The Way
by Sailor Chrissy
Summary: This is their story. Their story of how they fell in love. Usagi/Mamoru
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I have a very important note about this. **This is not my story. This is a very wonderful story written by Sailor Jes. I asked her if could post this and she said it was a-okay.** So that is my first disclaimer. My second is right below

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

The door to Year 2-Class 2 at Juuban High School swung open and Principal Uematsu poked his round, bald head into the room. He entered, strode over to the teacher, Ms. Ito, and began whispering something in her ear. Every so often, Ms. Ito would nod or utter an enthusiastic "uh-huh."

"I wonder what ol' Uematsu's doing in here?" whispered a classmate to Chiba Mamoru, from across the aisle.

Mamoru shrugged indifferently and continued rolling his pencil back and forth on his desk. His eyes looked up to the empty desk on his right. The desk where his best friend, Furuhata Motoki, used to inhabit. That is, until he moved away. Now, there was just a deserted desk. Mamoru continued rolling his pencil boredly.

Finally, Ms. Ito turned and faced the curious students. "Class, there will be a new student joining us-"

Principal Uemastu walked over to the slightly-open door, made a beckoning gesture, and indicated for the person to enter.

"-Her name is Tsukino Usagi. She just moved here so I hope you will make her feel welcome."

Some boys in the back of the room snickered when they saw the strange girl's even stranger hairstyle. She wore the dark blue and white uniform like the other children and held on protectively to a black briefcase. Mamoru raised an eyebrow at this most unusual girl who had just graced the room with her presence. He wasn't exactly sure how he should feel about her. He knew she would be sitting in that abandoned seat next to him and, like a defensive lion, he wanted it to remain uninhabited, in memory of his friend. On the other hand, he was thrilled by the prospect of one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, sitting right next to him. Beautiful? No, he reconsidered, beautiful wasn't the word. Pretty? Cute? Attractive? No, they really couldn't describe her properly either. There was something about this girl-what's her name-oh, yeah, Usagi. Rabbit. She reminded Mamoru of a rabbit with that peculiar hairstyle and those large, wondering blue eyes like he had never seen before from anyone. Exotic, maybe? That wasn't it either. Well, Mamoru would just have to discover more about this peculiar being who was standing so shyly in front of the class.

"Tsukino-san, I believe there's a desk right next to Chiba-kun over there. I'm sure you'll do fine in this class. The principal told me you were top-rate at your old school."

Usagi smiled nervously and nodded, bowed to her new teacher, and turned and faced the class. She clenched her briefcase tighter as she walked down the aisle of unsmiling eyes that inspected her as if she were a piece of meat.

All so unfriendly, she thought. I don't believe I'll ever be friends with any of them.

When she finally arrived at her intended desk, Usagi smiled politely at the boy who would be sitting next to her. And then her heart missed a beat. With jet black hair that hung boyishly in his mysterious sapphire eyes, this boy appeared different from other boys in the class, from any she had ever seen, actually. His eyes, Usagi felt, mirrored her own uncertainty and surprise. It was like he wasn't looking at her but rather into her; like he knew what she was feeling. It made Usagi uncomfortable and her eyes faltered under his. Turning her gaze away, her cheeks flushed a horribly embarrassing shade of pink. No boy had ever caused this kind of reaction from Usagi.

As indifferent and affected as her smile had been, Mamoru found his stomach jump a little. He had to know more about this elusive, new girl. He took his opportunity when Ms. Ito resumed her lesson on the Trojan War.

"Psst," he whispered loudly. A few classmates turned their heads and noticed his antics but Tsukino Usagi scribbled in her notebook furiously. Mamoru thought maybe he should be paying attention, too, since history wasn't his forte, but it was so painfully boring and this girl was spoiling his concentration.

"Psst," he said a little louder. A pretty blonde girl sitting two rows away named Aino Minako frowned and put her finger over her lips. Shut-up!

Mamoru was frustrated now. He would get this impertinent little Usagi-girl to pay attention to him, darn it! After all, he was Chiba Mamoru, heart-throb of Juuban High!

"Psst, Odango Atama!"

That fired up Usagi's attention. She turned her head slowly and asked in a low voice: "What did you call me?"

The spiteful look her face reflected left his speech completely paralyzed. "Uh...Odango...Atama?" he replied unsurely.

"Don't call me that ever again!" she retorted and then proudly refixed her attention to the lesson.

He swallowed hard and waited a few seconds for his heart to stop pounding out a salsa rhythm. Regaining his backbone once more, Mamoru narrowed his eyes. How dare this new girl give him the cold shoulder! Didn't she know who she was dealing with?

"Hey, Odango Ata-"

She looked at him with fire in her eyes. "I told you not to call me that-"

"Tsukino-san!" snapped Ms. Ito. "I don't care how smart you were at your old school, you must pay attention in class! One more outburst and you'll be standing in the hall! And you as well Chiba-kun!"

Mamoru lowered his eyes and said nothing. Usagi turned a thousand shades of red and looked down ashamedly. "I'm very sorry, Ito-sensei. It won't happen again," she stumbled.

Ms. Ito turned her back to the class and resumed her lesson, leaving the students gawking at a most embarrassed Usagi and Mamoru. Slowly, Usagi narrowed her eyes and glared at this rude boy who had humiliated her, on her first day at a new school nonetheless! Hatefully, Mamoru returned the gaze and straightened up in his chair, pencil in hand, with a new-found determination. If it was a battle this Rabbit-girl wanted, then it was a battle she would receive! I'll show you, Tsukino Usagi, that you messed with the wrong person! And he began taking notes furiously on all he could about Greeks, Trojans, and their infamous war.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Misery, wrote Tsukino Usagi in her diary during lunch, is knowing Chiba Mamoru. She sat under a tree and looked up in disgust at the soccer game underway. Maybe she wouldn't have been so bitter if the number-one jerk wasn't doing so well. Then again, Usagi didn't know that he excelled at many of the things he did. He was a top student (second in his class), an incredible athlete, and "the cutest boy at Juuban" according to one of his googly-eyed admirers that had just walked by. All of the girls wanted him and all of the boys wanted to be him. And it made Usagi want to puke. Were they all blind? Couldn't they see he was a heartless zero? Thrilled cheers caused Usagi to glance up from her page to see that Mamoru had just scored a goal. Oh, joy! His teammates slapped him on his back and girls on the sidelines jumped up and down and squealed in delight. Usagi rolled her eyes and shoved some more sushi into her mouth.

"Tsukino-san?"

Glancing upwards, Usagi found herself in the presence of two girls: one with short blue hair and blue eyes and the other, the one who had just spoken, a tall brunette with green eyes. Usagi gazed up inquisitively.

"Um...Tsukino-san-"

"Usagi, please."

"Okay, Usagi, I'm Kino Makoto-"

"And I'm Mizuno Ami-," added the girl with blue hair.

Makoto smiled. "We're in your class. Um, we just wanted to say welcome to Juuban and we're sorry that your first day here had to be so unpleasent."

For the first time all day, Usagi smiled genuinely. "Sit, please," she said. Her new friends sat down beside her on the fresh green grass. "Thanks for checking on me. It's nice to know some people in this place aren't morons." The hateful gaze directed towards a certain soccer player did not go unnoticed by the two girls.

"You mean Mamoru, I take it?" asked Ami.

"How'd you guess?" commented Usagi dryly.

"He's really not that bad, Usagi-chan," said Makoto.

Usagi narrowed her eyes at her new friend. "Oh, so are you a member of his fan club, too?"

Mako blushed furiously and Ami laughed. "No, no. Mako-chan had her sights set on his best friend whose seat you now sit in. He moved away."

"Ami..." said Makoto with much embarrassment.

"As for me," continued the blue haired girl, "The only men in my life are Einstein and Shakespeare."

Smiling, Usagi replied, "You're an intellect?"

"Not an intellect, a genius," filled in Makoto before Ami could get a word in edgewise. "She's top in our class."

It was Ami's turn to blush but Usagi was impressed. "Amazing! It's not everyday you meet a genius. When I was-"

But Usagi couldn't finish because a stray soccer ball had rolled her way. She looked at it and then looked up to see a boy, tall, handsome, and adorned in a devilish grin, approaching her.

"Hey, could you pass that here...Odango," he said, adding in the nickname for effect.

Then, Usagi heard snickers, chuckles, and even huge bouts of laughter from the children in the schoolyard...at her expense. She could feel her temper ingniting. Clenching her jaw, Usagi stared at Mamoru with a look that would freeze lava, picked up the ball, and with an eerie calmness began walking towards him. She stopped when their bodies were no more than a foot apart. Softly, threateningly, Usagi gazed up in his eyes.

"I told you not to ever, ever call me that again," she muttered.

The with all of the force her body could muster, she slammed the hard soccer ball into an unsuspecting Mamoru's stomach, causing the wind to be knocked clear from his body. He doubled over and moaned in pain as Usagi stood there looking over him, her arms folded across her chest. A collective gasp escaped from everyone in the schoolyard. Around Mamoru a crowd began gathering.

"Mamoru-kun, are you alright?" "Give him air!!" "Such an agressive girl!" "What happened?"

Makoto and Ami ran to the side of their friend. "What did you do, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked frantically.

Usagi didn't speak. Angry tears were welling up in her eyes. Again she let that horrible boy get the best of her!! Why did he produce such reactions from her?

"What's going on here? Clear the way!"

Like Moses parting the Red Sea, Prinipal Uematsu divided the mass of people who silently began staring at the soap opera that was unfolding. He seemed concerned when he saw Mamoru clutching his stomach with one hand and coughing.

"What has happened?" the principal demanded of Usagi.

Swallowing the lump of fear rising in her throat, she tried to ignore the hateful stares of everyone aroung her as she began speaking to the principal.

"He called me a name after I told him not to, so I threw this soccer ball in his stomach."

Some children narrowed their eyes at Usagi, some snickered, and some even cheered a bit. Uematsu simply glowered at this impertinent girl.

"We do not encourage violence here, Tsukino-san! And on your first day! You should feel ashamed!! Come with me to my office so that we can discuss proper consequences!"

Fear and regret filled Usagi's eyes but she attempted to conceal it, to show that she was in control. However, the fright and worry did not pass by one person so easily and he became consumed with guilt.

"Uematsu-san, wait!" cried Mamoru.

Raising an eyebrow, the fat principal stopped and looked quizzically at the boy who had just recovered his breath. "Yes, young man?"

"Uematsu-san, I accept full responsibility. I started this whole argument foolishly and it is I who should suffer the consequences. Please don't blame Tsukino-san."

"Huh?" said Principal Uematsu, Usagi, and the rest of the kids in the schoolyard.

The bald, fat princiapl considered what he had just been told for a long, anxious moment. "Well, in light of that, Mamoru, I suppose I cannot hold Tsukino-san in full responsibility. Because I like the both of you, I will let you get off this time with a warning. But this is the final time, understood?"

"Yes, Uematsu-san," both mumbled.

The principal began walking away. "And maybe you two can apaologize, ne?"

And then he was gone. The crowd remained silent as Usagi and Mamoru stared at each other. Mamoru held out his hand.

"What do you say? Can we be friends? Can you accept my apology?" Usagi glanced from his outstretched hand back up to his apprehensible face. For a fleeting second, she considered the posibility of a friendship but then she heard his voice echoing "Odango" through her mind and all of the laughter that followed. Rage spilled into every chamber of her heart and hardened it.

"No," was all she said. Then, she turned and pushed her way through the stunned crowd. No one said anything as they watched this too-proud girl march back to the tree she had been sitting under. Voices and laughter and noise resumed and lunchtime continued as usual.

But not for the girl with long blonde hair tied up in a red bow. As the people dispersed, she gazed from the new girl marching away to Mamoru being led back towards the game with a twinkle in her blue eyes, a devilish smile on her lips, and a crazy idea in her head. For Aino Minako was excellent at what she did. She knew a good opportunity when she saw one. But this was nearly perfect.

Usagi trudged home from school alone and lonely. She couldn't wait to get home and flop on her bed and sob her eyes out. Well, it really wouldn't be home. Home was far away; this was just some house she happened to be living in. God, how she hated it here! Everything seemed so cold, so unfriendly. Nothing seemed as it should. When she had first seen him, Usagi thought she could have found a friend in Mamoru. He seemed like some one who she could identify with. Ha! That's a laugh! She had become angry simply thinking about him again.

"Usagi-chaaaaaannnnnnn," called a feminine voice from behind Usagi. She turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair running towards her. The girl beamed as she slowed to a halt besides Usagi. She looks a lot like me, thought Usagi.

"Hi," the girl said. "I'm Aino Minako. We're in the same class."

"Nice to meet you Aino-san. I'm Tsukino Usagi."

"Call me Minako. Aino sounds too grown-up. Yeah, I know you're Usagi. You're the talk of the whole school, you know. Nobody's ever done anything like that. And especially to a kind of guy like Mamoru-kun."

"Tsk," commented Usagi. "He deserved it, that big loser."

Minako laughed uncomforatbly. "Oh, well, he's really not that bad."

"So I've heard," muttered Usagi.

"Actually," Minako began, "I think he's very handsome. And smart. And funny. And-"

Usagi stopped dead in her tracks and glared at this new girl. "If you're another member of his entourage who's come to tell me how great he is and how I should really get to know him, I don't need to hear it and I suggest you leave."

The other blonde girl's jaw dropped. "N-No, it's nothing like that, Usagi-chan."

"Then what is it?"

"Listen, I'm very good at what I do. My success rate is phenomenal. I can't really explain it, I guess I just have a knack for these kinds of things. Anyways, I have this powerful feeling about you-hmmm, maybe it's your aura or whatever, but I just know-"

"What? I'm not following exactly what you do."

"Usagi-chan, I fix people up. You know boyfriend-girlfriend type deals."

Now Usagi's jaw dropped.

"Let me finish," pleaded Minako. "I've never had such a overwhelming feeling like this before. You and Mamoru would make the most perfect couple!"

"Me!! And Mamoru!! But-but couldn't you see what happened today? I can't stand him. And I'm sure the feeling is mutual."

Mianko smiled. "You know what they say: 'There's a thin line of love in hate.'"

Raising an eyebrow, Usagi said "Don't you mean there's a thin line between love and hate?"

High and loud, Minako erupted in laughter. "Whatever. So what do you say?"

"I don't think so," Usagi answered, shaking her head. "Your little aura was off this time. Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you."

Minako seemed disappointed. "Wait, Usagi-chan!"

Usagi turned once more.

"How about lunch tomorrow, then?" Mianko asked.

Usagi's face broke out into a radiant grin. "Okay, thanks. I'll see you!"

"Bye! See you!" called Minako. She sighed when Usagi disappeared from view. This was going to be tricky.

"But I'm up for the challenge!! I, Aino Minako, will bring love to everyone!" she shouted proudly, raising her arms in the air triumphantly. When she realized she was getting horrified stares, she slowly lowered them, blushed a thousand shades of pink, lowered her head, and began walking home.

The next day at school, when Usagi entered her classroom, the busy chatter ceased and what seemed like a million pairs of eyes stared at her. She lowered her gaze and walked to her seat. She knew what they were all thinking, what they had all been talking about. Mamoru was there in his seat already, laughing with a bunch of his friends. But when Usagi approached her desk the other boys backed away and gawked silently from Usagi to Mamoru.

"Usagi-chan!!" cried Minako, as she skipped her way towards the new girl's desk and fortunately, released her from an uncomfortable situation. "Good morning!!"

Usagi smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good morning. Are we still on for lunch today?" she asked.

"Definitely!"

The bell rang then and the children began shuffling quickly to their desks, awaiting their teacher.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" whispered Minako.

Usagi nodded and got out her notebook and pencil and listened to two girls in front of her discussing something.

"Are you ready for the test today?" asked one.

"I hope so! I studied really hard! Almost until midnight," answered the other.

Test! Usagi wasn't prepared for a test! She didn't even know which class this was since she hadn't been here yesterday for first or second periods.

"Um, excuse me," she said softly, tapping the girl in front of her shoulder.

The girl turned her head and gave Usagi a half-condescending, half-frightened look. "Yes?"

"Um, can you possibly tell me what class this is?"

The girl appeared surprised. "This is Japanese Literature. And there's a test today."

"Thank you."

Darn!! Usagi exhaled loudly and from the corner of her eye saw Mamoru smiling snidely. He's too proud. Well, if he thinks I'm going to let him feel that way, he's got another thing coming! thought Usagi. The teacher walked in the room, called roll, and then began handing out the tests. As he got to Usagi's desk he said "You must be Tsukino Usagi. I've already heard a lot about you-"

Usagi blushed. She could imagine what they had been saying in teacher's lounge.

"-I'd like you to take this test so I can see where you stand. Is that alright?"

Usagi nodded. "That's fine," she said, as she was handed a test paper. Butterflies erupted in her stomach.

She read the first problem and her eyes grew wide as the corners of her lips turned upwards. This was the material her class had finished covering when she had left her old school!! She could do this!

Ha, ha, Mamoru. Who's laughing now?

Furiously, Usagi scribbled her answers down on her paper and turned in her test first. Her teacher gave her a strange look when she handed him the paper completed and all.

"Finished already, Tsukino-san?" "Yes, sir," she said, as she strode back to her seat, smiling and confidant that she would beat Mamoru at his own game.

Lunch wasn't as lonely for Usagi as it was the day before. Minako proved to be a likeable girl. She reminded Usagi of herself a lot. Very bubbly, outgoing, friendly, and always ready with a smile for everybody. And, boy, was she popular. Dozens of girls would walk by and make small talk with her and tell her jokes and stories. However, some gave Minako looks that said "Why are you hanging out with this new nobody-of-a-person?" Still, Usagi felt somewhat honored that Minako had wanted to eat lunch with her. But then, she felt a tad wary of her, knowing of yesterday's proposition. During a slower time, when there weren't three or four girls chatting away with the two of them-well, Minako rather, as none of the girls had particularly taken a liking to Usagi because of yesterday's confrontation with their idol-Usagi heard two voices from a distance calling her name.

"Usagi-chan, Usagi-chan!!"

She looked to see Makoto and Ami running towards her, smiling broadly. Panting, they slowed to halt and smiled stiffly at Minako.

"I didn't know you three were friends," said Minako.

"Well, we met yesterday," Usagi said.

Usagi noticed that Mako and Ami seemed rather uncomfortable in the prescence of Minako and vice versa.

"Did you want to tell me something?" Usagi asked, breaking the akward silence.

Again, Makoto and Ami beamed. "We want to show you something. Come with us," said Mako.

Usagi raised an eyebrow and sat up. She motioned for Minako to come as well and all four girls began running towards the school building.

"Do you know Ami and Mako well?" Usagi asked Minako, as they were jogging behind the other two girls.

"We're classmates but that's pretty much it," responded Minako. "We're parts of different crowds."

"Oh," was all Usagi could say. She supposed Minako was the type who went out after school every day to eat ice cream or go to the arcade while Ami and Makoto were the types that kept to themselves and didn't really hang out with the "in" crowd. Usagi saw a little of herself in each situation.

When they entered, she noticed a crowd around a bulletin board. Ami grabbed her hand and pushed her way throught the mass of people so that Usagi could see what was written on this coveted board. Some students smiled at her. One said "Congratulations."

"Look," Mako said.

Usagi's mouth formed into a smile when she saw what was on the board. She had gotten a 98!! Third to only Ami and one other person.

"And without studying either," she heard a girl whisper.

"Incredible," commented a boy. "That's nearly impossible in Yamaka-sensei's class."

"That's fantastic, Usagi-chan!" Minako cheered. "You'll have to study with me one day!"

But Usagi didn't seem as pleased anymore. In fact, she seemed downright disgusted. And the person standing beside her seemed shocked. She and Mamoru both stared coldly at the scoreboard. They had gotten the exact same score. Yet, due to his last name, he ranked higher than Usagi, coming in second place. The students fell silent. They knew they were witnessing something, they just didn't know what exactly. Only later, in retrospect, would they discover that it was to be the most heated rivalry Juuban High had ever seen. Usagi and Mamoru turned and walked away, in opposite directions.

What a difference a test makes, thought Usagi after lunch. This time when she entered the class she was met with warm smiles and words of congratulations. Her classmates didn't stare at her so much either. Proudly, she walked to her desk and was about to sit when she found a folded note on her chair. Opening it, Usagi read:

Tsukino-san,

Congratualtions on your test! It's really amazing that you got such an excellent score and without even studying. And it's only your second day! I studied my butt off last night to simply get the score you did. Anyways, I believe we got off to the wrong start. I am truly sorry for calling you Odango and won't do it again. Let's be friends please.

Humbly yours,

Chiba Mamoru

Usagi stared at the note, with its immaculate handwriting (in perfect kanji and everything), for a few seconds. Glancing up, she found an apologetic-looking Mamoru sitting on top of his desk. And she also discovered her heart to be thundering away in her ribcage. Cursing herself, she pleaded with her body to quit these abnormal reactions. Then, staring at him as indifferently as she could, she held the note in between the thumb and index fingers of both hands and then ripped it in half. And she ripped those in half. And then wadded them up into a ball, aimed at the garbage can in the front of the room, shot, and made a three-pointer. All the while, Mamoru glared at her.

"Fine," he muttered. "I've been sorry long enough. I won't be anymore."

He hopped off of his desk and went over to a group of girls, smiled cunningly, and proceeded to talk and flirt horribly. Something in Usagi's heart twinged. Maybe she should have accepted his apology. He seemed so sincere. Her thoughts were interrupted as her Trigonometry teacher entered the class, clapped his hands, and waited for the class to be seated.

"Let's cover last night's homework, shall we?" he said. "I'll go down the rows and you shall give me the answers."

The class proceeded, reading out their answers. Finally, it was Mamoru's turn.

"Cosine of 45 degrees," he stated assuredly.

"Correct. Next?"

Usagi's turn. And, unfortunately, math wasn't her subject.

"Uh, tangent of 30 degrees?" she asked more than stated.

"I'm sorry. Can anybody tell us the right answer?"

He was surprised at his reaction, but Mamoru felt vindicated. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Usagi bowing her head in embarassment and defeat. Normally, Mamoru would have had some sympathy, but somehow he was too bitter to even muster up an ounce of pity. He even decided that this open wound called for a little salt. He rasied his hand and volunteered the right answer.

"Correct," the teacher said. "You're on a roll today Chiba-kun."

Mamoru flashed a dazzling smile. "Thank you."

So agile that no one else would have noticed it, he winked at the Rabbit-girl sitting next to him. If looks could kill, Mamoru would have been on the floor minus a heartbeat thanks to Usagi. Next time, she thought. Next time I'll beat him!

But the "next times" always came and went. For the remainder of the year, Usagi and Mamoru were always neck and neck. A higher score in Social Studies for Usagi was always greeted by a greater score in Physics for Mamoru. The cruel hands of fate would have them matched up in physical education for a 100 meter dash in which Mamoru always turned out champion but Usagi would bounce right back in debate class and blow him out of the water. It seemed one's faults balanced out the other's weaknesses.

All the while, the classmates would whisper to each other:

"I don't see why they hate each other; they're almost exactly alike."

Or: "They fit each other like pieces of a puzzle."

Or even: "They were made for each other."

But no one ever dared say this to Usagi or Mamoru. Like the Superbowl or the World Series, their fellow students simply sat back and enjoyed watching an excellent rivalry. So this was how the rest of the second year of high school was played out. The tug-of-war game ended in the same manner as it had begun: with no clear victor. The students supposed in would be decided next year in entrance exams for universities. In the meantime, all, including Usagi and Mamoru, intended on enjoying their summer before engaging in the hardest year of education they had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Year 3, Class 2 was buzzing with excitement on the first day of school. Thirty-something teenagers were swapping tales of summer adventures and laughing happily with the friends they hadn't seen for three months. Most were giddy with the power of finally being the "senpai's" of the school. In the back of the room, three girls stood in a cluster chatting excitedly.

"This is going to be the best year, guys!" Mianko cheered. "I can't wait to meet some fine-lookin' guy and fall in love and get married!"

Ami and Mako chuckled.

"I don't think marriage so soon would be appropriate, Minako-chan," commented Ami.

"Besides," added Makoto, "What happened to the guy at the beach? I thought you were going to marry him!"

Mianko shook her head. "Nah, I've decided that you can have him."

"Gee, thanks," Mako answered dryly.

"Well, what about that boy at the arcade?" asked Ami.

"He's not my type. Besides he was Usagi's man. Remember when he gave her that dried, old flower?"

The girls burst out laughing.

"And then the face she made!" added Mako. They laughed harder.

Ami giggled: "I loved it when we were in the park and we saw him again and had to run from him!"

By now, the girls were laughing so hard they were crying. Finally, their peals of joy subsided.

"That was a great summer," said Ami.

"Yeah," replied Minako. "I'm really glad I got to know you both."

Mako nodded. "We just clicked, didn't we?"

"Yeah, thanks to Usagi," said Ami. "If it weren't for her, I think this would have been my dullest summer."

"Too bad she isn't in our class," sighed Mianko. "How can we be the 'Fab Four' without her?"

They shrugged. It certainly was a shame that Usagi wasn't in their class. Meanwhile outside of Class 1, Usagi was reading a letter she had recieved from her friend back home, Naru. The long epistle told her how Naru and another boy in her class, Umino, had fallen in love, and how he was the one for her, and how she couldn't wait until after graduation to get married blaa, blaa, blaa. Usagi had no time to think of love. Her last year in high school would be spent doing work, work, and more work so she could get into a great university. Usagi, not really wanting to read more of how her best friend had found the "love of her life" folded up the note and began sticking it in her bag.

Twisted up, fumbling through her bag, not really looking where she was going, Usagi crashed head-on into someone atempting to exit the classroom.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, bowing repeatedly. That is, until she caught a glimspe of the person she had collided with. The look on her face morphed from surprise to disgust. Attempting to appear indifferent, Usagi raised her eyebrows up snobbishly at Mamoru and strode past him. She had been jolted, however. The summer had done wonders for him and his handsome face seemed more dilectable than ever. His skin had tanned to a nice, golden hue which brought out the whiteness of his teeth and blueness of his eyes. Usagi cursed her beating heart and rotten luck. Mamoru's emotions weren't prevalent on his often-stoic features, but he was just as shocked as Usagi. First, there was her reaction to him, hoplessly apologetic and sweet until she had realized just who she was dealing with. Then her demeanor became as frigid as the Artic. He couldn't figure her out. On top of that confusuion was also the fact that Mamoru, who had not seen or even thought of Usagi for three glorious months, was surprised to see that something had taken place under the summer sun. Had her legs ever been that long and tan before? Her hair that shiny? Her eyes that sparkilingly vibrant? He watched as she made her way to a seat in the middle of the class. Just then the bell rang and he made sure to find a seat as far removed from her as possible.

Their teacher, Takano-sensei, a short middle-aged woman, entered the classroom a few seconds later and wished the students a good morning.

"I hope everyone's summer was an enjoyable one because this year will be the most difficult year in your education. Entrance Exams for universities are fast approaching and we expect immaculate results. At Juuban we take these exams very seriously. As most of you know, we award the top-scoring student from each thrid year class at the commencement ceremonies and, if you work hard enough any of you will be able to recieve this Achievement Award."

Achievement Award? This certainly piqued Usagi's interest. She could envision herself walking up on the stage and recieving that award at graduation. Her family would be so proud! She resolved there, at that very moment, that that award was her calling, her goal for her last year.

"Over the course of the day," continued Takano-sensei, "You all will be taking a diagnostic exam-"

Loud groans emitted from the students.

"-which will determine where you stand and what you need to do to prepare adequately for this test. What I have always done with my class is formulate pairs, a study team as I like to call it. Study teams should meet at least once a week and a percentage of your grade in this class depends on the improvement in your test scores and an evaluation from your partner. Have I made myself clear?"

The class droned a dull affirmative. These students did not want to think of hard work. And on the first day of school! However, each tried their hardest on the diagnostic exam in an attempt to get the best scores they could. The results were posted the following day and they weren't met with much anticipation or joy.

"Looks like I'm going to be a housewife."

"I might as well quit now."

"This is why I need to study every night."

These were just some of the downhearted comments heard from the cluster of third year teens. Once in class, Takano-sensei addressed her students.

"Based on the scores you all have recieved, I have paired each of you up in your study teams. I tried to create pairs where one person's weakness is the other's strength and vise versa. Remeber, you each must study at least once a week and I demand to see improvements. Alright...the first study team...Akari-kun and Yamamoto-san..."

After a pair of names were called, the two study partners would nod or smile at each other. Some were so pleased with their partner they would clap or utter a "yes" under their breath. Finally she got to Usagi's name.

"...Tsukino-san and..."

Usagi held her breath and prayed she would get somebody smart.

"...Chiba-kun..."

Upon hearing the second name, Usagi's eyes bugged out and Mamoru's jaw dropped. Most of the class, knowing of the ongoing rivalry held their breaths in anticipation of what might come. They weren't let down.

"What!?!" exclaimed Usagi.

"Tsukino-san, do you have a problem?" Takano-sensei asked dryly.

"Yes! I-I can't work with-with him!" she spat, stressing the "him" as if it were a dirty word.

Mamoru glowered at Usagi and tsked loudly.

"Well, Tsukino-san, unfortunately you'll have to learn how to work with Chiba-kun because if you don't you'll fail."

A sick feeling washed over Usagi and she thought she would either vommit all over herself or burst into tears. Now she would never recieve the Achievement Award, Mamoru would make sure of that. She probably wouldn't even get into a University! Or graduate for that matter! The shame would be unbearable! Before she could scream or sob or throw up all over the place, Usagi buried her face in her arms and remained that way from homeroom until lunch.

Minako, Makoto, and Ami had quite the job during lunch break attempting to subside Usagi's sobs. It seemed like her tears were neverending.

"I sniffle, sniffle hate him sniffle so much!!" she hollered. "I won't work with him. I refuse!"

"Usagi-chan, listen," Makoto said, putting one hand on each of her friend's shoulders. "It isn't a question of 'you won't' or 'you can't.' You have to! You've got to just grin and bear it." Usagi sniffled some more and pouted. "Besides, Usagi-chan, Mamoru can probably help you more than he can hurt you," Ami added. "All of your weaknesses are his strengths. Just keep that in mind. All you have to do is get knowledge out of him. It's not like you're getting married!"

Minako grinned slyly upon hearing her blue-haired companion mention exactly what was going on in her thoughts. Scenes only fit to be in a romance novel were playing through her mind. This could work! They might fall in love! Cross that ever-so-fine line from hate to love! The notion was just too romantic and tempting for Mianko. She couldn't wait to see where this was headed.

Straight to hell, Mamoru thought, after the second study session in a row had bombed. This is heading straight to hell. The first episode began after school of the same day. Usagi, after gaining a smidgen of her pride and composure back, stode up to Mamoru, who was conversing with a group of other boys. The conversation died as they saw the girl approaching. All stared at Mamoru and Usagi.

"Meet me in the library tomorrow after school at 4:30," Usagi commanded and then began to walk away.

"Wait just a second," Mamoru replied. "You're just demanding I be there without asking? And what if I can't make it?"

Usagi rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Alright, when is good for you?"

"4:30 tomorrow sounds fine. I just wish you would consult me first."

Usagi groaned frustratedly, muttered something under her breath, and marched haughtily away.

"Of all the people in the class, I had to get stuck with Princess Odango," grumbled Mamoru.

Urawa, a boy in Mamoru's class, shook his head. "You're lucky, Mamoru. You just don't realize it."

He arched one black eyebrow itimidatingly. "Yeah? How so? Gimme three good reasons why I'm lucky."

"Well, first of all," began Amuro, one of Mamoru's friends who was in Class 2. "Usagi's the smartest girl in your class."

Mamoru shrugged. "She's not so great in math or science."

"Not as great as you, Mamoru-kun, but then we can't all be," said Urawa jokingly.

"Second, she's got initiative. You probably won't have to lift a finger. She'll do all of the work for you!" added Umino.

"And three," said Hirai, who was a year under them, "Just look at her! I don't think I'd be able to concentrate if my study partner looked that good!"

The groups of boys laughed and affirmed what Hirai had said. Simply rolling his eyes, Mamoru couldn't believe what he had just heard and began walking away.

"You guys disgust me," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye!" "See you!" called his friends.

At 4:43 the next day, Usagi found Mamoru sitting at a table in the library, a short stack of books already accumulated. He was propping his head up on both hands and intently delving into a book of some sort. She was sure she wouldn't hear the end of it for being late. As if he knew she was coming, Mamoru, without even glancing up, dryly said:

"Nice of you to join me."

Usagi dropped her books on the table with a dull thud. "Always a pleasure," she bit back.

He gazed up at her with those chilling blue eyes that daunted so many. She met his stare with as much frost and then some.

"Let's get down to business," she said, sitting across from him. "What shall we study first?"

"I was thinking English," he answered.

"What about Algebra instead?" Usagi countered, reaching for her thick, Algebra book.

"Whoa," Mamoru said as he reached across the table and stopped her hand with his own. "I though you asked me what I wanted to study. Are we going to review what you're not good at so that you can do all of the improving?"

Usagi rasied her eyebrows. "What!? I never suggested anything of the sort!"

"Well you asked me what I wanted to go over and I said English so what can't we study English?"

Proudly raising her chin a bit, Usagi answered: "Well, I didn't bring my English book."

Opening his mouth to say something but then realiziung she had a point, Mamoru felt a tad embarassed. "Okay, well then what books did you bring?" he asked taking the stack of books in fornt of the girl sitting opposite of him. "Algebra. Physics. Chemistry. Trigonometry. Just as I suspected. You think you're going to be reaping all of the benefits from this partnership!"

"I do not!" she replied loudly, recieveing a few angry stares and some "shushes." She gazed around apologetically and lowered her voice to a sharp whisper. "Well, what did you have in mind? That we study English and Vocabulary and History the whole time and I get left behind in your dust."

"At least I brought books for other subjects besides the ones I need help with!"

"If all you're going to do is accuse me this entire study session, then I'm leaving! I have better things to do than be persecuted like someone in the Salem Witch Trials! But, then again, you probably wouldn't know about that would you?" she spat, half-regretting the words once they had escaped her lips.

Mamoru said nothing. Rather, he seemed to contract into some invisible shell. Picking up the book he was reading before she had arrived, Mamoru gave her the "evil eye" before muttering a cool "Good bye" and began reading. Stunned and disgusted, Usagi grabbed her things and stode away from the table. The time, she noticed on her way out, was 4:47. They hadn't even lasted more than five minutes.

When he opened his locker the next day, Mamoru found a small slip of paper folded in half. He opened it and began reading:

Tomorrow. Same time. Same place. Bring your English book.

Usagi

He stared at the laconic note, with its girlish cursive written in pink ink. A complete oxymoron. Princess Usagi's commanding "initiative" was beginning to annoy him.

This time, Usagi was the first to arrive at the library. Mamoru found her at the same table, scribbling furiously in a notebook. She rested her forehead on the tips of her fingers which were propped up by an elbow. Frustration was apparent from the quick sudden ripping and crumpling of the paper from its notebook. Just as she looked up, her eyes caught Mamoru's and her cheeks colored just a bit like a child caught lifting the lid to the cookie jar. Quickly, she closed the notebook and straightened a bit. Mamoru walked to the table and sat down. Exhaling, he made a promise to himself to try to keep this study session civil.

"I'm here," he said, pulling out the chair and sitting.

Raising a single eyebrow, Usagi replied sarcastically: "I'm overjoyed. You're late."

"You were late last time," Mamoru said, a tinge of irritation apparent in his voice.

"Not by almost half-an-hour!" retorted Usagi.

Counting to ten in his head so that he wouldn't explode, Mamoru finally managed a saccharine smile and replied "Sorry, Princess."

Both of Usagi's eyebrows shot up. "What did you call me?"

"What? Oh, you mean 'Princess?' I'd be flattered if someone called me Princess."

"You didn't exactly mean it in the nicest way," she said. "Listen, I'm not going to let you get to me today. I need to do well on Entrance Exams. If you're going to keep acting like a two-year old, be my guest but if you want to work then get out your English book and let's go."

Mamoru was a bit stunned. "Okay...I also want to do well, you know. It's not like I don't care. I have an Achievement Award to be receiving."

Usagi snorted and muttered "Yeah right" under her breath.

"What?" Mamoru asked defensively.

"I said 'yeah right.' You'll never get that Award."

"And why not?"

"Because I'll be getting it."

Mmaoru laughed cynically. "Do you really think you can win that?"

"I think I stand an excellent chance," Usagi replied matter-of-factly.

"Well good luck because a nice percentage of the test is math and science."

Usagi narrowed her eyes. "So?"

"So!?" Mamoru repeated. "So, you can't do them!"

"Excuse me? May I remind you of your sentence in English today? 'I watches sky.' Your kanji needs a lot of work! And you probably can't even find Japan on the map! You just remember those things when I'm up on that stage receiving the Achievemant Award!"

"Do you have anything else to say?" asked Mamoru cooly.

For Usagi, this was the last straw. "I do!" she yelled, banging her hands against the desk. "I can't believe you get the grades you do or have the all of the friends and adorers you have! You're heartless! They can't see it but I do! You haven't said one decent thing to me since I've met you. Has it ever occured to you that you're not the greatest thing to ever inhabit the planet? You might be able to get by on your looks and charm now, but good luck in the real world...Princess."

She was practically screaming now and the people around her were staring at her with terrified looks on their faces. Mamoru, obviously deeply humiliated, lowered his eyebrows and his intense blue eyes boiled with loathing. He didn't say anything, but stared at Usagi with a such a look that she actually became a bit frightened. Getting up so fast that his chair toppled over with a loud crash, Mamoru grabbed his things angrily and stormed out of the library. Usagi was left embarassed, ashamed, and alone.

On his way home, Mamoru wondered why Usagi produced the reactions from him that she did. His anger had only just begun to subside and a loss of temper from him was abnormal.

You're heartless! They can't see it but I do!

The words rang through his mind over and over. True, Mamoru had never considered himself sentimental. He thought revealing his emotions was a sign of a weakness. Stoic had always been the word he used to describe himself but heartless? Sighing, Mamoru tried to decipher Usagi's words. Unlike most girls, his appearance and wit took no effect over her. She formulated her opinion on something deeper, he supposed. And that intimidated, even frightened, him. Deep inside, was he really heartless? Did she see it when nobody else could? The thought disturbed him. How well did he really know himself?

In an attempt to digress from an uncomfortable thought pattern, Mamoru began thinking of a way that he and Usagi could civily study together, if not as friends then as students both aiming for a common goal. Finally, as he slipped the key to his apartment in the keyhole, Mamoru believed he had devised an almost-ideal solution.

From down the hall, Mamoru could see Usagi with a group of about six other girls. She was laughing and speaking enthusiastically and, as Mamoru noticed as he approached her, generally acting completely opposite as she did with him. Forever an enigma. In the middle of telling a story, Usagi wondered why her firnds had suddenly stopped looking at her and started looking just beyond her. The clearing of a throat answered her question. She spun around and saw Mamoru standing directly behind her. Like tarnishing silver, the gleam drained from her eyes. The expression on her face, if humanly possible, was expressionless. The guilt from the previous day canceled out the anger. The surprise canceled the disdain.

"Can I talk to you?" Mamoru asked.

"Now? I'm in the middle of something," Usagi replied, her voice low enough so that her curious friends couldn't hear the jist of what she was saying.

"All I want to know is when we can meet next," he said. All of Usagi's friend's eyes widened with a mixture of curiosity, jealousy, and delight. Noticing this, Mamoru smiled at them before pulling Usagi a few feet away so that he could talk to her without having all of Juuban High know of their struggles.

"That's what you wanted to ask me?" Usagi asked, a tad irritated. "I don't know. Tomorrow, I guess. That is, if you decide you're not going to walk out again."

"I'll ignore that," Mamoru commented.

"I'll save us a table in the library," Usagi said, about to turn away.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go to your place...If that's okay?"

"What? No, I don't-"

"Listen," Mamoru said, his voice dropping just above a whisper. "The library isn't working. It's too neutral. At least if we're at your house we won't argue as much because your parents will be there. And you can't leave and I promise I won't walk out. This seems to be the only solution."

"Well, what about your place?"

Mamoru had been expecting this and had the perfect reply. "My landlord is fumigating my floor for bugs so we can't go there."

Usagi exhaled loudly. She didn't exactly want him seeing her bunny and moon covered bedspread or collection of stuffed animals but he had a point. The library wasn't working. "Fine, whatever. Tomorrow at my house. I'll give you directions."

The bell rang then and she just walked away shaking her head. It was a small victory for the both of them.

Mamoru stared from the address Usagi had given him to the numbers on the mailbox. The "Tsukino" sign in front of the house confirmed he had indeed found Odango's house. Swallowing his nervousness as he rang the doorbell, he wondered why he had ever suggested coming over to her house. He waited a few seconds and was greeted by a smiling woman with dark blue hair.

"Hel-lo!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "You must be Usagi's friend. Come right in, please."

"Thank you," Mamoru replied. He supposed Usagi hadn't inherited her personality from her warm, outgoing mother. Stepping into the large, comfortable house, Mamoru smelled the pungent odor of some sort of curry dish mixed with...he inhaled deeply...apple pie.

"Usagi!" called her mother. No response. "USAGI!!...How did I ever get such an absentminded daughter? You can go up to her room. Up the stairs, first door on your right."

Mamoru nodded and proceeded up the stairs. Bounding down the steps was a boy about ten or eleven years old.

"You're Usagi's friend?" he asked.

Hesitating, Mamoru didn't really know what to reply. "Friend" wouldn't have been his word of choice.

"Ummm, well-"

"Oh, I get it! You're her boyfriend!" said the boy, grinning slyly.

Before Mamoru could protest, the kid about-faced, barged back up the stairs, and without knocking, flung open the door on the right.

"Usagi," he sang teasingly. "Your boyfriend's here!" "Huh? My boy-." Mamoru heard Usagi say. Then: "Shingo!! Get out of here and mind your own business!"

Giggling hysterically, Shingo sprinted out of the room and down the stairs. A deeply embarassed Mamoru continued up the steps and poked his head into Usagi's room. He found her buried up to her nose in a huge armful of dirty clothes. The very pink and lacy room was not very clean, to say the least, and Mamoru could tell Usagi was doing some last-minute cleaning up. He walked in and sat down on her bed. Rabbits and moons. Just like her name. It was too cute.

"Don't make yourself too comfortable," Usagi said sarcastically, her voice muffled by the clothes. "We're studying downstairs."

"Whatever," Mamoru answered indifferently.

"Let's get one thing straight, Chiba. Just because you're in my house and in my room, doesn't mean we're friends!"

He just shrugged. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to her desk and began gathering her books from the mess that lay on the top. Mamoru took the opportunity to look around. On the dresser by her bed, he noticed an alarm clock in the shape of a bunny. Usagi sure loved playing up the rabbit theme. There were also several picture frames. Three to be exact. One square silver one contained a snapshot of Usagi, Ami, Minako, and Makoto at the beach in their swimsuits. It seemed strange to Mamoru that Usagi would be wearing such a big, beautiful grin on her face and putting bunny ears on Makoto. He never saw that sillier side of her. In a circular pink frame was a picture of her family and her in a marvelous shot of them in front of a range of purple mountains. They seemed very happy. Again, Usagi with the huge grin; her arms around her brother's shoulder and her mother's waist. And then the last, not a photograph at all, but a small watercolor painting of a girl silhouetted by the full moon. Painted in soft blues and yellows, the picture was very surreal. However, the thing that Mamoru noticed about the painting was the girl; her hair was exactly like Usagi's, up in the Odangos, but she had on a long, flowing dress.

"This is nice," Mamoru commented. "Is it you?"

Usagi turned to see what he spoke of and flushed a scarlett hue.

"Don't look at that," she commanded, striding over to the dresser and turning the picture face-down.

"What? It was a compliment!" argued Mamoru.

"Well, I don't need your compliments. Come on. Let's go downstairs."

Once downstairs, Usagi posed Mamoru a question. "What do you want to study?"

"Are you asking me for real or just hearing yourself talk?" inquired Mamoru.

"I'm asking for real this time," Usagi said.

"Well, we can study Trigonometry first and then English, I guess."

She didn't affirm the suggestion, but Mamoru assumed it was alright with her since she reached for her Trig book and folder.

"Ok, Professor, show me what you're made of," she challenged.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow and opened his own book, determined to meet her challenge.

"No, no. Just think 'i' before 'e' except after 'c,'" said Usagi.

"'I' before 'e' except after 'c,'" repeated Mamoru. "Hmmm, that makes it much easier. I wonder why Smith-sensei never told us that."

Usagi shrugged. "I suppose she just thought it was over our heads. I had an American friend back at home who taught me that."

Shutting the cover to her notebook, Usagi looked at the clock. 7:42.

"It's late. I guess it's time for you to leave," Usagi said, more suggesting that he leave than simply declaring a statement.

Mamoru shrugged and looked away. "Yeah. See you tomorrow."

She didn't reply. In fact, she was already half-way out of the room. Mamoru supposed he would have to let himself out. Usagi could be so rude, he thought. As he was walking to the door, he poked to his head into the kitchen to bade Mrs. Tsukino farewell.

"Mamoru-san, you can't leave yet! I was just about to serve dinner and I made enough for you."

Mamoru's eyes widened with surprise. What was he supposed to say to this gracious, yet unwelcome, invitation? Suddenly, he heard loud footsteps bounding down the stairs and Usagi burst into the kitchen.

"Uh...no, Mama, Mamoru should be getting home. We had a hard day at school and, uh, I'm sure he, uh, wants to relax, don't you, Mamoru?"

He wasn't quite sure why he didn't just agree with her. Make a quick exit and get home to his nice cool apartment. Maybe it was that helpless, desperate look in Usagi's eyes or the fact that Mamoru wanted to take revenge for her rudeness, but suddenly he flashed his pearly whites and said, to Usagi's ultimate horror:

"Thank you, Tsukino-san, I would love to stay for dinner. The food smells delicious."

Usagi's mother beamed. "Oh, why thank you. Such a nice boy, Usagi, ne?"

Staring at him with a stony glare, Usagi replied flatly "No."

"Usagi! That's terribly impolite! Apologize right now," her mother demanded.

Usagi's face flushed red with embarassment and anger but she lifted her nose in the air, attempting to keep her pride intact. She mumbled some apology under her breath before spinning on her heels and running from the kitchen.

"I apologize for her, Mamoru-san," her mother said. "I don't know what's gotten into her. She never acts like this."

"That's okay," he answered. "She's probably just had a hard day. The stress of school can really get to you."

"Yes, I suppose that's what it is. If you want to get washed up, there's a bathroom down the hall," said Mrs. Tsukino.

As he walked toward the small washroom, Mamoru brushed by Usagi who was walking back towards the kitchen. She raised her nose proudly in the air despite its blatant redness from crying. A twinge of guilt seized him. He hadn't meant to make her cry (although, unbekownst to him, he had suceeded in doing that many times already.) Reanalyzing exactly what he was doing, Mamoru realized he shouldn't be here, didn't belong here. He rinsed his hands off but had full intentions on departing. Approaching the kitchen, Mamoru told Usagi's mother:

"I'm very sorry, Tsukino-san, I won't be able to stay for dinner after all," he said apologetically.

The woman's face fell. "Oh, alright. Maybe another-"

"No," Usagi interrupted sweetly. "Please, stay."

Mamoru's mouth fell open and the corners of Usagi's lips turned upwards in a smile that was so sly only Mamoru could have grasped it's true meaning. Something in her flashed, a resurrection of that fighting spirit. She was exacting her revenge, the weasel! Like a boxer stepping into the rink, Mamoru raised his gaurd.

"Al-alright," he stammered.

At that moment, a tall man with dark hair entered the kitchen.

"Hello, family," he said.

"Hi, Papa!" chimed two voices, Usagi and Shingo's. "Hello, dear," Mrs. Tsukino said, as her husband kissed her on the cheek. "Have a nice day?"

"Yes. But it's even nicer now that I'm home," he said lovingly.

Giggling, Mrs. Tsukino announced that dinner was ready and they proceeded into the dining room.

"Papa, this is Mamoru," said Usagi.

"Nice to meet you Mamoru-san," Mr. Tsukino said. "Are you two friends from school?"

"You could say that," replied Mamoru. "We're studying for entrance exams together."

"Entrance exams already? How time flies. Usagi, I remember when you were a baby crawling around in diapers."

Usagi's face flushed slightly. "Papa, please..."

Her father smiled and laughed. "Yes, I know. You're all grown up now."

Once seated and eating, Mamoru sat back and watched Usagi incredulously. Could this have been the same person he had just been studying with? Her frigid side had melted away and she was joking, smiling, and laughing! He noticed that she had a zany personality and was somewhat of a klutz, evident by the dropping of her fork (twice) and the knocking over of the salt shaker with her elbow as she attempted to reach for more rice. And, boy, could she eat. That had been her third helping of rice!

"Tell us a little about yourself, Mamoru" Usagi's dad asked.

Usagi knew this question was coming. Her father always asked it to her new friends. She leaned forward in anticipation. Mamoru noticed this.

"Well, I like math and science and hope to become a doctor or something like that one day," he said.

Usagi's father nodded in approval. "You must be very studious and intelligent."

Mamoru smiled but before he could answer Usagi chimed in. "Oh, yes. Very smart. Clever, too."

Raising an eyebrow, Mamoru figured this was it. Whatever Usagi had been scheming she was carrying it out now. She continued.

"He has these great names for people. Really cute little nicknames. Ne, Mamoru?"

Mamoru almost choked on his meat. So this was her plan! Reveal that Mamoru was indeed a horrible person, someone who had taunted and teased their daughter cruely with the caustic nickname "Odango!" Her parents really wouldn't like that! He had to get out of this sticky situation fast. Before Usagi could finish, Mamoru laughed and began speaking.

"Oh, yeah. I actually have a name for your daughter."

This time, Usagi seemed a bit stunned.

The tables were turning...

"Oh, what is it?" asked Mrs. Tsukino innocently. "I call her Pele. Because she's an excellent soccer player."

All of the color drained from Usagi's face as she remembered the "incident" Mamoru was wily referring to. Caught in your own game, thought Mamoru.

"Really?" asked Usagi's dad, obviously impressed. Usagi smiled weakly and laughed nervously.

"Well, not really," she said.

"Oh, don't be so modest," Mamoru insisted. "Would you like to hear the story of how she got it? It's actually very funny. You see, I kicked the ball to her and-oh, maybe you should tell the story, Usagi."

Usagi, eyes wide, glanced briefly at Mamoru with a look like that of a deer's in the headlights. She smiled fakely. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later, okay?"

Thankfully, Shingo began telling his parents how good he was at soccer to try to match up to his older sister. Appetite gone, Usagi couldn't even bear to look up. She commenced pushing her food around her plate with her fork.

Somehow, Mamoru should have felt glorified and vindicated. He didn't. It felt like Usagi still had the upper hand over him. It fekt...it felt like she was rubbing her perfect family in his face. Every smile, every laugh, every sign of interest and affection stung like the lash of a whip. Mamoru knew those weren't her intentions; she didn't even know about his...his situation. He didn't belong here. Nor would he ever. Maybe he'd have liked to. It'd be nice if he had a mom and a dad and a cute brother. A delicious, homecooked meal accompanied by a rollicking converstaion with people who genuinely cared for him. He happened to glance up at Usagi who caught his eyes as well. She sighed slightly and continued the shuffleboard game with her vegetables.

"May I be excused?" asked Shingo.

"Yes," replied his father. "Can you help clear the table?"

"What?! But, it's Usagi's night!" protested the boy.

"Shingo, she has a friend over. Now go. And don't argue," commanded Mrs. Tsukino.

Taking the opportunity, Usagi, without saying a word, got up and went to her room. Alone with Usagi's parents, Mamoru felt horribly uncomfortable.

"I should probably be going," he said, standing from the table. "It's late."

"Okay," Mrs. Tsukino said. "It was lovely having you. Usagi has excellent taste in her choice of friends."

"Thank you for having me. The meal was delicious," Mamoru said, and then proceeded upstairs to Usagi's room to fetch his things. As he walked in, he saw Usagi sitting on the edge of her bed, shoulders hunched over, staring at the picture of the Moon-girl. He grabbed his bookbag but as her turned to leave he heard Usagi say: "She's me."

"Huh?" he asked, turning around.

"She's me," she said, picking up the picture. "At least, I wanted to be her when I was little. A beautiful Moon maiden; a Princess maybe. At night, when I was supposed to be sleeping, I would get up and revel in my own little imaginary world where I was her. Those times, reveling in the moonlit darkness of my room, made me feel...beautiful. Just like a real Princess. It came to the point where I-I used to make my mom do my hair exactly like hers just so I could make my fantsy seem a little more...a little more real."

Mamoru stood there silently absorbing in the revealing knowledge Usagi had just shared with him.

"Which is why I became so furious with you for calling me 'Odango!'" she continued, her voice becoming hotter. "When you made fun of me, you made fun of my dreams, my ideals! And you haven't said one civil thing to me since then! Your words hurt me; you hurt me! Tonight was-was mortifying! Stop doing such embarassing, mean, unnecessary things!"

"You seem to forget that I apologized to you!" responded Mamoru in self-defense. "What! You mean that note! That wasn't an apology, that was an excuse! I'm a person, not the Tooth Fairy or Santa Claus! You can't just leave me a note. If you had the guts to insult me to my face, what was so hard about a lousy 'I'm sorry?'"

The hurt was so apparent on her face; her emotions the surface of a lake on a calm day. Mamoru felt guilty. Terribly, horribly guilty. It was a golden opportunity to apologize, to rectify a situation in need of rectification. But he didn't. He didn't know why, he just couldn't bring himself to utter the words Usagi wanted to hear. The two just stood there in silence. When it was apparent Mamoru would say nothing, Usagi sighed, releasing some of her anger.

"Well...we did get some studying done at least," she said, with, could it have been?, some sadness in her tone.

"Yeah," Mamoru replied. "I'll let myself out."

Usagi only nodded before turning away. As he walked home under the black sky dotted with grains of starlight and a sliver of a moon hanging overhead, Mamoru felt an uneasiness inside. Why couldn't he have apologized? Why was he so afraid to reveal emotion? He realized that his words could hurt but he never supposed the absence of them might hurt more.

About three weeks later, Makoto approached Usagi after school.

"Mianko, Ami, and I are gonna catch a movie now. Wanna come?"

Usagi shook her head regretably. "Sorry, Mako-chan, I can't."

Mako frowned playfully. "Why not?"

"I have a study session now."

"With Mamoru-kun?"

Rolling her eyes, Usagi nodded. "Yeah, it sucks but I'm getting used to it. Hey, I have to go. I need to clean my room before he comes over."

"Comes over!? He goes to your house!"

"Yeah," Usagi grumbled.

"And, have you ever seen his?"

"No, come to think of it, I haven't," Usagi replied. "At first he said his apartment was getting tented for bugs, but now...I don't know."

"Maybe he has a really dirty place," suggested Mako. Usagi shrugged. Why didn't she ever go over to Mamoru's? It was kinda unfair that Usagi did all of the entertaining. "I'd better go, Mako-chan. Have fun at the movies!"

Passing up the movies to study! And with her nemesis, Mamoru, no less! That's not like Usagi, thought Mako.

"What's up, Mako-chan? You're too deep in thought for my liking. So, is Usagi coming?," asked Minako, as she approached her friend.

"Actually, that's exactly what I was thinking about. She can't. She has a study date with Mamoru."

Minako's eyes twinkled. "Awww, that's nice. Very nice. Hee hee hee."

"Minako...what are you up to?" Mako asked.

"Sweet, innocent me?" Minako joked. "Why, absolutely nothing!"

"Don't tell me that! I see the gears in your head working overtime."

"If you must know...L-O-V-E, my dear friend. Come the movies await us," she said, wrapping her arm around her very confused friend's shoulder. "I'll explain on the way."

Usagi closed the cover of her physics book, groaned, and flopped her head down on the coffee table.

"I'll never get this," she whined.

"It isn't that difficult," Mamoru replied, packing up his notebook. "You make things so much harder than they really are."

"Easy for you to say, Einstien," Usagi retorted sarcastically.

"Whatever. Thursday same time, same place, okay?" Mamoru stood and prepared to leave until Usagi halted him.

"No, wait. We always study at my house. How about we go to your place for a change?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Mamoru stuttered some kind of excuse as to why that wouldn't work. Something about his place being dirty.

"Right. I'm sure it can't be any messier than my room. So it's settled. Thursday, your place. Great, give me directions tomorrow in school."

And before Mamoru could get a word in edgewise, Usagi had walked to the door, opened it, and indicated that it was time for him to leave.

"See you tomorrow!" she sang saccharinly. "And don't forget those directions!"

Ring...ring...ringringringring.

"Where is he," Usagi muttered as she stood outside of apartment 3D, Mamoru's apartment, ringing the bell. "He'd better answer."

Just as the words escaped her lips, the door swung open, revealing a perturbed Mamoru in the foreground of what was an immaculately spotless living room.

"Real dirty, Chiba," Usagi said.

"Could you ring the bell anymore? I don't think I heard it the first twenty times!" he snapped.

Usagi rolled her eyes, stepped in, and removed her shoes. She scanned the tiny apartment. Very tiny. Almost a studio. She wondered how an entire family lived in here. The furniture was clean and modern and set upon a plush, dark green carpet. The opposite side of the living room was a sliding glass door which led out onto a small balcony that had a breathtaking view of the city. However, Usagi noticed that the place lacked a flavor, a personality. There was the furniture and the stereo and the TV but that was it. No trinkets or paintings or ornaments. Nothing. Mamoru's such a square, thought Usagi. But, it was still a very nice place.

"Want something to drink?" asked Mamoru.

"Water, thanks."

He walked into the kitchen and Usagi sat down on the white leather sofa. Gazing at the coffee table, Usagi noticed there was one framed photograph, the only indication that a person, and not a robot, inhabited the apartment. Apparently it was taken a while ago, obvious from the outdated clothes and hair. In it, there was a man with jet-black hair and a dashing grin with his arm around a smiling woman's waist. She had soft lavender hair and piercing blue eyes, so light they seemed to be the color of the sky. And last, a little boy, smiling broadly, with shaggy black hair like the man and stunning eyes like the woman. Mamoru and his parents, assumed Usagi. The perfect, picturesque family. Three happy, beautiful people. Usagi wondered if his parents were anything like the son they had produced: heartless, egocentric, indifferent. Just then, Mamoru reappeared from the kitchen with a bottle of water in his hand and a Diet Coke in the other. He handed the bottle to Usagi.

"Your parents. Are they home yet?" asked Usagi.

Mamoru sipped his soda, and then replied as if he were speaking of the weather: "They're dead."

Usagi's eyes grew wide. "Oh...I'm so sorry. I didn't realize..."

Mamoru just shrugged.

"Whatever." "Whatever? Is that how you deal with things? Not everything's a 'whatever,'" Usagi said.

"They died a long time ago. In a car accident. It's over and done with so why should I dwell on it?" Mamoru replied cooly. Then he changed the subject. "What should we study?"

When he heard no response, he turned and looked at Usagi who was staring back at him with a look never before seen in her eyes. Throbbing, overwhelming sympathy.

"Don't look at me like that, Usagi," he said.

Her lips curved downwards a little. "I pity you, Mamoru." It was the first time she had said his name without any sarcasm or hate.

"Don't."

"How can you say that! Your parents died! You're an orphan-"

"I'm not an orphan," he protested.

"Then who do you live with? Do you have anyone to rely on?" she asked.

"I live by myself. I rely on myself," he replied icily. "I only need me."

Usagi shook her head slightly. "I see," she whispered.

Mamoru was digging himself deeper and deeper into this mess. He was so confused, so angry he wanted to scream. Why did she do this? Make him dwell on the past! He wanted to leave it where it belonged, in the past. Why did she pretend to care? Most of all, why wouldn't she stop looking at him in that way?

"Well," she said softly. "Maybe we should get to work."

"Yeah, okay," Mamoru said, relieved to finally depart from the touchy subject. "I've got some hounding History questions that I need help with..."

Usagi went through an hour and a half of studying half-heartedly. Mamoru's nonchalance for once seemed more saddening then aggravating. She could only imagine the sad life he had in store for him. Loveless, lonely, depressing. She tried not to ponder it, it wasn't her problem, but somehow her thoughts always drifted back to Mamoru's stony face and icy demeanor. Not a spiteful word passed from her lips that evening. And Mamoru seemed extra chipper. It was a facade, she knew. Usagi realized something that night. That not everybody was what they seemed. That some existed behind a mask, trying to conceal their demons from the world. With that epiphany, Usagi made a pact with herself to never judge someone before she knew them. She wasn't sure if she could keep her promise (especially concerning Mamoru). But she sure would try.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Usagi sat at the coffee table in Mamoru's apartment. Her eyelids drooped wearily and she tried to suppress a yawn. Seven more days until Entrance Exams and Usagi had only gotten four hours of sleep the preceeding night in an attempt to cram more and more knowledge into her brain. It had been this way for almost a week and it was finally catching up to her. Sleep. She needed sleep. She did not need to be studying in Mamoru's apartment any longer. But it would almost be over. Three months of agony. Of incesant bickering, of reserved coolness, and then of almost shameful, hidden sympathy. It would be over in seven days.

"Ready?" asked Mamoru, as he came and sat across from her, two cups of steaming tea in his hands.

"Yeah," said Usagi, picking up a mug. "Let's study some chemistry."

Mamoru complied without comment. It had been this way between the two since that day that Usagi had first come over to his place. Very detatched. Each said as little as possible to one another for fear of revealing anymore of themselves. They hadn't faught in...Mamoru couldn't even remember...in a long time. The study session went akwardly smooth although, despite all of the time she had spent studying it, Usagi still could not grasp some of the concepts that chemistry entailed. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hold on," Mamoru said, as he quickly got up and rushed into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Usagi could hear him say. "Hey! I haven't heard from you in a while!"

Usagi tuned out. She really had no interest in the converstaion that was taking place. Groaning in frustration, she attempted to balance this last equation. It just wasn't working. All of the letters and numbers on the page were meshing together. Sleep. She needed sleep. Putting her head down on the table, Usagi figured that maybe she could get a few minutes of sleep before cracking the books again...

"Okay, Motoki...uh huh...yeah...alright, I'll talk to you soon...okay...Bye."

Mamoru hung up the phone and gazed at the clock on the microwave. Fifteen minutes on the phone. Eeek. Usagi wouldn't be happy. He walked from the kitchen into the living room to see Usagi, eyes shut peacefully, sleeping on her open chemistry book. The light of a marvelous sunset caressed her features and hair, picking up the natural, glistening highlights. A calm expression was on her face and lips. She seemed ethereal. Mamoru didn't know whether to wake her up or not. It seemed as if she had desperatly needed rest today and from the look of her slow, regular breathing, Mamoru guessed she was gone. He stood there and stared and felt something in his heart that he had never before felt for the Odango. There's something about people when they sleep. All pretense vanishes and a raw innocence is the product. Everybody is beautiful in slumber. Slowly he walked over to the table and sat down next to her. Again, Mamoru gazed at her for a while. Then, as if guided by unseen hands, his fingers reached out and brushed her blonde bangs off of her face. Her hair and skin were velvety soft. In shock, he realized what he had just done and became half-embarrased, half-angry. His fingers recoiled as if he just touched acid.

"Hey," he said, shaking her shoulder a little bit rougher than he had intended. "Wake up."

Almost immediatly, Usagi snapped her head up and blinked. "Uh, sorry about that," she apologized. "Where were we?"

"We were trying to balance this equation," Mamoru stated coldly.

"Oh, right," commented Usagi, and then she began scribbling furiously in her notebook. Although, he wasn't paying much attention. Inside he was trembling. What had just happened? Where had that affection come from? His head was spinning. What on God's green Earth had possesed him to do such an insane thing? He shook his head and attmepted to dismiss it.

"No, Usagi, for the last time, two acids can't go together!" Mamoru reprimanded rather harshly. She threw her pencil down on the table.

"But, there's no other way! Ughhh, I just can't do this!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Look, you do this first, add one over here, double this one, and there all balanced."

Usagi stared at the problem blankly. She had absolutely no idea what he had just done. This was like Greek to her. Frustratedly, Usagi began rubbing her temples. "I'm just tired...I guess I won't be getting that Achievement Award, after all," she whispered to herself. But Mamoru had heard. He heard her sigh sadly and saw...wetness in her eyes? Was she really that upset? The stress was getting to her, he figured.

"We don't need to study any more," Mamoru said placidly. "Go home, get rest."

Usagi shook her head but her focus remained on the green carpeting. "No...I need to study."

Mamoru tsked. "You know, Usagi, the Achievement Award isn't the be all and end all of the Universe."

She peered up at him slowly. "That wouldn't be your theory if the tables were reversed."

"But they aren't," Mamoru replied frankly. "So, what? Are you suggesting you stand a better chance than me?"

He knew it was his denial of what had happened a few minutes ago that caused a chill in his tone. "Not suggesting. Saying."

Usagi's jaw dropped a little. "Well, I'm saying that I will get it. Geez, what's with you? I knew you'd emerge from your mask at some point or another."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked defensively.

Usagi shook her head. "Nothing."

"No, I want to know! What did you mean by that?"

Usagi stared at him dryly. "Do you really? I'm talking about that mask you use to hide your real self with. You know..."

"No, I don't. Would you care to elaborate?" Usagi shook her head. "I'll put it this way. You're the typical 20th century anti-hero. Cool, stoic, and witty on the outside. That's what you show the world. And they all think 'Gee, what a great guy.' You've buried your emotions in that marble-encased tomb you call your heart. But, every now and then you accidentaly let someone in there. Someone actually sees emotion. Based on what I've seen, which isn't pretty I might add, I'd have to say that you have a lot of skeletons in that crypt of yours."

Absorbing the onslaught of passionate words just thrwon at him, Mamoru stared contemptuosly at her. "You think you know everything don't you? You think that based on that trite, stereotyped description that I'm being phony to everyone and that you, Miss Know-it-all, is the only one who has seen who I really am? You're flattering yourself, Odango," Mamoru sneered, the temperature rising in his voice.

Usagi narrowed her eyes upon hearing her detested nickname. "I don't buy your defense. You can't even prove to me you're not like that!"

"You've never given me a chance to!" Mamoru yelled. "Yeah, I shouldn't have said that to you the first day, but I apologized and you couldn't forgive! I'd say you were being the cruel one!"

"Me!!" Usagi shrieked. She shook her head. "You don't get it do you? Actions speak louder than words! You say one thing and do another! If you were sorry you wouldn't have called me 'Odango' again in front of everybody or just now!"

The two stared at each other, enraged, for a moment. Usagi's eyes were glassy, Mamoru noticed. "I shouldn't have said that..." Mamoru said.

"Save it! Didn't you just hear anything I said! I don't want your empty 'I'm sorries!' I know you don't mean it and you'll just keep hurting me!" Usagi retoted.

Mamoru stared at her coldly. "Fine." And then he brushed past her and walked away.

"You see!" Usagi scoffed. "You just shut off when you don't like something you hear. You don't want to admit it, but I've got you figured out better than you'd imagined. You're-"

"Enough! I've had enough of this! You're so-so self-righteous! You may think you see who I truly am, but you'll never, ever know me!! Get out! Get out of my face! Get out of my apartment! And get out of my life!" Mamoru shouted at the top of his lungs.

Fear and shock. Usagi, eyes quivering with tears, opened her mouth to retort but then shut it quickly. Red-faced, she grabbed her things, sniffling in a vain attempt to conceal her tears. She stormed towards the door, opened it, and looked back at Mamoru who had gone out to his balcony, then slammed the door loudly. Outside, she leaned against the wall and buried her face in her hands, her body shaking from her sobs.

From his balcony, Mamoru could see the small figure of a blonde running from the building. He was so angry he could have punched the glass. Softly, he cursed Usagi. Why did she have to provoke him? Why did she wish to exhume an ancient grave? Just when it seemed like his life was finally settling, she had to come and muddy the waters. Just when he thought the wounds from his parents' death, the orphanage, running away, living on his own, and his best friend leaving were healing, she had to come in and twist the knife again. Mamoru squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe he would open them and this would all be just a horrible nightmare. She would be gone and he could forget again...Remembering the gory details. His life. That was the worst pain. He opened his eyes and did something he hadn't done in a long time.

Cried.

Apologizing wasn't an option for either Usagi or Mamoru therefore forgiveness was out of the question. The water had boiled over this time. Not a word, a gesture, a look passed between the two rivals. They regarded each other as two strangers on the street. Had it been any other time, Usagi might have felt relieved. However, an uneasiness crept into her. What she had told Mamoru, about her not needing his help, had proved to be untrue. There were still some concepts in Chemistry she just could not understand, nuances really, but enough to prevent her from reaching her goal: the Acievement Award. But what could she do? Her only options were to study what she could in the short time she had and cross her fingers and hope she got lucky. And so the countdown rolled on. 6...5...4...3...2...1...exam day.

Mamoru scanned the room apprehensively. He saw some people he knew from school and a lot of unfamiliar faces. These were his competitors. The people he would be battling for entrance into universities. He knew he had to do well today, his future depended on it. Sitting down at a nearby table, he waited for the exam to begin. The girl in front of him, he noticed, went to his school. He recognized her to be Mizuno Ami.

"Hey," he said.

She turned and smiled when she realized who it was. "Hi! So, do you think you're ready?"

"I hope," he said, nodding. "You?"

Ami smiled. "Yup, I think so. Well, good luck!"

"You too," he replied.

Ami turned back around and then waved towards the door. More specific, to the peron who had just walked through the door.

"Usagi-chan! I saved you a seat!" Ami called.

Mamoru paled upon hearing the name. The last thing he wanted distracting him was her. Usagi skipped over to her friend, grinning, but the smile died on her face as soon as she noticed the solitary person behind her. She ignored him.

"Hey, Ami-chan. Gosh, I'm nervous..." The two began talking quietly then and Mamoru couldn't hear what they were saying. It didn't matter, though because a tall, very regal looking woman entered the room just then.

"Good morning, students. Welcome to the College Entrance Exam. You will be recieveing a packet with your test. Put your name on the front and begin. Good luck to you all." And that was it. Mamoru recieved his exam and saw that the English part was first. He picked up his pencil and began.

He put his pencil down and smiled triumphantly. Done! With twenty minutes to spare. Inwardly, Mamoru congratualted himself. The last section, science, had been a breeze and he coasted through it. He had finished his entance exam! He wanted to scream with relief. He gazed around the room. Most everybody else was still struggling. Scribbling furiously. Racking their brains. Mamoru wanted to laugh.

Eat my dust, he thought.

Then, he gazed up in front of him. At Usagi. From his vantage point, he could see that she was having a difficult time. Her pencil was flying across the paper. Then she stopped, examined her findings and erased some. Stopped again, and just stared at it. And stared.

What's she doing? Mamoru thought.

Calmly, she placed her pencil down on her desk and just stared at the paper. Tears were in her eyes. A pang of guilt coarsed through Mamoru as he watched her rub her eyes in an attempt to gain her composure. Then, slowly, laboriously, she again took her pencil in hand and treid the problem once more. He should have been celebrating, laughing as his rival crashed and burned. But he wasn't. He felt terrible. He felt as if it were his fault. That he could have helped her more. Not have acted like such a peon. Controlled his temper. He gazed at her again. Her pencil was racing across the page again but he couldn't curb that horrible feeling of guilt. The English section had been easy, thanks to her. And had he fulfilled his side of the bargain? Obviously not.

He think he knew what he had to do. He picked up his pencil again.

It was after school and Mina had forgotten her History textbook in her class. She raced up the stairs and was about to enter her classroom when she heard voices.

"You did what?!" shouted a voice she recognized as Amuro, one of the boys in her class. "Mamoru-kun, how could you do such a stupid thing!"

"I felt bad," Mamoru replied stoically.

"You felt bad! Who cares?! These are University entrance exams we're talking about! Not some popularity contest! Besides, I thought you hated her."

"I don't hate her. I just don't like her. But it was the right thing to do."

"Mamoru-kun, you're crazy! You say you don't like this girl, that she's your sworn rival and then you go erasing answers on the most important test of your life because you feel bad that she's not doing well. I don't understand."

"It was only three science answers. They won't make a difference in my getting into a college or not! What I did, Amuro-kun, was honorable. I know how much she wanted that Achievement Award. Better that I sacrificed as much as I can so that she can have a fair chance of getting it than my receiving it with this burden on my shoulders."

There was a long pause. "Whatever," responded Amuro. "It's your mistake, Mamoru-kun. You're going to be paying the price."

From outside the classroom, Minako stood in bewildered amazement. Had Mamoru really done that for Usagi? Jeez, she couldn't think of anyone who would have done something like that for their supposed "nemesis." Which led Minako to believe that there was something behind the name-calling and cut-throat competion. Her former suspicions seeped into the front of her brain. Her mind raced. Something had to be done. She had to figure out a way to make those two see what she had since day one.

"I got my scores back!" Usagi said breathlessly as Makoto opened the door to her apartment.

"Scores?" asked Mako, letting her friend enter.

"From Entrance Exams!"

"Oh my gosh! And...how did you do?"

Usagi spurted out her score and then the two girls screamed wildly.

"What happened?" Minako asked racing into the room. Ami was right on her heels. Both had frightened looks on their faces, like they thought someone was being murdered.

Usagi told them her score and all four had another squeal-fest.

"That's terrific!" Ami said. "With scores like you can get into any college you want."

Usagi beamed as she and her friends walked into the living room. This was common practice now. Every Sunday afternoon, the girls would gather at Mako's for a homemade lunch and then go out or gab a while. Now, on this chilly March afternoon, the quartet talked excitedly over the salad Makoto had prepared.

"Have you gotten your scores yet, Ami-chan?" asked Usagi.

Ami shook her head. "No, but they should be here any day now. The suspense is killing me. I've just gotta know already!"

"Relax, Ami-chan, you've got nothing to worry about!" Mako insisted. "You're a genius! Universities will be groveling at your feet for the chance for you to pronounce them your alma mater."

Ami shrugged. "I hope. My mother has such high expectations I just don't want to let her down. If I want to follow in her footsteps at the hospital then I've got to be near perfection."

"Don't worry, Ami-chan. You're one of the smartest girls I know. Keep striving for perfection and I know one day it will kiss you on the forehead," Usagi said, wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulder.

Minako frowned. "You two are the reasons girls like me can't go to college! How am I supposed to compete with brains like you?"

They laughed. "You don't even want to continue your studies, Minako-chan!" exclaimed Mako.

"True," Minako agreed, flipping her hair pseudo-arrogantly. "I've got all the smarts I need to be an idol!"

The three looked at her dryly. "Now all you need is the talent, ne?" joked Usagi.

Minako threw a pillow in her direction but she missed completely.

"Just kidding, Minako-chan. I have no doubt that one day you'll be super-famous and forget all of the little people you used to hang out with every Sunday."

"I'd never do that!" Minako insisted. "You guys are my best friends!"

Everyone laughed.

"All I can say," added Makoto. "Is that I am so glad I didn't have to take those dumb exams. I know I would have failed miserably."

"Aww, Mako-chan don't say that. You wouldn't have done that bad!" Ami scolded.

Mako smiled. "Yeah, I know. But I'm glad that I'm going to business school. It'll help when I decide to open up my shop."

"A cake and flower shop..." Usagi mused. "A somewhat peculiar

combination."

"Not really," Mako said. "If you're getting married, you purchase you cake on one side of the store and only walk a few feet to get your flowers. I think it's great. Getting to help so many happy brides..."

"Well, I'll promise you my business when I get married to some famous movie star," Mianko exclaimed. "Then you could be 'Kino Makoto: Cake and Flower Expert to the Stars.'"

Mako rolled her eyes but then grinned. "Thanks, I appreciate the gesture."

"Mako-chan! You have to do my wedding too!" Usagi pleaded. "I want a white cake with um...ten tiers with pink icing and pink roses all over! Oh, and those cute little bride and groom people on top!" Ami chuckled.

"Usagi-chan you're already planning your wedding but you're forgetting you have no one to marry yet!"

Usagi waved her hand. "I know, I know. But a girl can dream, can't-Aaack!!" she squelched when she saw the clock on the VCR. "I have to be home in ten minutes or my mom's gonna kill me! Bye, guys! See you tomorrow!"

In a whirlwind, Usagi had grabbed her things, taken one last bite of her salad, and was out the door.

"She certainly is something," commented Mako. "Planning a groom-less wedding and all."

Minako grinned impishly. "I don't know about that, Mako-chan."

The brunette's eyebrows elevated slightly and Ami seemed puzzled. she asked: "Just what do you mean by that?" Rubbing her hands together, Minako had a gleam in her eyes that screamed mischief. "Minako-chan! No secrets!" shouted Makoto.

"Alright, alright. The Love Goddess Aino Minako has predicted a match!" she sang.

"A match?" rang two voices. "Who?"

"Oh, come on guys, it's so obvious," she said melodramatically. Then her voice lowered to a whisper. "Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun. So? What do you think?"

The two stared at her in disbelief. "Why do you say this?" asked Ami.

"I knew you'd ask! One, they compliment each other like peanut butter and jelly. Two, they would look absolutely adorable together. And three, the Love Goddess is never wrong!"

"Okay, Venus, I'm still not convinced," Mako said dryly.

"Oh no? This should convince you. You'll never believe what I heard the other day..."

Test scores came, college acceptance letters came, and the clearer visions of the future came. Busy months passed silently like leaves carried by the wind. The End became less a word, an idea and more an realization. Usagi, once so determined to attend the community college back at Home just so she could be back at Home, now couldn't bear the thought of leaving Tokyo. There were too many things she had grwon fond of. The bright lights on the bay. The park in the spring, drenched with cherry blossoms. But, most of all, the friends she had made. And better still for her education. Instead of going to a mediocre college in a small town, now she could attend some of the nation's top universities. Move on to a sucessful career. From this vantage point, the future was a long, red carpet stretched out further than the eye could see. All she could do was dream and wait for that one very important day that would catapult her into the rest of her life...

Graduation Day. A sea of white-robed, fresh-faced, bright-eyes graduates spilled out onto the atrium of the school. It was a perfect day. Clear skies, a gentle breeze, warm sun shining. A perfect day to end it all. Usagi breathed it all in. She should have been paying attention to the speeches that the principal and other honored guests were making but all she could think about was the sadness and elation that permiated her. Sadness, that she would be daparting from the comforts of high-school and moving out into life, and elation for the exact same reason.

"And now it is time to present the Entrance Examination Acievement Awards to the top performers in every class," Principal Uematsu announced, snapping Usagi into focus.

Mamoru gazed down at his shaking hands. This was it. Now was the moment when he would see if the answers he had sacrificed would mean someting. However, he wasn't sure he wanted it to matter. Regret tinged his thoughts as he doubted his decision for the millionth time. He wished he could have gone back in time so that he could have kicked himself when he had gotten the insane notion in his head to help Usagi.

"...From Class 1..." announced the principal. "Tsukino Usagi!"

Jaw dropping to the floor, Usagi could hardly believe her ears. This was unreal. She heard the applause but she seemed to float up to the stage on a cloud.

Mamoru struggled to look up, to pretend he was happy, to pretend he didn't care. He heard the applause and slowly raised his eyes. There she was, standing on the stage as she said she would, with a smile that would have melted the polar ice caps. Usagi reached for the crystal, triangular award and winked at her family who seemed to be bursting with pride. And, suddenly, the bitterness drained from Mamoru. He actually found himself smiling. Like he, Usagi had wanted this more than anything. But unlike himself, she had somebody to share it with. Her happiness made three others happy. He made no one happy. The grin faded from his lips. Sighing, Mamoru touched the small gift on his lap and couldn't wait for the moment his diploma would be placed in his hands and he could finally escape this hellhole.

"Okay, Mama, I'm hurrying! I have to go get some things from my desk yet! I'll meet you by the car in ten minutes!" Usagi called.

Still clad in her white robe, she entered her empty class, stopped and took in a deep breath. Another goodbye. Despite some things, actually one thing, actually one person, her year and a half at Juuban had been bliss and now, she was actually mourning the school she would leave behind. She walked to her desk, opened it, and discovered a small, square, simply-wrapped box. There was no card so Usagi didn't know who it was from.

"Usagi?" came a voice from outside the class.

She whirled around to see Ami and Mako standing in the doorway. "Hey, Ami-chan, Mako-chan."

"Whatcha doing?" Ami asked.

"Just cleaning out my things. Saying goodbye to my class."

"Yeah. Are you-Hey, what's that?" Mako asked poiting to the unopened package in Usagi's hand.

"I don't know. There's no card or anything. I was just about to open it," Usagi said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Ami.

Usagi smiled and tore off the paper. Enthusiastically, she lifted up the lid to the box and gasped when she beheld a small crystal crescent moon on a long gold rope. Lifting it from the box, Usagi marvelled at how it caught the light and split it into a rainbow.

"It's amazing..." she breathed.

"There's something at the bottom of the box," Ami said.

Usagi took out a folded up piece of paper and began reading. The smile on her face fell. When she was done, she just stared at the note.

"What does it say?" Mako asked. "Who's it from?"

Then, Usagi threw the Moon trincket into the box, shut the lid, and walked over to the garbage and dumped it in with a small clunk.

"What was that for!" Ami asked.

"I can't stand it!" Usagi yelled. "He's such a cheap, heartless coward! Read this!!"

"'Odango-This isn't the apology you want but it'll have to do. Just a little trinket for the once and future Moon Princess. -Chiba Mamoru'," read Mako.

"What's wrong with that? I think it's sweet!" Ami insisted.

"Sweet! I think it's sick! All that he did to me, all that he said to me, and he thinks he can buy me over with some dumb present!" Ami and Makoto were silent. Then, Mako began in a soft, slow tone. "Usagi-chan, you know you're one of my best friends but sometimes you can be the most stubborn and selfish person I know."

Usagi stared at Mako with surprise.

"I'd have to agree, Usagi-chan," Ami added, her norammly placid voive becoming angry. "And especially what Mamoru-san's done for you! What he's given up for you!"

Mako gave Ami a strange look. "Ami..." she warned in a soft voice. Ami's eyes grew wide and her face turned beet red.

"What? What was that look? I saw it! What has he done for me?"

Ami and Mako looked at each other guiltily and said nothing.

"Tell me! What are you hiding from me?" Usagi asked.

"We promised Minako-chan we wouldn't say a word..." Mako said.

"If this concerns me, I have a right to know!" After much pleading and insisting, finally Ami gave in.

"Alright! Usagi-chan, the only reason you won the Achievement Award was because of Mamoru-kun!"

Usagi's jaw dropped. "What! That isn't true!"

"Yes, it is! He purposely erased three answers from the science portion because he felt bad for you!" Mako continued.

Staring at her freinds with a look of horror and disbelief, Usagi could hardly believe her ears.

"St-still, that d-didn't make a difference," she stuttered.

"Oh, yes it did. Usagi-chan, Mamoru-kun only scored two points under you. He would have beat you if he hadn't erased those three answers," Ami finished.

Usagi looked down. A million things were flying in her mind. He hates me. Why would he do that? Does he really hate me? Do I really hate him? What does this mean? I'm so confused. What sould I do? Thank him...thank him...apologize. Looking up, Usagi glanced from Ami to Mako. The, she ran to the garbage and lifted the box from it.

"I gotta go, you guys! I'll talk to you later!"

And then, white robe flying behind her, she took off. Mako and Ami watched her leave.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Ami asked.

"I don't know..." Mako said. "I really do hope so."

"Alright guys, I'll see you at the graduation party tonight!" Mamoru called as he waved goodbye to his friends. Sighing, he looked at Juuban High School for the last time. He held only his graduation cap as he walked on the green lawn, alone, amidst the voices and laughter of proud parents and students.

"Mamoru!" yelled a voice from far away. "Wait!"

He turned around to see, Usagi, hair streaming wildly around her face and white robe, running at top speed towards him. In her hands she held her cap, the crystal Achievement Award, and his package. Mamoru stopped and waited for her to catch him. Usagi slowed her sprint to a walk, panting heavily.

She stood for a few seconds, saying nothing, simply catching her breath. Finally, she spoke.

"Thanks...for the, uh, gift. I like it," she said.

Mamoru shrugged. "It's nothing."

Usagi stared at the ground. This was harder than she imagined. "So we finally graduated..."

"Yeah...," replied Mamoru, looking away uncomfortably. Silence. Akward and horrible.

"I, um, feel really bad because I don't have anything to give you in return. But, you deserve something. So, I'd like you to have this," Usagi said, holding out the crystal Award.

Mamoru stared from it and back up to her. "This? No, I can't have this. It belongs to you."

Usagi shook her head. "No...it doesn't. Not really. Please, as my gift to you..."

Still, Mamoru shook his head and refused.

"Please, take it. It made happy to recieve it but...it makes me even happier to know that you sacrificed it for me. Let me repay you...for what you've done."

Wide-eyed, Mamoru reached out and accepted it. The two stared at each other in silence.

"Thank you," Usagi whispered, her eyes glassy and wet.

Mamoru nodded. "How'd you find out?" Usagi smiled through her tears. "That's not important."

Mamoru smiled too.

More silence.

"You know, it's going to be really strange..." Usagi murmured.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, you know, next year, how will I get by in college without my rival forcing me along?"

Mamoru laughed. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Maybe you'll need a little help with science and math..."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. So, where did you finally decide on?"

"K.O. University." Mamoru laughed again. "Well, I don't think you'll need to worry about losing your rival!"

"You're going there, too?!" Usagi asked incredulously.

Mamoru nodded. "So don't worry we can still be rivals."

Suddenly, Usagi's face became serious. "No...Mamoru, I was thinking...I was thinking that, uh, maybe...maybe we don't have to be enemies next year. That is, we should, er, if you want to I mean...What I'm trying to say is maybe, we can be friends..."

Usagi gazed up at the person standing across from her. He was silent and it made Usagi nervous.

"I-I was wrong about you, Mamoru, and I really hope you don't reject-"

"You know, Odango, I don't know what took you so long. That's what I've been saying for over a year. Yeah, friends. Of course."

He smiled and held out his hand. Looking up into his eyes, Usagi noticed a warmth she had never seen in them before. Grinning, she placed her hand in his. They shook hands for a moment, never letting their eyes unlock from each other's. Finally, they let go.

"So, are you going to the graduation party tonight?" Mamoru asked, as the two began walking off together.

"You bet! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"So then I'll see you there. And you can fill me in on everything that's been going on since you stopped talking to me."

"I stopped talking to you! Oh, no! I think it was the other way around!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was!"

And so the two walked off, together, jokingly arguing, both older and wiser. Funny, how sometimes the worst of enemies can become the best of friends. And how discovering your errors can make you a better person. That's what puts the tang into life. Always searching. Always learning. At least that was the simultaneous thought coarsing through the minds of two blissfully happy teenagers as they walked away together. The end of a beginning...and then, another beginning...and another. Always another beginning...


	5. Interlude

**Hey Everyone! Chrissy here.**

**Glad to see everyone is enjoying the story! And don't worry it's not ending anytime at all. But to tell you about this chapter, it's an interlude, so it's like a semi-ending, but its really not.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

It's funny, huh?

What's funny?

You know, us.

Huh? Gosh, Mamo-chan, sometimes I think you're stuck in your own little world!

What, Usa? I really have no idea what you're talking about!

Jeez! Us, you baka!! How we became such good friends.

Oh! Well why didn't you just say so in the first place! Yeah, I know. I can hardly believe it myself sometimes. Especially considering how I loathed you...how we loathed each other. We went from one extreme to the other.

I think that's the part that always amazes me the most. How two enemies can become best friends...hey, remember the time when we first talked?

You mean without yelling or name-calling?

Yeah. It was at that party after Graduation. I said to you-

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Usa, I don't think they understand.

Who? Them. The people staring at the screen.

Oh, yeah! They don't know, do they?

Nope. And we can't exactly start on the next chapter if we haven't even turned the page.

How poetic.

Thanks. Well, I guess I should start at the beginning.

laughs That seems to be the most logical place.

Shut up!

Okay...the night of the party, the first time we talked...

The music blared inside the house. The lights were dim and nearly everybody in our graduating class was there dancing, chatting, eating, having a good time. I remember I was conversing with a groups of five or six on the leather sofa in the living room. Mako-chan was sitting right beside me. Ami-chan had gone to get a drink but ended up talking to this boy, Urawa-kun. Minako-chan was, well, who knows? Ms. Social Butterfly was floating everywhere. A pounding headache had crept behind my eyes and the noise wasn't helping it at all.

"I'm going to get some fresh air for a while," I said, excusing myself.

"You want me to go with you?" asked Mako-chan.

"Nah, I'm okay," I replied.

I brushed past clumps of kids as I made my way to the backyard. "Congratulations, Usagi-chan," said a few people. Of course, I smiled and thanked them but I still felt awkward and guilty. They didn't know about the Achievement Award. I didn't deserve their praise. Even though I had given you the Award, I was raking in all the distinction. It just felt wrong.

So anyways, I finally made it to the backyard where about a dozen people were snacking on chips and laughing about something. Inhaling the warm night air, I rubbed my throbbing temples and sat down on one of the lawn chairs.

"You okay?" I heard someone ask.

I looked up and there you were. Nodding, I replied "Yeah."

"Mind if I sit?"

"No, go right ahead." I scooted over to make room for you.

"So, are you having fun?" you ask.

"Yeah," I say. "But, I'd be enjoying myself a lot more if I didn't have this headache."

You take a sip of your drink. "Well, at least you have the whole summer to relax."

"Thank God for that. I can't wait to hit the beach, go shopping, eat out, go to the park! I just love summer!"

You laugh. "You know, you sound like you're seven instead of seventeen."

"Hey!" I reply. "Eighteen on June 30th! Only two weeks!"

"Beat ya. Nineteen in a month and a half."

I smirk. "You're not winning by much, you know."

"But I'm still winning."

Then, a girl in our class came over. "Hey, Usagi-chan, congratulations on the Award. I thought either one of you would get it. You're both so smart."

"Thanks," we both reply.

"See you around," she says, walking off.

When she leaves, we both sit in awkward silence. The tension is so thick it could have been cut with a butcher's knife.

"I feel bad," I say.

You look at me. "Why?"

"Well, you know, receiving all the praise from this dumb Award. I wish I had never gotten it."

"You shouldn't feel bad. We know the truth, right? And that's all that matters. Everyone else is in the dark. The joke's on them."

"I know...but it still feels...wrong. I just want to scream 'Hey, everybody! I didn't earn it! I don't deserve it!'"

You smile. "Please, don't go doing that!"

"And why not?" I question.

"Because how would it look if Chiba Mamoru, sworn nemesis to Tsukino Usagi, was suddenly showing common courtesy to her! I think our fellow classmates would be crushed!"

I laughed. Then we began discussing people in school and how nosy or gossipy they were. We came to the conclusion that a lot of our former problems we completely blown out of proportion thanks to our friends at school.

"They saw us as a video game," I pointed out. "Controlling the action but never experiencing the results."

We rambled on about a lot of things that night. College, career goals, hobbies. You know what I found out? That we still had absolutely nothing in common. You enjoyed being alone while the idea of utter silence for more than five minutes made my skin crawl. You had known since you were eight that you wanted to be a doctor. I wanted to be anything and everything all at the same time. Before I knew it, my headache was gone and over a hour had passed. From across the yard, I could feel whispering eyes on us. They all wanted to know what words were passing between supposed enemies.

"Usagi-chan, here you are!" cried Minako-chan, bouncing outside. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Hey, Mamoru-san. So, what are you guys doing out here, hmm?"

She said it in that tone that implied only one thing. Our faces turned beet red.

"Just talking!" I said.

"Oh, I see. Anyways, Usagi-chan we're leaving now. You comin'?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec."

Turning to walk back inside, she waved to us and then disappeared.

"Well, I gotta go. It's been nice talking to you," I say.

"Yeah, it has," you reply, standing. "Have a nice summer."

"You too. I'll see you when school starts. 'Bye!"

I wave and walk into the house. You stood there for a second marveling at my charm and wit and intelligence and beauty and-

Wait a second! I did not!

I know. I was just making sure that you were still paying attention, though.

Ha ha, very funny. I'll take it from here. I never really expected to talk to you anymore that summer but...

I noticed that June 30th was approaching on the calendar. Your birthday, as I remembered from our conversation. I hadn't planned on getting you anything or even calling or sending you a card because I barely knew you and had only talked to you once. But I was in a card shop looking for a plain black journal when I saw this card that just screamed Odango. As if it had been custom made for you. It had this boy bunny arguing with a girl bunny but finally at then end they were smiling and being friendly. Inside it said "Hoppy Birthday." It was a great card and I just felt so compelled to get it, so I did. I signed my name in it, stuck the card in the pink envelope, mailed it, and soon after, completely forgot about it.

It was a Saturday afternoon when you called. I had just gotten in the door from jogging and I caught the phone at the last minute.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey," I heard a feminine voice say on the other end of the line. And, since I didn't get very many calls from girls, I immediately assumed it was somebody trying to sell me insurance or offer me a loan. I put the chill into my voice.

"Yes, who's calling?"

"Mamoru, it's me, Usagi."

Well, I could have fallen on the floor. What the heck were you calling me for?

"Oh, hi. What's up?"

"Nothing...I was calling to thank you for the card. It was sweet of you to think of me."

Card? Huh? Then it dawned on me. Duh, stupid, the birthday card you sent her.

"Oh! It was no problem. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. I wasn't expecting you to remember my birthday. But, I'm glad you did. It was a great card. Really funny."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Then, one of those terrible phone-silences, the worst quiet known to man.

"Uh, Mamoru, I was also calling because, well, every Sunday we all get together at Mako-chan's place and have lunch."

"Who's 'we?'" I ask.

"Oh! Well, it's just Ami-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan, and me. But tomorrow is, you know, a little birthday celebration, a small thing really, and I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

I nearly dropped the receiver and remained speechless. What am I going to say? Were you doing this to reciprocate the card? Or because you wanted to? Did I really want to spend my Sunday afternoon with Odango? Would that be that spelling disaster?

"Hello?" you ask.

Like the genius I am, I reply: "Uh..."

"Oh, you don't have to come. I was just thinking..." you trail off.

"No! No, of course I want to come. Uh...what time?"

"We always get there around noon but you can meet me at my house at 11:30 and we can walk together."

"Uh, Ok, sure sounds great. I'll be at your house at 11:30 then."

"Ok, cool. See you then."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone in dazed wonderment. Whoa. If I had been told one month ago that I would be celebrating your birthday with you I would have never believed it. Wow.

I think I shared your feelings, as well. I hung up the phone and couldn't believe what I just done. I hoped the others wouldn't be mad at me. I guess I was just overwhelmed when I received your card, that's all. I hadn't expected anything like that. When I opened it, I stared at your signature for about five minutes wondering if I were going crazy, thinking maybe you had sent it to the wrong address. But, no, right there on the envelope in small kanji it said "Tsukino Usagi." And then I felt deeply flattered. Someone who I barely knew sending me a birthday card. Emotion overpowered me and next thing I knew I had hung up the phone and you were coming over tomorrow. Jeez, what had I done?

So, the next day, at ll:30 sharp I hear the doorbell ring. At bullet-train speed, I bolt down the stairs, call goodbye to my mom, and slam the door.

"Hi. Come on, let's go," I said.

"Can't I say 'hi' to your parents first?" you asked.

"Uh...they're busy. Maybe some other time." Okay, so I lied. But I really did not want you to greet my parents just then because they would get suspicions and I didn't want my mom to get all starry-eyed or my dad to go berserk over nothing. Mako-chan's place is a good twenty-minute walk from my house. The first five minutes were consumed with small talk. And then...silence. Horrible, awful, brain-wracking silence. However, once we got into the Juuban shopping district, my eyes fell upon this great sundress in a store window. It was love at first sight and I knew I would shoot myself if I didn't try it on.

"Can we go in here for a sec?" I ask.

"Uh...ok. I guess," you reply. "Might I ask what for?"

But I don't answer because I know how it is with boys and shopping. So I simply grab your sleeve and the next thing we know, we're in the store.

"Usagi, what are we doing in here?" you scold in a sharp whisper.

Still not responding, I pluck the dress from the rack and whirl into the fitting room.

"What! I can't believe this! I didn't come with you to go shopping!" I hear you muttering.

I poke my head through the curtain. "Quiet you. Here...go look for the matching jewelry."

You roll your eyes and grumble something as you saunter off. I try on the dress and I think it looks great but I have a bias and need a second opinion.

"Psst! Mamoru, get over here!" I call. You return with a terribly bored look on your face, jewelry-less of course, and I say: "I need another opinion."

I step out of the dressing room and wait for your reaction. Arms folded across your chest, you stand there inspecting me. Then: "I don't like it."

"What!" I say. "Why?"

"Green and yellow aren't your colors, I guess. I don't know. It just doesn't seem Odango-like. Could you hurry it up a bit? It's twelve right now. Your friends are going to be angry."

I stand there in disbelief. You were supposed to say it looked wonderful. Perfect. Marvelous. Now I can't get it because it has a stigma of disapproval. It will forever be the dress that isn't "Odango-like."

"Fine," I say storming back into the dressing room. I reemerge with a scowl on my face. "Let's go."

You trail behind. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong everything's fine. See?" I say, smiling saccharinely.

"What's wrong? Was it because you couldn't get the dress?" you ask.

"Couldn't? Ha! Because it didn't meet your standards of perfection! Because I looked like a hideous monster in it!"

Usa! Stop making me look like the bad guy!

Hey, I'm just telling it like it is. No, you're not. Everybody out there probably thinks I'm a big baby. Let me take over now, okay?

Okay, okay. So, anyways, at least the last few minutes journeying to Mako-chan's house weren't spent in utter silence. We walked the whole way arguing about the technical jargon of the dress incident. Finally, as we got to Mako's door we reached a consensus that the dress looked great but that I thought you should spend your money on other things. You pressed the bell and we heard footsteps. Then the door swung open.

"Usagi!! You finally...made...it..." the words trailed out of Mako-chan's lips when she saw me. She stared at me like I had a tumor growing out of my forehead. "Hi, Mamoru-san. What are you doing here?"

You laughed and scratched your head. "Oh, hee hee, did I forget to mention that I invited Mamoru over?"

Wow. I didn't know it was humanly possible to feel this dumb. I just stood there feeling like a fish out of water. But, Mako-chan smiled and replied chirpily:

"Well, it's no problem! I made plenty of food and I always love having more company. Come on in!"

"You didn't tell her I was coming?" I whispered in your ear, as we followed Makoto in.

"I forgot."

Well, we walked into the living room and the jaws of Ami and Minako hit the floor.

"Hi, minna!" you sing.

"Hey, Usagi-chan..." Minako asks. She stares at me queerly. Then in an obvious whisper, she asks: "Why's he here?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later," you mumble back.

"Usagi-chan, you're late, again," Ami said.

You giggled. "Sorry about that."

I rolled my eyes. "She took me hostage on a shopping spree."

You folded your arms over your chest indignantly and remarked: "I did not take you hostage and it was not a shopping spree. I tried on one outfit! And then you said it looked atrocious!" "I did not say it looked atrocious!

I just didn't like it on you. I didn't suit you!" I said defending myself.

Meanwhile, I saw the faces of your friends. Minako was smiling broadly like she were watching this all on a movie, Makoto was shaking her head and she laid out napkins, and Ami was simply gawking at this whole spectacle, mouth totally agape. Well, we both started fighting again.

"Okay, you two," said Makoto. "Quit it. This is supposed to be fun, remember. Lunch is ready and, Usagi-chan, I think you'll love it."

You clapped and jumped up and down like an eager child awaiting a brightly-wrapped present. Makoto disappeared into the kitchen and reemerged with a huge platter of every kind of sushi imaginable. Then, she brought out bowls of salad and soup. Overjoyed, you were practically drooling over the food.

Hey! I was not!

Oh, yes you were! You should have seen yourself! Can I finish?

Whatever, keep on lying to them.

Anyways, so we ate (you a lot more than a normal eighteen year-old should. Actually, more than a normal person should), and had cake, and watched movies. I admit, I felt a little awkward being the only male in a room full of girls. Especially, since the movies were all romantic comedies! Not exactly what I would call fun. But, in spite of myself, I had a good time watching you giggle with your friends and act like a toddler. Really, I never realized how immature you could be!

Thank you for that interesting comment, Mamo-chan. Now I'll tell the rest minus all of the lies!

I have said nothing but the truth! I swear it!

Okay, suuuurrrreeee, whatever you say.

So, that's how you became a regular at Mako-chan's Sunday lunches. I admit my friends liked you a lot. Okay, I'll admit it, I even liked you a lot. You were a cool person to be with. Things grew from Sunday lunches to Tuesdays at the park to watch the baseball games, to Wednesdays at the Crown for two for one milkshakes, and then Friday nights at the movie theater to catch the latest flick. Pretty soon, we were really good friends even though we clashed on just about everything, which always provided for stimulating conversation: from such trivial things like the amount of butter in the popcorn (lots of it for me, none for you) to more meaningful discussions like our favorite poets (I like Shakespeare with his lyrical, romantic words and you like Issa with his spare haikus).

But there was something natural that sprouted from our friendship that hadn't in my friendships with my girl friends. It's like I got a whole different perspective on things. You were brutally honest with me when I dragged you to stores (which saved me heaps of cash). We could laugh at different things together that Ami-chan, Mako-chan, and Minako-chan wouldn't understand. We could talk to each other about relationships. (Actually, I did most of the talking on this matter, usually pondering the appearance (or lack thereof) of Mr. Right. You just offered your insight.) But, I think the most refreshing thing about our friendship, the thing that separated it from any other, was the silence. Stillness was bearable, even welcome when we were together. Sometimes, I would go to your apartment on hot July nights and we would sit on your balcony overlooking the city for hours, never saying one word. Only listening to passing cars and crickets and the breeze. I think those times were some of the most meaningful of my life.

So when August 3 came rolling around, I wanted to show you just how much I appreciated everything...

...Yes, how could I forget? The summer was drawing to a close. School would be starting in less than a month. And I was turning nineteen. I thought I was so old. I never mentioned anything to you about my birthday because I didn't want it to be a big deal. Somehow, you must have seen it on the calendar in my kitchen. How did you know anyways? -

giggles A great magician never reveals her secrets.

Yeah, okay, sure. So anyways, I had just gotten off of work and I was dog tired. I trudged up the stairs of my apartment and shuffled down the hall. Taking out my key, I slipped it into the keyhole and opened the door to my apartment. The hall light was off which I thought unusual since I always left it on for when I got home. I threw my keys onto the table in the foyer and then flipped on the lights to the hall and living room.

"SURPRISE!!!!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. There, in my living room, was about three-quarters of my graduating class, complete with party hats and streamers and balloons. You stood in front of everybody, a huge grin plastered across your face, probably laughing at the astonished expression on mine. Then, everyone burst into an off-key rendition of "Happy Birthday." Afterwards, everybody clapped and some of my guy friends slapped me on the back and shook my hand. I was part mortified, part angry, and part over joyously delighted. A birthday party! With all of my friends. Cake, decorations, food, music, fun. All for me. I wondered whose I idea it was. I figured it was you, but I couldn't ask you since you got lost in the crowd. Someone started the music and then I was swept up into everything and forgot about finding you.

Well, the entire night, I hardly got a moment to myself. God, I never knew I could've crammed so many people into my tiny apartment. And I grew a tad nauseaus just thinking about the mess I would have to clean up afterwards. But, in general, I had a great time. Only until people started leaving did I actually get to talk to you. You were cleaning up bowls of chips and stray cups and throwing them in a huge trashbag. You wore a silly party hat on your head with shiny, colorful streamers coming out of the top and you were still humming a song that had played over an hour ago.

"This was your doing, wasn't it?" I asked.

You paused and looked at me, a tired smile on your face. "Who else who it be?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Well, you've been a great friend to me these couple of months and I thought you deserved an evening of fun!" you said cheerfully. "God, you'll never believe how shocked our classmates-err, ex-classmates-were when I called to invite them. I've never heard so many people ask me if I was feeling okay!"

"Yeah, I'm sure they couldn't believe that my arch-rival would, three months later, be throwing me a surprise party." I smiled and then gazed around the room. "You know, it's been so long since I had a birthday party."

"Yeah? Why?" you asked.

My face became serious. "Well...after my parents...you know...I guess nobody ever cared enough."

You looked up at me then and smiled. Just smiled. But your calm eyes spoke a thousand lines. I understood more in that silence than I had in any profound discussions.

"Usagi-chan!" called Ami, from in the kitchen. "Do you want to save the rest of this cake?"

"Do you want it?" you asked.

I nodded. "Sure. A little sugar around the house never did anyone harm."

"Now, you wouldn't say that if you were on a diet," you joked.

"Which I'm not. But, after what you ate tonight, a diet might sound good for you," I kidded back.

You threw a balled up napkin at me. "Hey! That's rude! Maybe I don't wanna give you my present now!"

Present?!?

"Present?!?" I said.

"Yeah, that's right," you replied. You began walking into my room and I followed you.

"Why'd you get my a present? You gave me a party!"

You shrugged. "You need it," you said, reaching into a corner and pulling out a large flat square wrapped in colored paper. Then, you pushed it into my hands. "Open it."

I smiled and hesitated. Then, I ripped off the multicolored paper. It was a painting. There were lots of soft colors: greens, blues, purples, blended together perfectly like you were staring at a reflection in a lake. It was hypnotic and amazingly beautiful. I recognized the artist's hand right away.

"A Kai'oh..." I breathed. They were rare, since Kai'oh Michiru, one of my favorite Japanese painters, finished about one every six months.

You smiled. "Don't get too excited. I could only afford a print."

"No...I love it. Thanks."

"You have to hang it up out there," you said, indicating towards the living room. "I'm putting some color into your bland existence."

I stared from it to you in silence. Color...You certainly were. I didn't show it then, but I was deeply touched. I couldn't believe that someone would show enough interest in me to do something so nice. I had forgotten that people really do care sometimes.

"Thanks, Usagi," I said.

"You're welcome," you replied. "Now, if you really want to show your thanks, you can come help clean up."

"Clean up? But it's my birthday!" I protested.

"I don't care! Come on. Let's go!" And then the moment was over and we were bickering like always. But I never did forget that night...

Now for the best part!

What best part?

How we got our nicknames...

Oh, right. Yeah, that's pretty funny. You tell it.

Alright, don't mind if I do.

So, it was Tuesday at the park watching the Juuban Jukurensha cream the Ueno Usagi. (Yes, I realize that was my name and that I probably was in for it.) So, there we were sitting in the bleachers as always, cheering on our favorite team. Actually, I was eating ice cream and you were simply reclining on the bleacher in back of you. We never really "cheered" but we always showed up to give our support. The score was like 10-2 in Juuban's favor but the Ueno team's fans just wouldn't give up! They were cheering and screaming so loud you would have thought this were the World Series.

"Ughh!" I groaned. "Can they be quiet! They're distracting our players."

You peered at them through your dark shades and rolled your eyes. "I know. How annoying."

They had a few different cheers and when they got tired of one they would move on to the other. So, it was like the sixth inning and suddenly they burts out with this horrible chant: Uuuuuuuusssssssaaaaaaa, Uuuuuuuussssssaaaaaa, Uuuuuuussssssaaaaaaa-GI!!!

"Ughhhh! Will you shut up!" I shouted to those obnoxious fans. But no one heard in the commotion. I turned to you and you were laughing hysterically. "What?" I asked. "What's so funny?"

"Uuussssaaaaa, Uuuuusssaaaa, Uuuuuusssaaaa-GI!!!" you repeated, and then you cracked up. "That's how I should call you! That would really get your attention! Uuuusssaaaa..."

I guess you thought you were really funny, because the whole game whenever you wanted my attention, you would whine Uuuuusssaaaa in that terrible voice. It was growing annoying. Extremely annoying. Finally, after the millionth Uuuuusssaaa, I sprang from the bleachers and began striding away.

"Uuuuusssaaaaa, wait!" I heard. Then your laughter as you ran to catch up with me.

"You're not funny!" I shouted.

"Aww, Usa, come on! Stop being such a baby!"

"Usagi! Not Usa!" I scolded.

"Well at least I didn't say Uuuusssssaaaaa!" you protested, grinning ear to ear.

"What if I called you some embarassing, ridiculous name, huh? Like...like..."

"Like what?" you egged on.

"Like Mamoru-chan! Or, better yet, Mamo-chan!"

The goofy smile on your face dropped and you raised an eyebrow. "Uuuusssaaa, don't call me thaaaaaatttt," you whined.

"Ok, whatever you say Mamo-chan!"

"Mamo-chan? That really is the dumbest name! Do I look like a five-year-old to you?" you argued.

"I don't know, Mamo-chan. It all depends on whether I look like an 'Usa' to you!"

"You do...Usa," you retorted.

"Fine then...Mamo-chan!"

So we walked the rest of the way home teasing each other about our kid names. I thought that after that day that that would be it for those nicknames. But, the next day at the Crown, when the waitress came to take our order, you asked me:

"Usa, you know what you want yet?" You said it without any scorn or mocking in it that I barely noticed the dropping of the "-gi." And, so I guess that's how those nicknames came to be. Ami-chan, Mako-chan, and Minako-chan thought we were crazy when they first heard us using them. They teased us a lot and I even saw that look on Minako-chan's face when she witnessed us calling each other by our pet names.

(Mamo-chan doesn't know this but afterwards, she pulled me aside and asked me when we had started becoming so friendly that we called each other by pet names. I told her that they weren't pet names, simply inside jokes. But she just nodded, smiled, and walked away. God! I hate it when she does that!)

The names stuck and they're like second nature now. We never even call each other by our real names anymore. Yeah, our nicknames might be a tad goofy, but we like them, so that's all that matters. Ne, Mamo-chan?

You got it, Usa. So that brings us to now, the day before college starts! God, I'm nervous.

Nervous?

Yeah, I'm scared out of my mind. The future seems to be looming over my shoulder. It can be so frightening. I guess it's like running around a corner, not knowing if you'll slam into someone running in the opposite way.

Yeah, but, Mamo-chan, don't you think that's what makes life interesting? Taking everything one moment at a time. Never knowing. I love the spontaneity! I love that your life can change completely in one second!

It can change for the worse...

But, it can change for the better, too! Where do you think we'll be in four years? Do you think things will be very different?

I don't know, Usa. The only thing that can tell us for sure is Time.

And Luck! Gosh, Mamo-chan, I can hardly wait! Tomorrow's gonna be a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey....so it's been what? Two years? Sorry about that! I honestly forgot about this...deeply sorry about that! But let's finish this story, shall we? I'll try to post a new chapter every Saturday. Enjoy the rest of the The Way! :) -Sailor Chrissy

*******

"So, besides than fate versus free will, what other themes are there in 'Romeo and Juliet?'" asked Usagi.

Silence.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Have you heard a word I said?"

Mamoru shot straight up and began flipping pages wildly in his book. "Uhh..we were discussing...the, uh, imagery of..."

Usagi slammed her textbook shut and sighed. "We're never going to get this done, if you don't pay attention, Mamo-chan! Geez, it's not like this is heavy stuff! 'Romeo and Juliet' is one of Shakespeare's less complex plays!"

Mamoru ran his fingers through his hair and cast Usagi a contemptuous look. "You say that because you like all this 'thee, thou' stuff."

"No, I say it because it's true."

Mamoru shook his head. Then, Usagi's stern look softened with sympathy.

"Come on," she sighed. "Let's try this again. Romeo is saying what in the first scene?"

Rubbing his temples, Mamoru racked his brain for a response. About a minute later, he believed he had it.

"He's saying that...love and violence...are..."

"Yes?" encouraged Usagi.

"Are..."

"You almost got it."

"Make no sense whatsoever!! I hate Shakespeare and don't know what I'm talking about!"

Usagi groaned loudly and threw her pencil at Mamoru. "What am I gonna do with you?" she asked. "He's saying love and violence are intertwined. Love brings pain and sorrow. It can be just as miserable as hate!"

In frustration, Mamoru fell back onto the soft, green carpeting of his living room floor. "I hate this," he mumbled.

"Oh, I absolutely love it!"

"What's there to love?"

"Everything! Shakespeare was a true genius. The situations he uses, the characters he creates, the words that seem to flow off of the paper and swirl around in my head. It's so romantic."

"Romantic?!? How can a bloody feud, three murders, and a double suicide be romantic?"

Usagi frowned. "Well, when you put it that way, of course it's not gonna seem romantic! I don't know...I guess the whole idea of destiny, of love at first sight, of a Romeo waiting out there for all of us starry-eyes Juliets." She sighed dreamily.

Sitting up, Mamoru raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "Love at first sight? Please. Don't tell me you're one of *those* girls?"

"*Those* girls! What's that supposed to mean?" protested Usagi.

"Usa, you're too intelligent to believe in that kind of stuff," Mamoru scolded.

Usagi looked at him disapprovingly. "Hey, don't shun what I believe just because you think it's silly. I know that there's true love out there for everybody."

He shrugged. "Oh, I'm not arguing that there's not true love, I'm just saying that you won't find it from one glance."

"So how do *you* think true loves comes about?" asked Usagi, folding her arms over her chest.

"I think it grows on you. Love at first sight is like a kid with a new toy. It's great the first couple of days but then slowly, that toy will become old, used, forgotten. People don't find their true loves, they make them. It's the shaggy, worn stuffed animal that you just can't get to sleep without."

A faint smile formed onto Usagi's lips. "You know, Mamo-chan, that actually makes sense. Maybe some lucky girl still has a chance for love yet!"

Mamoru laughed and threw a small sofa pillow at his friend. "Love is such a cliché. I prefer to use the term 'mutual adoration.'"

"And if the person doesn't love you back?" challenged Usagi.

"Then, it's only a matter of time before she comes to her senses," Mamoru joked.

"You're a jerk!" Usagi exclaimed, slamming the pillow back at him.

"I prefer the term 'chauvinist,' thank you."

Folding her arms over her chest, Usagi replied: "'What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.'"

"Juliet. Act 2, scene 3, line...43!" Mamoru answered triumphantly.

Usagi clapped. "Yes! See, you know this stuff! Thanks to me..."

Mamoru threw another cushion at her. With mock anger, Usagi stood and beaned him with a pillow. Then, he rose to his feet, a good head-and-a-half taller than she, and slammed her with the pillow she had just thrown. All chaos broke loose then and 'Romeo and Juliet' was forgotten to a pillow war.

Sitting in organic chemistry class, Usagi was desperately taking notes while trying to comprehend what her skinny, balding teacher was discussing. She seemed as lost as just about everybody else in the class.

"Okay, class, next time we will be discussing the importance of nitrogen. Don't miss it! It's a very exciting lecture."

Students grumbled and shuffled around, collecting their things to leave as fast as possible. Still overwhelmed from the plethora of information she had attempted to cram into her head, Usagi remained in her seat staring at her notes. She would definitely have to ask for Mamoru for help on this  
one.

"Hey, class is over, you know," said a voice.

Usagi looked up into the face of the girl who sat three seats to the right from her. She had noticed this girl before because she was one of the most stunning people Usagi had ever seen, with jet black hair that hung down to her waist and violet eyes that gleamed. She carried herself with an air of  
dignity and grace. Usagi smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know...I'm still in shock from his lecture. I don't understand any of it!" Usagi whined.

"Yeah, me too. This guy's speaking a whole other language," said the girl. Then she extended her hand. "I'm Hino Rei."

Standing, Usagi accepted her hand. "Tsukino Usagi. Nice to meet you."

The two walked out of the class together.

"I've never been any good at math or science," explained Usagi. "Especially science. Especially chemistry."

"Actually, I like chemistry but this man is so confusing. He just talks and talks and talks. I guess I'm just not used to this method of teaching, yet. At my old school, class wasn't taught this way," Rei explained.

"Yeah? Where did you go to school?"

"T.A. Girls High."

"Wow! That prestigious private school! Is it-"

Rei tossed her long hair over her shoulder, as an iciness crept into her voice. "I suppose you'll ask me how I got in...who my father is...how rich I am..."

Usagi looked at her new friend queerly. "Actually, no. I was gonna ask if wearing those short skirts was uncomfortable or not."

Rei's cheeks flushed a dark pink. "Oh, eh he he, most people won't usually ask those kinds of things. Sorry, Tsukino-san."

Smiling, Usagi replied: "I'm not most people, Rei-chan. Oh, and you should call me Usagi."

"Okay, Usagi. And you get used to the length after a while."

Then, Usagi laughed. "Hey, where do you live? If it isn't so far away from me, maybe one day we can study together?"

"I'd like that," replied Rei. "I live at the Hikawa Shrine."

"There!?!" Usagi said loudly. "I love it there! And it's so close to my house!"

Rei smiled. "Good! My grandfather runs the temple. I'll be sure to tell him that you like it. He'll be pleased."

"So, Rei-chan, are you into all that spooky religious stuff?" Usagi asked in a low, scary voice.

"It's not 'spooky!' And, yes, I am. My ojiisan has been teaching me the ways of the temple so that one day I can take over for him and become a great priestess."

"Wow..." whispered Usagi in awe. "I've never had a friend who was a Shinto priestess. That's so cool."

"Thanks. Well, I better be going. I've got another class in half-an-hour and I've got to get a bite to eat before. It was great to meet you."

"Yeah, you too! And we should definitely get together to study sometime!"

Rei smiled. "Ok! I'll see you in class!"

"Bye! See you!"

Usagi turned and walked away, smiling. she thought. one day. Thinking of Mako made Usagi's stomach grumble. Since she had two hours to kill before her next class, Usagi figured she would pay her chef-friend a visit for lunch.

Pressing the doorbell, Usagi waited outside in the hall of her friend's apartment.

"Who is it?" she heard Mako cry.

"Mako-chan, it's me, Usagi!"

A few seconds later, Usagi heard footsteps and then the door swung open. There stood Makoto looking terribly disheveled. Her nose was bright red and her eyes were teary and bloodshot. Attempting to smile, Mako looked like she had been hit by a Mack truck.

"Hey, Usagi-chan. I'm-I'm sorry, for looking like this," she said wiping her eyes.

"Mako-chan, what's wrong?" Usagi asked as she let herself in.

Mako shook her head for lack of words. She began crying. Usagi put her arm around her friend's shoulders and steered her into the apartment.

"Calm down, Mako-chan. Shhh," comforted Usagi.

When Makoto's tears died down a bit, Usagi asked her again what was wrong. Makoto simply pointed to a yellow slip of paper on her coffee table. Usagi reached for it and began reading. Her jaw dropped and her eyes became wide and angry.

"What!?! Mako-chan, you're being evicted from your apartment! But, why?" asked Usagi.

Mako shook her head. "It's...well...my landlord is such a jerk! God, I hate him!" she screamed. "When he found out that I had finally graduated high school in June and that I was an official adult, he decided he would raise my rent."

"Can he do that?"

"Yeah, supposedly there's some loophole clause in the contract that says he can raise the rent when he deems it necessary. Well, with school and books and everything I can't pay him what he wants and I've told him that, but he doesn't care cause he's such an idiot!!"

"Well, how long has it been since you've paid the rent?" inquired Usagi.

"I haven't paid my rent in full since he raised it...almost four months," said Mako quietly.

"Four months!!" Usagi cried. "Mako-chan..."

"I know, Usagi-chan, but what am I supposed to do, starve? I guess that now I'll really starve since I'm gonna be homeless."

"Well, Mako-chan, if you want, you can always stay with me. My mom or dad won't mind."

Mako shook her head. "No, Usagi-chan. I don't want handouts. I want to be independent. Thank you for offering, though."

Feeling helpless, Usagi sat in silent sympathy for her friend. Makoto sniffled quietly. She had no place to live yet was too stubborn to stay with Usagi...

"Listen, Mako-chan. You're being evicted in two weeks unless you pay up, right?" Usagi said.

"Yeah," replied Mako.

"And you don't have the money to pay, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll just have to find another apartment."

Mako nodded. "I know. But it's such a pain. I never know if I'm getting scammed and pretty soon things all start looking the same and I just really hate it."

"Well, then, you'll just have to get some one to help you then! And I'm going to be that person!" said Usagi, standing with arms akimbo. "You look and in the want ads and I'll call up Ami-chan and Minako-chan tonight and tell them that Saturday we're going apartment hunting with you! It'll be fun and we'll find you a great new place!"

Almost immediately, Mako's face brightened. She bounced up and hugged her friend. "Really, Usagi-chan!! Oh, thank you so much!"

"It's no problem, Mako-chan. Anything for a friend in need! Everything's gonna work out more than OK!"

******

Although after looking at six different apartments at completely opposite ends of town for the whole day, Usagi's attitude changed quite drastically. Four girls sat in the lobby of the last prospective apartment feeling exhausted.

"My feet hurt," whined Minako. "I'm hungry...and thirsty."

"Minako-chan, just hold out for half an hour more," said Ami. "Then we'll be done and we can go get a bite to eat."

"Forget it, let's just go," Makoto said. "This apartment will be like all the rest."

"No, Mako-chan, from the ad, this seems to be the best one. If the apartment is half as nice as the lobby, it should be great," insisted Usagi.

Just then, a short, sweet-looking woman walked in. "Hello, girls. I'm Tanaka Keiko, I run this building. Nice to meet you."

All four girls stood and bowed. "Nice to meet you, too, Tanaka-san," said Mako. "I called you earlier about the apartment for rent. I'm Kino Makoto."

"Ah, yes, Kino-san. If you'll follow me, I'll show you the apartment..."

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" exclaimed Usagi, when the four girls and Ms. Tanaka  
had filed into the apartment. Indeed, it was a spectacle.

"A terrace," cried Minako.

"Look at the view. You can see the bay from here," commented Ami.

"The kitchen's huge. You could do a lot of cooking in here, Mako-chan," Usagi added.

Ms. Tanaka beamed. "And the living room is very spacious," she added. "If you'll look with me over here, then you'll see..."

The woman began leading them around the apartment pointing out different things of interest. However, Mako seemed troubled. It dawned on her when she saw the bedrooms.

"Tanaka-san, I'm sorry, but as I'm looking around, I've counted three bedrooms and two baths," said Mako.

"Yes?" asked Ms. Tanaka, as if that were the point.

"Well, I don't need that many. Only one bedroom, one bath. Like the ad said," replied Makoto, pulling the cut up piece of newspaper from her purse.

"Oh, my," said Ms. Tanaka. "I believe that one was sold a few days ago. When you called about the ad in the paper, I thought you were speaking of this one." She pointed to an ad a few boxes over.

Upon seeing the asking price for the rent, Mako's face fell. "Oh, well...then thank you for your time."

"Well, dear, I could make you a better offer. Say, $1000 a month."

Mako shook her head. "I'm afraid that's still too much. And I really don't need the extra space."

Listening to this, Usagi gazed around the apartment. It certainly was magnificent. It was large and clean, had a great view, and was a lot closer to K.O. than her house. Suddenly had a lightbulb in her head went on.

"Mako-chan, I have an idea," she said. "Excuse us, Tanaka-san."

Usagi pulled Mako, Ami, and Minako aside. Excitement sparkled in her mischievous blue eyes. "Now don't laugh at this," she began. "But, what if we pooled our money and rented the apartment together?"

Usagi waited for a reaction. All she got was three faces filled with shock.

"Think of it this way...Minako-chan you live with your parents but they're moving across town to a smaller place anyways. And Ami-chan you live with your mom who's rarely home. Don't you think it would be nice to have some one to come home to? And, this apartment is a lot closer to school than  
where we live! We could help Mako-chan out! If we all put our money  
together, we would be paying next to nothing for a great place like this and live with our best friends. What do you say?"

Three faces had morphed from shock, to contemplation, to excitement.

"Usagi-chan, you're a genius!" said Minako. "I say let's do it!"

"I don't think my mom would have a problem," said Ami. "She's been looking to move anyhow."

Mako smiled. "You guys are the best!"

Whirling around to face Ms. Tanaka, Usagi said: "We think we have an idea. When can we get back to you on the apartment?"

"Anytime, dears," she replied.

"Great!" said Mako. "We'll let you know as soon as possible. Thank you."

With much excitement, Usagi, Ami, Minako, and Makoto split up for the day to run home and ask their parents about their new idea.

"I can't believe you convinced your parents to let you do this," remarked Mamoru, as he sat on Usagi's bare mattress.

Shrugging, Usagi folded more shirts and put them in a large box. "They couldn't let me stay forever, you know. And besides, they're only paying one half of the month's rent. I'm paying for the other half. Now stop talking, and start packing."

Mamoru smiled and continued putting Usagi's books into a smaller box. "I just don't see why you have to move when you've got your parents paying for everything here. Living on your own isn't all fun and games."

"Thanks, Papa," commented Usagi sarcastically. "You better watch your little comments, mister, or I'm gonna start thinking that you don't want me to go."

Mamoru remained silent. "Just keep folding," he said after a while.

Usagi raised her eyebrows and shook her head. The more she knew him, the more he puzzled her.

9:36 pm. Boxes were everywhere. The only real furniture was the sofa, the coffee table, and four mattresses. Empty pizza boxes were strewn about. Four exhausted young women laid about eyeing the huge task of moving in that had taken all day and still wasn't even close to complete. One young man with a bottle of glass cleaner and a rag was going about the house cleaning the dirty windows.

"Mamo-chan, will you quit that!" insisted Usagi. "You're making us feel like lazy slobs."

"You said it, I didn't," he replied, walking over to where they lounged. He noticed Minako had fallen asleep on the floor and was lightly snoring, Ami, relaxing on the sofa, covered her eyes with an arm, probably sleeping, and Makoto had just started collecting dirty napkins and pizza boxes to throw  
out. He sat himself down next to Usagi.

"Do you need me to come back tomorrow? I don't have class," he offered.

Usagi smiled. "Sure, if you want. I have class from ten until one, but I'm sure these ones need a big strong guy to do some manual labor."

"I can't wait," said Mamoru, standing. "Well, I better head out. I want to do a little Quantum Physics reviewing before I hit the sack."

"You disgust me sometimes, you know that?"

"I do. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully," Mamoru said, as Usagi opened the door.

"Definitely," she replied. "Bye."

He waved as he walked down the hall. The last thing he saw was Usagi in the doorway, smiling and waving back.

Mamoru got into his car and sighed. He sat in the darkness and stared straight ahead of him, simply thinking. It was gonna be weird not having Usagi so close to him. He started the car and pulled away from the building. But he supposed he should be happy for her. She was finally starting her life away from home. And he could still call her. And see her in school. As he began convincing himself that things wouldn't be so bad, Mamoru began cheering up. Maybe he could even see her more now that she wasn't confined to her parents' rules. Maybe...maybe he was thinking about this a little too much.

"God, Usa," he muttered to himself. "What are you doing to me?"

He shook his head and concentrated on the road, attempting to get her and all of the confusing thoughts that had to do with her, out of his head.

Usagi sat on the bare mattress of her new room. Looking around at the stark, white walls and solemn wood tile, she began to ache for her old room. She wanted back the pink walls and carpeting and the stuffed animals. Her throat clenched up from the tears that she was trying to hold back. Going over to a cardboard box labeled "Fragile stuff," Usagi ripped open the lid and fumbled through the mess until she finally felt what she had been looking for. She pulled out a pink frame holding her favorite watercolor  
painting in it: of a Moon Princess silhouetted against the moon. Smiling, she recalled a situation very much like this one. It was after her first day of school at Juuban. Usagi remembered going home, flopping down on her bunny covers, and crying until she had no more tears left. She had picked  
up this very picture and cursed the evil boy who had made fun of her hair and her idealized fantasy of Moon Princesses and Kingdoms. She thought she could never make it another day in Juuban, that she would hate Mamoru for her entire life. The recollection brought a smile to her lips now. Sniffling, Usagi placed the frame on her bare bed. She had proved herself wrong once. She would just have to do it again. Everything was going to be OK.

The buzzer to the apartment sounded loudly. Usagi ran to the door and opened it to a smiling girl with long, black hair.

"Hi, Rei-chan. Come in!"

Rei stepped into Usagi's apartment. "Nice place. Do you live here by yourself?"

"No, I share it with my three best friends from high school," replied Usagi.

"Wow, that sounds like fun. Do you share rooms?"

"Only, Mako-chan and Minako-chan. They share the master bedroom. Me and my other friend, Ami-chan, get our own rooms cause we're 'college' girls and need to be up late to study and stuff. I want you to meet them. Ami-chan! Mako-chan! Minako-chan! Come out here! There's somebody I want you to  
meet!"

Usagi and Rei only had to wait a moment before Makoto appeared from the kitchen and Ami came from her room.

"Rei-chan this is Ami-chan and Mako-chan. Everybody meet Rei-chan."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Nice to meet you."

Usagi tapped her foot on the floor. "Where's Minako-chan?"

Ami shrugged. Mako answered. "She's in our room watching one of her idol shows. With Minako-chan you ne-"

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!"

A high-pitched shriek from Minako's room caused all four girls to race in.

"What's going on, Minako-chan!" cried Ami.

"Are you okay?" asked Usagi.

"Geez, Mina! It sounded like bloody murder!" reprimanded Mako.

They saw Minako sitting two inches away from the TV set, staring with starry eyes. "Shhhh, keep it down! I can't hear!" she commanded.

Rei's mouth was agape. She was wondering what was wrong with Usagi's strange friend.

"Minako-chan...?" asked Usagi.

Minako shot straight up and dashed over to Usagi. "Oh, Usagi-chan, I'm soooooo jealous of you!"

"Uh, why?"

"Oh! This is just too exciting! The Three Lights!!" Minako said jumping up and down.

"The Three who?" asked Usagi.

Suddenly, Rei, Mako, and Ami joined their blonde-friend Minako in a collective sigh.

"The Three Lights," Mako repeated dreamily.

"Haven't you heard of them, Usagi?" Rei asked.

"No, who are they?" insisted Usagi.

"Only three of the hottest singers in Japan," Minako declared. "And, you'll never believe this, but they're enrolling in K.O.!!"

"What!!" screamed Rei, Ami, and Mako.

"That's right! It was just on the news! They're taking a break from touring to get their education! I'm so jealous of you, Usagi-chan! Imagine sitting next to Seiya in Math class! I would fail that class for sure!"

Suddenly, Minako was aware of a stranger in the room. "Oh, hi. Aino Minako. Usagi's friend and roommate and number one fan of The Three Lights!"

They shook hands. "Hino Rei. But sorry Aino-san, it looks like I got you beat. I'll be saving Yaten a seat in English class!"

"You go to K.O., too? No fair! Listen, when you meet them, you have got to introduce me...I've just got to know more about Yaten..."

Suddenly, Ami, Mako, Rei, and Minako all burst out into a pandemonium of Three Lights gossip, leaving an ignorant Usagi cut off from the group. She stood off to the side with her arms folded across her chest.

"I don't see what's so good about them anyways," she mumbled.

"What!?!" cried the other four girls in Usagi's face.

"This is what's so good about them!" said Minako producing a huge poster of three men with long ponytails posing in different color suits. Usagi had to admit they were all very handsome yet they seemed somewhat...effeminate.

"And this!" added Rei, holding out a CD case.

She popped the CD into Minako's stereo and instantly, music blared in room.

*"Kimi wa istumo kagayaiteta," sang (or rather, screamed) Rei, Mako, Minako, and Ami over the music.

Wincing, Usagi covered her ears, went over to the CD player and stopped the music. "Ok, I get it. You like these guys. I've been living in a cave! Now, Rei-chan and I have to study Chemistry. Ne, Rei-chan?"

No response.

"Rei-chan?"

But, all four girls were giggling over a teeny-bopper magazine of some sort, completely ignoring Usagi.

"Oh, Yaten is so sexy!"

"I only like them for Taiki, he's so smart!"

"Yeah, right, Ami-chan!"

"I'll take Seiya anyday of the week!"

Usagi stared crossly at her supposed friends. "Fine, desert me for a bunch of girly singers!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Huh? Did you say something, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked, poking her head out of the circle of giddiness.

Shaking her head, Usagi walked out of the room. Even Ami. Reasonable, sensible, quiet Ami was part of the cult! Usagi threw her hands up in the air. Well, at least Rei and everybody else as clicked. Maybe she'd give Mamoru a call. He wouldn't obsess over some singers! And maybe she could actually get some work done!

The doorbell to Mamoru's apartment rang. Eyeing the door curiously, he put down the book he had been reading and walked to the door. He opened it and was surprised to see who it was.

"Usa! What are you doing here?" he asked.

Putting on a puppy-dog face, Usagi held up her Organic Chemistry book.  
"Help," was all she said. Mamoru smiled and let her come in.

"I was supposed to have a friend from class help me study," she said.

"What happened?" replied Mamoru.

"You ever heard of the Three Lights?" Usagi asked.

"No."

Smiling, Usagi replied "Ah, I knew I could count on you."

"What? Who are they?" Mamoru said following Usagi into his living room.

"I don't know but you'll be hearing a lot more of them," Usagi answered. "They're some big idols coming to study at K.O. Minako-chan found out and went crazy and that put an end to all of my study plans. I have a lab due tomorrow and was wondering if you could go over some concepts with me."

"Sure. Piece of cake," Mamoru said.

He and Usagi laid down on the soft green carpeting side by side. Usagi opened up the book and began a brief overview of what they had been doing in class. Mamoru should have been listening. But he was trying to pinpoint the fragrance of Usagi's perfume. It smelled like oranges and cake? Or cinnamon and roses? Hmmm, it smelled delicious whatever it was. Maybe gardenias and lemon?

"Mamo-chan?" said Usagi, snapping him back into reality.

"Yeah, okay, uh-huh," he replied, playing off his inattntiveness rather well. "Okay so we'll need to start here..."

Luckily, Mamoru knew Organic Chemistry like the back of his hand so that Usagi wouldn't notice that he hadn't been paying attention. It dazed him a little. He didn't know when he had started caring about Usagi's perfume or even noticing that she smelled so wonderful. In fact, some things he had been doing of late were concerning him. He would catch himself smiling when he thought about something humorous she had said the day before. Sometimes, when he was reading or studying, he would discover his concentration was rambling onto Usagi. And once, but never more than that, he found himself wondering what it would feel like to run his fingers through her soft hair. He figured these episodes were stress-induced. Nothing that a little sleep couldn't cure...At least that's what he hoped.

Usagi lay on the white carpet of her living room. It was chilly, cloudy day; perfect for being home alone. Mako was across town searching for a foreign ingredient for some recipe or another. Minako was in dance class and Ami was at the library. Scribbling into the notebook in front of her, Usagi suddenly heard her doorbell. She figured it was one of the girls returning.

"Really, you should take your key," she scolded, opening the door.

"Mamo-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I was over at the University and I figured I'd stop by on my way back."

Usagi let him in. "You want some tea? I just put a pot on the stove. It should be ready any second now."

"Sure, that sounds good," he replied.

Usagi disappeared into the kitchen and Mamoru walked into the living room. Making himself comfortable on the sofa, he noticed the open notebook on the floor. He didn't mean to be nosy, he just recognized Usagi's messy handwriting and became curious. Picking up the spiral notebook, he began  
reading.

A few moments later, Usagi reemerged from the kitchen with two steaming mugs in her hands. She saw Mamoru intently delving into her notebook.

"Hey! Put that down!" she commanded, placing the mugs on the coffee table while attempting to grab the notebook out of her friend's hands. "Give me that!"

Mamoru, laughing all the while, dodged Usagi's lunges and attempted to continue reading. Finally, Usagi managed to reclaim her notebook.

"Nobody told you to read that!" she said angrily. "That's private!"

"Did you write that?" Mamoru asked, smiling.

"I can't believe you read that!" she yelled, her cheeks flushing a scarlet hue.

"You wrote that?" Mamoru asked again.

"Yes," mumbled Usagi.

"Usa," Mamoru began, his voice filled with awe. "That's really good. When it's done, you should get it published."

Wide-eyed, Usagi looked up at him. She had always wrote quirky little stories for fun. Never for others to read. It surprised her that some one thought her story was actually decent. And not just someone. Mamo-chan! Who would tell her the truth no matter what! And he liked her story! Usagi blushed.

"Well, I don't know about published..." she mumbled.

"I think you should look into it. You could make it big!" Mamoru exclaimed.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Usagi smiled slightly at Mamoru. Then, she said "Oh, shut up and drink your tea!"

Laughing, Mamoru picked up his mug, took a sip, and made a terrible face. "You know, Usa, you write a whole lot better than you make tea!"

"Hey!" Usagi yelled, hitting him lightly. "You be quiet!"

Then, both of them erupted into a laughing-fest, mock-insulting and playfully hitting each other.

Usagi wrapped the heavy jacket around her tightly. It was a freezing March day and all she wanted to do was get home and into a heated room. But that wouldn't be possible, she thought bitterly, because of the mob of girls that blocked her normal route out of the college building to her apartment. She was forced to take the back exit and walk around the whole building. Those stupid girls who waited for Seeya, Rotten, and Tiki, or whatever their names were.

"Damn Three Lights," she muttered.

She hadn't heard anything else since they had arrived. And to make matters worse one of them was in her American Literature class. The one course she so desperately wanted to pay attention in she couldn't because of girls fawning over Tiki or whichever Three Light it was. Suddenly a huge gust a wind blew past Usagi and took half of her English paper with it.

"Oh, no!" she cried, running after the loose sheets. Frantically, she grabbed all of them except for one which led her on a wild chase. Just when she thought the paper was gone for good, a hand reached up into the air and plucked it easily from the wind's clutches.

"Need this, Odango?" he said, handing the stray paper to her and smiling slyly.

Usagi didn't know whether to be grateful that he had gotten her paper, angry that he called her that dumb nickname, or stunned that such a handsome person was actually talking to her. She opted for the latter situation. Oddly, Usagi seemed to recognize this dashing enigma before her. He had long black hair tied into a low ponytail and piercing blue eyes. His smile was that of a mischievous little boy's and he was about a head taller than Usagi. She gazed up at him and felt her cheeks turning bright red.

"Th-thank you," she stammered. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," he replied, smiling that crooked grin again. "Just be more careful next time. See you around, Odango!"

And then the magic was gone. "That was a little rude," she muttered. "Some guys think they can act so careless with girls! Ugh!"

Glaring at him one last time, Usagi turned around and stormed back to her apartment, desperately commanding her heart to quit thumping in her chest.

The next day before American Literature class, Usagi sat in the classroom reviewing her notes on the book they had just read. The room was peaceful and calm but judging from the sudden squealing outside, Usagi knew that it wouldn't be for long. One of the idols had arrived. Just as she figured, the noise burst in along with a tall man in dark sunglasses with long black hair. Usagi attempted to remain studying. But that was almost impossible. Her concentration was completely shot.

"Damn Three Lights," she muttered.

Usagi raced out after class to avoid the accumulating mob outside of the room. When she had successfully gotten by, she exhaled loudly. This craze will die down soon, she thought. Without being run over!

"Hey, Odango, did you ever get your paper back in order?" she heard.

Whirling around, she saw it was the same guy from yesterday. Usagi clenched her fists.

"Don't call me, Odango!" she exclaimed.

The guy laughed. "Hey, sorry. Can you give me a name that you'd like to be called?"

"Usagi. Tsukino Usagi."

"Usagi...hmmmm. I think I like Odango better," the man teased.

Usagi's face flushed red. "And I think you're really rude! Who do you think you are?"

The man seemed surprised. "You don't know who I am?" he asked.

"No. Should I?"

"I guess I'm not as popular as I thought," he mumbled. "Well, I just assumed that-"

Suddenly, Usagi heard loud screams and saw four or five girls running in her direction.

"Seiya!!! Seiya!!!" they screamed.

Suddenly, the guy grabbed her arm and sprinted away with her. "Come on!" he cried.

Running as fast as she could, Usagi yelled: "Where are you taking me? What's going on?"

"I'll explain later!" he shouted.

He cut around a corner and hid amongst a few plants that were there. The girls ran by. Usagi, panting and afraid, now had certain suspicions of who her handsome companion was.

"Who are you?" she demanded, panting from her sprint.

"I'm Seiya," he replied, holding out his hand. "I'm in your American Lit class."

Usagi's eyes went wide. "You're..."

He nodded. "Yes, I'm a Light. As if you couldn't tell already."

Jaw agape, Usagi replied "I've never met a superstar. Much less hidden in a plant with one."

Seiya laughed. "Well, I'm glad you get to spend your first time with me."

Blushing, Usagi looked away.

"Hey, Odango," Seiya began cautiously. "Can I buy you some coffee?"

His face couldn't have been more than six inches away. Heart pounding in her chest, Usagi was suddenly at a loss for words. This funny, sweet, incredibly fine-looking superstar was asking for coffee! Of course he could buy her some coffee!

"Uh...okay. Coffee sounds good. When?"

"Do you have a class now?" he asked.

"Not for an hour."

"Okay, then. How about now? I know of a great place a few blocks from here," he suggested.

Smiling, Usagi answered "Sure."

Looking both ways cautiously, Seiya made sure the coast was clear and then, taking Usagi's hand in his, dashed towards the exit. The warmth of his hand squeezing hers caused Usagi's heart to flutter in her chest. She thought she had never met such a perfect guy. Wouldn't Minako and the others die when they found out! Usagi couldn't wait to tell them.

Usagi burst into her Organic Chemistry class and raced to her seat by Rei. Eyes sparkling with excitement, Usagi grinned at her friend.

"What?" asked Rei. "Usagi, what's that look on your face?"

"You will never believe who I just had coffee with!" she whispered excitedly.

Noticing the flush in her cheeks and the stars dancing in her eyes, Rei suddenly became very curious. "Who, Usagi? Out with it!"

"Ready for this? I, me, Tsukino Usagi, just had a double latte with Kou Seiya!"

Rei's eyes bugged out and her mouth dropped nearly to the floor. "No!" she exclaimed, causing stares from her classmates. Dropping her voice to an excited whisper, she continued "You're kidding, Usagi! Tell me you're kidding!"

Usagi smiled and shook her head. "He asked me out for coffee again tomorrow, too!"

"Oh...my...GOD!!! I don't know whether to turn green with envy or scream at the top of my lungs. Tell me everything that happened."

Starting at the beginning with the events from the previous day with her English paper to escaping the screaming fans, Usagi told her story breathlessly in two minutes flat. When she finished, Rei was just shaking her head.

"I don't believe it," she muttered. "My friend going for coffee with a Light! Wait until Minako and the others find out!"

"I know," giggled Usagi. "I can't wait to see their reactions!"

Floating inside, Usagi really couldn't wait to tell them. They would be flabbergasted. Heck, was flabbergasted. Her mind was still whirling. All she could really remember was his eyes...those dark, mysterious blue eyes...like the sky in that one moment before dusk transforms to night. And he was so warm and open and funny. She longed to talk to him some more. Hopefully there would be plenty of time to that if...oh, the thought was too much! she thought. And besides, there was Organic Chemistry to learn.

But it was useless. The entire two hours was spent daydreaming and doodling hearts on her paper. She figured she would just ask for Mamoru's assistance...he could always be depended on in a jam, right?

"Why do you need my help this time?" Mamoru asked over the phone. He exhaled loudly. It seemed he was always helping Usagi with her darn Chemistry work.

He heard his friend's infectuous giggling over the phone and smiled. "I was...distracted," she said.

"By what?"

"You ever heard of the Three Lights?" she asked.

Arching an eyebrow, Mamoru replied: "Yeah, you mentioned something about them once."

Usagi giggled again. "You might be hearing a lot more of them giggle."

"Usa?" he asked warningly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, Mamo-chan! Seiya, he's in the Three Lights, asked me out for coffee today and, oh, it was so incredible, so incredible, and..."

Usagi kept on talking but Mamoru heard nothing of what she was saying. He knew Usagi was pretty, beautiful even, and that guys would be drooling over her in college, but he didn't expect this reaction from himself. He discovered himself clenching the receiver of the telephone.

"...and he's just so perfect and cute and sweet and nice, and did I mention  
that he's so fine-"

"You said that," Mamoru interrupted icily.

"Oh..." There was a silence on the other end. "Mamo-chan?"

"What."

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked. She thought that maybe she had said something wrong.

"Yeah," Mamoru said, catching the frostiness in his tone. "Sorry. So are we still on for milkshakes tomorrow?"

He heard Usagi suck in her breath slowly. "Gee, Mamo-chan, I totally forgot...Seiya and I are going out for coffee again."

"Oh," he answered, attempting to conceal the disappointment in his voice. "Then, next week."

"Yeah," Usagi said. "So, can I come over so that you can explain some of this stuff to me?"

Pausing before he replied, Mamoru said: "Uh, not tonight, okay, Usa? I'm not feeling so good..."

"Oh, okay, then! I'll ask Ami-chan. I hope you feel better Mamo-chan! I'll see you in English class tomorrow!"

"Uh...okay. See ya."

Mamoru replaced the phone onto the receiver and stared at it for a while. Rubbing his eyes, he swallowed the lump in his throat. Somehow, he had a feeling that he be hearing a lot more of the Three Lights. Well, he wouldn't be buying their CD anytime soon, that's for sure! His attempt at humor only sunk him deeper into a depression and he wondered what in the world could be wrong with him.

At seven the next night, Ami emerged from her room and walked into the living room where Minako was watching TV.

"Done studying?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, finally. Hey, where's Usagi-chan? I haven't seen her all day."

Shrugging, Minako replied "All she told me was that she was going out for coffee with a friend and that she'd be back by seven thirty."

"Oh, okay," Ami walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Opening the refrigerator, she took out the necessary ingredients for a sandwich. Then, she heard the buzzer to the door and Minako's footsteps running to answer it. Ami dipped the knife into the mayonnaise jar and was just about to spread it on the bread when-

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!"

Dropping the knife, Ami raced into the foyer to see Minako holding the door open, screaming like a madwoman.

"Minako-chan! What is it?" Ami said racing to her friend's side. As she approached the door, Ami stopped dead in her tracks. Her jaw hit the floor. "Oh my God..." she whispered, covering her mouth.

Usagi, standing outside, flushed bright red. Her companion laughed.

"Ladies," he said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm-"

"Seiya?!?" screamed somebody from down the hall.

Spinning around, Usagi saw Mako drop the bag of groceries she had been cradling in her arms.

"Oh my God!" she screamed.

"Mako-chan, please!" begged Usagi.

"What's he doing here?" Minako screamed/asked.

"This is the friend I was telling you about..." Usagi began.

"What!?!" all three girls cried.

"If you'll just come inside, I can explain everything," Usagi said.

Wide-eyed and open-mouthed, Makoto, Minako, and Ami filed into the apartment. When situated inside, all three girls stared at Seiya like kids who had just seen Santa Claus.

"I can't believe this..." whispered Minako. "Tell me I'm dreaming. No. Tell me I'm dreaming...this is too cool."

"Seiya this is everybody," Usagi introduced. "Everybody, Seiya."

Still staring incredulously, the trio of girls replied at the same time "We know" before erupting with squeals of delight.

*******

"Bye, Seiya!" chimed Ami, Makoto, and Minako. "Come visit us again! And bring your brothers!"

Seiya waved and Usagi walked with him towards the door. "Let me walk you outside," said Usagi.

"Sure."

In the hallway walking towards the elevator, Usagi asked "So, what do you think of them?"

"Well, they like me," remarked Seiya, laughing.

Usagi laughed too. "That's the understatement of the year. They adore you. Did you see their faces? Sometimes, they can take things way out of proportion. But they're my best friends...I love them and they love me."

"It would be hard not to love you," Seiya said.

Usagi's heart flipped over in her chest and she turned bright red. Seiya simply smiled. The two waited in silence for the elevator. When it arrived, the doors opened to reveal...

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi said.

The surprised smile on Mamoru's face diminished when he saw Usagi's companion.

"Hey, Usa..." he replied, never taking his eyes of the guy next to her.

"Perfect timing! I wanted you to meet Seiya. Seiya this is Mamo-chan, my best friend in the whole wide world!" Usagi exclaimed.

Seiya smiled and held out his hand. Hesitating, Mamoru eyed this stranger then shook hands.

"So, you're the famous 'Mamo-chan?' I've heard a lot about you," Seiya said.

"This is the Three Light?" Mamoru asked coldly.

Usagi recognized this frosty side of Mamoru that he was making all too apparent. She attempted to ignore it. "Yeah," she said. "Mamo-chan, Seiya, you'll like each other. You have a lot of things in common."

Saying nothing, Mamoru continued glaring at Seiya who was beginning to feel very uneasy around Usagi's friend. "Well, Mamoru-san, it was nice meeting you. Hey, it's late. I'll walk myself down and leave you two."

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked. Her wistful tone caused Mamoru to eye her sharply.

"Yeah. We'll get together again okay, Odango?" he said, before stepping into the elevator.

"Sure," she sighed. "Bye!"

Mamoru's eyebrows shot up. Odango? Had he heard right? Seiya had just called Usagi Odango and she just stood there smiling and batting her eyelashes! Mamoru's blood began boiling. The elevator doors closed and Usagi sighed again.

"Isn't he great?" she said.

"He called you Odango, you know," Mamoru replied.

"Yeah, I know."

"So..."

"So, what? I think it's cute," Usagi said.

"Cute!" exclaimed Mamoru. "You didn't think it was cute when-"

Mamoru stopped himself. This was leading into dangerous territory.

"When what?" asked Usagi.

"Forget it. I'm going home," Mamoru said, pushing the button to the elevator.

"Mamo-chan, what's wrong? You've been acting so weird lately. Did I say something that upset you?"

The doors to the elevator opened up and Mamoru walked in. "I'm fine," he remarked rather frostily before the doors closed. "You said nothing wrong," he muttered. "Nothing at all."

It was a breezy May evening. Fragile, pink cherry blossoms floated gingerly to the ground. The night sky was void of any imperfections: only a sliver of the moon and a few lucky stars whose light was able to be seen in the Tokyo sky. Inhaling the brisk air, Usagi couldn't have pictured a more perfect time to be out on a walk with Seiya. She stole a sidewards glance at her companion and her heart fluttered. They had been dating for about a month and a half and that time had flown by for her like water through a sieve. Suddenly, Usagi had become the envy of every girl at K.O....actually, the envy of every girl in Tokyo. She ate in fancy restaurants and met a few other idols. But, there was more to it than that. Seiya was one of the most incredible guys she had ever met. He held doors for her, was the perfect gentleman to her parents, and (much to Usagi's dismay) hadn't even attempted to put a move on her. Usagi's friends weren't as starstruck anymore and they and Seiya hung around together like old pals. Even Seiya's brothers had clicked with everyone. It was too perfect! Everybody was happy...

Usagi thought.

There was Mamoru. Usagi winced inwardly just thinking about it. He and Seiya hadn't hit it off, yet. Whenever Usagi mentioned something about Seiya, Mamoru would change the subject or would remain silent. In the month and a half Usagi and Seiya had been seeing each other, Usagi believed she  
hadn't had one conversation over two minutes with Mamoru about him. It was frustrating because she wanted so badly for Mamoru to like Seiya. Without Mamoru's approval, things seemed all wrong.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Seiya asked.

Usagi smiled. "I was just thinking about Mamo-chan."

Returning her smile, Seiya replied "Is there a moment when you're not thinking about him?"

Usagi laughed lightly. "I have to think about him all the time just to figure him out. He's still such a mystery to me."

"Well, what were you thinking about? Maybe I can help."

Usagi shook her head. What was she going to say to Seiya? I can't decide if Mamo-chan hates you or not? No, this was something Seiya definitely could not understand.

"Well...it's nothing," Usagi replied.

Seiya nodded. She was normally a warm, open person, but there were some hidden coves in her that Seiya simply couldn't reach. He often supposed that she would only let certain people into those reserves...ceratin people by the name of Mamo-chan. Finally, they reached Usagi's apartment building.

"I had a nice time tonight, Seiya," Usagi said. "Well, I always have a nice time when I'm with you."

Seiya grinned. Usagi's heart skipped a beat when she saw his eyes gleaming. "The feeling is mutual, Odango," he replied, his voice dropping to a whisper. Would he finally kiss her tonight?

He stared into her eyes for a long moment. To Usagi, it felt like he could read her every thought. His finger brushed her cheek. Usagi's breath quickened. All she could do was stare from his eyes to his lips. And then, she couldn't stare at either. Her eyelids shut. She felt one of Seiya's hands on her back and the other still on her cheek. And then, she felt his lips on hers. Time and reason stopped. Usagi's limbs tingled and felt weak and watery.

This kiss ended eventually. And, somehow, Usagi said goodbye to Seiya and got up to her apartment. But that feeling was still there. She floated into her bedroom, sunk into her bed, grabbed her pillow, and hugged it fiercly, pretending it was Seiya.

"I think," she mumbled. "I'm in love."

*******

"What!?!" Mamoru asked.

"You heard me," Usagi said.

"You mean, with...Seiya?" he nearly screamed.

"Geez, Mamo-chan, calm down," Usagi said, her feelings becoming slightly injured. "Yes, with Seiya."

"Usa, come on. You've only known him for a month."

Usagi could only stare at Mamoru. "You don't like him do you?" she asked softly.

No, of course not, Mamoru sarcastically thought. He had disliked Seiya since day 1. Maybe it was  
that ponytail or his designer clothes or the fact that he was rich and famous. Maybe it was because he had usurped his role of Most Perfect Guy in the World to Usagi. Mamoru guessed she was waiting for an answer. Now would be the time. He was going to tell her just what he thought of that mama's boy who she believed to love! Looking up at Usagi, he saw the anticipation, the hope, the heart-wrenching hurt in her eyes that made him want to kick himself in the face.

"I..." he began.

That face, pleading with him to utter the words she wanted to hear.

"I...I like him," he lied.

Immediatly, her face brightened and she grinned widely. "Oh, good, Mamo-chan. For a second there I thought you were going to tell me how much you hated him! I shouldn't have doubted you! I should know that you would be happy for my happiness."

Saying nothing, Mamoru chuckled nervously.

"This is so perfect!" she exclaimed, falling back onto the carpeting. "Things are working out just like I dreamed they would!"

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked, staring down at her from the sofa.

Usagi gazed up at him and smiled. "Don't you know? Every little girl dreams of growing up and marrying a handsome, sweet, wealthy, successful man. We imagine it when we play with our dolls. We linger on it when we walk by a wedding dress shop. We daydream about it in math class. Most of the time, we realize that it's pure fantasy and that we'll probably end up in some hum-drum life. But, not me! That's why I'm so ecstatic! My dream and my reality are becoming the same thing! It's so exciting."

Inside, Mamoru was cringing. That was the life she wanted? She craved nothing that he had...and it bothered him. A lot. All this time, he thought Usagi had been content with his companionship. Little had he realized that she desired more. He was witnessing a whole new side to their relationship.

"Mamo-chan?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Are you alright?" she inquired.

"Why do you ask?"

She looked away in frustration and then picked herself off of the carpet and began walking towards the door. "I'll call you sometime," she said, almost sadly, before letting herself out.

Mamoru stared at the door for a long time trying to make sense of the thoughts swirling in his mind. She liked Seiya...She also liked Mamoru...but in totally different ways. Seiya liked her...He liked her...but in completely, totally different ways. No, that didn't seem right. Seiya could give her fancy cars and nice dresses but Mamoru could give her friendship. Usagi gave Seiya love...Usagi gave Mamoru the cold shoulder. That troubled him. It didn't seem right. He gave her friendship, she gave him nothing. Usagi should give him love, dammit. That's the way it should be. Usagi should love him!

The thought process died there.

What was he thinking? Where in the world had that come from? He didn't care whether Usagi loved him or not! So there!

At least, that's what he tried to convince himself. It wasn't working. His mind had just solved an equation for him. If a equals b and b equals c then a must equal c. That's what his mind had just told him. Like math. It was only logical...While one side of his brain protested against this last thought, another side pieced together everything that had been puzzling of late. Usagi's scent, daydreaming about her, wanting to touch that gorgeous mane of hair, this burning jealousy towards Seiya. And...suddenly he remembered that day; it was over a year ago, studying in his apartment. She had been resting...and he had come over to her...and caressed her cheek..and then...Mamoru swallowed the wave of nausea that coursed through his stomach.

"No, no, no, no, no," he muttered, holding his head in his hands.

But, all of the symptoms were present. It was definitely...he was definitely sick.

And the medicine he needed was beyond his reach.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Glad to see everyone's happy I came back. Just a little note; a scene changes occurs whenever you see "***". Enjoy reading!

* * *

"So what are you going to do this summer?" Rei asked Usagi as the two walked to the latter's apartment after class.

Usagi smiled and inhaled deeply. "Ahhh, I don't know. Go to the beach, eat ice cream, watch baseball in the park, relax...hang out with Seiya. The possibilities are endless. Why do you ask?"

Rei shrugged. "Just wanted to know. Maybe you can come visit me when I'm up in the mountains."

"The mountains?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah, I go to this shrine in the mountains every year during the summer to fine tune my skills. It's like three hours away by train and it's so peaceful up there! I'm looking forward to it."

"It sounds wonderful. Maybe I will go visit," Usagi replied just as they reached the door to her apartment. "Come on in," she invited.

Usagi slipped the key through the lock and opened the door. "Hello! I'm home!" she called. No response.

"Looks like we're home alone," Rei said.

"Yup," answered Usagi. "Let me check my messages."

Usagi pressed the button on her answering machine.

"Odango," began the message. Usagi recognized it immediately as Seiya's voice, as deep and mellifluous as liquid sugar. "It's me, Seiya. What are you doing tonight? I really want to see that new Sci-fi movie downtown. Have you heard about it? It sounds awesome! I'll be moping by the telephone until you call me. Bye!"

Usagi smiled at Rei and sighed. He was probably the most adorable guy in the world.

"Message 2," said the electronic voice of the answering machine.

"Hey, Usa, it's me," started the message. Usagi cringed. Mamoru. She felt ashamed for feeling disgusted. But lately...she didn't know what was going on with him. Take last night for example...

..."I think I'm finally understanding some of this Chemistry stuff," Usagi said, as she and Mamoru sat on the balcony of his apartment.

"Really?" Mamoru said, staring off at the bright lights of Tokyo.

"Yeah, it's getting easier. This professor that I have, although he 'was' difficult to understand at first, is actually a pretty good teacher. I've learned a lot this year."

There was no reply from her counterpart. Usagi looked up from her book at Mamoru. He was looking away from her. Suddenly, he sucked his teeth and pushed the chair out violently, leaving Usagi wondering what she had said.

"Mamo-chan, what?" she asked, chasing him into the apartment.

"Nothing," he replied angrily, waving his hand in the air.

"What! Obviously I said something! You know, you're reacting like a child!"

"A child? Okay, Usa. 'I'm' the child," he said as he marched into the kitchen.

Usagi was hot on his heels. "What! Mamo-chan...I don't understand."

"Children are blind to the world, Usa! They can't even see reality!" he yelled while opening one of the cabinets and slamming it back shut.

"Mamo-chan...I-I don't know what I did!" Usagi protested, her eyes tearing up. His irrational behavior was frightening her.

Mamoru turned back around and saw her eyes brimming with tears. His heart turned to mashed potatoes. He could have kicked himself for being overly sensitive.

"I'm sorry," he said in barely a whisper. "I just became upset when you didn't think I had helped you with your Chemistry...I'm an idiot."

"Oh, Mamo-chan," Usagi breathed. "It's my fault. I thought you knew how much I appreciate your help."

Mamoru looked down and smiled half-heartedly. "It's not your fault, Usa."

Then he gazed back up at her, the corners of his lips turned up wistfully. He blinked and in that one millisecond of an eye movement, Usagi saw and felt something she hadn't ever felt from her friend before. His eyes bore into hers as if they were cracking a hidden code. Except for the repetitive ticking of the clock on the wall, there was not a sound in the room. Mamoru inched his hand forward on the linoleum counter towards Usagi's own hand. His finger brushed hers and it felt like an ant was crawling over her skin. Usagi jerked her hand away. The upturned corners of his lips straightened out and Mamoru faced away to open the refrigerator. Stunned, Usagi backed out of the kitchen. Her heart was thumping in her chest. She placed her hand on her forehead and rubbed her temples. Quickly gathering her things, Usagi said:

"Uh, it's late. I-uh-better get-uh-going. I'll see you."

She opened the door, escaped from his apartment, slammed the door shut, and ran out of the building...

..."Call me back. 'click'."

That was it. Mamoru, sparse and laconic as always. Usagi shook her head and erased the messages.

"I'll call them back later," she told Rei. "Let's go to my room."

"Who was that last guy?" Rei asked, flopping down onto Usagi's bed.

Sighing, Usagi resumed shaking her head. "That is Mamo-chan."

"Well, you don't sound too enthusiastic about him. Ex-boyfriend?"

Then, Usagi laughed. "Hardly. He's my best friend."

The surprised look on Rei's face made Usagi chuckle. "Your best friend and you're reacting like that?" Rei said.

The smile on Usagi's lips diminished. "Yeah, well, he's been acting weird ever since I starting seeing Seiya. We used to be able to talk about anything. He would even finish my sentences for me. But now...I'm not so sure. Things are changing between me and him. We're becoming strangers again."

"Again?" asked Rei.

"Yeah, we used to despise each other before we became best friends," Usagi said.

"Okay...you two must have something 'really' unique," laughed Rei.

Usagi smiled too but then became serious again. "I don't know what to do. I love Seiya but Mamo-chan is my best friend."

"Well, can't the three of you go out together?" Rei asked.

"We've tried," Usagi answered. "But they become different people around each other. Seiya freezes up around him because he thinks Mamo-chan hates him."

"And does he?"

Usagi shrugged. "We don't talk about Seiya and me. Whenever I mention him, Mamo-chan changes the subject."

"So, he's emotionally inaccessible?" Rei commented.

Usagi shook her head. "No...I wouldn't say that...I guess so...oh, I don't know! I just don't understand him at all!"

Rei sighed and then laughed lightheartedly. "Usagi, you 'really' need a vacation!"

Usagi smiled and laughed. "Yeah, tell me about it!"

***

"Seiya..." whined Usagi, as the two walked out of the theater. "That had to be the most boring movie ever!"

Seiya laughed and hugged his girlfriend's waist tighter. "I didn't notice."

"How could you not notice!" Usagi insisted.

Seiya smiled. "It's hard to concentrate on a movie when you've got the world's most beautiful girl sitting next to you."

Usagi blushed and looked up into her boyfriend's eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

He leaned close to her. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

She tilted her head to the side, closed her eyes, and waited for Seiya to kiss her. Suddenly, a bright flash cut the moment short.

"Seiya-san!" shouted a man, with a small notebook. A man with a camera accompanied him. "Who is this new girl we've been hearing about? Do you have any long-term plans? What is-"

Seiya narrowed his eyes and brushed past the two men. "No comment," he yelled. Then in a low whisper, he added "Usagi, keep walking and don't say anything."

The men followed and kept asking questions. Finally, Seiya turned around and shouted: "I told you no comment! If you don't stop pestering me, I'll call the authorities."

The man backed off and muttered something under his breath before walking away.

"Vultures," mumbled Seiya. "Sorry about that, Usagi."

Usagi looked shaken. "It's okay. I'm just surprised it hasn't happened before."

"Well, it will probably be happening a lot more now," Seiya remarked.

"Why?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you," Seiya said enthusiastically. "We're making another CD this summer."

"What! Oh, Seiya, that's great," Usagi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. It's gonna be big. I've already started writing some of the songs," he said.

"Oh, let me hear one!" pleaded Usagi.

"Well, they're not complete. Hey, how would you like to come to the recording studio sometime?"

"Really!" Usagi nearly screamed. "Do you mean it?!"

"Of course, Odango. Anything for you," Seiya said.

"Anything?" Usagi asked.

"Anything," said Seiya, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Prove it," Usagi murmured.

"Okay," Seiya said, before taking Usagi and kissing her properly.

***

Usagi inhaled the humid air and then exhaled contentedly. "I just love summer!" she exclaimed, stretching her arms up to the cloudless sky.

Mamoru laughed. "It's obvious."

The two walked together through the tree-lined path of the park. It was a sunny Thursday of the first week of summer.

"I don't think life gets any better than this," Usagi sighed. Suddenly, she looked straight ahead and saw a small ice cream cart. "Oooh! I lied! Come on, Mamo-chan, let's go get some ice cream."

She dashed ahead and stood in the line, drooling over the cool, colorful buckets of ice cream. "The eternal question," she told Mamoru once he met up with her.

Smiling, he replied "What is?"

"Chocolate or vanilla, of course. On one side you've got chocolate. It's sweet but in a seductive way. Chocolate is dark and exotic and sultry. You never know what you'll get out of it. It either leaves you completely satiated or wanting more. Vanilla, on the other hand, is sweet in that pure, clean way. You know exactly what you'll get. It bathes your tongue in a sugary blanket of comfort. Like an old friend. I never know which one to get."

Mamoru chuckled. "I think that you've thought about this a little too much."

Usagi nudged him.

"What'll ya have, miss?" the man behind the cart asked her.

"I know exactly what I want," she said, glancing sidewards at Mamoru. "A cone. One scoop vanilla, one scoop chocolate."

The man filled the cone with her request and handed it to her.

"Perfection," Usagi sighed as she took a huge lick out of the chocolate scoop.

Mamoru laughed as he took a bite out of his own strawberry cone. "Both?" he said. "Can't you make a decision, Usa?"

Biting off a hunk of vanilla, Usagi answered: "In important matters like this, there can only be compromise."

Mamoru and she continued walking. "Not 'everything' in life can be compromised, you know. Sometimes you've just got to choose, chocolate or vanilla."

Usagi glanced queerly at Mamoru. Were they still talking about ice cream here? Usagi shook her head.

"I'm young still; I don't have to make decisions," she said.

Mamoru looked at her and then focused straight ahead. There was a brief silence. Usagi, delving into her cone, felt awkward, something that had become usual as of late.

"I don't think anything is better than ice cream," she remarked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Mamoru glanced at her and then smiled slightly. "Maybe one thing."

"What's that?" Usagi asked.

He remained smirking and turned his focus back to his cone.

"What is it, Mamo-chan?" she asked again.

He shrugged and his sly smile deepened.

"Hey, no fair! Tell me!" she pleaded.

Suddenly, the smirk seemed to fade away and Mamoru just stared ahead. Usagi saw him swallow. The sticky sweetness of the ice cream filled every corner of her mouth and made her feel nauseous. She wanted to know what Mamoru was talking about and, more important, what had happened to make him turn so serious. He had always been mysterious to her but never this...this...secretive, this reserved. Mamoru was obviously thinking things that he couldn't tell her. But what? Did they have to do with her and Seiya? Usagi analyzed their whole conversation for any references to Seiya but she found none. What was going on? Usagi passed by a trash can and chucked her cone inside, the vanilla scoop uneaten.

***

"Happy Birthday dear Usagi...Happy Birthday to you!!!!" sang the trio in perfect harmony.

Everyone in the crowded restaurant burst into applause including the three girls and one other not-so-amused guy at the table. Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya bowed to the delight of the other diners and quickly took their seats. Usagi was blushing but enjoyed it nonetheless as Seiya kissed her on the cheek. Ami, Mako, and Minako's eyes were starry as they gazed at Taiki and Yaten. Mamoru was trying so hard to maintain the saccharine smile on his face that he thought his cheeks would crack.

"Thanks, guys," Usagi whispered to her boyfriend and his brothers.

"And now," exclaimed Minako "It's time for presents!!"

She pulled a brightly wrapped box out from under her chair and presented it proudly to Usagi. "From the three of us," she proclaimed.

Eyes dancing, Usagi ripped off the wrapping paper and the lid to a medium-sized box. She gasped and carefully reached into it and discovered a hand-blown glass perfume bottle. Pink and purple swirled delicately through the smooth glass. Usagi was captivated.

"Thank you so much everyone," she said. "It's beautiful."

The girls smiled.

"Here, Usagi-chan," said Makoto producing a blue bag with green tissue paper. "Rei-chan told us to give this to you. She says she's thinking of you while up in the mountains."

Usagi smiled, opened the bag, and saw that Rei had bought her the shirt she had been fawning over for a month. "Yes!" she squealed. "Just what I wanted!"

"And now, mine," pronounced Seiya as he handed Usagi a small box wrapped in cream paper with a gold bow around it.

Makoto, Ami, and Minako sucked in their breaths at the same time. This was gonna be good, they all knew it. Just the right size for a nice piece of expensive jewlery. Mamoru glared at Seiya as he handed Usagi the box. The lovestruck gaze she cast towards him was enough to make Mamoru's blood boil.

"Thank you, Seiya," she whispered, when he placed the palm-sized box in her hand.

Usagi's heart pounded. The box was the right size and weight for something really...spectacular. Diamonds, or gold, maybe even her favorite, pearls! The thought was too exhilarating as Usagi carefully undid the creases of the paper. Unfolding it, she saw the gleaming of...

A tape case.

Her heart plummeted into her shoes. Ripping off the rest of the paper, Usagi saw that it was definitely a tape! A tape! Not a bracelet, or earrings, or a necklace! A tape! How not spectacular was that!

"Oh..." she said.

"Odango, that's my-"

Usagi felt her eyes welling up with tears as she started coughing, interrupting Seiya in mid-sentence.

"Excuse me...I've got 'cough' to get 'cough' some fresh air 'cough, cough'." Getting up so quickly that the chair almost knocked over, Usagi ran from the room.

"I hope she's not choking..." Ami said.

Choking, no. Mamoru had seen that look on her face. It was subtle enough to have whizzed by them but he knew when Usagi was disappointed. He had seen that look in her eyes so many times before...mostly back in high school whenever he opened his mouth. Pushing his chair out, Mamoru excused himself and rushed out to where he had seen Usagi leave. Exiting the posh restaurant, he looked right and left yet saw no one. He walked over to the right in search of his friend. Hearing quiet crying, he figured he was close.

"Usa," he called. "I hear you. Where are you?"

More crying in addition to some sniffling.

"Usa?"

"What?" she answered.

"Where are you?"

"Over here, in the back," she said.

Mamoru noticed a small corner of the building where the plumbing and electrical equipment was. Stepping in, he saw the black toes of Usagi's shoes.

"Usa, what are you doing back here?" he asked.

"Oh, Mamo-chan," she sobbed. "You saw what he gave me, right? A tape! He's been my boyfriend for a few months, not someone who I just met off the side of the street!"

Mamoru found a space on the wall next to Usagi. Inside, he was jumping for joy. Yes, Usagi, you just let out all of those angry feeling against that snot-nosed idiot. But he had to appear sympathetic. This was Usagi, after all. "I'm sure he didn't know any better, Usa. He must not have very much common sense."

But not 'too' sympathetic.

Usagi sniffled. "But...but...he's normally so rational...and caring...and-"

"But obviously not when it matters most to you," interrupted Mamoru.

Wiping her eyes, Usagi looked down, remaining silent.

"Here," Mamoru said, pulling something out of his coat pocket. "I was saving this for later but I think you need the cheering up."

It was a tiny, square box with simple red wrapping paper, no bow. She unwrapped it slowly. Wrapping paper uncovered, Usagi now felt the soft black velvet against her fingertips. She opened the lid.

"Oh, Mamo-chan," she breathed, placing one hand against her mouth. Stuck fast inside the box were a pair of pearl earrings about the size of small peas. To Usagi, they were so flawless that they looked like a work of art. Her reaction made Mamoru's heart bubble with satisfaction.

"Mamo-chan, they're gorgeous! I...I don't know what to say exactly...this is too much."

"Please, Usagi," Mamoru insisted. "You gave me a party and a painting for my birthday...these earrings are nothing compared to those."

She looked up at him, eyes still glassy, nose red, but lips upturned calmly in a grateful smile. Oh, those lips! With their soft scarlet coloring and graceful arch and full lower lip. They seemed so tender...so...completely kissable.

"They're something to me. You're the greatest, you know that, Mamo-chan?" she said. "I'll wear them and think of you."

She stared back into the box and then, sighing, rested her head against her friend's shoulder. Mamoru thought his sensations were going into overdrive. The way she had gazed at him, the curve of her lips, the clean smell of her hair...The things she could make him feel! The way the night sky changed from darkness and stars to a masterpiece of Creation when she was with him. Had his heart ever felt this full?

"What am I going to do?" sighed Usagi.

It took Mamoru a few seconds to find his missing voice. "Huh?"

"About Seiya," she replied.

Mamoru's mood soured a bit.

"Sometimes I think that him and I are on different wavelengths, you know?" murmured Usagi.

Mamoru remained quiet.

"His gift was-"

"Usagi!" called a familiar voice.

Usagi looked out. "Seiya!"

Mamoru could have punched Seiya in the jaw. What was he doing here spoiling their moment? Seiya pushed his way into the narrow space and Mamoru was forced back onto the sidewalk.

"Usagi, please, don't be angry with me!" pleaded Seiya. "It's not what you think."

Usagi looked away indignantly. Suppressing a smile, Mamoru thought: 'There's that cold side of Usagi that I've seen so many times before. This is too great!'

"Usagi! I want you to listen to the tape!" Seiya said, pulling out a small tape player from his coat pocket. "It's...it's the first song on the new CD. We finished recording it yesterday. I...I dedicated it to you."

When Mamoru saw the transformation on Usagi's face from anger to a pathetic, lovestruck daze, he thought he would be sick.

"For me?" Usagi asked.

"Yes," replied Seiya, staring directly into her eyes. "Listen."

He popped the tape into the recorder and pressed the "play" button. "Nagareboshi he- remake- piano version," said a voice. "Song one on the Three Lights' 'Searching' CD." Almost instantly, the sound of soft chords and arpeggios of a piano filled the space. Usagi heard the harmonized "ahs" of the background vocalists, presumably Taiki and Yaten. Then Seiya's voice singing the melody, soft and low:

"Kimi wa istumo  
Kagayiteta  
Egao hitostu.."

A remade version of "Nagareboshi he," their hit song, just for her! Usagi had never felt so honored.

This whole display was making Mamoru sick. Obviously, Usagi was not feeling the same way. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Search for your love  
Sora no suishoo* wo.."

"Seiya," Mamoru heard Usagi whisper. "I'm so sorry for acting like a spoiled child. This...this is the best birthday gift ever."

The best!?! What about his earrings! They cost a lot more than that dumb tape!

"I'm glad, Odango. Happy Birthday," he murmured back. Mamoru saw his eyes were very liquidy. 'Crying. Just like a girl,' thought Mamoru.

"I love you, Seiya," Usagi said.

Mamoru raised his eyebrows in surprise. What had she just said? He must have heard right because there they were, noses two inches apart, forehead to forehead, staring directly into each other's eyes. Two sick lovebirds.

If ever Mamoru had felt such a plethora of emotions, it was now. He felt burning jealousy for Seiya. God, to have Usagi's devotion like that. He felt utter disillusion for ever thinking Usagi might change her mind and fly back to him. He felt embarrassed for trying to make Usagi care for him. And he felt rage. Rage at Seiya for ever waltzing into her life and disrupting things. And he felt a searing anger towards Usagi who had let him do it. She had betrayed their friendship.

Disgusted, Mamoru turned and strode away. Usagi didn't even notice.

***

Rain pitter-pattered on the window of Usagi's bedroom as she sat at her desk writing yet another story in her spiral notebook. Seiya laid on her bed, humming some new song he had just finished writing. Searching for the right word, Usagi tapped her pen against her chin and gazed out of the window.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Seiya asked.

Usagi looked at him and smiled. "What's another word for 'wrong?'"

"Wrong? Uhh...mistaken...deceived...I don't know. Why?"

Usagi just shook her head. "It's nothing," she replied, focusing back onto her paper.

Seiya shrugged and sat up on her pink bed. He began inspecting her things. He picked up a picture frame by her bedside. It was a snapshot of her and Mamoru in the park, laughing.

"When was this taken?" he asked his girlfriend.

Glancing up, Usagi saw the picture and smiled. "Last summer. At this baseball game in the park."

Seiya gazed at the picture. "It's funny," he said.

"Funny? Why?" replied Usagi, placing her pen down.

"Well, I didn't know Mamoru smiled."

Usagi grinned and shook her head. "He smiles. A lot, actually. But just not..."

"But, what?"

Again, Usagi shook her head. "Nothing."

"You don't have to say it, Odango," Seiya said. "I know you were going to say 'But not when I'm around,' right?"

Smiling, Usagi replied "You know me too well. But, really, Seiya, you shouldn't be offended by him. He's a very...difficult person to get along with."

"And you would know?" inquired Seiya.

Usagi laughed genuinely then. "Oh, boy, would I know! Let me tell you a little secret. I used to despise Mamo-chan!"

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe that."

"But it's true! Ask Minako-chan or Ami-chan or Mako-chan. In high school, Mamo-chan and I were arch-rivals."

"So, when did you have a change of mind?" Seiya asked.

"A change of heart really. Mamo-chan gave me that," she answered pointing to the crystal moon that hung from the top of her window so that it could catch the light. "To apologize for everything. I realized what a dolt I was being and it's been great ever since."

Staring at the moon crystal, Seiya commented "It's nice."

"Don't worry, Seiya," Usagi said, going over to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "It takes a while for Mamo-chan to warm up. But he really is a great guy."

Seiya shook his head. "I don't think him and I will ever be friends."

Usagi looked hurt. "Why do you say that, Seiya?"

"Because it's true. Listen, Usagi, it's different with him and I. I have something that he...forget it."

"No, Seiya," insisted Usagi. "Finish what you were going to say."

"It's not important," he said.

Usagi, about to open her mouth in protest, suddenly heard the doorbell. Getting up from her chair, she gazed quickly at Seiya who was attempting to avoid all eye contact.

"...he wants," thought Seiya.

He knew it was true. From the few times he had actually been in the same room with Usagi and Mamoru, he knew that Mamoru cared for Usagi a lot more than a friend should. Seiya saw it in the way his eyes lingered on her. He also saw it in the way Mamoru treated him: the sarcasm, the glares, the frigid demeanor. Seiya knew almost certainly that Mamoru loathed him. Did Usagi know? Probably not. In her eyes, Mamoru's coldness was just another obstacle to overcome. If she had done it, than anyone else could. Well, it was easy to say when the hurdle in the middle of your path loved you.

"Hey! You're soaked!" Seiya heard Usagi exclaim from the foyer.

"I know. I was at school for a while, got caught in this storm, and decided to seek refuge with you," said a deep, resonating voice.

A bitter taste filled Seiya's mouth. He knew that voice. Arising from the bed and peeking through the door, Seiya had a perfect view of Usagi and Mamoru, who was drenched with rain. The bitterness was soon accompanied by an overwhelming jealousy. Usagi had brought him a towel from the closet, wrapped it around him, and then pushed the damp hair from Mamoru's eyes.

"You're gonna catch cold, Mamo-chan," Usagi scolded playfully while he smiled down at her.

Mamo-chan. Usagi had no cute little name for Seiya, her boyfriend, but she had one for Mamoru, of course. 'God,' Seiya thought. 'I'm becoming a jealous monster.' Deciding that he needed time away from this situation, he grabbed his jacket to leave. As he swung it around his shoulders, he accidentally knocked Usagi's notebook from the desk. Stooping to pick it up, he happened to read what was on one of the pages. It was a conversation between two people. Seiya could tell it was a story. And an excellent one at that. Had Usagi written this? He was so engrossed that he flipped the page and continued reading.

"...in my room," he heard Usagi say, her voice growing louder as she approached the room. Seiya quickly shut the cover and placed the notebook back on the desk. Just then, Usagi entered with Mamoru trailing behind her.

"Mamoru-san," he nodded. Mamoru nodded back, saying nothing. "Uh, Usagi, I'm uh, going to go, okay?" Seiya stammered.

"So soon?" Usagi said, disappointment apparent in her tone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll call you later okay," he said.

"Alright."

Kissing her on the cheek, he glanced at Mamoru one last time before exiting the room.

***

Summer's carefree airs faded like the leaves on the trees. 'Back to the grind,' Usagi thought, as she walked through the university to register. 'But at least this year I'll know what to expect.' When she approached the long lines by the registration office, she sighed. But, then, skimming through the crowd of people, she saw...

"Rei-chan!" Usagi called when she saw her friend standing in line to register at school.

"Usagi!" Rei said with surprise.

Running over to Rei, Usagi threw her arms around her friend. "I missed you!" she squealed.

Laughing, Rei replied "I missed you, too. I tried calling you two days ago when I got back but you weren't home!"

"Yeah, I was out with Seiya," Usagi said, giggling.

"Yeah? How have things been since your last letter?" Rei asked.

"Oh, sooooo good! He finished the CD so now we'll have a lot more time together! And...he's gonna try to convince his brothers to re-release my 'Nagareboshi he.'"

"Wow, that's too cool! I was green with envy when I read how he serenaded you at your birthday! What a great guy!"

Usagi sighed. "Yeah, I know..."

"And what about Mamo-chan?"

Usagi sighed again, but this time it was in frustration. She shook her head. "It hasn't gotten better."

"He's still distant?" Rei asked sympathetically.

"Yup, but it's gotten weird. He's so erratic. One second he'll be cold and mean and the next he'll be laughing and warm."

Rei smiled. "You've got to let me meet this guy."

"I'm sure you will eventually," Usagi said. "Then you'll see what I'm talking about! But no more problems. I have a good feeling about this year. Things are gonna happen for me!"

"Well, it's good that you think that way, Usagi," Rei exclaimed.

"Next!" called a man behind the counter. Rei's turn. Usagi waved goodbye to her friend and went to take her place in line. Yes, she was sure of it...this was gonna be the Year of the Rabbit for her!

***

Usagi sat in the living room of her apartment with Ami, who was studying, and Minako, who was painting her nails a bright pink. The radio was playing in the background while Makoto went around with a feather duster, cleaning dust out of the most obscure places.

"I'm bored," sighed Minako. "Who wants to go out?"

Usagi smiled. "Sorry, Minako-chan, I've got to finish up this paper for my History class."

"I've got a lot of studying to catch up on," Ami replied.

The cheery beat of a new song filled the room. The DJ announced the song but nobody heard because Mako began talking over it.

"Well, if you're so bored Mina, you should help me clean the place," she said. "After all, you make most of the mess!"

"I do not!" Minako retorted. "I resent that-"

"Shh!!" Usagi suddenly said.

Everybody shut their mouths and stared at her inquisitively. Looking forward, Usagi was concentrating very hard.

"Usagi...?" Ami asked.

"Shh..." Usagi replied, hopping up, running to the radio, and blasting the volume. The upbeat instrumentals of brass, drums, an electric guitar riff, and small chimes sounded loudly. Suddenly, the voices began singing.

"Ahhhh!!!" squealed Usagi, jumping up and down. "I knew it!! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!!"

"Usagi-chan, what is it?" Mako asked.

Bouncing up and down, Usagi replied "I've got to call him!!" She raced to the phone, dialed the number frantically and waited.

"What is it, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked.

"Seiya's new song!!" she screamed. "Can you believe-oh, Yaten? Hey, it's Usagi! Turn on the radio to 103.7!!"

She paused, eyes sparkling. Then, Ami, Mako, and Minako heard shouts over the line. Again, Usagi began squealing.

"I know, Seiya!! It's so great!...I know!...I can't believe it either!"

The song finished and the suave voice of the DJ came over the airwaves. "That was the brand-spanking-new soon-to-be-hit-single "Todokanu Omoi" from the Three Light's new album due out in a few months. Great, huh? Stay tuned..."

Usagi flipped off the radio and began chattering excitedly over the phone. "Oh, Seiya, I'm so proud of you...tonight?...nothing... sure...okay, we'll celebrate...okay, I love you, too...bye."

Usagi placed the phone back onto the receiver, stared at her eager friends, and then all together, they erupted in squeals of delight.

***

That was in late September. By mid-October, Usagi was definitely not as happy. Outside of school, she had only seen Seiya four times. His nights were spent in the recording studio cleaning up the CD or promoting the CD in one television show or another. And tonight was no exception.

One night, Usagi emerged from her room teary-eyed. Sniffling, she trudged to the kitchen. Minako, from her reclined position in front of the TV, could hear quiet sobs coming from the kitchen. She switched off the TV and went to see what was wrong. Standing just outside of the kitchen, Minako saw Usagi, head buried in her arms, as she wept against the counter.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" she asked, placing her arms around her friend's shoulders. Usagi only wailed harder. "Shhh, Usagi-chan, calm down, shhh."

Minako stroked her hair in an attempt to soothe her. As Usagi's tears subsided, she wiped her wet cheeks with shaking fingers.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Usagi-chan, tell me. What's the matter?" Minako asked.

Shaking her head, Usagi looked away. "I feel like everyone's deserting me," she said, her voice cracking a little.

"What do you mean?" Minako asked.

Usagi wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "Well, I supposed to go out with Seiya tonight but...he canceled again. He said there was a last minute problem with a song on the CD and that he needed to go fix it in the studio. This is the millionth time he's done this! I can't stand being alone, he knows that!"

Fresh tears fell from Usagi's eyes and Minako pulled her into an embrace. "Oh, Usagi-chan, it will all be over once the CD comes out. Then he'll have more time to be with you..."

"No," Usagi answered. "It's not just that."

"Then, what else is it?"

Usagi pulled away and bit her trembling lip. "I...I called Mamo-chan right after...cause I was so upset. And, you know, he's always been my voice of reason...But...but...I told him what happened and he started saying all this stuff...that I'm doing to him...what Seiya's doing to me!" Usagi was crying again. "That I'm deserting him! I tried to tell him I wasn't...but he kept telling me I was a hypocrite! Well, we got into a huge argument...and he hung up on me! Between him and Seiya, I feel so alone. Minako-chan, what am I going to do?"

Minako only shake her head. "I don't know, Usagi-chan."

"Seiya doesn't have time for me anymore and Mamo-chan is acting so defensive and I don't know why! It feels like I'm losing the two most important guys in my life!"

Covering her face in her hands, Usagi sobbed bitterly for a few minutes. Minako held her friend close because that was really all she could do. Finally, Usagi regained her composure.

"Thank you for listening, Minako-chan," Usagi said. She let out a long breath. "I think I need some fresh air. I'm going on a walk, okay?"

Minako nodded. Like one in a daze, Usagi shuffled out of the kitchen. A few seconds later, Minako heard the door to the apartment open and close. Shaking her head, Minako returned to the living room.

'Poor, Usagi,' she thought. 'Torn between her boyfriend and her best friend. Both of whom are madly in love with her.'

Yes, Minako knew. She had known for a while that Mamoru longed for his best friend in a more-than-friendly way. Having a knack for these things, Minako saw it in the way he looked at her, the way he talked about her, and the way Usagi talked about how he acted towards her.

'Poor, Mamoru-san,' Minako thought. 'She's too blinded by her love for Seiya to ever realize it.'

Just as Minako was about to plop back down on the couch, the doorbell rang.

"That was the quickest walk I've ever seen," Minako muttered.

She opened the door, expecting to see Usagi, but instead there stood Mamoru.

"Mamoru-san, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Minako-chan. Can I come in?" he asked. Minako saw that his eyes were practically boiling over with worry.

"Sure," she replied, allowing him to enter. "She's out, you know."

Mamoru spun around. "She is?"

"Yeah. She's pretty upset," Minako replied.

Mamoru's shoulders sagged. "She told you, huh?"

Nodding, she answered "Yeah."

Mamoru looked down and ran his hand through his hair. He sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Minako stared at him. "Tell her."

Eyes wide, Mamoru looked at Minako. "What?"

Minako laughed. "Mamoru-san, I've known you for a long time. You can't fool me. I know you love her."

Glaring at Minako, Mamoru replied "I 'don't'..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"...love her? It's okay, Mamoru-san, you can say the word. It won't kill you."

He remained silent and walked into the living room. "I can't tell her," he began quietly, sinking down to the sofa and propping his head up with his arms.

"Why not?" Minako asked, following him.

"She's crazy for Seiya. I bet Usa doesn't even have the faintest clue that...If I told her, she'd freak out. It would change everything and I'd lose her friendship. If I can't have her affections, than her respect and trust is the next best thing."

Shaking her head, Minako had an obvious look of disagreement on her face. "But it's imbalanced! That's not how a friendship is supposed to operate. One person can't parade around under the guise of friendship and really be in love with the other person!"

"Minako-chan, you don't understand..." Mamoru said.

Minako stared at Mamoru for a long time before replying. "Do you remember the first day Usagi-chan and you met?"

Mamoru nodded. "Of course."

"And do you remember the moment just before she threw that soccer ball at your stomach?"

He smiled, affirming Minako's question.

"Well, I do too," she said. "There was that one moment, right before she hurled that ball into your stomach, when she was staring up at you and you down at her, both with the intensity of snipers. I saw it then. That energy passing between both of you. So constant and mutual. Almost like a conversation of a million words uttered in a millisecond."

Mamoru stared at Minako, jaw agape.

"I knew then..." Minako finished, smiling.

Swallowing, Mamoru stood and nodded to Minako. "I'd better go. Thanks for your time."

Minako smiled. "I hope you'll take what I told you into account."

Already approaching the door, Mamoru glanced back at her. He nodded once and then opened the door and was gone.

***

"Are you excited, Seiya?" Usagi asked her boyfriend as she twirled the telephone cord in her finger.

"Excited is an understatement," he answered on the other end of the line. "Our manager told us it's one of the most anticipated albums in the past ten years. Isn't that great?"

"Incredible. I'm so proud of you. Hopefully, when it's out we can spend some more time together."

Seiya sighed. "Yes, hopefully. I'm sorry I've been neglecting you, Odango. But, maybe this can make it up to you. How about some VIP tickets for you and your friends to the release part at Club Reality?"

"Really?!?" screeched Usagi. "I've heard so much about that club! Will other stars be there?"

"Tons."

Usagi squealed at the other end of the line. "When is it?"

"Next Friday night."

"Oh, wow, this is sooo incredible!"

Seiya laughed. "Odango, did you really think I would throw I party and not invite you?"

Giggling, Usagi replied "I didn't even know you were having one! Ooohh, now I have to find something great to wear! I'm so excited!"

"Well, Odango, I've gotta go. Taiki's giving me a look that says 'Get off the phone now.'"

"Okay. I love you, Seiya," Usagi said.

"Me too. I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Usagi hung up the phone, lept up, and happily began dancing around her room chanting "I'm going to Seiya's party at Club Reality!"

***

Sitting in the black stretch limo, Mamoru wondered how Usagi had convinced him to come to this stupid thing anyways. She had called him, babbling incessantly about VIP tickets that Seiya had given her and would he like to come? Mamoru's first reaction (the one he 'should' have listened to) was a hearty No! He detested the party scene, preferring a quiet night at home with a book. But even more, he detested Seiya. It was for this exact reason he told Usagi he would come. At least with him there, he could keep a close eye out for Usagi.

He glanced across to where his friend was sitting, chattering with Minako, Ami, and Mako. (Seiya wasn't coming with them thankfully. He had to be at the club early so he had reserved a limo.) God, wasn't she a vision? He had never seen her dressed so sophisticated before. A silver spaghetti-strapped top complemented the snug grey skirt she wore. Chunky, grey shoes were on her feet. Around her neck, was a thin silver chain with a pattern of silver and diamond beads along the front. And her hair. It was massed on top of her head in messy ringlets, some falling down her neck and face. Amazing, Mamoru thought.

When the limo stopped in front of a neon-lit building with loud music pounding, all four girls squealed a little. The limo door opened and Mamoru allowed Ami, Mako, and Minako out first. Just before Usagi was about to pile out of the limo, Mamoru touched her arm gently.

"Seiya's going to have to fight off all of the men who'll be wanting to dance with you," he said.

The corners of Usagi's lips turned up and she blushed. "Will you be one of them?" she asked before the chauffeur took her arms leading her out of the limo.

Somewhat dazed, Mamoru tumbled out of the limo and was hot on the girls' tails. They walked down a roped off pathway, with screaming girls on each side. Bright flashes of cameras went off in their eyes. Reporters flung questions at them but they were swallowed up in the hysteria. Usagi gazed around her. Wow, so this is what it was like to be famous. Not too shabby. The girls and Mamoru presented their VIP passes to the bouncer at the door. When he saw Usagi, he smiled and bowed.

"Tsukino-san," he saw in a deep voice. "From Seiya-san."

The bouncer snapped his fingers and a smaller man ran out from the dark club with a bouquet of red roses. Cradling the stems in her arms, Usagi read the attactched card:

Odango:  
Can't wait to see you. Thanks for always being there for me.

I love you,  
Seiya

Usagi sighed and Ami, Minako, and Makoto huddled around her "oohing" and "ahing." Eventually, the were ushered into the club. Bright lights flashed everywhere and music throbbed through the air. Usagi breathed it all in. She had never been to a club, much less a club where she was a VIP.

"If we lose each other," Mamoru hollered over the music. "We'll meet right back here at 3 am to get the limo."

The girls nodded. Then, Minako screamed. "Oh, my God!!! There's Minamoto Megumi! And Ito Yuri!! I've 'got' to get their autograph!"

And she was off. Ami said she was going to get something to drink and dragged Mako with her. So, it was just Mamoru and Usagi.

"I wonder how I'm going to find Seiya with all these people," screamed Usagi.

Mamoru shrugged. "Let's get to the VIP lounge. Maybe he's there."

Pushing their way through hordes of people dancing and smoking and mingling, Usagi and Mamoru eventually made it to the less noisy VIP room. Usagi's eyes went starry. Almost everyone there was a celebrity! When she walked in, they stared, aware of someone that was not part of the clique. It daunted Usagi.

"They're staring," whispered Usagi. "I feel out of place."

"You have the same right to be here as they do," Mamoru whispered back.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm. Usagi spun around. It was Yaten.

"Yaten-kun!" cried Usagi. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you."

"Seiya will be out in a minute," he replied, somewhat coldly. (But Usagi was accustomed to his iciness) "He's taking care of some last minute details with our manager."

Usagi nodded. "Yaten-kun, what should I do here? I feel akward."

Looking around at all of the guests, Yaten suddenly announced: "Hey, everybody! This is Seiya's girlfriend, Tsukino Usagi, and her friend, Chiba Mamoru!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Blushing furiously, Usagi was so embarrassed that Yaten had singled her out. But, then she heard recognizing "oh's" and "So, that's Seiya-kun's girlfriend."

"Hi, nice to meet you," greeted one tall, extremely gorgeous blonde who was a famous model. Usagi shook her hand. Then the woman grazed her eyes up and down Mamoru. Seductively holding out her hand, the woman continued: "Mamoru was it? I'm Naomi. 'Very' nice to meet you."

As if he were a pro at brushing elbows with stars, Mamoru held out his hand and shook hers. "Nice to meet you too." He smiled at this amazing person who had taken an extreme interest in him. All the while, Usagi stared at this spectacle, jaw agape.

"Come," said Naomi. "There's some friends of mine who I know would 'love' to meet you."

Entwining her arm in Mamoru's, Naomi whisked him off to a corner where four other models and actresses were laughing. Usagi glared as Mamoru let himself be charmed by that model! Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her hand and realized she had been clenching her roses so tight that one of the thorns had dug into her flesh. Her boiling rage was forgotten when her eyes were suddenly covered by the palm of somebody's hand. A deep, smooth voice murmured in her ear: "Guess who?"

Whirling around, Usagi could recognize that voice anywhere. "Seiya!"

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her close to him and kissed her on the forehead. "I see you got my roses," he said.

"Yeah. They're gorgeous. Thanks," she replied. She felt the wound in her hand throb.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"Of the party?" Usagi said. "Well, I just got here so I'm not too sure."

"I'll give you some time to think about it. I wanted to ask you if-"

"Seiya-kun!" someone called from the other end of the room.

Gazing past Usagi, Seiya saw an old friend. "Hey, Nozomu-kun!! Usagi, I'll be right back."

And then he was gone. Usagi watched him talking and laughing with his friend. Then, a girl with long teal hair came up and put her arm around Seiya's shoulders and gave him a peck on the cheek. Usagi identified her as a soap-opera star. Trudging over to an empty table, Usagi threw the roses down next to her and sighed. This wasn't turning out to be much fun. Her starstruck friends had deserted her, Mamoru was off in the corner flirting with supermodels, and Seiya was ignoring her, for a change.

'From where he was sitting, Mamoru spied Usagi slumped down at a table, alone. Hadn't Seiya just been with her? From the look on her face, it seemed Usagi detested her condition. She was plucking the petals off of one of her roses. One of the models he was sitting with giggled loudly in his ear. It almost made him nauseous. He wanted to scream to them: "Can't you talk about something else besides makeup or money?!?"

"Excuse me," he said, getting off of the sofa and striding to where Usagi was. "Hey, pretty lady, is this seat taken?"

Usagi peered up at him and a warm smile melted onto her lips. "It is now."

Mamoru scooted the chair out and sat down next to her. "You don't seem to be having a nice time."

Shrugging, Usagi crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'd like to spend some more time with my boyfriend. But he's off socializing." Then she sighed. "But...I shouldn't complain. After all this is his night and he 'does' have other friends."

A disgusted Mamoru wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her. He wanted to scream "Any man who claims to love but who leaves you stranded like this doesn't deserve you!" But he swallowed the words like an oversized mouthful of lemons. Usagi wouldn't like it if he spoke unkindly of the semi-god, Seiya. Instead, he stood and offered his arm:

"Let's get out of this stuffy room and down to the dance floor where we can find some fun."

Arms still crossed, Usagi peered up at him with those sparkling eyes. She uncrossed her arms and stood.

"Alright. You're on."

Mamoru escorted Usagi out of the VIP room that reeked with vanity and cigarette smoke and swished her onto the dance floor where the music seemed to pulsate in their ears. 'This is more comfortable,' thought Usagi. 'Being crammed together with sweaty strangers seems a lot more friendly than the cool distance of those stars.' It was a few minutes later when Usagi heard her name being called. She turned around to see Minako, Makoto, and Ami pushing their way in the crowd to get to her.

"Where have you been?" Mako shouted over the music. "We've been looking everywhere for you?"

"In the VIP room," Usagi responded. "Minako-chan, you'd love it up there. There tons of autograph opportunities."

Minako squealed a little.

"Should we go?" suggested Ami

Grabbing her arm, Minako replied "I'm hurt that you even had to ask that question, Ami-chan. Come on we're going. See you around Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san!"

They waved and then were consumed by the crowd again. The song changed and Usagi danced some more. When the music stopped, she realized just how long she had been going at it and how thirsty she was. Excited whispers traveled through the crowd. And then, that first intro note of "Nagareboshi he" blasted on the speakers and, knowing what was to follow, the mass of people screamed wildly.

'From an elevated stage appeared three spotlights each with a Three Light posing in one. When a red beam of light showcasing Seiya flashed wildly, Usagi, much to Mamoru's sheer joy, just stood there, staring upwards indifferently.

The lights began to sing but the vocals were drowned out by the cheers of the fans. As the middle instrumentals started, Yaten spoke into the microphone:

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight! Are you having fun?"

The shrieks of delight proved an affirmative.

"Good," said Taiki. "Because in a minute, we will be premiering one of our favorite songs off of our second album. You might recognize it. It's 'Nagareboshi he' the remix.

The fans went wild. Then Seiya spoke: "I especially wanted to re-do this song. It's a softer version but with more romance. It's dedicated to the love of my life, Tsukino Usagi. Odango, wherever you are out here, I love you and thank you for all of the support you've given me. You truly are my Princess. I hope you all like the song."

The soft drums and melodious piano reverberated through the room. Mamoru gazed down at Usagi and he thought his head would swell like a sponge in water and burst. Her face was rigid, unsmiling. Turning up to Mamoru, she croaked:

"Let's dance."

She rested her head on his shoulder and exhaled. The music coarsed though his head. Mamoru might have liked the song, had it not been sung by the only person in the world he had ever wanted to violently mangle. The melodious arpeggios and chords of a piano were accompanied by airy violins. Background vocals, belted out by Taiki and Yaten, harmonized with Seiya who was singing lead. He crooned the lyrics, his voice melting in and out of notes like warm water over rocks. All the while, Mamoru could feel Usagi pressed against him. She said nothing.

"Usa, are you okay?" Mamoru whispered down into her.

Her arms tightened around his neck. "I will be," she whispered back.

Closing his eyes, Mamoru breathed the atmosphere in. He wished that the two of them could be alone. Then, like Minako had advised, he would tell her. And she would realize. And they would be happy. And-

A tapping on Mamoru's shoulder broke his dream. He turned his head and Usagi looked up from his shoulder. Standing behind him, smiling sheepishly, was Seiya.

"Uh..Mamoru-san, can I dance with my girlfriend?" Seiya asked politely.

Mamoru glared at Seiya for a moment and then glanced back down at Usagi. She was looking straight at Seiya, her lips in a frown, her eyes two shattered marbles.

"No, actually, you can't," Mamoru snapped. Seiya's mouth dropped open.

"Well, I think that maybe I'm entitled to, considering she 'is' my girlfriend and 'you' are my guest," he sneered.

Mamoru felt Usagi release his shoulders. "It's okay, Mamo-chan, I'll-"

"No," Mamoru commanded, tightening his grip around Usagi's waist. Then to Seiya: "You can't just run back to her when you feel like it. You're too consumed in your star-struck universe to know it, but she 'does' have feelings, too."

Usagi pushed herself away from Mamoru. "Mamo-chan, it's okay," she muttered, as to not worsen the scene that was already unfolding around them.

"What do you mean?" Seiya yelled, causing a few stares.

"I mean that you ignore her and make her feel like the dirt on your shoe. Then you get up there and say how much you love her. Is that supposed to make everything better?"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi scolded.

"I'm a busy man!" Seiya argued. "I'm sorry if I don't trail after her like a sick dog. Maybe you should take the hint!"

Mamoru froze. Had Usagi understood that? He gazed down at her while she gazed up at him. Her eyes asked: "What does he mean by that?" Mamoru had no answer.

"I don't need this," Mamoru said, pushing his way past Seiya.

"Yeah, now look who's running away," Seiya taunted.

Stopping in his tracks, Mamoru felt his cheeks burn with rage. It seemed his skin was on fire.

"Seiya..." Usagi pleaded.

Suddenly, Mamoru spun on his heel, grabbed Seiya by the collar, and stared right into his terrified eyes. A terrified hush overcame the mass of people now gathered around the idol, his girlfriend, and the other man who was very angry.

"Don't ever accuse me of running away from her," Mamoru threatened.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi yelled, attempting to pry the two away from each other.

Then, Seiya pushed Mamoru off of him, causing her friend to sprawl out against the circle of horrified onlookers. "Seiya, stop!" she yelled. But it was of no avail. Mamoru bounded back up and punched the daylights out of Seiya's nose. The crowd screamed. Seiya was shocked but recovered quickly and threw a punch at Mamoru. It met his jaw. Rubbing his aching mouth, Mamoru glared at Seiya and then charged. The crowd's screams were deafening. Usagi, throwing herself in the middle, desperately tried to break up the brawl.

"Stop it, stop it!" she screamed.

Mamoru and Seiya realized at the same time what they were doing and how insane it must have seemed. They broke away from each other, panting and bruised. Mamoru wiped away blood from his lip, Seiya rubbed his arm. Taiki, Yaten, and a massive bodyguard broke through the crowd.

"Seiya, what's going on?" Taiki yelled.

Seiya remained sneering at Mamoru.

"Come on, go get cleaned up," Yaten said, taking his brother's arm and dragging him off somewhere.

Usagi stood in the middle, humiliated. Whispers went up through the crowd. "We need to talk," she shouted at Mamoru. Taking hold of his shirt sleeve, she pulled him through the mass of people and out of the door.

The December air stung Mamoru's nostrils when it hit his face. Never releasing his sleeve, Usagi stormed over to a quieter side of the building. She turned and faced him with angry tears in her eyes.

"Just what were you trying to prove in there?" she shouted. "I have never been so embarrassed in my life!"

"Hey, I wasn't the only one throwing punches," Mamoru shouted back.

"Yeah, but you instigated the whole thing, Mamoru!" she yelled, as her voice wavered under the pressure of crying.

Upon hearing Usagi call him his real name and with the biting tone she used, Mamoru almost collapsed into tears himself.

"God, I expected so much more from you!" Usagi said, finally breaking down.

The sight of those tears running down her cheeks sickened Mamoru. He hadn't seen her cry since high school.

"Why me?" he managed to get out. "Expectation only leads to disappointment."

Usagi sniffled. "What's wrong, Mamo-chan? It's been so different between you and I. What changed?"

Mamoru stared at her and remained mute.

"What?" she pleaded. "Please tell me. Did I offend you? Are you mad because I spend more time with Seiya?"

"It's not that..." Mamoru replied, shaking his head.

"Then what? Is it because you hate Seiya?" Usagi asked softly.

"I don't hate Seiya!" Mamoru erupted, making Usagi jump with shock. Upon seeing this, Mamoru made the effort to soften his voice. "I don't. I hate the idea of him and you together. That's what I hate."

Usagi's face crumpled and her lip trembled. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why have you been lying to me all this time?"

"I wasn't lying. It's hard, Usa. How am I supposed to tell you that I want to rip out Seiya's guts whenever I see him? Do you know how you'd react? You'd look at me with that face you have on now, like I fished out your insides with a rusty hook!"

"But...at least I'd know the truth," she murmured.

"Sometimes the truth isn't the best thing to know," Mamoru insisted.

"I don't understand, Mamo-chan," she cried, her voice cracking. "Why...? I thought you would be happy for me. Why can't you accept that I love Seiya?"

Shaking his head, Mamoru glanced up into the night sky, heavy with clouds. Mamoru exhaled, his breath steaming off into the night.

"I...I don't know," he said.

Usagi became angry then. "Well, figure it out. How can I be your friend if you can't accept Seiya?"

"Your friend..." Mamoru repeated.

"Yes! Tell me, Mamo-chan!"

"It isn't that easy," he replied.

"Why?" She folded her arms and waited for an answer.

"Because..." he stammered. "I...well..I..."

He didn't have to search for the words. They were there. But, he could just see Usagi's face when he said them. She was so naive...couldn't understand...

"They're only words, Mamo-chan," Usagi coaxed. "What's so hard about saying them?"

Mamoru stared at her with surprise. They 'were' only words. Then what was so hard with saying them? It wasn't the words, he decided. It was what went along with those words. The statements they formed that 'meant' things. She stared at him and he knew he had to tell her then. He inhaled and began.

"Usa...I...I care...for you," he said, staring straight at her.

Usagi stared back at him. And then she smiled a little. "I care for you too Mamo-chan but-"

"No, Usa..." he interrupted, shaking his head. So naive...He gazed into her questioning eyes, wishing that he could burn his meaning into her. "Not in the way you mean..."

Mamoru saw it. Usagi cocked her head to the side, opened her mouth as if to reply, and then...the dawning of the light. The mouth remained opened, twisted into a horrified shape. Her eyes darted from his eyes to the ground.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

Mamoru reached up to caress her cheekbone with his knuckle. That was his answer. Her response? She jerked away violently.

"Mamo-chan...I...I can't believe..." she said.

But, he could only gaze at her in rapture. Rapture. How a man taking his last breath looks at life. And, still, the terror molded her face into something Mamoru didn't wish to see.

"Since-since when?" she stuttered.

"A little under a year," he replied after a while.

"A year" he saw her mouth. Whether she knew it or not, she was shaking her head slowly. The shock on her face growing more apparent.

"Mamo-chan...how could you?" she spat.

"What?"

"How could you betray me like this?" Her eyes glistened with wetness.

"Betray you?" he repeated.

"Yes! How could you warp our friendship into something you 'know' I didn't want?"

Yup, there it was. The vise on his heart. He could practically feel her nails digging into the tender flesh.

"I never meant to betray you, Usa! I can't believe you're 'blaming' me for this! If this is anyone's fault it's yours!"

"Mine?!?" she squelched.

"Yeah! For...for...for being you!" God, that sounded stupid.

"That's insane, Mamo-chan!" she cried.

Mamoru looked away in disgust. "You don't think I know that? Do you think I'm all roses and sunshine over this? This has been eating away at me like a parasite, Usa! Everytime you mention Seiya, every date you inform me of, every present he gives you, every sigh you breathe, it makes me want to cry!"

She gazed at him sadly. "I'm-I'm sorry. If I had known..."

Looking at his shoes, Mamoru could only shake his head. Usagi took two steps towards him. "Mamo-chan," she said. She was standing close to him and he looked down at her.

"Mamo-chan...I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I'm sorry."

Mamoru looked back up into the sky. Thunder grumbled in the distance. His eyes burned from his tears.

"Ever, Usa? Can you ever-?"

Usagi felt nauseous. This wasn't happening. Her best friend was not telling her these things. This wasn't supposed to happen.

She shook her head. Never. She couldn't never care for him in the way he wanted her to. Mamoru's face wilted and she saw his lower lip tremble. Oh, God, was he going to cry? She had never seen him cry. The thought frightened her. 'Please, oh please,' she pleaded. 'Don't let him cry over me.'

"Mamo-chan," she said, taking hold of his arm. "Look at me."

He looked away. Up at the sky.

"Look at me," she repeated.

Sideways at the street.

"Fine then," she cried. "Please, don't let this change our friendship. I'm sorry about what I said before. You didn't betray me. I was being stupid. But, please, don't let this change what we have."

"It changed, Usa!" he yelled. "How can I come over to your apartment? Sit in your room helping you with Chemistry when you 'know' I feel this way about you?"

Tears blurred her vision, transforming the world into blobs of color. Thunder cracked overhead. Tiny drops of rain began falling on Usagi's skin. It was cold and she shivered.

"Mamo-chan," she whimpered.

He looked furious and disappointed. At her.

"Please," she begged.

"Usa, I can't accept a daisy when I've smelled a rose. And neither can you," he said firmly.

"No, I can!" she sobbed, clutching his arm. "Mamo-chan, don't abandon this friendship. I'm sorry. We'll pretend this night never happened. Please...I'm sorry."

He looked at her, tears dried up. A stony determination having taken their place. Shaking his head, Mamoru pulled his arm out of Usagi's grip.

"Goodbye, Usagi," he said.

Mamoru grazed her features, swallowed, and began striding away. He wrapped his arms around himself, shielding his body against the stinging rain that had begun to fall. The wind carried Usagi's tears towards his ears. But he just kept walking.

***

"Usagi!" she heard some one say. "Usagi!"

Seiya ran up to her and put his arm around her. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Usagi said nothing and remained staring at the street Mamoru had just disappeared down.

"Usagi, I know I was wrong...you have every right to be mad at me. I'm so sorry," he said.

Usagi still stared. She was glad it was raining. It masked her wet eyes. She nodded, indicating that she accepted Seiya's apology.

"Come on inside," he insisted. "It's freezing out here."

Usagi shook her head. "I want to go home."

Seiya stared at her in surprise. "You want to go home? It's only one o'clock."

"I don't care," she said, never peeling her eyes from that street.

"Well, okay. The limo doesn't get here for another two hours, though."

"Then I'll walk," Usagi said.

Seiya held her arm. "No way. Look, I'll drive you home, alright? Anything to make tonight up to you."

Usagi nodded and began walking back to the club. "I'll get my things and tell everyone."

Usagi heard the constant 'whoosh' of the tires on the wet pavement. But that was all her senses picked up. In the darkness of Seiya's car, she slouched against the seat. Her head was leaning against the cool window and she stared blankly at the passing buildings. The emptiness of the streets, the streetlights reflected in the puddles, the darkened windows of houses and stores, everything was silent.

"I really am sorry, Usagi," Seiya said suddenly, cutting through the quiet.

Usagi grunted and remained still. 'Goodbye, Usagi.' The words reverberated in her head. What did that mean? Goodbye for the night? Goodbye to what they had? Goodbye...forever? She felt her throat constricting with a captive sob. Holding her eyes in her hand, she attempted to shed her tears silently. Her shoulders shook.

"Usagi?" Seiya asked.

"It isn't about you!" she exclaimed suddenly. The sting in her voice boomed in the car. She realized the harshness in her tone. "I'm...I'm sorry."

Quiet.

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help..." Seiya offered.

Usagi turned her face more toward the scenery whizzing by. She shook her head no.

"Did Mamoru-san say anything to you?" Seiya asked innocently.

When he said his name, the indifferent way it left his lips, caused a twinge of hurt in her like the plucking of a leaf off of a tree. Like a child twirling the leaf in between his careless fingers and then releasing it. She could feel it sink down slowly, slowly to the waiting earth.

"No, it..." she held back a torrent of tears in her eyes,"...he...he didn't...say anything...anything important."

Before he could see the liquid leaking down the curve of her cheek, Usagi craned her neck away. The dark windows passed. The puddles on the street approached, broke and spilled aginst the windows, and then too, passed. And the brown leaves in the gutters were picked up by the rushing of the car, thrust into the air, and settled down onto the wet pavement once more.

* * *

Please don't be mad at me! See you next Saturday. :)

Oh, and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

At 12:26 in the afternoon, Usagi's bedroom door creaked open. Rubbing her swollen eyes, she winced once she saw the bright sunlight.

"Morning, sleepyhead," bubbled Minako, when Usagi shuffled into the kitchen. Usagi gave no reply. Raising her eyebrow, Minako looked at Makoto. This was unusual. Usagi usually gave a hearty "good morning" when she awoke. Opening the kitchen cabinet, Usagi took out the jar of instant coffee and put the kettle of water on the stove.

"Since when did you start drinking coffee, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked walking into the kitchen to get a banana.

No reply. Ami looked at Minako and Makoto with the same puzzled look. "What's wrong with her?" Ami mouthed. Minako and Makoto shrugged.

"So, Usagi-chan," Mako began. "Did you have fun last night?"

Back facing away from her friends, Usagi froze. "I guess," she muttered.

"Why'd you leave so early?" asked Ami, mouth full of banana.

No reply. Usagi yanked open the refrigerator door and stuck her head inside. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Usagi-chan, are you okay?" Minako asked.

"Yes!" Usagi shouted, slamming the door shut. "Can't I get a little peace in the morning! You all just keep bombarding me with these questions!"

Three jaws dropped open simultaneously.

"Usagi-chan?" Mako asked, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Are you still upset because of the fight?"

Usagi shook her head. Minako noticed that her eyes had become wet.

"Did something happen to you?" Ami inquired.

Usagi's chin trembled. Suddenly, she covered her face and burst out into a loud sob. "I don't want to talk about it!" Minako and Ami ran to Usagi's side.

"If it's bothering you this much, then you should get it out of your system," suggested Mako.

"Is it Seiya?" Ami asked. "Did you get into a fight?"

Usagi cried harder and shook her head. "It's...it's worse."

"Did somebody die?" Minako asked.

Usagi shook her head and, wiping her eyes, attempted to regain her composure. She gulped in air.

"No, it's nothing like that...It's so embarrassing...I don't even know what's going on...it was so sudden," she stammered.

"What, Usagi-chan? What was so sudden?" Minako asked, squeezing Usagi's hand.

Feeling her lower lip quiver, Usagi bit it and choked back tears. "It's...Mamo-chan." Her voice cracked and she buried her face in her hands again. Ami, Mako, and Minako hugged her.

"Shhh, Usagi-chan, it's OK. Don't cry," cooed Ami.

"You don't have to tell us just yet," Mako said.

Usagi nodded her head. But, then she whispered: "He loves me."

"What?" Minako asked.

Looking up, Usagi gazed right into her eyes and calmly repeated: "He told me that he cared for me."

"What?!?" exclaimed Makoto and Ami. Minako's heart skipped a beat before sinking into her feet.

"What did you say?" Minako asked, feigning casualness.

"I told him I didn't love him. That I never could," Usagi said.

"Oh my god," muttered Ami. "I would have never suspected."

"What did he say after that?" Mako asked.

"I...I'm not sure. I don't even know if we wants to be friends anymore."

"Why not?" Minako nearly yelled. Panic had taken control of her actions. She felt awful. Had Mamoru said anything about their conversation to Usagi?

"I don't know," whispered Usagi, her voice shaky. "He said 'Goodbye, Usagi' and walked away. I don't know what he meant."

"Well, call him! Ask him what he meant!" Minako cried.

"I already did. When I got home last night and again this morning. Both times I got the answering machine. I don't know what to do..."

Usagi looked down. It was one of those moments where words were futile. Nothing could be said. Nothing could be done. The drip of the faucet reverberated in their ears. Suddenly, Minako ran out of the room. Mako watched her leave with concern.

"I'll be right back," she said, exiting the kitchen. She saw Minako leaning against the sliding glass door. "Minako-chan?"

"It's my fault, you know," Minako answered, gazing out to the busy streets.

"What?" Mako asked.

"I told him to do it," she said, looking to Mako. "And now look what I've done. He won't even talk to her. She's a disaster. All because of me..."

Mako sighed. "How is this your fault?"

"First, I encouraged it ever since the beginning. Always hinting at both of them and what not. Second, I...I...I told Mamoru-san to tell her."

"You knew all along?"

"I assumed. And then I confronted Mamoru-san and he affirmed my suspicions. I told him that Usagi needed to know; that he should tell her."

"Minako-chan, that doesn't make this your fault. It was bound to come out sooner or later. Don't beat yourself up over this."

Minako shook her head. "It's not that I'm concerned whether it was my fault or not."

"Then what is it?" Mako asked, stepping over to her.

Minako chuckled to herself before answering. "This is going to sound pathetic. But, I...wanted it to happen so badly. I wanted to them to fall in love. You may not understand this, but, in my mind, they were a sure thing. A rock. I thought they had already conquered the hard part. To me, it was only a matter of time before my good work would make itself evident. But...I guess I should know that I can't control other people's emotions."

"Oh, Minako-chan," Mako said, chuckling. "I'm sorry that your prediction didn't come true."

"You're mocking me," Minako replied.

Mako laughed. "I'm not."

"I wouldn't laugh, Mako-chan. When I saw Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan together, I saw passion. That was love. I knew it from day one. It makes me think--if that love couldn't be made manifest, then what hope do the rest of us have?"

Shrugging, Mako began walking back to the kitchen. "I don't know. I think you've become a little too involved in their lives, Mina."

"I don't," she replied, pouting.

"Listen," Mako said. "This sounds cliche but if it's meant to be, then it will happen. If it isn't, then it's better that this occured. Friendship is a one way street. You can't go against traffic. Mamoru-san was traveling the wrong way. A head-on collision was eminent."

Minako remained staring out at the street.

"Anyways," Mako continued. "We've got a friend who's very upset. She needs our support. Are you coming or not?"

Looking back at Makoto, Minako sighed and then smiled. "I'm coming." 

******

"Finished," Usagi sighed, stretching her arms above her.

"Finished with what?" asked Seiya, from his relaxed position on the sofa of her living room.

Usagi smiled. "Oh, just something I've been working on. I'm hungry. Want something?"

Seiya shook his head. Usagi pushed out her chair and disappeared into the kitchen. Staring at the familiar notebook, Seiya knew exactly what Usagi had finished. He had secretly been reading her stories since he had first come upon them. Over time, they had gotten even better. Getting up, he walked over to the table, sat down, and started reading her latest. It thrilled him.

Thrilled, because the language was brilliant. Usagi, he could tell, had been writing for a long time. She could express herself well for her age. Her language was poetic without being gushy. Her characters were believable. Her plots, intricate. He had never told her this, assuming she would be angry with him for eavesdropping on her. But lately, Usagi had been detached. He felt like she needed some compliments.

"Usagi," Seiya called.

"Yeah?" she replied from the kitchen.

"This is really good," he said.

"What is?" She poked her head out from the kitchen.

"This." He held up the notebook. "Your story."

Usagi felt her cheeks turn red. She strode into the living room. "Don't read that," she said, taking the notebook from his hands.

"Usagi. I mean it. I really like what you write. How long have you been doing that?"

Usagi shrugged and looked down. "A while."

Seiya stood up and took back the notebook. "Can I read some more?" he asked.

"It's-they're not very good," she replied.

"Usagi," Seiya commented. "This is great work. You could do this for a living."

"Really?" she asked, gazing up at him.

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Of course. Please let me borrow it."

She stared up at him for a while. Some of the stuff in there was private, extremely autobiographical. But...this was Seiya and she loved him and she figured he would know soon enough anyways.

"Alright," she relented. "But I want my stories back soon."

Seiya smiled. "You got it. I can't wait to read them." 

*****

Usagi sighed and closed the door behind Seiya. Shuffling to her room, Usagi just wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep. The past month had been hard. Being in her room, however, was just as tiring. Everywhere she looked-pictures, trinkets, ghosts of Mamoru. She flopped on her bed and closed her eyes. Some days were worse than others. Some days, she heard the hum of the ceiling fan whisper his name. Some days, the sight of his picture would make her cry. Today was one of those days.

A knock on her door caused her to open her eyes.

"Come in," she called.

"Usagi-chan," said Mako. "Have you seen--oh, Usagi-chan, not again."

Mako saw that Usagi's eyes and nose were red from crying. She placed her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Usagi-chan, it's been almost a month," Mako said.

"I know. But I miss him," she said, sniffling. "It hurts, Mako-chan. He never returned my phone calls. He transferred campuses. He's being such a jerk!"

"Nevertheless, Usagi-chan, when are you going to move on? You're letting him imprison you."

"He was my best friend!" she shouted. "I loved him like a brother. He-he said he...loved...me. Obviously, he was lying. If he really did care for me, he wouldn't alienate me."

Mako sighed. "I think you know that he really loves you. If you doubted it, then you wouldn't be making such a big deal out of this, now would you?"

Usagi sighed and remained still for a moment. Then she replied "He is imprisoning me, isn't he?"

Mako nodded. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut and breathed deeply.

"Can I be alone, Mako-chan?" she said.

Nodding, Makoto stood and exited the room, closing the door behind her. She felt bad for Usagi. Ever since that night at the club, she had been a wreck. She had stayed in her room and cried for three days, refusing to see anyone except her friends. They hadn't heard from Mamoru since. It had been a shock to learn that Mamoru had secretly harbored feelings for Usagi. Mako could hardly believe it herself. So she could imagine how Usagi was hurting. Makoto hated seeing one of her best friends in turmoil. Sighing, she walked away from Usagi's room to continue cooking dinner for that night.

Usagi had been staring at the same stain on her carpet for a long while. Mako was right. Her grief was a lead weight shackled to her ankles. She was sinking.

It made her angry. That Mamoru could say what he had and then run away. The questions amassed in her head. And he couldn't return her phone calls. He had just run the other way. Was he crying? Probably not. Mamoru could be sad but he would not, could not cry. And here Usagi was, eyes swollen and stinging from the many tears that had pooled in them. It wasn't fair.

Poor Seiya, Usagi thought. He had been loving and apologetic towards her. She had been distant and cold. Wasn't indifference worse than rage? Wasn't caring nothing at all a more egregious crime than caring too much? She had cried in his arms and he hadn't known what she was crying about. He didn't know her tears were for Mamoru. She hadn't told him.

Mamoru. Her mind had been solely focused on him, ignoring the other people who she cared about. And he refused to speak to her. Wasn't indifference worse than rage? 'Goodbye, Usagi' he had said. He wasn't even upset. 'Goodbye...' She held her breath. It was the first time she had thought the words without breaking down into tears. Usagi sat pensive on her bed. Her fists clenched the bedspread, knuckles becoming white.

"He wasn't even upset," she muttered. Wasn't indifference worse than rage? Acid exploded in her insides. How dare he. How dare he tell her that he loved her and then just walk away. How dare he let her cry until her eyes stung and not even return her calls. How dare he tug at her like a limp marionette and leave her hanging on the wall! And how dare she let herself let him.

Well, enough was enough. No more. If Mamoru wanted to forget her, then she would forget him. If he wanted to shove into a dusty abyss, then she would do the same to him. Literally.

Bounding from her bed, Usagi grabbed an empty shoe box from her closet. Then, she ripped a picture frame from her bureau. Hesitating, she stared at the snapshot of Mamoru and she in the park. 'Goodbye, Usagi.' Narrowing her eyes, she threw the picture into the shoe box. Usagi stormed around her room, tearing away pictures of Mamoru taped to her door, gathering silly  
little knickknacks that he had given her, throwing anything into that shoe box that reminded her of him. She yanked the crystal moon off of the window. She flung the velvet box with the pearl earrings inside. With every item, her teeth clenched harder, her pulse fired away in her veins. Breathing hard, she glared around her room, searching for any forgotten reminders of Mamoru. Her eyes roamed onto her dresser once more.

Usagi stopped. Her anger fizzled away like air released from a balloon. There, on her dresser, was a picture. A painting actually. It was her Moon Princess and, God, it reminded her of Mamoru with a vengeance. Stepping over to it, Usagi picked it up and stared. And stared. Memories of high school and study sessions with Mamoru flooded her mind. 'This is nice,' he had commented about the painting. 'Is it you?' So here they were again. Right back where they had started. Usagi and Mamoru had begun in hate and it seemed as if it would end in hate.

Usagi sighed. Her breath had returned to normal. Tears burned her eyes. No. No more tears. Not for Mamoru. He didn't deserve them. She gently set the frame back down onto the dresser. The photos, the presents, the trinkets, those could be shut away forever, but the Moon Princess? That had been her fantasy. No, even though it made her think of him, not everything could be shut away.

She slammed the lid on the cardboard shoe box, crouched onto the floor, and slid it under her bed. 'There,' she thought, 'That's the end of Mamoru as I know it.' Usagi pushed the shoe box further back, just to be sure. 

******

Winter was over. The bitter cold had fallen to cool breezes. Grey clouds had succumbed to endless blue skies. She hadn't cried in over a month. Walking to meet Seiya outside of his class, Usagi breathed in the air and smiled up to the obliging sun. All was peaceful in the world. At least, so it seemed. Lately, Usagi had become worried. Since the beginning of her relationship with Seiya, when all of the problems with you-know-who had started, Usagi had been able to churn out a story in two weeks tops. The past year had been a writing gold mine for her. Now, whenever she sat down to write, her mind was like the pages in front of her: blank. Hoping that her writer's block was because she didn't have her spiral notebook, she meant to ask it back from Seiya today.

Usagi waited outside of his class. Knowing she had a few more minutes until he would be dismissed, she opened a book and began reading.

"Hey," she heard.

Looking up, Usagi saw Rei walking towards her.

"Hi, Rei-chan," Usagi said, waving.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I feel so good," Usagi replied. "Maybe it's the weather, but I feel full of energy."

Rei laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just waiting for Seiya to get out of class. I need my notebook from him."

"What does he have your notebook for?" asked Rei.

"Oh, well, it's just my writing notebook."

"Oh. So, have you gotten your inspiration back?"

Usagi looked away and chuckled. "No, not yet. I'm hoping that my lucky notebook will help. If not, I think I'm in some serious trouble."

Rei laughed with her. "Well, you know, some one once told me that it's harder for artists to produce when they're in good moods."

"So are you suggesting that I revert to a state of depression."

Shrugging, Rei replied "Hey, if it helps. I gotta go, Usagi. I've got another class in ten minutes. I'll call you sometime, okay?"

"Sure, Rei-chan, I'll see you later."

Rei walked away and soon after the door to the classroom opened. Students began filing out. Usagi waved and greeted those that she knew until the person she sought exited.

"Usagi," he exclaimed. "What a surprise."

Kissing her forehead, Usagi looked up at him. "Seiya, I need my notebook back."

"Huh?"

"My writing notebook. You borrowed it from me a while ago. I need it back."

Seiya swallowed. "Oh, oh right. Your notebook. But, uh, I'm not finished reading all of the stories yet."

"That's okay," Usagi said, shrugging. "You can read them at my place. I just need my notebook back."

"Why now?" Seiya said, cracking his knuckles.

"Seiya, what's wrong?" Usagi asked.

"Huh? Nothing! Nothing's wrong," he protested.

"Something's wrong. You got really nervous all of a sudden and now you just cracked your knuckles. You always do that when you're feeling anxious."

Realizing his folly, Seiya chuckled. "You've got me figured out, huh?"

Usagi placed her arms akimbo and stared at him

"Odango," he said. "Give me a week. I'll get it to you then. Please don't ask me anything else."

Opening her mouth to retort, Usagi gazed up at him curiously. Then, she shut her lips and nodded. "A week. No later."

******

Four days later, Ami sat in the living room with a book in her lap. Suddenly, an urgent rapping sounded at the door. She peered at it quizzically, placed the book down, and rose to answer it. Again, the person knocked at the door.

"Coming, coming!" she yelled. Once she had opened the door, she saw Seiya, panting and excited.

"Is Usagi home?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes. She's in her room."

"Great," he exclaimed and ran past Ami without invitation. "Usagi!"

He flung open the door to her room and saw her lying on her bed, books open, studying. Jumping with fright, Usagi was caught unawares.

"Seiya! What are you doing here? You startled me," she said.

"I'm sorry but I've got some great news!" he cried.

Usagi smiled and saw that in his hand was her notebook and a small packet of papers.

"Oh, you have my notebook. Good. I need it."

She motioned to get it but Seiya pulled it back. "That's what so exciting!"

"What? Seiya, tell me."

Seiya smiled and placed his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. "Usagi, I read your stories adn they were fantastic. I let Taiki and Yaten read them and-"

"You let them read my stories. But, I didn't tell you that they could read them." Usagi furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wait, just listen. They thought they were excellent too so they said why don't I call up this friend of our who's some big-shot publisher. So I did. And I gave him your notebook. That's why I didn't have it when you asked for it. So, he just came over and told me that he likes them and wants to publish two of your stories! Isn't that great?"

Seiya had thought she would squeal and hop around the room. She didn't. Usagi glared at him coldly like a gargoyle perched on the roof of a cathedral. He saw her swallow slowly.

"Usagi? Isn't it great?"

"I didn't ask you to show my stories to anyone. They were for me only."

"But, I thought that-"

"I had no intention of ever getting them published."

"But, they're good!"

"Then I didn't need you help, did I? I could have done it by myself!"

Usagi's face was turning red and her eyes were boiling.

"I never asked you to do this, Seiya! I trusted you with my notebook. I thought it would remain under your eyes only! Did I ask for you to give them to your brothers? Did I say that I wanted them published? How could you betray my trust?"

Her voice was at full volume now. From outside her room, Ami, Minako, and Mako could hear what was happening.

"Usagi, I meant it in the best way! I only had your best interest in mind," protested Seiya.

"My best interests? Don't you think I know what's good for my own benefit? If I had wanted them published, then I would have pursued it. But I didn't. Why do you always assume that just because you're rich and famous that everyone else wants to be also?"

Seiya's jaw dropped and his voice raised to meet her decibel level. "I never said that, Usagi. You're just as wrong for making assumptions about me as I am, you."

Usagi shut her mouth and glared at him. "I think you'd better leave," she whispered.

Seiya nodded stiffly. "I'll leave this with you. Just in case. Usagi, I never meant to upset you. You know that."

Seiya flopped the notebook and the papers onto her bed and left the room. Breathing loudly, Usagi picked up the packet of papers. It was a contract. She hadn't asked for it but here it was. A contact for two of her stories. It was what she had always dreamed of. To be a writer. But not under these circumstances. She wanted to do it on her own. Folding the thick packet in half, she dumped it in the wastebasket and returned to her studying. 

******

Thirteen messages. And then no more. He had responded to none. Regretted it every single time. They were still there on his machine. He played them sometimes when he needed to hear her voice. It was one of those times. The first three messages he couldn't listen to without tearing up. She sounded so helpless in them. The last two he had played over and over like a favorite song. Message number twelve went:

"Mamo-chan, you know who this is. I haven't called you in a long time. I'm not going to anymore. It was wrong of you. Not wrong to have feelings for me. Emotions aren't crimes. But running away from them...that's wrong. I can't chase you anymore. I can't wait for you to accept what you feel. It hurts too much. You'll always be one of the best friends I ever had. It hurts me to leave it like this. I suppose our friendship was bound to self-destruct someday. It seemed like the odds were against us from the very start. I hope we can talk again someday. Please don't call me back. Not for a while. Bye."

Message 13:

"Whoops. Me again. There's one more thing I forgot to tell you: I love you. Just not how you want me to."

And that was it. It had been two months since the last message. Three months since he had last seen her face. At first, Mamoru had cried. Like a child in fact, huddled in a dark corner in his room. Not because she didn't love him (although that was a big part of it). Rather, because he was alone again. It was awful and strange not having milkshakes at the Crown with her. Not being able to call her up whenever just to talk. Her not dropping by unannounced for help with physics. He had transferred to the Shinanomachi campus, left all of his classmates and teachers, so that he wouldn't have to see her.

Eventually, he had accepted it. She didn't love him, fine. He was alone again, okay. He had managed before. But, Mamoru had always clung to the hope that maybe she would call him and profess her undying love. Three months had passed. And she hadn't. He swallowed down a bitter taste in his mouth.

Mamoru stared at his answering machine. He stared at it for an answer. He reached to play the message over again. But he stopped. He let his finger caress the 'delete' key. And then he pressed it. The red numbers changed from 13 to 0.

******

Usagi buried her head in her pillow and cried.

The bouquet of red roses had been delivered over an hour ago. Twenty-four perfect long stemmed buds complete with baby's breath and all. The card had read:

My dearest Odango,

Can you ever forgive me for being so insensitive? You know I love you and I never meant to hurt you. Call me when you receive these.

With love,  
Seiya

It was a touching gesture. She brought the bouquet to her room and stared at it. She knew that should have gotten a vase to put the flowers in or called Seiya but she remained gazing at the roses. The petals felt like skin on her fingers. The fragrance was exotic, like the oils an Egyptian queen would rub on her hands. It didn't fit. The roses. Some features so human and real, others so exotic and sensuous. Everything about them was perfect...but the perfections didn't make sense together. The petals felt like skin...like the smooth skin of a cheek or a hand. Usagi thought that the flowers should smell like warm sugar cookies or like wet grass. Something that she knew. Something that made her insides tingle with satisfaction. Not something so elusive as Egyptian oil.

That's when she started crying. It was ridiculous. But something inside felt so, so wrong. She felt like a jigsaw puzzled completed by an impatient child. Pieces forced into the wrong places. The picture made no sense. Before she knew it, Usagi was sobbing. What was it? What was it that was making everything seem so incongruous? It wasn't her and Seiya's fight; they had fought before. It felt like something she had always possessed had been violently ripped away from her. What was it? What was it that made her heart quiver with such uncertainty?

Usagi lay on her bedspread and cried until she had no more tears left.

******

The phone in Usagi's apartment rang twice before Minako picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Minako-chan," the voice on the other line said. "Is Usagi there?"

"Oh, hey, Seiya-kun. Yeah, sure. Hold on."

Minako cupped the reciever in the palm of her hand and shouted "Usagi-chan!! Telephone!"

'From inside her room, Usagi called "Who is it?"

"Seiya-kun!"

Silence. Minako heard Usagi open the door to her room. She walked into the living room.

"I can't come to the phone," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Tell him that."

Minako nodded. "Uh, Seiya-kun, can she call you back. She's, uh, in the shower."

"Sure. Just have her call me when she gets out. Bye, Minako-chan."

"Bye."

Minako placed the phone back on the hook and then placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay, Usagi-chan, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That! I've never seen you refuse to talk to Seiya."

"I-I just didn't feel like talking," Usagi stammered.

"Yeah, but it's been more than that," added Minako. "You've been home two Saturday nights in a row, claiming to be too tired for Seiya. You refused to go watch him tape that big interview on the talk show. What gives?"

"Nothing! Gosh, Minako-chan, you're being ridiculous.

Just then, Makoto walked into the living room.

"Oh, have I?" Minako challenged. "Hey, Mako-chan."

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed anything different about Usagi and Seiya lately?"

"Besides that she doesn't see him often anymore?" Mako replied.

Minako nodded her head. "Thank you, Mako-chan. You see what I mean, Usagi-chan. Something's up. I want to know what."

Usagi sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "Nothing! What do I look like, Seiya's shadow? I don't always have to be with him!"

Mako peered at her. "Coulda fooled me."

Usagi groaned in exasperation and stormed out of the room.

"Tou-chy!" exclaimed Minako.

Mako simply shrugged and walked away.

****** 

As she sat at the table in the library, Usagi cursed the day she signed up for Quantum Physics. Here she was, trapped in a gloomy library on a gorgeous April day. She had been poring over fat textbooks for two hours straight.

"Need sunshine..." she thought.

Closing the cover to the books, she heaved them into her arms and walked towards the desk to check them out. As she approached it, she noticed a tall man with an unmistakable build and raven crop of hair.

"No..." Usagi whispered.

He turned his head slightly and all suspicions were confirmed. Gasping, Usagi ran behind the nearest bookshelf. Mamoru! Her heart flew up to her throat and beat wildly. Usagi was forced to set her heavy load of books on the floor, thinking her arms would give out. She hadn't seen him in over five months. Gathering her courage, Usagi removed a book from the shelf and had a perfect view of the check-out desk.

He was talking to the librarian and smiling. Then he laughed, baring all of his teeth. In spite of herself, Usagi smiled. How long had it been since she had seen that smile? Heard that laugh? He leaned his elbow on the desk and propped his head up with it, staring at the pretty librarian eagerly. The smile on Usagi's lips dissolved.

Had he been that friendly with her? Usagi had never seen Mamoru flirt. It wasn't him. He never went out of his way to impress girls. Was he doing that now? Something about the whole scene was unsettling. Just then, the librarian walked away and Mamoru was left leaning casually against the counter. Glancing around, he seemed so natural there.

Usagi wasn't sure how long she remained hidden behind the bookshelf. Seeing Mamoru eased her heart instantaneously. Like a sudden burst of heat on ice, her heart had melted and lay in a pool at her feet. Usagi wanted to run over to him and talk. About anything. About nothing. She wanted to be next to him. She wanted his understanding. She wanted his friendship again.

It would have been alright. It had been alright. Not seeing him. But spying Mamoru now in the sudden way she had, was like a dam breaking. Usagi equated it to one wandering through the desert. You never realize how thirsty you are until you take one small sip of water. Then your tongue seems as dry as the sands.

Mamoru gathered a few books in his hand. He wrote something down on a slip of paper and handed it to the pretty librarian who had re-emerged from the back room. Then, he waved and walked away. Usagi stayed where she was for a few more seconds. Should she run after him? It was a question whose answer was an impulse. The moment the impulse was gone, the question was answered. Usagi saw him walk off and remained behind the bookshelf, head swimming, heart thumping in her chest. 

******

It consumed her. Nearly every thought she had was of him. Walking from the library, writing her History paper, watching TV. It was a struggle to focus on her tasks.

Does he think about me? What was he saying to that librarian? How has he been? I wonder what he's doing now. Does he know I was there? Did he let his hair grow longer in the back? Does he miss me? I hadn't seen that shirt before. Does he think about me? What books were he checking out? Does he think about me? Has he gotten over me? Does he think about me?

"Are you okay, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked during dinner that night. "You've been very quiet."

"I saw him today," she replied frankly.

"Huh?" Mako said. "Who?"

"Mamo-chan."

It was a name that had gone unspoken for nearly half a year. They three girls were surprised. They felt like a dust from an old vase had gotten blown into their open eyes.

"Where?" Minako asked after the initial shock had worn off.

"At the library."

Ami raised an eyebrow. "You seem a little too okay with this, Usagi-chan."

Usagi shrugged. "How should I feel?"

"I think Ami was suggesting that seeing him should have a greater impact on you than you're making it out to be," replied Minako.

"It affected me but what am I supposed to do? Cry like a little baby? Will that help?"

The trio remained silent. Usagi popped another piece of chicken in her mouth and continued:

"But I did realize something. I miss him. A lot more than I thought I would. I felt like I've been going a hundred miles per hour these past five months. So fast that I've been ignoring the scenery whizzing by my window. Seeing Mamo-chan was like slamming on the brakes. I miss sitting on his balcony and watching the city at night. I miss milkshakes at the Crown and helping him with his English work. Funny, I even miss the daily arguments over anything and everything. I miss him."

"So are you going to try to call him again?" Mako suggested.

Usagi shook her head. "No and that's why I told you this. I know if I kept it inside and brooded on its cosmic relevance, I'd cave in and pick up the phone and call him. He had his chance. It's gone. I'm through with Chiba Mamoru. Phone lines operate both ways. I refuse to call him. I trust that you, my most sacred friends, will help me in this."

"Sure," Ami replied.

"No problem," answered Mako.

Minako shoved another piece of bread down her throat. A slight nod of her head was the affirmative. Usagi grinned. She knew she could always depend on her friends to pull her away from Temptation's waiting embrace.

******

"It feels like I haven't seen you in ages," remarked Seiya.

Holding hands, Usagi and Seiya ambled in the park.

"Well, maybe now that finals are over we'll have some time together. That is, before you go off on tour."

Wincing, Seiya wished Usagi hadn't brought up the subject. Normally, touring was his favorite thing. New places, new fans. It was an adventure. But, things had changed. Now he had Usagi and the thought of leaving her behind in Tokyo for six months made him shudder.

When he told her about the six month tour, she had taken it remarkably well. Usagi had simply said: "Wow, that sounds really exciting. You're going to have a lot of fun." Thinking that she would have sobbed for him to stay, Seiya had been mildly pleased. He didn't want to purposely cause Usagi any pain. But, deep inside, in some remote area in his brain, he was worried. Shouldn't Usagi have been more upset about his leaving? It didn't seem like her to repress her emotions. Then again, Usagi had been acting strange for a long while. Ever since the fight at the club with Mamoru. Seiya believed she wasn't upset with him. Still...it seemed as if Usagi had been on another planet for the past six months. Come to think of it, she hadn't mentioned Mamoru in a while either...

The tour had been scheduled to begin in June and end in December. He had specifically requested that no tour dates be scheduled in the week of June 30th, knowing that Usagi wanted him to be in Tokyo on her birthday. There was something very special that he wanted to ask her then. Seiya winced again. Something had come up and an important concert in Paris had to be rescheduled on June 28th, two days before Usagi's birthday. Seiya hadn't told her yet. She wouldn't be pleased.

"Uh, yeah. Actually, Usagi, I wanted to talk to you about that. The tour."

"Sure, Seiya. What about it?"

Seiya paused and drew her to a nearby park bench. The lake in front of them danced with sunlight.

"I know you wanted me to be in Tokyo for your birthday..."

Usagi smiled. "I never actually said that."

"Yes, but you know that it's true."

Giggling, Usagi nodded and shrugged.

"I have some bad news," Seiya continued.

The smiles on Usagi's lips turned sour. "What is it?"

"The hall in Paris, where we were scheduled for the 2nd of July, called yesterday. Something came up and they can only give us the concert space for the 28th."

Dropping her eyes, Usagi replied "So what does that mean?"

"I-I have to be in Paris on your birthday."

Usagi stared at her lap, saying nothing.

"Usagi, I'm really sorry. You know I would never do this if...I'm sorry."

Usagi shook her head and gazed up at him. "It's okay. Really, it's okay."

"You're lying," Seiya commented.

"No...I'm not."

"Then why are you tearing up?"

Surprised at his keen observation, Usagi suddenly laughed and remarked "You know me too well."

"Usagi, you can come to Paris with me. It'll be my present to you. Just you and me in the City of Love on your birthday. It will be romantic."

Usagi's eyes lit up momentarily. Then, the spark flickered and extinguished.

"You know I can't. I always spend my birthday with my parents. It's tradition."

Seiya sighed. "I know, but I thought..."

They were silent and they felt out of place. Commotion was all around them. Two children ran past them, shrieking happily. A woman laughed loudly with her husband. A baby cried.

"Usagi."

"Yes."

"When I asked you to come with me, I figured you would say no."

Usagi looked down. "I'm-I'm sorry, Seiya."

"It's okay. In a way, I'm glad you turned me down. Maybe, then, you'll consider what I'm about to ask you."

"Okay..." Usagi said.

"It's been over a year since I met you and it's been the happiest of my life. When I'm with you, I get filled with such joy and hope and-and love. Leaving you alone here for six months is going to be the hardest thing on the world."

"Being here alone for six months is going to be the hardest thing in the world," responded Usagi.

Seiya's face melted into a small, satisfied smile. "I'm happy that you said that...Well, not happy that you're going to be unhappy...but I think it makes what I'm about to ask you easier to say."

Smiling pleasantly, Usagi should have known what was coming next. Looking back on the incident she should have expected it. She should have known not to be shocked. Seiya dropped off of the bench and knelt down in front of Usagi. Her eyes sparkled with anticipation and apprehension.

"I was going to wait until your birthday to give you this," he said, pulling a small black box from his pocket. "But, since I'm leaving in less than two weeks I want to do this now."

If Usagi had existed in total darkness, the revealing of the velvet box would have been a faint beacon in the distance. It brought only a hint of awareness; full comprehension would follow.

"Odango," Seiya said firmly. "Marry me."

Lifting the lid to the box, Seiya revealed a ring with a large diamond in the center and tinier diamonds circling it. When the sunlight caught the gems, they sparkled, almost moved as if they were a living, breathing creature. Usagi sucked in her breath and gazed at Seiya with wild eyes.

"I know it's sudden," he began. "And I know we're still very young. But...we can wait until I come back and we both finish school. Then, we'll get married. And you can come tour with me. Just think, you and me only, seeing the world together."

On tour with him? With only him? It was a lonely way of seeing the world. Mouth agape, she stared directly into his eyes. So blue...just like Mamo-chan's. A thought was distant in her head like a bird pecking at a hollow tree.

"Usagi, what are you thinking? Tell me."

Peering at him, Usagi began slowly "Seiya...I love it here. I don't want to see the world...yet. I want a family and a home...you know that."

"But, Usagi, those things can come later. My career can't be put on hold. In a business like mine, everything is about the moment. You know that."

The hollow tapping in the back of her brain was growing louder. A black crop of hair and a infectious laugh edged its way into her stream of thought.

"I do know that, Seiya. But, I don't want that. I don't want to spend the most fruitful years of my life on tour buses. I don't want to live like a nomad. Seiya, I love you but I can't wait here like a injured deer for you. I'm impatient. Waiting idly isn't appealing to me."

"Usagi, I don't understand! It's only six months! If you loved me enough, you would wait."

The remark triggered something in Usagi. What was he doing to her? Making her feel guilty? Questioning her love? Her mind flashed back to a rainy night...standing outside a noisy club...pleading...

"You're questioning my feelings for you?" she asserted.

"Not questioning, Usagi. I don't understand why you can't put yourself on the back burner for once! Plenty of women do it all the time. Why can't you?"

His words slashed at Usagi's heart. She had been in tears...he had struggled to fight his back..."Mamo-chan, please"..."Goodbye, Usagi"..."Goodbye." It arrested her, like the slamming of brakes. Of all the thoughts...of all the people to think of...why?

"If you don't understand why I can't lay down my life to you, then you don't understand me," Usagi said.

"Well, if you can't compromise, then you don't understand me either."

Looking down, Usagi replied "Two people who don't know each other shouldn't get married."

She had spoken it calmly. Sometimes the faintest noises can hurt the ears most. Seiya stood, nodding. "I agree." His voice had become gentler than before. They said nothing. In their silence, they heard the world continue on. Chlidren still shrieked, wives still laughed, babies still cried.

"I do love you, Odango."

Eyes downcast, Usagi nodded. She could not speak for fear of letting out the sob caught in her throat.

"We'll keep in touch, won't we?" he asked.

"Yes," she muttered.

Seiya nodded and then turned to walk away. His eyes were shining with  
tears.

"Seiya," Usagi cried. "I love you too but..."

Smiling, he nodded and murmured "I know. Odango, someday you and him will realize what you had."

Usagi's eyes widened. 'Goodbye, Usagi.' "I don't understand."

"Yes you do," he replied. Then he smiled and strode away, hands in pockets.

From the bench, Usagi watched him walk away. His figure grew smaller and smaller until lost to a corner and a grove of trees. Usagi heard the shrill laughter of children in the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

"You WHAT!?!" they exclaimed.

"I told him no," Usagi answered meekly, after she had explained her rejectance of Seiya's proposal.

"U-Usagi-chan!" cried Ami. "How could you tell him no? I thought you loved him!"

"I do, but-"

"Are you crazy? If you married him, you could have been rich and famous!" Mako shouted, slapping her forehead.

"I don't want-"

"So, that's it? You guys are through?" Minako asked.

"Will you all calm down," Usagi yelled over her panicking friends. "Jeez! I loved Seiya. Heck, I still do love him. But...could you really see us with three children and a dog and a white picket fence? Could you see us old together?"

Ami, Mako, Minako, and Rei stood in the living room of the apartment shaking their heads incredulously. Shrugging, Usagi collapsed onto the sofa.

"I don't know," she continued, sighing. "Something just felt wrong about it. I considered accepting, I really did. I tried envisioning this enormous wedding and my long white gown but...when I saw the man standing next to me...it wasn't Seiya. It could never be Seiya."

"Well then who is it?" pressed Minako.

Usagi looked away. "I don't know."

The room fell silent and all four girls sat on the sofa or the floor. Usagi wondered what they were all thinking. Probably that she was the biggest idiot they had ever known. Kou Seiya, the dashing rock-star, the love of her life, had just offered the rest of his life to her and she had brushed it aside like a loose hair. What had she been thinking?

It hit her then. She couldn't see Seiya anymore. Couldn't call him. Couldn't kiss him. She wasn't the envy of every girl in Japan anymore. Seiya had offered her a ring and the world along with it. She had refused. There was no more Seiya.

"Oh, God..." she said, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"What is it?" Mako asked.

"Oh, my God..." she repeated, fingers beginning to tremble.

"Usagi-chan, are you okay?" Ami asked.

"What have I done?" Usagi whispered. "How could I have done that?"

"Usagi, things will be fine. You'll live," Rei said.

Standing, Usagi shook her head furiously. "No. What have I done?" She began pacing around the room, muttering things to herself. The four girls glanced at each other worriedly.

"Usagi-chan, sit down. Mako-chan can make you some tea, you'll take a long hot bath. Everything will be fine. Just relax," Minako urged.

"No! Everything will not be fine!" hollered Usagi. "Do you know what I've done? I've just thrown the rest of my life away! I'm going to die a spinster! How could I have been so stupid? What am I going to do?"

Stamping her foot on the ground twice, Usagi turned away from her friends and let out a whimper. The sound, however small and contained, was horrible-like a dying whale. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Shocked, her friends sat in complete silence. Like Usagi, it was too much for them to handle.

Usagi's cries subsided just as fast as they had begun. Wiping her eyes, she walked towards the door of the apartment, flung it open, and left it that way as she disappeared down the hall. Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto remained in stunned silence, each too afraid to open their mouths or to get up and close the door. 

*******

She waited for the bus. Any bus, it didn't matter. When one came squealing to a halt in front of her, she got on, not even checking the route number. Stumbling towards the back, Usagi plopped down in a vacant window seat. She leaned her head against the glass and watched the world whiz by. Everything seemed to be operating as normal. It was the same scene as always: the streets were packed with businessmen rushing to meetings, housewives loaded with bags of groceries, children in their school uniforms laughing and eating candy. Nothing had changed. Except for Usagi. The bus stopped.

"Hey, miss," yelled the bus driver. "This is the last stop. You gotta get off."

Snapping her head up from the window, Usagi saw that she was the only person left on the bus. Rising, she slowly made her way down the aisle. Usagi nodded to the bus driver as she exited. The brakes hissed and the bus roared down the street. Where was she? She hadn't even checked to see where she was going. Looking across the street, Usagi's heart leapt into her  
throat. She was standing directly opposite of Club Reality. Only the dark windows and neon sign were gone. Painted on the door read: "Jazz Club. Open."

Usagi stared at the building. It seemed friendlier than before. Maybe because it was daytime. Maybe because it was no longer the darkened night club where her life had fallen apart. She crossed the street. Peering into the window, she saw a man playing on the piano, tables lit by candles and a bar with a few people sitting at it. The mat by the door said "You're always welcome." Usagi pushed the door open and entered.

A gentle wave of notes filled her ears. The piano music was like cool water on a sunburn. She listened and then walked to a table and sat down.

"Can I get you something, miss?" asked a young waiter.

"Just water, please."

Usagi focused her attention back to the man playing the piano. His sandy hair brushed along the top of his closed eyelids. Hands moving over the keys, his music, to Usagi, was like the wind over leaves. It was soothing and beautiful. She believed she had never heard better. And, oh, hadn't she heard music before. No, she told herself, it's over. Get Seiya out of your head. Propping her head in her hand, Usagi gazed into the glass of icy water just set before her. How had her life gotten this way? She felt like the lone ice cubes submerged under frosty waters. Regret wasn't what she felt. More like...confusion, indirection. Her eyes teared up.

"Haruka's music has a tendency to do that to me too," said a clear, high voice.

Usagi glanced up. A woman with wavy aqua hair stood before her.

"Can I sit?" she asked.

Nodding, Usagi gestured to an empty seat next to her.

"If I had to put a word to it, I would say that Haruka's music sounds like a spring breeze. Like when you lift your face to the sky and the wind brushes over it gently, almost like fingers. It moves me in that way," the woman says.

"That's a beautiful way of putting it," Usagi replied.

The woman beamed. "Why, thank you. I'm glad you said that. Beauty is an important thing."

Raising her eyebrows, Usagi seemed half-confused, half-mystified by this complete stranger. The woman chuckled.

"I'm not crazy. You could have said 'nice' or 'pretty' but you said beautiful. Beauty is one step away from love. When something moves you, when you hear music and call it magnificent, when you see a tree and thinks its the most glorious tree in all the world, isn't it love?"

Usagi nodded. "Yes. I suppose you're right."

"Haruka's music...I love it. It's beauty to me."

"Is Haruka your boyfriend?" Usagi asked.

The woman looked at Usagi strangely and then laughed. "Well, I've never thought of Haruka that way, but I suppose you could say that. I guess we cross that line."

"What line?"

"Technically, we're friends, that's it. But I suppose I love Haruka enough to place our relationship in the category of 'lovers.'"

"I-I don't understand."

"You don't? You've never had a friend who you loved so much that you often wondered if you were really more than friends?"

Usagi opened her mouth to say no, but suddenly stopped herself. There was Mamo-chan. She had always believed their friendship existed in a territory that wasn't exactly based on comradeship. Usagi wouldn't classify it as love...but had it really been friendship like that with Minako or Mako or Rei or Ami?

"I did, once," Usagi replied.

"And what happened?" the woman asked.

Shrugging, Usagi answered "He wanted something more. I didn't. I was in a committed relationship."

The woman's green eyes became brooding and serious. "But you loved him, didn't you?"

"I did, but in a friendly way."

"Then you liked him."

"No, I-I loved him...but in a non-romantic way."

The woman shook her head. "Love in a non-romantic way is like."

Pondering this, Usagi said "No. We didn't 'like' each other. It was more than that. I loved him. I would have done anything for him. I could have been with him for a whole day and not have gotten sick of him. We could have been together for a whole day and not have said a word to each other and have been content with it. It wasn't 'like.'"

Saying nothing, the woman stared at Haruka for a while. Finally, she spoke.

"And with the other man? Your boyfriend? Could you do those things with him?"

"Of course..." Usagi said, the words dying on her tongue. "Actually, I don't know. I never...Come to think of it, I guess we couldn't. I don't know...things are very confusing for me now."

"Can I tell you one more thing?" the woman said.

Staring down into her glass, Usagi nodded.

"Alright," the aqua-haired woman said. "A poet named Keats once said 'Beauty is truth, truth beauty.' Think about that for a while."

The song Haruka was playing ended and the few people in the jazz club applauded. Usagi saw the woman's eyes gleaming. She wondered if her eyes had ever shined with that much love for Seiya. Turning to her, the woman said:

"Well, I'm up next." She gestured to a violin case at her feet. "It was nice talking to you, Miss-?"

"Usagi. Tsukino Usagi."

The woman bowed. "Nice to meet you Tsukino-san. I'm Michiru. Kai'oh Michiru."

The words rung distant in her mind. Kai'oh Michiru.

"The painter?" Usagi asked.

Michiru nodded. "I suppose. But if I must be labeled, I prefer 'Kai'oh Michiru the violinist.' My painting is just a hobby. I'll see you later."

Picking up her violin case, she paced towards the stage to join Haruka. Bewildered, Usagi stared at Michiru. It had to be more than a coincidence...Usagi had given Mamoru a Kai'oh painting. Kai'oh Michiru had given her the words "Beauty is truth, truth beauty." Usagi had given Mamoru a beautiful painting. He had loved it. He had loved her. "Beauty is truth, truth beauty." Usagi had given Mamoru beauty.

A high, sad note of a violin filled her ears. A wave of piano keys followed. Usagi gazed at the duo-a pianist and a violinist. Together, they made music that caused Usagi's heart to beat wildly. Two "friends" could do that...No. Usagi shook her head. Not me and Mamo-chan. Haruka and Michiru, they're different. It's a different situation. Love is different for everybody, isn't it? 

*******

For the first time in her life, Usagi's birthday was miserable. Turning twenty meant she was officially old. The freedom of the teenage years was gone. She was alone and drifting and old!

Her parents had thrown a small surprise party for her. Only her mom and dad, Shingo, Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto. It should have been one of those moments when one feels grateful to have such loving people surrounding them. But all Usagi could think about was the loving people that weren't there: Seiya and, especially, Mamoru. She had waited for a card from him. Seiya had sent a card. An overly sappy one with flowers and candles on the front. Usagi had read it and then thrown it away. Mamoru's cards had always been her favorite. He knew how to pick out the ones that were funny but not cheesy. The ones with the cute animals or the clever people. The card hadn't come. Maybe it would today. Or tomorrow. Maybe Usagi was just kidding herself.

When the birthday cake emerged from the kitchen shining with twenty candles, Usagi teared up.

"I'm just so happy," she told her family and friends.

It was quite the opposite. The light of the candles blurred in her eyes. It was like her life. Nothing made sense, everything had become out-of-focus.

"Make a wish, Usagi!" Shingo cried as she blew out the candles.

Closing her eyes, Usagi didn't quite know what to wish for. There were so many things...and birthdays only come once a year. This wish couldn't be wasted. Thinking hard on her most passionate desire, Usagi suddenly felt something pop into her head. Him. I just want him back.

"Okay," she said, popping her eyes open.

"What'd you wish for?" Minako asked.

"Minako-chan," Rei scolded. "If she tells you, then she won't get what she wished for!"

Usagi smiled and gazed down at the cake. The pink icing read: "May all your dreams come true." 

*******

It was the hottest summer in three decades, declared the news. Sweltering, unbearable heat. The kind where you could see the air around you trembling. A heat so thick and heavy, you broke into a sweat just by stepping outside.

Usagi was miserable. Besides being hot almost every waking moment, she was also disgustingly bored. Ami was studying in Europe. Rei was back in the mountains, having a great time according to her recent letter. Mako taught little kids cooking for half the day. That left Minako who didn't wake up until noon and usually just wanted to shop or watch TV. Usagi had a lot of time on her hands and she spent most of it thinking and writing.

She went to the park on Tuesdays to watch the baseball games. At least that was what she told herself. Deep inside, she hoped to see Mamoru there. She had it all figured out. From across the bleachers, she would spy him. She would go up to him and beg him for their friendship back. "Please, oh, please, Mamo-chan. I miss you so much." Sometimes, she would cry. Usually, she wouldn't have to since he was so eager to be friends, too.

But, he never came. And she'd sit through the whole game in sweltering misery.

Often, she'd play the "what if" game with herself. "What if I had called him one more time?" "What if I had went up to him when I saw him in the library?" "What if I hadn't been so hard-headed?" "What if I hadn't yelled at him so much?" She'd play out the situations in her mind. Every time they would end with "happily ever after."

Her writing was better than ever. The ideas were coming so fast she didn't know what to do with herself. Halfway into a story about a girl whose best friend had moved away, she thought of a tale where two people meet each other at weekly soccer games and spring up a friendship. One, about a star-crazed girl who's so consumed in her obsession that she loses her boyfriend, was so good Usagi considered submitting it to a magazine for publication. She decided against it at the last minute, nearly ripping it out of the mailman's hands.

Finally, one balmy August day, Ami returned from Germany, Rei from the mountains, Mako's cooking lessons finished, and Usagi found herself sitting in her room pondering the day before her third year of college. 

*******

School had started. Already, two weeks into the semester, practically the whole school knew that her and Seiya had split up and that he was in some far-off city singing his heart out with his brothers. The Three Lights were sorely missed by all on campus, especially the single girls.

One evening, while sitting in her room reading a book, Usagi heard a knock on her door.

"Yeah?" she said.

Minako opened the door and peeked her head in. "This came for you today, Usagi-chan."

Entering the room, Minako handed her a pink envelope and then left. Inspecting it, Usagi wondered who sent it. She flipped it over to try to locate a return address but there was none. However, Usagi didn't need a return address. Heart leaping up into her throat, she knew who had sent it just by the small, neat handwriting of her address. She ripped open the envelope to see a birthday card. There they were, two adorable little birds, having a witty conversation. She opened the card and read the rest of the message. Laughing, Usagi also noticed a few photographs were enclosed in the card. There was a message, short and curt:

Dear Usagi,

Happy Birthday. Sorry it's late. I was away.

Sincerely,  
Mamoru

It knawed at her insides. He could be so good at being so cold. But he had remembered and he had sent something. Next, Usagi picked up the stack of pictures enclosed. All pictures of him and her. There was one from a picnic they had taken the summer before. One of her sleeping on the couch of his apartment. They had seemed trivial when taken, but now they were  
gold nuggets. One picture made Usagi freeze. Taken the night of Seiya's CD release party, the picture was of Usagi and Mamoru standing next to each other, smiling broadly. Usagi held it so tightly, the photo began trembling.

They had taken so many pictures together, but never had one looked like this. Her arm was wrapped around his waist and his, around her shoulder. She was leaning her head on his shoulder. Maybe it was the nice clothes he had been wearing or the lighting, but Mamoru looked bewitchingly handsome in the picture. She had always thought he was good-looking but his face had never made her heart yearn for him before. Slipping it behind the others, Usagi figured that it was probably just this picture.

But the next picture was of Mamoru in a cotton T-shirt and jeans and Usagi's heart flipped in her chest. Staring at the glossy photo, Usagi felt a strong desire to see him, to touch him, to smell his cologne, to hear his voice, his laughter, anything. A wave of desperation washed through her. Bounding off her bed, Usagi crouched on her knees and looked under it. There it was, just as she left it, over a half a year ago. A dusty cardboard shoe box. Grabbing it, Usagi ripped the lid open. She sighed and stared at its contents.

The crystal moon, the pearl earrings, the pictures, the silly doo-dads, a faded blue T-shirt, everything was him. Turning the box over, she dumped it all on the floor. All the memories...so many of them. So many smiles and tears. A lot of things had happened between her and Mamoru that had changed her views about him.

Usagi had read somewhere that you know all you'll ever need to know about a person just by the first glance. That everything else you'll ever feel for them is rubbish. She wondered how she had felt about Mamoru the first time she had seen him. Her true feelings were buried under a lot of experiences and biases. Closing her eyes, Usagi tried hard to relive that first day when she had walked into Class 2...

...The door had creaked open and principal Uematsu had walked in first and whispered something to the teacher. Hiding behind the door, Usagi could see the student sitting at the first desk who she later would discover was a boy named Koichi. Her heart was pounding in her chest and all Usagi could think of was Naru, her best friend back home. She would be in second period now, Home Ec, if she were home. Just then, she saw Uemastu-san call her over. Swallowing her fears down, Usagi exhaled and stepped into the class. All eyes were on her, inspecting her and judging her as she was them.

While the teacher introduced her, she gazed around the room. All new faces, some eager, some bored, some pretentious. None familiar. Ito-sensei pointed her to her new seat. Face burning as she strolled down the aisle, Usagi finally reached her desk. The gazed to the right at the boy sitting next to her. He stared back at her, not enthusiastically or curiously or snobbishly, just stared. Usagi met his gaze for a second or so. Of all the eyes in the room glaring at her, here were his, blue like her own. Like she were staring into herself. The nervous thumping in her chest relaxed and her pulse returned to normal...

Usagi stared at the picture, the one with her and Mamoru before that night at Club Reality. It was still there in his eyes, the comfort, the familiarity. When she looked into them, even in a picture, she felt like she were staring at her own reflection in a deep lake. Did he feel the same way? At least, 'had' he felt the same way? The memory of that first day seemed so distant and cloudy in her head. Had that really happened? Usagi marveled at the change. From grateful relief, to bitter hate and back again. She supposed some things just transformed like night into dawn, gradually, unnoticed.

Looking down at the picture, Usagi blinked in surprise. She felt like she were looking at it anew. Mamo-chan, she thought. There's so much I have to say to you. Why is it so hard?

The picture grew blurry and then Usagi heard a small 'pat'. There, splotched on the glossy paper, rolling over Mamoru's face, was a single tear.

'Oh, God, Mamo-chan. I can't stand this anymore,' Usagi thought. 'I need you.'

"I...I love you," she whispered.

She set the picture down and broke her promise. Usagi cried for Mamoru. 

*******

Tapping her foot impatiently, Usagi checked her watch for the third time. Rei was almost half an hour late. The situation was quite abnormal; usually it was Usagi who was never prompt. Being on the other side of the deal was agitating. Finally, at 3:52, thirty-seven minutes after the supposed meeting time, Rei came dashing up to the bench in the courtyard of K.O.

"Usagi, I am soooo sorry," she apologized.

"I've been waiting since 3:15 for you, Rei-chan!" Usagi scolded.

"You were on time?" Rei asked.

"For once, yes, I was! What took you so long?"

"Oh, my boyfriend's car broke down and I had to go pick him up. I'm really sorry."

Usagi looked surprised. "Boyfriend? Rei-chan, since when have you had a boyfriend? Why haven't you filled me in on all this good stuff?"

Blushing, Rei replied "Well, we've only been official for about two weeks but I met him over the summer when I went to the mountains. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Usagi, but I thought, with what happened to Seiya and you...well, I just didn't want to seem like I was bragging."

Usagi swallowed down the tinge of remorse upon hearing Seiya's name and smiled. "Oh, Rei-chan, you didn't have to feel like you were bragging. I'm really happy for you. So, tell me, what's he like?"

The two girls began walking together while Rei nearly gushed with happiness. "He's the sweetest guy you could ever meet. Witty, charming, full of energy. He's got this really deep, romantic side to him...you know, roses and moonlit walks and all. And, oh man, is he fine."

Usagi squealed as any girl thrilled by the thought of Prince Charming would. Giggling, Rei continued:

"Usagi, he's got these eyes. I can't find words to describe them. They're the most intense dark blue I've ever seen. When he looks at me, I feel like a hooked fish being reeled in against my will. His eyes are that powerful."

Usagi exhaled silently. 'To feel like that,' she thought. 'I've never felt like that.' Then, she thought 'No. I have felt like that before. But...' Usagi recalled the first day of school in Juuban. Her heart flipped in her ribcage.

"Rei-chan, you're very lucky to feel so strongly about someone," Usagi commented.

"I know. Usagi, I'm so in love with this guy. I want him to be 'the one.'"

Usagi smiled. "Rei-chan, I'm really happy for you."

Beaming, Rei replied "Thanks, Usagi. It means a lot to me. Now, let's go. I'm starving."

Usagi nodded and laughed and the two girls continued walking.

Usagi glared at the phone. It was tempting her and she had to resist. Call him, it sang. So this was the siren's voices that Odysseus had staunchly resisted. Brave, brave man, Usagi thought.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Usagi propped her head in her hand and remained looking at the silent phone. Just then, Minako walked in with an empty glass. She peered at her friend who seemed engrossed by the phone on the wall.

"Usagi-chan?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Might I ask what you're doing?"

Snapping out of her staring contest with the telephone, Usagi glanced at Minako guiltyly.

"Uh...nothing," Usagi replied.

"So, then why are you sitting here staring at the phone? Are you expecting a call?"

Usagi swallowed. "Uh...no. It's not like that. Minako-chan, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Minako joked, washing her dirty glass out.

"Ha ha. Okay. If there were somebody you really, 'really' wanted to speak to, and you knew that they might not want to speak to you because they were angry with you and you hadn't spoken to that person in a 'really' long time, would you call them?"

Spinning around, Minako let her eyes grow wide with excitement. "Are you talking about Mamoru-san?"

Usagi felt like falling out of her chair but she attempted to remain calm. She felt her body grow warm. "No! Why would I be talking about Mamo-chan? I can't stand him!" she blurted out.

Minako smirked. "Please, Usagi-chan, I may not be in K.O. University but you can't fool the Love Goddess. It's Mamoru-san, isn't it?"

Diverting her eyes from Minako's eager stare, Usagi picked at a knick in the table. She remained silent.

"Why do you want to call him all of a sudden?" Minako asked softly.

"I...I've actually been considering it for a week," Usagi replied after a while. "It's eating me up. I don't know what to do. I'll fall apart if he hangs up on me but I'm falling apart as it is."

Minako pulled out a chair, sat down next to Usagi, folded her hands on top of the table, and asked "What caused this sudden desire to speak to him?"

Usagi didn't want to say how that seeing that picture had made her realize how much she wanted him...and possibly in a more-than-friendly way. So, she shrugged.

"It's been almost a year," she murmured instead. "I think he should have forgiven me by now."

Minako lowered her face to meet Usagi's gaze. "Really?" Minako asked dryly.

Swallowing, Usagi nodded. Minako sighed.

"Usagi-chan, I love you like a sister, you know that. But I can't help you lie to yourself. You need to figure out what you want to gain by calling him and then you'll know or not you should."

Standing, Minako walked from the kitchen. Usagi watched her go and then slowly lowered her head to the smooth surface.

"It was our two month anniversary yesterday and he got me this," Rei said, displaying the thin gold bracelet wrapped around her wrist.

"Ohhh, it's beautiful," Usagi cooed. "And 24 karat. He's got great taste and I don't just mean with the bracelet, Rei-chan."

Rei giggled. "Thanks, Usagi. Aaah, being in love feels so good!"

Laughing, Usagi replied "It sounds as if this boyfriends of yours comes straight from the pages of a fairy tale."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Don't make fun of me. You should meet him. See for yourself what I'm talking about."

"Ok, I'll meet him," replied Usagi. "You just tell me when and where and I'll be there."

"Actually, we're supposed to meet in an hour at the Crown. You can join us."

Usagi made a face. "I don't know, Rei-chan. Playing third wheel isn't exactly my favorite thing to do."

"Oh, Usagi, come on. You won't be third wheel. I promise you."

Shrugging, Usagi said "Ok, then I'll meet this Prince Charming of yours. We'll see if he's all that he's cracked up to be."

Squeezing her friend's shoulder, Rei answered "He'll be everything and more."

*******

Rei pushed open the door to the Crown Fruit Parlor and walked in. Usagi followed. Glancing around the half-full restaurant, Rei couldn't spot the person she was looking for.

"I don't see him," she said. "We're a few minutes early anyways. I'm going to go to the bathroom to make myself gorgeous. Why don't you get us a table, Usagi-chan."

"Okee dokee," Usagi said, removing her coat.

She walked through the restaurant to snatch her favorite booth. It was the one by the window overlooking 10th Street where she could see all of the people passing by. Her and Mamoru always used to sit there. Striding towards the booth, Usagi noticed somebody already sipping coffee in it. She sighed and was about to grab a closer, more inferior booth when the person turned his face from the window to place his coffee cup onto the saucer. Usagi sucked in her breath and her heart plummeted into her knees before shooting up to her throat. There, at the booth, sat Mamoru.

He seemed very different--a lot older-looking, more sophisticated. Thin wire glasses framed his serious eyes. He wore a black turtleneck and grey pants as opposed to the Polo shirts and jeans she had always remembered him donning. The way he held folded his hands over each other on the table, while tapping his foot and gazing out of the window seemed so new, so vastly superior to Usagi. Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe she was simply looking at him through a different set of eyes. A pair of eyes that had changed in their own right.

She was no more than twenty feet away from him and he hadn't noticed her yet. 'This is the chance you've been waiting for, Usagi' she told herself. 'Talk to him. It's been a year. He'll forgive. And besides...you shouldn't be frightened by your own feelings.' Sucking in a deep breath, Usagi found herself marching up to him.

There she was, close enough to touch him. He was gazing out of the window and still didn't notice. Usagi opened her mouth to speak and shut it. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Hi," she croaked.

She saw him turn his head around. His eyes, for one second, twinkled and then, like the sea when the sun becomes smothered by a cloud, turned dark with recognition.

"Usa," he whispered.

She stared down at him, lips pursed, and he gazed up at her. It was a moment filled with static energy. A moment ready to burst with emotion.

"I...I..." Usagi stuttered. "I like your glasses."

The emotion fizzled away like the carbonation from a opened can of soda. Mamoru seemed slightly surprised. Eyes still wide, he motioned for her to sit.

"Oh, I'm with somebody. We're waiting for her-"

"Mamoru!" called a voice from behind them.

Usagi, never taking her eyes from his face, noticed him look past her. With that one word, with that one look of utter elation as he looked past her at the person to whom the voice belonged, Usagi knew everything she needed to know. Her heart caved in on itself like a dying star.

"Oh, I see you two have already met," Rei remarked.

It was almost as if Usagi could hear her spirit cracking like glass. Biting the inside of her cheek to keep her throat from exploding, Usagi nodded. She couldn't speak. Mamoru did for her.

"Actually, we're old friends."

Sitting next to him in the booth, in Usagi and Mamoru's booth, Rei planted a kiss on his nose and gazed wide-eyed at them both.

"Really? That's so funny! I brought her here to meet you! Isn't that weird?"

Mamoru had to practically drag his gaze away from Usagi's. He forced a smile and replied "Yeah, weird."

Usagi nodded. "That...that is weird." She swallowed. The way Mamoru had looked at Usagi--it was like a video projection of their whole history had just flashed before her eyes. She saw everything in them--total recognition. Every word, every conversation, every emotion ever passed between the two of them was laid out, bare and exposed, in front of her. There was so much she needed to tell him.

To think that he was Rei's boyfriend...She would have never guessed. The idea was preposterous! They were completely wrong for each other. Rei was too rigid for him. She was too grounded. She didn't dream enough. She was... she was... just like Mamoru. Usagi wondered if this were really happening. Then, she wondered whether he really loved Rei. And finally, Usagi wondered whether he loved Rei more than he had loved her.

Mamoru looked at Rei and smiled. Usagi swallowed, glared at Mamoru, and blinked twice to relieve the burning in her eyes.

"Rei-chan, I just remembered that Minako-chan wanted me to help her find an outfit for an audition," Usagi lied. "I gotta go. I'll call you."

Usagi spun around before Rei could reply, her eyes taking hold of Mamoru's before she began walking away. She saw a deep guilt in them. The last thing she heard was Rei's reply:

"Uh...Ok, Usagi. I'll see you later."

*******  
Usagi stood outside the Crown clenching her fists so hard that indentations from her nails were left on her palm. Her arms were shaking with rage. She clenched her teeth so hard that she thought they would all crack. Eyes smarting with tears of fury, Usagi breathed heavily.

'How could he?' she thought. 'How could he leave me hanging on a string like that? How could he tell me he loved me and then love another? How could he make me hurt so badly? How could he make me think I might have loved him if he gave me another chance?'

She hadn't realized she was running but suddenly her legs were moving underneath her. Bastard. She should have known. Hadn't Mamoru always been out to hurt her? Of course he would betray her! And with Rei! Granted he had no idea they were friends...but still.

Rei. How could Usagi be friends with her now? Knowing she had control over Mamoru's heart, knowing that Usagi wasn't the only girl in the world for him, how could she be civil to her!

Usagi ran. Past the lake, through the park, past shops and grocery stores. The setting sun spilled a yellow glow over everything. Everything warned her: caution. She slammed into a few pedestrians and didn't apologize. Her anger grew.

Two-timing jerk! Thirteen phone calls! Her relationship with Seiya! Her sanity! A year of waiting and wondering and hurting and asking "why!" A year of her life flushed down the drain because of him. And he hadn't even meant what he said! He hadn't loved her! And now she was trapped. Chained to his heart like a thin artery.

She slowed to a walk. Throwing her head up to the sky, Usagi let the dying lavender clouds see her eyes--tear-stained and desolate. She was outside of her apartment building. An overwhelming hopelessness coursed through her. Her skin tingled with goosebumps and she shivered. He didn't love her anymore. But...she loved--no, she wouldn't think about it. She shivered again and dragged her feet to her apartment. The tears wanted to slip from her eyes but she wouldn't let them because she didn't love Mamoru and she really didn't care that he was with Rei. Let the two of them get married for all she cared. Let them have a beautiful, white wedding with pink roses and a seven-layer cake. Usagi didn't care.

She pressed the button to the elevator and waited for it to open. Trudging in when it finally did open, she leaned her head against the soft padding on the wall. It rumbled as it rose. She imagined Rei and Mamoru's wedding. And then she imagined her own wedding. She pictured Mamoru there. Only, he wasn't a guest. He was waiting for her at the altar in a white suit, smiling. At that moment, when the thing she wanted most seemed impossibly beyond reach, Usagi craved nothing more than to have Mamoru's finger glide down her cheekbone. She thought this as the elevator opened and expelled her out on her floor. While she walked to her apartment, she pictured him gazing at her the he had gazed at Rei. Standing outside the door, she needed nothing else than his lips on her hers.

When she slipped the key in the door and realized that it could have been hers and now never would be, Usagi felt her will crumple. She burst into tears as the door swung open. 

*******

Minako, Makoto, and Ami were pretty used to seeing Usagi cry. She had been doing it a lot the past year. They knew that sometimes she needed a shoulder to cry on and sometimes she wanted to let out her frustrations alone in her room. Sometimes she would cry tears of anger, sometimes of sadness, and sometimes she would cry simply because she hadn't cried in a while. So, they knew when to be concerned and when not to be because they were used to Usagi's fits of depression.

Tonight was different. When Usagi had burst through the door, slammed it behind her, and then slumped against the wall sobbing, Ami had run to her side. 'What is it this time?' was the first thought to run through Ami's head. But, when she went to wrap her arm around Usagi's shoulders, Usagi pushed her away violently.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

Mako and Minako had run into the room but froze when they heard their friend scream at Ami. Ami darted back and stared wild-eyed at Usagi.

"I-I didn't mean-" stuttered Ami.

"You didn't mean to feel sorry for me?" Usagi screamed "You didn't mean to think 'Here comes Usagi, crying as usual.' You probably presumed that I broke a nail or something! I don't need your pity! None of you! You don't even know how it feels! I...I..."

The yelling subsided and was replaced by her quiet sobs. Ami's eyes glistened with her own tears and she ran from the room. Shaking their heads, Mako and Minako gazed down at Usagi's withered form on the carpeting and then turned away to comfort their other injured friend. 

*******

Later that evening, after all the commotion had died down, Makoto sat on the sofa reading a book. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Mako-san?" replied a deep, somewhat familiar voice.

"Yeah, that's me."

"This is Mamoru."

Mako nearly dropped the receiver. She did drop her book. "Mamoru-san...I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I-I know. How have you been?"

"Alright. And you?"

"I've been...surviving."

A momentary silence elapsed. Then Mamoru asked: "Is Usa there?"

Again, Mako nearly dropped the receiver. "Yeah, she is. Hold on a sec."

Mako cupped her hand over the phone and yelled "Usagi-chan! Telephone!" She placed the phone up to her ear, awaiting Usagi's voice. Why had Mamoru called? Suddenly, Usagi's random outburst a few hours ago seemed to make sense. 

*******

"Hello?" Usagi asked. She heard a click, knowing Mako had hung up.

"Usa."

Her heart went still for a second and then burst into a furious pounding.

"Mamo-chan?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it's me...gosh, Usa, it's been a long time."

"A year."

"Yeah."

Silence. Usagi felt her breathing become more labored. She felt like crying again.

"Listen, Usa. I think we need to talk."

"Okay."

"But in person. Can I meet you somewhere tonight?"

Usagi sighed. "Mamo-chan, tonight is...I'm not feeling so good."

"Tomorrow, then?"

"Alright. Tomorrow is fine. Say four o' clock."

"Four o' clock at the Crown," Mamoru replied.

"Okay. See you then," Usagi nearly whispered.

"Bye."

Words failed her and she hung up the phone without saying a thing.

*******

At 4:13, Usagi hesitantly walked into the Crown. She knew Mamoru would be there already because he was never late to anywhere he went. Walking to their typical booth, she spied him sitting there, nervously bobbing a straw up and down in his glass of water.

"Hey," she said, approaching the booth.

Glancing up at her, he smiled. Her nose and her cheeks were rosy from the biting cold. She was late, as usual. Yesterday had been a shock for Mamoru. Seeing her again, for the first time in a year, had stirred up something in him that he believed had settled to the bottom of his mind for good. He felt there was so many unresolved issues between the two of them. And, he genuinely wanted their friendship back.

"Hi," he replied.

Usagi removed her coat and sat down across from him.

"You look great," he said.

Smiling slightly, Usagi replied "So do you."

Looking up, Usagi caught his eyes for the first time. They twinkled with excitement and remembrance. They seemed like a old man's eyes as he gazed upon the playground he used to revel in as a child. The way he looked at her, a faint smile on his lips, caused a small fire to ignite on her face.

Just then, a waitress arrived and asked "What can I get you two?"

Mamoru said "I'll just have a cup of coffee."

Usagi answered "A hamburger and fries. A medium coke."

Once the waitress had taken their orders and left, Mamoru stared at her and chuckled.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"You haven't changed," Mamoru said.

"What do you mean I haven't changed?"

"You still order the same thing you used to."

Brushing her hair from her face, Usagi said "Just because I order the same thing doesn't mean I'm still the same person you knew a year ago."

She hadn't meant for her response to sound so desolate and depressing, but it had. And then an awful silence followed.

Finally, Mamoru asked "So, how's Seiya?"

The name was a fist to the stomach. Shrugging, Usagi answered "Your guess is as good as mine."

Mamoru's eyes grew wide. "You're not together anymore? I'd have thought by now you two would be planning the wedding."

"No," was all Usagi could say.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry."

The waitress saved the day again by bringing Mamoru's coffee and Usagi's Coke. Usagi took a long gulp from the glass to cool her burning insides. Out of the corner of her eye, she gazed at Mamoru emptying one package of Sweet and Low into his coffee. She could never understand why he just didn't use real sugar. He claimed he like the taste better. Usagi figured Mamoru would be the kind of person to like his sweetness to come with a bitter aftertaste. Well, maybe it was time he did get his share of the bitterness.

"So, how has this year been for you, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shrugging, Mamoru responded "It's had its high points and its low points."

"Really?" Usagi challenged. "Tell me about the low points. Did you sit in your room and cry a lot? Did you wait for your supposed best friend to return your thirteen phone calls? Did you wonder what you could have said and did differently to make him want to speak to you again? Tell me."

Wide-eyed, Mamoru stared at her. Then, unexpectedly, he began chuckling. The chuckle rose to an all-out laugh. Usagi became even angrier.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think I was so amusing!" she whispered harshly.

"Oh, Usa. How have I managed a whole year without you keeping me on my toes?"

Usagi narrowed her eyes and gathered her things to leave. As she stood up, Mamoru grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Hey, don't leave so soon. We have a whole year to catch up on."

Glaring at him, Usagi retorted "Don't patronize me, Mamo-chan. You may think that this is funny, but I don't see the humor! You hurt me!"

Mamoru's eyes grew serious as Usagi sat back down at the booth.

"Usa, I...I never meant to...make you feel bad. You have to understand that when you told me...when you said...what you did, I thought my life was over. I was an idiot and I'm sorry."

Usagi, who had been gazing down at her hands the whole time, raised her eyes to meet Mamoru's. The sight of them, those eyes that made her think and see and feel in completely new ways, caused Usagi's heart to tremor with longing. She nodded, accepting his apology.

"You know, a year ago I just wanted to crawl in a dark corner and die," Mamoru continued. "But now that I've met Rei I feel like a whole new person. She's unlike anyone I've ever met. I mean, have you ever seen anyone with hair that black and soft? And she memorized the entire second act of 'Romeo and Juliet.' I can't even understand the language! Did you know she has a first-degree black belt in judo and karate?"

"Yes, Mamo-chan, I did. Remember, we're good friends."

"Yeah, that's pretty remarkable, too," Mamoru added. "All this time I knew you and-"

"The girl of your dreams was just an arms length away," Usagi finished. Something in her tone, warned Mamoru that this might not be the best of subjects. She was probably still hurting because of him.

"Yeah," he replied. "So, how's your writing coming along?"

Upon mentioning that, Usagi's face brightened and she started off on her recent flood of inspiration, a writing contest she had won, hopes for future works. The way she talked, how she hunched over the table chatting quietly, made Mamoru think that they really hadn't been separated for a year. God, seeing and speaking to her again reminded him of how much he had missed her and maybe even how much he had cared for her. Hopefully, they could return to being best friends again. The way Usagi laughed when he interjected a witty remark made him believe that they could.

They remained at the booth until 7:27, eating, talking, and laughing but mostly just savoring each other's company for the first time in one year.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Glad to see so many of you are fully into this story. :) Keep those reviews coming! They make me smile. :D

* * *

Usagi gasped for air. Snorting, she laughed even harder. Mamoru then burst into laughter.

"I swear to God that's what happened!" he cried.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she laughed so hard she thought she would faint.

"Don't...say...anything...else!" she said sporadically between her hysterical laughter. Clutching her aching stomach, Usagi prayed she wouldn't pee in her pants. As her hysteria subsided, she sighed and rolled over onto her back. The green carpet of Mamoru's living room tickled her arms. Rei sat smiling on the leather sofa, staring down at her boyfriend and her friend side-by-side on the rug.

"You guys are too much," she said, shaking her head. "I just don't get it."

Wiping her eyes, Usagi looked at Rei and said "Oh, Rei-chan, this happened a long time ago...it's just funny thinking about when Hayashi-sensei fell off the stool-"

Her face cracked and she burst out into a loud shriek. Upon seeing Usagi lose it, Mamoru lost it too and flopped onto the carpet, holding his stomach laughing. Rei stared at the two, who were so engrossed in their revelry. She honestly didn't understand the friendship between them. If there were two people on this planet more opposite than each other, it was Mamoru and Usagi. How could Usagi, who liked pink and bunnies and Saturday morning cartoons, even get along with Mamoru, who appreciated the simplicity of white and classical music and long jogs in the wee hours of weekend mornings? It was uncanny! And despite all that, they still enjoyed each other's company. Anticipated it even, Rei believed.

Rei often suspected there was something more beneath the guise of a "friendship." Even when Usagi wasn't there, Mamoru always found some way to bring her up. The same went for Usagi. If there 'were' some feelings besides friendship in the mix, Rei suspected them more from Usagi's part. Call it a girl thing but Rei knew the signs. A slight touch of his wrist when telling him something, speaking in hushed tones, and the gleam in Usagi's eye whenever he entered the room.

However, picking up on these things was probably just Rei's jealousy. And she felt her envy was justified. Knowing that there had been a Mamoru and Usagi before a Rei and Usagi or Rei and Mamoru was enough to make her resentful. She didn't like feeling left out of anything Mamoru was a part of. Staring at him and Usagi laughing on the carpet triggered something in Rei she believed didn't exist inside her. She stood from the sofa and stormed into the kitchen.

Mamoru's laughter died as he noticed this. Immediately, he leapt to his feet and barged after her. Usagi's laughter, as well, faded as she saw Mamoru bound after Rei.

"Rei," Mamoru said, entering the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

She was reaching in his cabinet for a glass. Her face was hidden by the small door.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," she replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I'm just need some water." To wash down my feelings of nausea, she added inwardly.

"That doesn't sound like nothing," Mamoru observed. "Rei, did I do something? What's wrong?"

Rei sighed and closed the cabinet door. "Mamoru, it's nothing. Can't I be thirsty without it being an national crisis!"

Put off by her sarcasm, Mamoru shrugged and mumbled "Yeah, I guess."

Rei opened up the door to his refrigerator. Turning from her, Mamoru felt there was more to her answer than Rei was claiming. He didn't know what he had done. What had made Rei snap like that? Was it something he said? Remembering he had deserted Usagi in his living room, he turned and walked out of the kitchen. Rei's gaze followed him and she felt a deep worry in the recesses of her heart.

*

Understanding something was quite a different thing than accepting it. And living with something was by far different than accepting it.

So Usagi was learning as she struggled to escape the vicious love triangle she had trapped herself in. Discovering that Mamoru and Rei were together had crushed her. Accepting it had been an uphill battle. Living with it, though...Slouching on the green carpet, catching her breath, she supposed this is what it felt like. Living with it was like being the one child not chosen on either kickball team; it was like witnessing a priceless vase tip and crash to the floor; it was like looking at your face in the mirror and seeing only shapes and colors instead of a living person.

The words weren't distinguishable but the tone most certainly was. Usagi heard the sharp, urgent whispers of Mamoru and Rei. What could they be saying, she wondered. Are they talking about me? Usagi flopped back down onto the the plush carpeting. Frankly, she was sick of it. sick of the whole thing. Was he really that stupid? Could he really not notice her lingering gazes, her moments of nervous silence, her shy smiles? He would have to be blind! He would have to be...just like her. Sighing, Usagi wondered if this was how he had felt when she was with Seiya. Probably so. Well, it sucked. Big time.

Rubbing her eyes, Usagi didn't want to do it anymore. Playing third wheel had grown too wearisome. She also had the feeling that Rei was beginning to resent her. They hardly ever went out for coffee anymore or talked anymore. Once, Usagi even caught Rei glaring at her she called Mamoru "Mamo-chan."

Usagi gathered her things just as Mamoru left the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," Usagi replied, slipping on her shoes. "I've still got some studying to do."

"Okay. I'll call you."

Usagi began to nod, but stopped herself. It was time to stand up to her torturer. "No, Mamo-chan. Don't call me."

Looking at him, Usagi saw he seemed puzzled and hurt. 'No, Mamo-chan, don't look at me like that. You know I can't resist that look...' Her will buckled in on itself.

"I'll call you," she sighed.

Mamoru smiled and opened the door for her. "Bye, Usa."

She turned and smiled and walked out of his apartment.

*

While chopping tomatoes for a salad, Makoto glanced into the living room. She frowned and shook her head. Usagi laid on the sofa, staring at the ceiling; she hadn't moved since Makoto had started making the salad--about fifteen minutes ago. This wasn't like the depressed fog Usagi had wallowed in a few months ago, nor was this a complete disregard for reality. No,  
Mako knew the haze that Usagi was in well. The sighs, the silly grin glued onto her lips, the dreamy gazes she cast out the window. Usagi was in love.

'Well, it's about damn time,' Mako figured. 'She's been a wreck ever since she and Seiya broke up.'

Just then, Minako came wandering into the kitchen. Peering into the large bowl, she proceeded to stick her fingers in for a sampling of cucumber. Mako, however, caught her and poked her wrist lightly with the tip of the knife.

"Ow!" Minako yelled. "Jeez, I just wanted a cuke, Ms. Stingy."

"That's gross, Minako-chan. At least wash your hands first," Mako replied.

Minako stuck her tongue out at her friend and then noticed Usagi lounging on the couch.

"Oh, hey Usagi-chan, I didn't see ya there," Minako said.

No reply.

"Usagi-chan?"

Usagi's gaze lazily rolled towards her friends. "Hmmm?"

"I said hi," Minako repeated.

"Oh. Hi." And then she smiled and returned her gaze to the ceiling.

Minako eyed her queerly and then peered at Makoto. "She's been in Lala-land and awful lot lately."

"I think," Mako began, but then lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think she's in love."

Smiling, Minako clapped her hands together. "Yes! I'm not the only one who noticed. So who do you think it is?"

"I don't know, Minako-chan. She hasn't really mentioned anybody."

"Yeah, I know," she grumbled. "But, that can be easily remedied. We'll find out soon enough."

Shrugging, Mako replied "With you, I'm sure we will."

Minako tittered sarcastically. The she said "Hey, Mako-chan you got something on your leg."

As the unsuspecting Mako glanced down at her leg, Minako's hand dived into the salad bowl and plucked a cucumber from it. Giggling, Minako fled the kitchen.

"Hey! Minako-chan," Mako screamed when she realized she had been outsmarted. "You dirty thief! Stay away from my salad!"

*

"So, who ya thinking 'bout, Usagi-chan?" Minako cooed later that night.

As usual, Usagi sat pensively at the kitchen table, a textbook open in front of her. The book, however, was acting merely as a pillow while she daydreamed.

Raising her eyebrows, Usagi replied "No one."

"Oh," Minako replied. "I just thought you might be thinking about someone. Or maybe even dreaming?"

Usagi's cheeks flushed slightly. "No. No, I wasn't thinking or dreaming about anybody."

"Because, you know, I 'am' one of your best friends and if you're in love with someone it would do you good to tell me. They don't call me the Love Goddess for nothing."

Nearly dropping the pencil she was holding, Usagi replied "No, I'm not, uh, in love with anyone, Minako-chan. Where did you come up with such a crazy idea?"

"Oh, puh-lease, Usagi-chan," Minako exclaimed. "I can tell. You've been in this love-sick stupor for quite a while now. And, besides, there's little hearts written all over your notebook."

Usagi clamped her hands over the margins of her notebook where there happened to be dozens of small hearts drawn.

Minako sighed and touched her friend's wrist. "Don't be ashamed. Love isn't a bad thing."

"Yeah, but if I tell you, Minako-chan, then it won't be long before the rest of Tokyo finds out. I can't have that happen," Usagi replied, collecting her things.

"What?! What is that supposed to mean?"

Walking out of the kitchen, Usagi said "You know very well what I mean."

"Wait! Usagi-chan! What do you-"

But Usagi had already taken cover in her room and shut the door. "Uggghhhhh," she groaned in frustration. Collapsing onto her bed, she buried her face in her pillow. This was turning into a big fiasco. How many more people would she have to hide this from?

Knock, knock, knock.

"Uggghhhh!!" Usagi screamed into the pillow. "Go away, Minako-chan. I'm not talking to you at this moment!"

The door opened and Ami peeked her head through. "Will you talk to me?"

"Ami-chan! Oh, sure. Sorry, I thought you were Minako-chan here to pester me some more."

Giggling, Ami shook her head. "No."

"What did you need?"

"Well, I just needed your opinion on this paragraph of my paper for class but my problems can wait. What's up with you?"

Usagi shook her head and sighed. "Am I really trapped in a "love-sick stupor? Have I really been 'that' obvious?"

Tilting her head to the side, Ami smiled in sympathy. "Well..."

"So I have been?" she said.

Ami nodded. "I've noticed your behavior has been different these past couple of weeks. But, I assumed that it was just school issues."

Usagi twisted her hands together. "Being in love," she began softly "Is supposed to be like cold water on a hot day, right? So why do I still feel like I'm boiling?"

Question marks appeared in Ami's eyes. "Usagi-chan, I'm not a literature major like you. Speak in prose please."

Chuckling, Usagi replied "Sorry, Ami. It's just that I like some one 'finally' and that should make me feel great."

"But?"

"But," Usagi sighed. "He doesn't like me back. He has a girlfriend."

"Oh," said Ami. She remained silent, question marks still lingering in her pupils, waiting for Usagi to continue. While Ami could tell you the square root of the cosine of 98.6, she was somewhat clueless in the love department.

"The worst part is...is, well, I could have had him before. He used to like me too. But I was madly in love with Seiya then..."

Although Ami didn't posses the love skills that her other friends did, she did have perception like an owl at night. Immediately, she knew who Usagi was talking about.

"Usagi-chan," she murmured. "Are you in love with Mamoru-san?"

Wide-eyed, Usagi stared at Ami. "How did you know that?"

"It was a good guess."

The two girls sat on Usagi's bed gazing at each other. Usagi was in shock; her secret had been revealed. Ami was in shock; could it be that Usagi had at last opened her eyes to the obvious?

"Ami-chan," Usagi finally said, "Please don't tell Minako-chan or Mako-chan. I love them dearly but if they knew, it wouldn't be long before Rei-chan, or worse yet, Mamo-chan found out."

Nodding, Ami responded "I won't tell. But, Usagi-chan, what are you going to do? How can--? I just don't understand what--?"

"I don't know either. Patience will be my ally, I suppose. I'll just have to wait and see," Usagi said.

"You might be waiting for a long time."

"I know, Ami-chan. But, that's all I can do at this point. Wait and hope. It isn't much but it's all I have. Anyways, thanks for listening. You needed me to read something?"

Shaking her head, Ami replied "I think I can do it. Thanks though, Usagi-chan."

"Thank you too, Ami-chan."

Ami was about to exit Usagi's room when she said "Oh, and Usagi-chan, I won't say anything. I promise."

Usagi smiled and nodded. When Ami left, she sunk back onto her bead and closed her eyes, wondering how she had gotten herself into this mess.

*

Usagi smiled when she saw him. It was an involuntary reaction. The mere sight of him walking through the door of the Crown Fruit Parlor sent a delicious shiver down her legs. He waved and made his way over to the table.

"You'll never guess who's coming to visit me," Mamoru said, flopping down at the booth.

"The president of the United States?" joked Usagi.

"No," chided Mamoru. "Motoki. My old best friend. Remember, I told you this. He moved to Kyoto in 11th grade and you took his desk."

"Oh, right. So I finally get to meet the reason you hated me all through high school."

Mamoru laughed. "Hey, he's only 'one' of the reasons. And yes, you do. I've told him a lot about you. He's eager to meet you also."

"So when's he coming?"

"On the 21st. But he's only staying for a week."

"Okay," Usagi chirped.

Mamoru raised his eyebrows. "What's up with you today?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" she responded.

"Well, you're smiling an awful lot."

"I'm entitled to be happy, aren't I?" Usagi said.

Mamoru shrugged. "Yeah, you are. Any particular reason that you're happy?"

"Well, it's the first day of spring," Usagi suggested. "And, I get to be with you!"

Raising an eyebrow, Mamoru propped his cheek with his hand. "Okay, who are you and where's the real Usa?"

Usagi giggled and blushed.

"Really, Usa, what's up with you today? I haven't seen you this perky in a loonng time. Ever since--." The words died on Mamoru's lips and he shut them quickly.

"Ever since what?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru shook his head. "Nothing," he muttered.

Kicking him under the table, Usagi exclaimed "No fair! You can't do that! Ever since what?"

"Ever since Seiya," Mamoru answered, rubbing his throbbing shin.

Usagi's face froze. Was her "love-sick stupor" really that obvious? Was that twinge in Mamoru's voice jealousy? Sirens screeching "awkward moment alert" rang in her head. Usagi needed a diversion.

"Well," she chuckled. "Don't worry, Mamo-chan. You're still the only man in my life."

Mamoru's face softened and he laughed. "That's good to know."

*

Mamoru sat at terminal 3G nervously. Tapping his foot on the floor, he checked his watch for the third time in seven minutes. Then, he turned his gaze up to the flight information board. Eleven more minutes until Motoki's flight landed. Mamoru drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. He hadn't seen his old best friend in over four years. Sure, he had spoken to him regularly. But chatting to someone on the phone every month or so was very different than having them spend a week in your apartment. Mamoru hoped that things wouldn't feel too awkward.

"Quit it," Usagi muttered, never glancing up from the Cosmo she was reading.

"What?"

"The finger thing. Quit it. It's annoying."

He had asked Usagi to come to the airport with him for two reasons. One: she would help calm his nerves. And two: she could start a conversation with a rock. If things got weird, he could count on Usagi to be his life vest. Usagi closed the magazine and looked at Mamoru.

"Will you stop being such a nervous wreck? He's your best friend for God's sake!"

"It's been a while, alright?" Mamoru snapped.

Rolling her eyes, Usagi sighed. "You'll be okay."

"Flight 529 form Kyoto has arrived," announced a female voice over the loudspeaker.

Usagi glanced at Mamoru and motioned for him to stand by the gate. Eventually, the doors opened and passengers began flooding out. Usagi wasn't sure what she was expecting from Motoki. She pictured him looking just like Mamoru. So she was surprised when a tall, sandy-haired man with a smile that could melt liquid nitrogen strode from the gate and waved at Mamoru. Immediately, Mamoru grinned and rushed over to greet him. They shook hands and patted each other on the back.

"Wow, Mamoru-kun, you haven't changed at all," Motoki exclaimed.

"You too. How have you been?"

The two men conversed excitedly while Usagi looked on. Motoki was cute. Very cute. A nice surprise. After a while, she cleared her throat and the two looked at her. Crossing her arms, she stared at Mamoru, waiting for him to introduce her. Motoki smiled and walked over to her.

"You must be Rei. I've heard nothing but good-"

"No, Motoki-kun," Mamoru said. "This is Tsukino Usagi, my friend."

Motoki's face changed to a look of surprise. He smiled slyly at his friend.

"'This' is the Odango Atama you told me about. She's a lot prettier than you described her."

Usagi narrowed her eyes at Mamoru. First, she was just his "friend." Not his best friend or the girl who he professed his love to a year ago, just a "friend." Second, was the Odango Atama bit. After all these years that name could still do things to her temper. Chuckling, he replied "No, that was a long time ago. She's just Usa now. And, yes, she 'is' a lot prettier than I described her."

Okay, well, Mamoru knew how to make up for things. Usagi's heart turned to silly putty and her lips parted in a radiant smile. She bowed at Motoki. "Nice to meet you, Motoki-san. We should go get your luggage before it becomes too crowded."

"Sure," Motoki replied.

Allowing his two friends to walk ahead of him, Mamoru smiled. Being with Motoki felt like old times. He remembered how they used to whisper in the back of class and how they used to make all the girls swoon in PE when they would play basketball. But, glancing ahead at Usagi, Mamoru realized that sometimes old times aren't nearly as good as the present times. He believed that, given the choice, he would take Usagi over Motoki any day. Nevertheless, it felt exhilarating to have his two best friends together for the first time.

*

"Hey, I know this really great Italian restaurant. You wanna eat out tonight?" Mamoru asked Motoki.

Shrugging, Motoki replied "Sure, sounds great."

"Great. I'm asking Rei to come. She really wants to meet you."

Motoki grimaced. "Great, so I'm going to become the tag-along."

"You won't be a tag-along. What is it with everybody and this 'leeching complex?'" Mamoru exclaimed.

"Why?" Motoki replied. "Who else has a 'leeching complex,' as you like to call it?"

"Usa. Whenever I invite her somewhere with Rei and I, she gets all hesitant. It drives me insane!"

Motoki smiled. "You both drive each other insane a lot."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you bicker about everything. It's like you're an old married couple."

Mamoru smiled and shook his head. "We fight a lot because we're exact opposites."

Staring at Mamoru, Motoki suddenly said "Invite her tonight."

"Usa?"

"Yeah. I want to get to talk to her again. She was funny. Plus, then I won't be the third wheel."

Mamoru shrugged and replied "Okay, I don't see why not. I'll call her up."

*

So that was how Mamoru wound up glaring at his two best friends the whole night. God, they were making him sick. It was obvious Motoki wanted to do more than just "talk to her again." The excessive compliments were becoming disgusting. And then, Motoki did the old "palm reader" pick-up, where he told Usagi what the small grooves in her hand meant. Not only did it make girls think that you were some kind of psychic genius, but the subtle caressing of the hand was an inconspicuous method of flirtation. Mamoru had seen Motoki do that all the time in high school and girls had swooned. Then, it had been a riot. Now, it was obnoxious. And, as if it couldn't get any worse, Usagi was eating the whole thing up! Her laughter was a lot more than polite for that lame joke Motoki had just told. Her smile seemed to be a little too wide for Mamoru's tastes, as well. While Motoki was entertaining Usagi with a story, Rei leaned over and whispered in her boyfriend's ear.

"What's wrong?"

Mamoru looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Those two," he whispered back.

"Aww, I think they're cute. And they seem to be having a good time."

"Well, I don't think it's very 'cute' and I-"

Usagi's hysterical laughter interrupted Mamoru. "Oh, Motoki-san that is so funny! I've never heard of something like that happening before!"

"It's 100% true, I swear to you!"

Usagi finished chuckling and then glanced across the table at Mamoru's sour face. He was practically glaring at her. The smile on Usagi's lips immediately wilted. It seemed the light-heartedness of the evening went with it.

"Uh, Rei-chan," Usagi muttered. "Will you come to the bathroom with me?"

Rei nodded, cast a disappointed glance in Mamoru's direction, and then rose from her chair. Once the girls were gone, Motoki lightly punched Mamoru's arm.

"Cheer up, man. You've got two great girls sitting next to you."

Attempting to communicate his displeasure, Mamoru looked up at his friend. However, the mischievous look on Motoki's face could make even a statue smile and Mamoru couldn't help but crack a grin.

"Man, Mamoru-kun, I'm insanely jealous of you," Motoki said.

"Why do you say that?"

"You have two beautiful, smart girls who cling on to everything you say and do! What more could you ask for?"

Mamoru laughed and winked. "What makes you think there's only two?"

Chuckling, Motoki continued "She's a firey one, Mamoru-kun. Filled with passion. I've never seen such an exotic beauty like hers. And her eyes...that color is absolutely incredible! And that hair. That's the kind of hair you'd want to run your fingers through. Man, you are so lucky!"

Mamoru smiled and replied "Yeah, Rei's incredible."

Raising an eyebrow, Motoki said "No, not Rei. Usagi. She's amazing. Gosh, I'm so jealous of you."

Something clicked in Mamoru. He didn't like how Motoki spoke of Usagi. His words made her sound like a toy for his enjoyment only. Well, Usagi wasn't his and how dare he--whoa. Mamoru caught himself in mid-thought. What was he thinking? Where had that envy come from? He hadn't reacted at all when he thought Motoki was talking about Rei. Possessiveness would have been proper then. But, Usagi wasn't his to be protective over. Why did he feel like ringing his friend's neck?

"Usagi doesn't go for guys like you," Mamoru snapped.

"What do you mean 'guys like me?'"

Mamoru didn't want to get into it. "Forget it, Motoki-kun."

Motoki stared at Mamoru for a moment. "Hey, is something going on between you and her?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Then why are you acting like this, man?" reprimanded Motoki.

"I said forget it, okay?"

Just then, the girls walked back to the table. "Did we miss anything exciting?" Rei asked.

Motoki shook his head and practically scowled at Mamoru. "No, nothing at all."

*

Mamoru cursed himself for eating three garlic rolls. He had been trying to go to sleep for over a hour and a half now. His thoughts, however, kept wandering back to the unpleasant scene played out with Motoki. The anger that Mamoru felt had worried him. He shouldn't have got that upset at Motoki, his own best friend, over Usagi, his other best friend. Friend...that was a word he needed to keep repeating. 'He's my friend. She's my friend...what happened between us was a long time ago. I have Rei. I love Rei.'

Mamoru needed to apologize to Motoki. 'Sure, buddy, Usa would go for you. Yeah, I'll set you up...' He swallowed down a bitter taste in his mouth that he knew wasn't just garlic. Motoki and Usagi just didn't seem right. Actually, anybody and Usagi didn't seem right. Maybe he and Usagi...? 'No!' he screamed at himself, squeezing his eyes shut. 'I have Rei. I love Rei. I have Rei...'

*

"I can't believe school is over in two weeks," cried Usagi. "Hello Summer!"

Smiling, Mamoru replied "Yeah, this year has sped by. It's hard to believe that in a year you'll be out of school."

"'We'll' be out of school," Usagi corrected.

"Not really. I've got three long years of med school ahead of me."

"Oh, right. Well, that's okay. I'll come visit you when I'm out in the real world doing my real job instead of wasting three more years of my life sitting in a classroom."

Casting a wry glance in her direction, Mamoru smirked. "You're not amusing. Oh, hey, I didn't tell you. I got a job in the hospital this summer. It doesn't pay great but it's the experience that counts."

"Hey, Mamo-chan, that's fabulous. Or should I call you Dr. Chiba?"

"Not yet. I'll probably just be doing the dirty work like mopping floors or changing people's bedpans. Not too glamorous."

Usagi laughed and breathed in the crisp, spring air. It was a perfect park day. The sky was an endless blue. The trees were that perfect green that shouts "spring!" There were voices and laughter and happiness as abundant as the daisies lining the side of the path. Usagi gazed up into the May sky. Suddenly, she began singing.

"I was strolling through the park one day.  
In the very merry month of May.  
I was taken by surprise by a pair of deep blue eyes.  
And I don't know the rest of the words!"

Mamoru laughed. "You changed some of the lyrics there, Pavarotti."

"I know. Oh, is that ice cream I see up ahead? Come on, Mamo-chan, you can buy me some!"

"Sure," Mamoru muttered. "Gee, do I look like I'm made out of money?"

Quickening her pace, Usagi strode up to a vendor selling ice cream. Mamoru joined her.

"The eternal question," he joked. "Vanilla or chocolate?"

She smiled up at him. "You remembered!"

"What'll ya have, young miss?" the vendor asked Usagi.

"Hmm...today seems like a vanilla day," she exclaimed. "Gimme one scoop of vanilla on a cone."

"And you sir?" the vendor asked, pointing at Mamoru.

"I'll have the same," he told the man.

The vendor traded his ice cream for Mamoru's money and Usagi and he were on their way. As Usagi was licking the sweet cream running down her fingers, she glanced over at Mamoru. He looked positively adorable trying to catching the drops of ice cream melting on his cone. Realizing he had an audience, Mamoru looked up at Usagi in surprise. She burst out laughing.

"What?" Mamoru asked huffily.

"You've got some ice cream on your nose!" she laughed.

Mamoru wiped it with the back of his hand and grinned at Usagi. It was a friendly moment, but suddenly, Usagi became shy like the first day they met. In fact, she blushed and couldn't even meet his gaze. It felt like he could hear her pounding heart, like he could detect the desire and awe and love pouring out of her.

"You know," he began. "A wise person once told me that there's nothing better than ice cream."

Usagi gulped. "Really? Well...maybe that person isn't so wise."

"0h? Why do you say that?"

"Well," Usagi replied, smiling. "I can think of one thing that's ten times better than ice cream."

"And that is?"

Usagi raised her eyes shyly up to Mamoru's. He seemed so comfortable and blissful in his ignorance. Smiling slightly, she cast her eyes down to her cone. "Figure it out," she challenged, sinking her teeth into the ice cream.

Peering at her, Mamoru shook his head. "Usa, I will never figure you out. You say something one day, and the next day you're arguing the opposite."

"That's part of my charm," she giggled.

Inside, Usagi's heart was pounding like a marching band on Independence Day. She stole another quick glance at Mamoru and her insides fluttered. Closing her eyelids for a brief moment, Usagi envisioned the two on them hand in hand, eating ice cream, sharing a joke or two, kissing. Then, she thought of Rei and the happy fantasy created in her mind shattered and plummeted to the ground. Would the imbalance that Usagi felt in her gut ever return to equilibrium? Would Mamoru ever know how much she truly cared for him? And, more important, would Usagi ever get that chance to show him?

* * *

All of these questions will be answered in part one of the two-part finale next week! See you 'til then. :P

Oh, and leave me reviews! Like I said, they make me smile. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Well....here it is everyone! Part one of the finale. Hard to believe we're so close to the end. :(

* * *

"When Naoko discovered Yoshihiro was to be her lab partner, her eyes bugged out like she was choking on a bite of food too large for her to swallow. She stared at the list on the bulletin board in disbelief, praying it would morph into something more acceptable.

'No,' she muttered. 'Oh, no.'

'Damn,' cursed a voice from behind her, a voice that was all-too familiar. Yoshihiro. She spun around and glared at him.

'I'm not happy about it either, alright?'

'I'm speaking to Nakazaki-sensei about this. I can't work with you," he spat.

'Good! I'll go with you! The faster I get you out of my hair, the better!'

Yoshihiro marched off with Naoko on his heels. They both walked into their class where their teacher, Nakazaki-sensei, was busy grading papers.

'Nakazaki-sensei, I can't work with her," snapped Yoshihiro.

Peering up from his bifocals, the gray-haired teacher cast a glance from Yoshihiro to Naoko and back again.

'That's a problem, now isn't it, Yoshihiro-san?" he said. "If the both of you want a grade for this class, you'll just have to accept it. Good bye."

Both stood open-mouthed and staring at their teacher.

"But, Nakazaki-sensei," protested Naoko," How can we get good grades if we can't even get along?"

Nakazaki smiled. It was a sly, conniving grin. "You'll just have to figure that out for yourselves. Now, I have work to do. Good bye. I will see you tomorrow in class."

They shuffled out of the class and stood glaring at each other. Yoshihiro threw his hands in the air-- Yoshihiro sneered. Glared. Huffed.--"

*

"Ugggghhhh!" groaned Usagi, tearing the sheet of paper out of her notebook and crumpling it.

"Frustrated?" Rei asked, sitting on the couch in Usagi's apartment.

"Yes! It's a pity Shakespeare never knew how incredibly lucky he was," cried Usagi.

"Because he wrote well?" Rei replied.

"No! Because he got to make up his own words! If only 'I' could do that. I just can't find the right word for this stupid sentence!"

Rei chuckled. "I'm sure it'll come. What are you writing about?"

Looking at Rei for a millisecond, Usagi lowered her head. "Uh...nothing special."

"It must be of some importance if you're getting so angry about it," Rei clucked.

Just then, Minako entered the room, eating an apple.

"How's the story about you and Mamoru-san coming along?" she asked, chewing loudly on the piece of fruit.

Rei's eyes widened and she stared at Usagi. Glaring at Minako, Usagi felt her whole body begin to burn with embarrassment. Minako glanced innocently at Usagi until she realized her faux pas.

"Oh, uh, whoops," she stammered. "Sorry."

She ducked out of the room faster than a sinner in a church. A long silence engulfed the room. Usagi and Rei didn't know what to say to each other.

"It's a piece that I'm working on," Usagi explained. "Uh, it's based on me and Mamo-chan...somewhat. Not too much, though. He he, um...I thought it would be good..."

The injured, furious look in Rei's eyes caused the words to die on Usagi's lips.

"I've never known what was up with your relationship with Mamoru," Rei began softly, her voice dangerously low. "And I've had my suspicions that it was always more than friendship-"

"Rei-chan, please--"

"Usagi, let me finish," Rei snapped. "I don't know what it is and frankly, I don't think I want to know. But, I 'do' know that I'm sick of these games that you to are playing with each other and me. Do me a favor, and stay away from Mamoru when I'm around--"

"Rei-chan, listen to--"

"Usagi! I'm not done! I hate doing this because you're one of my best friends but I can't stand you, or myself for that matter, when the both of you are in the same room together. Please, I'm asking you, just don't come around when I'm with Mamoru, okay?"

Rei had tears in her eyes. So did Usagi. Standing speechless, Usagi watched as Rei picked up her purse and walked towards the door.

"Rei-chan, I...I'm sorry. Don't be mad. Please, let's not fight," begged Usagi.

Rei glanced back at her. "When two people want the same thing, Usagi, war is almost always the result. That's just the way things go."

Opening the door, Rei walked out of the apartment and slammed it shut, the sudden noise echoing in Usagi's ears.

"What do you mean 'she doesn't want to be around us?'" Mamoru asked into the phone.

"Just that," sobbed Usagi. "She said she didn't want me around when the two of you were around." Then, Usagi began crying again. "I don't know what I did, Mamo-chan. I feel terrible."

"Usa, what happened before she said that? Did you say anything to her?"

"No, I said nothing. All I mentioned was a story that I was writing based on some of the stuff we went through...It's nothing."

Mamoru remained silent on the other end of the line.

"Mamo-chan?"

"What kind of story?" Mamoru asked sternly.

"Just...a story."

"No, I mean, what's it about? You said it was based on us? What part of us?"

Usagi was confused. "It's all of it. I mean, I've only got the beginning down but I plan on doing a story based on our high school experiences."

"But nothing after that?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?" Usagi asked.

Sighing into the receiver, Mamoru replied "Usa, there's a lot of things about us that I never told Rei. And, I really don't want her finding out about it, either."

"Like what?"

Mamoru paused. "Usa, you know what it is. You don't have to think hard."

Usagi knew exactly what it was. "Oh."

"Rei can get very jealous, Usa, and I just don't want to see her get hurt--by me or you. Maybe it's best if you weren't around when she is."

Was Usagi hearing straight? Mamoru actually thought that Rei's ridiculousness should be taken seriously?

"You're 'defending' her, Mamo-chan?" Usagi questioned.

"Not defending her but--"

"No, you are defending her! If you're upholding what she believes, then you're taking her side. I can't believe this!"

"Usa, it's just until things settle down!"

"What? Settle down to me? Or to Rei-chan? Things might never settle down between me and her! Does that mean that I can't see you anymore?"

"No, it doesn't mean that! We can still see each other! That's what Rei said, right? But we just can be together when she's here, that's all. Frankly, I think I like it better that way myself."

Mamoru regretted the words the moment they fumbled from his lips. He heard Usagi start crying again.

"Usa, I didn't mean--"

"Mamo-chan," she interrupted. "It's better. I'll...I'll talk to you...soon."

Click. Usagi hung up the phone and stared at the wall, chewing on her thumb. So, Mamoru and Rei didn't want her around. Fine. That was fine. No, it wasn't. Usagi had become "that girl." The one who is always somewhere in the background, pulling the guy away from his girl. It was a horrid, unflattering person to be. Burying her face in her hand, Usagi whimpered and let a tear leak from her eye. 'Not again,' she thought. 'I can't bear to be away from him again. I just can't...'

*

After class one day, Usagi stepped outside and wrapped her jacket tightly around her. The seasons were changing. The air was no longer warm and moist but cool and crisp. It whipped across Usagi's cheeks and nose, sending a shiver down her body.

"Usagi!" someone from behind her called.

Turning, she saw that Rei was running towards her.

"Hi," Rei said. "I'm glad I caught you."

"Rei-chan," Usagi breathed.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Rei asked.

"Rei-chan, I thought you weren't speaking to me," Usagi said, amazed.

Flushing, Rei pushed her hair behind her ear. "Usagi, I'm not angry with you or anything. I just thought for my own sanity that I shouldn't be around you and Mamoru at the same time. But, you're still my friend. I'm sorry I reacted so badly that day."

Usagi nodded and blushed, recalling that day. "That's okay, Rei-chan. We all make mistakes. I don't think I'm doing anything tomorrow. Why?"

Putting her arm around her friend's shoulder, Rei began walking. "Well it's a surprise, really. Can you be at the temple at, say, 6:30?"

"Sure, 6:30 it is," Usagi replied.

"Great. Okay, I gotta run! I'll see you then, Usagi! Bye!" Rei squeezed Usagi's shoulders and then ran off.

Smiling, Usagi sighed. The wind rushed past her. Now, it seemed to caress her skin. She sighed and walked to her next class.

At 6:43 the next night, Usagi showed up at the Hikawa Jinja. Rei sat on the steps, waiting impatiently.

"You're late," she commented.

Checking her watch, Usagi replied "Hey, it's early for me."

Rei rolled her eyes and then said "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Um, can I ask where exactly we're going."

"A benefit concert," was all Rei said. "In the park. Now, come on! We're gonna miss the bus!"

Pulling Usagi's arm, Rei dragged Usagi along.

"Ow! Stop, Rei-chan, Owww! You're hurting me!"

*

Rei and Usagi arrived just as the first band was exiting the stage.

"Dammit, Usagi, we missed the first act!" Rei said.

"Sorry," Usagi apologized, taking a seat in the crowded amphitheater.

The two girls listened to the rest of the musical acts: a few bands, two singers, a pianist, and a trumpet-player. The performers were mostly local talent, better than average. Usagi wondered why Rei asked her to go. She knew Usagi wasn't really interested in music.

As the last act was finishing up, the MC reappeared on stage and announced, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, especially you ladies out there, for our final band, we have a great treat. They took some time off of their international tour to help our cause. Let's give a big hand for everyone's favorite..."

Three spotlights, one red, one blue, and one yellow, shone onto the stage. A form was in each light.

"...The Three Lights!"

Gasping, Usagi covered her mouth with her hand. The music began. Usagi knew the words by heart; heck, she even knew the meaning behind the words. God, the songs she thought she'd heard for the last time. Her mind flooded with so many memories that she thought they would come bursting out of her ears. Rei nudged her with her elbow. Glancing at her, Usagi saw Rei cheering wildly along with thousands of squealing girls. Usagi stared at the stage, at one person in particular. Crooning into the microphone on his headpiece, Seiya shut his eyes as he always did when he sang "Nagareboshi He." He had once told Usagi that he couldn't sing that song with his eyes open. To sing the song properly, he had to envision the person he was singing about and to do that, he needed to squeeze his eyes shut. Who was he envisioning? Not her still, hopefully.

Usagi's mouth was dry like gauze. The screams died in the background. 'Those silly girls,' Usagi thought. 'He's not singing it for them.' Seeing him again made her miss him. The song faded and the screaming increased.

"I'm glad we could be here!" Seiya said into the microphone. His voice boomed in her ears. It hadn't changed. It still sounded as it did when he murmured soft secrets in her ear. Yaten and Taiki said a few words, but Usagi couldn't pay any attention. She felt Rei nudge her.

"We're going backstage," she said.

"W-what?" Usagi stuttered.

"Yup! Come on!"

"Wait, Rei-chan. We...I can't! He might--. Does he know I'm here?"

"No," Rei smiled. "But won't he be surprised! Let's go before it gets too crowded!"

Usagi felt Rei pull her arm and lead her through a swarm of people. She followed like one in a trance. What would he say? Would he be angry? Overjoyed? Dismal? They walked through the backstage hall and stopped at a door with a sign that said "The Three Lights." Turning towards her, Rei grinned and then rapped at the door.

"Yeah?" asked a voice from inside. Usagi knew it was Yaten's.

"There's someone here to see you guys," Rei teased, squeezing Usagi's wrist.

"Who?" Yaten replied.

"Just open up," Rei ordered.

The door unlocked and creaked open. Yaten's face appeared through the door. When he saw Rei, his face merely hinted at recognition. But when Yaten saw Usagi, his jaw dropped open. He let the door open half-way.

"Who is it?" Seiya asked, peering out from the background. When he caught a glimpse of who stood outside, his jaw, like Yaten's fell agape. Then he smiled broadly. "Usagi!"

"Hi, Seiya," Usagi sqeaked.

Pushing past Yaten and Rei, he stood no more than two feet away. "How long's it been? Wow, you look great! Come in, both of you."

Ushering Rei and Usagi into the dressing room, Seiya closed the door behind them.

"You look good too, Seiya," Usagi said. Relief flowed through her. Now only was Seiya not angry with her, but she discovered her heart wasn't pounding frantically like she thought it would.

"So, Rei-san," Yaten said, attempting to give Seiya and Usagi some space to talk. "How have you been?"

Rei spoke with Taiki and Yaten and Seiya pulled Usagi over to the corner of the spacious dressing room.

"How have you been, Usagi?" Seiya asked.

Smiling, Usagi replied "I've been great. I'm happy."

To her great relief, Seiya grinned and nodded. "That's wonderful. Really, it is. Have you...found anyone?"

Chuckling, Usagi shook her head. "No, not yet. I've been really busy with school and writing so I haven't really been looking. What about you?"

Seiya grinned and looked at the floor. "Yeah, I did. We met in London. She's really sweet. I bet you'd like her a lot."

Again, to Usagi's surprise, she felt nothing but relief for her old boyfriend. She worried that he would have never gotten over her. It seemed he had.

"Seiya, I'm happy for you," she replied. From the smile on her lips, Seiya knew she wasn't being facisious. "So tell me, how's touring been?"

Seiya then began talking wildly about the many sights he'd seen. The glitter and magic of Carnival in Venice. The mob of fans in Singapore. New Year's in Hong Kong. Usagi listened. She could have been by his side throughout it all. She could have seen Venice and Singapore and Hong Kong and thousands of other places. Usagi listened and smiled with no remorse. There was no other place in the world she wanted to be than Tokyo. Tokyo had her friends. Tokyo had her family. Tokyo had Mamoru. The past year and a half Usagi had felt pinned down by the weight of her own mistakes. Now, listening to Seiya talk of "what could have been," she realized that she preferred the "what actually happened." Her errors and her sadness and her grief had only taught her. They had allowed her to live.

When Seiya finished, Usagi was beaming.

"Oh, Seiya," she sighed. "I'm so happy."

Seiya smiled too. "Yeah, me too. You were right, Usagi. I mean, we were happy together and it was one of the best times of my life. But, I feel extraordinarily blissful now. I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything."

"I do know, Seiya."

The conversation Rei, Taiki, and Yaten were having had finished and the three were staring over at Seiya and Usagi. Both felt that they had been cleansed of their own fears. It was time for Usagi to leave.

"Well, I wish you the best. And more happiness," Usagi said.

"You too," replied Seiya.

Turning towards Yaten and Taiki, Usagi bade them goodbye. She waved and was about to leave when Seiya called to her "Usagi! What ever happened with Mamoru?"

Eyes widening, Usagi checked if Rei had heard. However, Rei was half-way down the hall packed with screaming fans. She didn't hear. Usagi turned back to Seiya and grinned. Winking, she told Seiya all he needed to know. He laughed and waved goodbye.

*

It was a cold January day when the envelope came in the mail. Thick and cream-colored, it could only hold some kind of special information. The calligraphy on the front was addressed to "Miss Tsukino Usagi." She had no idea what it could be and ripped open the seal with an excited apprehension. Inside, a thick cream invitation with a gold foil border and writing read:

"You are cordially invited to witness Osaka Naru join Guro Umino in holy matrimony-"

"Oh, my God..." she gasped, as she covered her mouth and re-read the words "in holy matrimony." Quickly skimming the rest of the words, Usagi's focus was drawn back to the two names printed in gold letters. Osaka Naru and Guro Umino. Could it be possible?

"Hey, what's that?" Minako asked, joining her friend on the couch. Ami, who was resting on a recliner, looked up from the book she was reading.

"An invitation," Usagi muttered.

"To what?" inquired Ami.

"A wedding."

"Hey, don't give me 'too' much information. Let me see that," Minako scolded.

She peered over Usagi's shoulder and read "Osaka Naru and...Guro Umino? Who are they?"

Usagi shook her head slowly. "Naru-chan's my best friend from back home. I can't believe she's getting married. And to Umino-kun. Who'd have thought?"

"Who's Umino-kun?" Makoto yelled from the kitchen.

"Umino-kun," Usagi chuckled "Is probably the goofiest kid in Japan. He had the hugest crush on me throughout elementary and middle school. When I moved to Tokyo, he started dating Naru-chan and, well, the rest is history. I would have never guessed that Umino-kun, the boy who had a crush on me forever, would end up marrying my best friend."

"That seems to happen a lot to you, Usagi-chan," Makoto joked.

Upon hearing the sly reference to the love triangle between Mamoru, Rei, and herself, Usagi stuck her tongue out at Mako.

"Yes," mused Ami, "Except, in this case, Usagi-chan didn't end up falling in love with Umino-kun."

Usagi's eyes widened in shock and Ami immediately slapped both hands over her mouth. A moment of charged stillness pervaded the room.

"What?" Minako asked, peering from a mortified Ami to a cringing Usagi.

"Nothing," Usagi insisted.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Makoto asked, appearing from the kitchen.

Eyes sparkling with mischief, Minako cried "Hey no fair that Ami-chan knows something that we don't! Out with it!"

Usagi glared up at Ami who turned beet red.

"Usagi-chan, I'm so sorry," Ami apologized.

"Sorry about what?" attacked Makoto.

Bouncing up from the couch, Minako paced back and forth, scratching her chin. Usagi knew she had figured her out. How could she not? It would take a brick wall to not have pieced together all of the evidence. Yet, Minako always had to make a show of things. Usagi burned with humiliation.

"Let's see if I, the great Detective Sherlock Holmes, can deduce this mystery," Minako began. "Usagi-chan, you said that the boy who had a crush on you forever ended up loving your best friend. After this remark, Mako-chan cleverly remarked that this often happens to you-a wry allusion to our good friend Mamoru-kun's affections for you. Next, the ever-so-innocent Ami replied, and I quote, 'Except Usagi-chan didn't end up falling in love with Umino-kun.' Now, if this were still a reference to the great Mamoru-kun, one would assume that--"

Makoto squealed and clapped her hands. "I don't believe it!"

Burying her face in her hands, Usagi felt like she were going to implode from anger and embarrassment. Minako, bounding to her place next to Usagi, eagerly whispered in her ear "Usagi-chan, is it true?"

The room became still, each girl anticipating the answer. Usagi could feel her eardrums pounding and her body sweltering. They were waiting for an affirmative. They knew the truth. There was no turning back. Face still hidden in her hands, Usagi nodded twice. Minako slapped her hand on her forehead and slumped down on the sofa.

"Well, it's about time," she murmured. "Usagi-chan, this is so great. Your fate has finally come to be! I knew it all along. Now you both can be together!"

"No," replied Usagi, uncovering her face. "No! It isn't great! Aren't you forgetting something, Minako-chan? Rather, someone?"

"No. Who?"

"Rei-chan!"

The excitement fizzed from Minako's face. "Oh. Right."

Shaking her head, Usagi turned away from her. So Naru was getting married. Naru was living Usagi's dream. She was going to be a bride. Usagi recalled all of the "let's pretend" games she and Naru had played when they were children. Every single detail of their weddings, right down the pink and yellow flowers on the wedding cake, had been planned during those moments of fantasy. Now, Usagi would finally see if all of her friend's dreams had come true. Yet, on a more figurative sense, Naru was also living Usagi's nightmare. Umino had fallen out of love with Usagi (not that she minded, of course) and winded up marrying Naru. Was the same bound to happen with Rei and Mamoru? A feeling of terror crept in her. The notion of Rei and Mamoru Forever had never entered into her thoughts. Usagi had been so certain that marriage would never happen for them. But...it could! Weren't Umino and Naru her proof?

Three sets of eyes burned into Usagi. What was she thinking?, they all asked. Their nosy stares becoming unbearable, Usagi stood and sauntered back to her room. She picked up the phone and dialed her old friend's number, congratulating her on becoming a bride.

*

'Hate and Love are so similar,' Minako thought while lying on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, her thoughts of Usagi and Mamoru drowning her senses. She knew it. Had known it since the first day Usagi had come to Juuban. Like owls spot their prey at night, Minako naturally had an intuition for spying love. Call it a gift. Call it a joke. But Minako called it neither. For her, it was natural. She observed more than others--saw the hazy stares, the suspended exhales, the nervous twisting of hands. And she felt more than others too (for love is more than longing sighs.) When two people are in love, there's a bond between them like an invisible electric charge. With some, it could be a smooth, continuous flow of electricity. With others, a sizzling, pulsing charge, bursting of passion. Usagi and Mamoru were unique, however. With them, Minako saw sparks. Everything they did or said was completely polar. In denying what they had, Mamoru and Usagi made their underlying affection more blatant to Minako. But, why did they deny them if they were so obviously there?

The answer, Minako knew, was in their nature. Some people feel everything in life must be earned. Everything comes from hard work and struggle. Everything is a challenge. A war. Usagi and Mamoru were these people. That's why they engaged each other as they do. That's why they can't give each other up. That's why, when they stop fighting each other, they can finally have each other. Seiya could have never made Usagi truly happy, because Usagi never 'worked' for him, never cried or sweat or bled. The same with Mamoru and Rei.

It was a cock-eyed way to view love. Unfortunate, too, because it's so fragile and spontaneous. Instead of realizing love together, Usagi and Mamoru had succumbed to their "obstacles" at different times. One had realized possibly too early, the other too late.

So, Minako lay on the bed calmly. Not surprised by Usagi's confession. Not devastated by the inappropriate timing. But resting, waiting for a time when maybe Usagi and Mamoru would finally see that love doesn't need a war to be legitimate. And that waving the white flag doesn't mean ultimate defeat.

*

"Hello?"

"Naru-chan?" Usagi asked tentatively.

"Oh my gosh! Usagi-chan?"

"Yup. Hey, Naru-chan."

"Hi! Oh, Usagi-chan! How are you? How's everything? I haven't talked to you in such a long time!" Naru gushed.

Smiling, Usagi replied "I'm okay. Life is good. But, I didn't call to talk about me! I just got the invitation in the mail. congratulations!"

"Thanks, Usagi-chan."

"Wow, I'm so shocked. I can't believe you're getting married! Oh, but don't get me wrong, I'm very happy for you. It's so terrific that you and Umino-kun are getting hitched."

Naru's voice grew more demure. "Oh, thanks, Usagi-chan. Yes, it's wonderful, isn't it? I didn't know it was possible to feel this happy. You know, I catch myself grinning for no particular reason. Like I was in the grocery store the other day, in the produce section, staring at the lettuce, and smiling. Some lady comes up to me and goes 'I didn't know lettuce was so funny!'"

Both girls laughed. Hearing Naru's voice again took Usagi back to "old times." It was the same laughter that she remembered from 2 a.m gossip fests during their sleepovers. It was the same voice who had consoled her when Usagi had lost the spelling bee in fifth grade. Through Naru's joy, Usagi felt rejuvenated.

"So, Naru-chan, tell me, when did this happen? When did Umino-kun ask you to marry him?"

"Well," Naru giggled. "He asked me officially the day I turned nineteen but I told him that I was way too early to get married then. I still wanted to finish school and all. Umino was great. He said he would wait as long as I wanted. Well, he asked me again about a few months ago and here we are now!"

"Well, I'm very happy for you," Usagi proclaimed. "And I'll be coming, too."

"Great! I'm really excited! It can be just like old times again! We'll hang out and go to the mall and eat junk food, oh, but what am I saying? I'm getting married! I can't do that stuff anymore."

Usagi chuckled but inwardly began to feel sick. It wasn't like "old times" and would never be like "old times." Naru was getting married. Marriage was serious. You couldn't shop at the mall every weekend and have sleepovers when you were married.

"Oh, Usagi-chan, I almost forgot to ask you," Naru exclaimed.

"Ask me what?"

"You can't say no, okay?"

Usagi knew that when someone tells you what 'not' to answer for a question, that usually, that's the answer that would have been chosen. So, she expected the worst. Naru would probably ask her to help her find a caterer or sew her dress or something else she knew she wouldn't have the time, money, or energy for.

"Be my bridesmaid?" asked Naru.

Sighing in relief, Usagi replied "Of course I will! Geez, the way you put it, you made it sound like I would have to sew your dress."

Naru laughed. "I wouldn't ask you to do anything like that, Usagi-chan. I wanted to make you my maid-of-honor, but Naruru-chan* would have killed me."

"Yeah, and how could you give your own flesh and blood priority over your friend from eons ago?" joked Usagi.

[Author's note: She isn't mentioned in the anime but in the manga, Naru has a little sister named Naruru (very creative name, I know.)]

"You're right," Naru said. "Well, I'd better go. I was in the middle of choosing a caterer when you called."

"I'm sorry. I'll let you get back to what you were doing. Tell your family I said 'hi' and that I'll see them real soon."

"Okay, I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye," replied Usagi. She waited for the click on the other end of the line and then slowly put down the receiver to the telephone.

*

"Ughhh," Usagi groaned, dropping her head down on the table. "I can't study!"

Removing his reading glasses, Mamoru glowered at her. "That's the fourth time you've said that. I know 'you' can't study, but some of us are trying to get into med school, okay?"

"Sorry," pouted Usagi. "I'll keep quiet and bottle up my emotions like 'some' people I know."

Glancing at her, Mamoru couldn't help but crack a smile. "Okay, Usa. What's wrong? Why can't you study."

Perking up, she answered "Well, it's this stupid wedding..."

It was Mamoru's turn to groan. "God, Usa, all you ever talk about is 'the wedding.'"

"It's important to me. This is my childhood friend, the girl I played dolls with, who taught me how to jump rope, my best friend for thirteen years!" she exclaimed, gesturing wildly.

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Okay, sorry I asked. So what about the wedding?"

Recalling her point, Usagi suddenly became serious. "Do you know what she wants the bridesmaids to wear? Green! But not some dark, luxuriant forest green. No! That might actually look decent on me. She has us in 'mint green.' That's what she called it-'mint green!' Of all the colors for me to wear! Can you see me in mint green?"

"I can't," Mamoru replied dryly.

The sarcasm flew right past Usagi. "Neither can I! And how are you supposed to find mint green accessories? They don't make shoes the color of chewing gum, for God's sake. I don't know what to do!"

Sighing, Mamoru reached across the table and patted her hand. "Usa, you're a smart girl. You'll figure something out. And even if you don't, remember this is Naru's day, not yours. No one's going to care what you look like."

The warm pressure of his hand on hers caught Usagi off guard. All thoughts of mint green evaporated as she was plunged into the deep blue of Mamoru's eyes. He smiled at her and raised his eyebrows reassuringly. It was enough to make Usagi's stomach shoot up to her throat. All she could say was "Maybe someone will care."

Shaking his head, Mamoru released her hand and slipped his glasses back on. "They won't. You're not the one getting married."

He went back to his reading. Usagi, unfortunately, couldn't do the same. His words were so cruel in their casualty. Shoulders hunched over, she felt utterly defeated. She glanced back up at him. Mamoru held his chin in his hand, tapping his thumb lightly against his jaw. Utterly engrossed in his reading, he was oblivious to the way Usagi stared at him. Would be always be oblivious? Would he never know how she felt about him?

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi murmured.

He replied, without looking up, "What?"

She looked at him painfully. Could he not even raise his eyes to her? He had always excelled at hurting her unknowingly.

Dropping her gaze, she answered "Nothing. It's nothing."

A week and a half before the wedding, Usagi's phone rang. She peeled her eyes away from the book she was reading and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is Usagi there, please?" asked a shaky voice. She recognized it as Naru's.

"Naru-chan?" she asked. "It's me. Are you alright."

There was a pause on the other end of the line and then a heavy sigh. "Uh, I don't really know. Usagi-chan, I have some bad news."

"Oh my God, Naru-chan, you're calling off the wedding?"

"No! No, it's nothing like that."

Usagi exhaled in relief. "Good. Good. So, what is it then?"

"Usagi-chan," Naru began, her voice quivering. "I'm not really sure how to say this. Please don't be angry with me. But, uh, I don't think you can be a bridesmaid anymore."

Usagi sucked in her breath. She always assumed Naru had wanted her to be in her wedding. "Alright...May I ask why?"

"Oh, you're upset. I can tell," Naru cried.

"No, Naru-chan, I'm okay. But, why?"

"Yesterday, Umino's cousin, who's an usher in the wedding, broke his collarbone so he can't be in it anymore. And, well, Umino really doesn't have anybody else he could ask to replace his cousin. Umino never was very popular. That means that there's a bridesmaid without an usher which Mama doesn't want. She says it would throw off the karma of the wedding. So, she told me I had to drop one bridesmaid. Well, it's just you, two of my cousins and my best friend in college. I couldn't drop my cousins, they're family and I know my parents would freak! And well Suziko-chan...I mean, she's my best friend...Oh, Usagi-chan, I'm so sorry."

Pausing, Usagi made sure to hide the disappointment she felt before she replied. "It's okay, Naru-chan."

At this point, Naru started crying "This is so horrible for me. I wanted you in my wedding so badly. We've dreamed of this since we were kids. I'd do anything to have you in my wedding. I'd take a stranger off the side of the street to be Umino's usher! Anybody!"

With Naru's words, an idea popped into Usagi's head. "Anybody?" she asked.

"Yes!" Naru exclaimed, sniffling.

"Naru-chan," Usagi started, the idea growing to fruition, "If 'I' could bring someone to replace the usher, could-"

"Yes!" Naru interrupted. "Yes, Usagi-chan! Oh, that would work out perfectly. I'm sure Mama wouldn't object to that."

"Alright, let me ask him and then I'll call you back, alright."

"Sure, Usagi-chan," Naru said cheerfully.

Usagi bade Naru goodbye and hung up the phone. Seconds later, she picked up the receiver again and dialed a number. It rang twice and then...

"Hello?"

"Mamo-chan, can I ask you a huge favor? And you can't say no."

*

"Bye," he replied, hanging up the phone and pacing back into the living room. He seemed puzzled.

"Who was it?" Rei asked, watching TV.

"Usa," he said.

Looking down at her lap, Rei replied "Oh." She could tell by the way Mamoru's brow creased that Usagi had rang up for a friendly hello. This was serious business. Rei felt a twang of jealousy.

"Is everything okay?" Rei asked, trying to sound like the concerned friend as opposed to the envious girlfriend.

Mamoru sat down on the sofa next to her and picked up her hand. "I have to ask you something," he said seriously.

In confusion, Rei blinked twice. Her stomach flipped. "Okay, Mamoru, what is it? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "But, I don't think you're going to be after I ask you this."

"Just ask me."

"Okay. That was Usa on the phone. You know she's going to that wedding next weekend and she's a bridesmaid in it, right?

"Yeah, that's all she talks about. She's really excited What about it?"

Mamoru sighed. "Well, she can't be a bridesmaid anymore."

"Oh, that's too bad. Why?"

Sighing again, Mamoru shook his head. "On of the groom's ushers can't do it, so they had to cut Usagi from the wedding."

"That's terrible. Poor, Usagi. She was really looking forward to it," Rei shrugged. "Oh, well. There will be other times for her, I guess."

"Hold on," Mamoru replied, putting his hand up. "There's more. Usa's friend told her that she really wanted her in the wedding. Naru, I think that's her name, said that if Usa could bring someone to replace the usher, than Usa could still be in the wedding. So..."

At this point, Rei realized what Mamoru was about to ask her. Realization broke on her face like a crash of thunder.

"...Usa wants me to do it," finished Mamoru.

Rei frowned at Mamoru for a long moment. Shutting her eyes, she tried to curb the anger and jealousy that was pounding through her. She exhaled and collected herself.

"So you're asking my permission?" she asked slowly.

"Well," Mamoru stated. "You 'are' my girlfriend."

Nodding, Rei answered "Then you shouldn't be going off to weddings with other girls, now should you?"

The answer was like a punch to the stomach. Mamoru had definitely not expected it. "So, are you saying you don't want me to go?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Suddenly, Mamoru stood from the sofa. "You're just going to let your friend, who really wanted to be in this wedding, down like that?"

Rei stood also. "And you're going to abandon your girlfriend, who really wants you to stay?"

"I don't understand why, Rei! Usa wants this so badly and if I can help her have it, then I think I should!"

Glaring sideways at him, Rei answered coolly "You don't understand? Let me explain to you. Weddings have significant meanings, Mamoru. It's a powerfully romantic and sacred event. This wedding has even more emotional strings for Usagi and knowing the way she feels about you, I think that she would-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Mamoru interrupted. "What do you mean 'the way she feels about me?'"

Rolling her eyes, Rei threw her hands in the air. "Oh, come on, Mamoru! Don't play innocent with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't. What do you mean the way Usagi feels about me?"

"Mamoru. I've always thought you were detached from your feelings and blind to others', but I've never suspected you to be utterly clueless! You're telling me you don't see anything? The way she looks at you? The way she talks to you? How she always wants to be with you? You don't see any of these things?"

Mouth agape, Mamoru attempted to collect the bits and pieces of his shattered thoughts. What was Rei telling him? "She's my best friend, Rei! That's why she does all those things. She doesn't...feel... anything for me! She told me she never would."

Rei furrowed her eyebrows and asked in genuine confusion "Why would she tell you she would never feel anything for you?"

Though he didn't react on the outside, Mamoru winced inwardly. His fingers began rubbing his temples. It was now that he realized that this moment was going to change everything about him and Rei's relationship. Mamoru remained silent, searching his brain for a way to cover up what he had just said. But, Rei was too shrewd. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw fell open.

"You..." she muttered "You...were in love with her...weren't you?"

Mamoru winced outwardly this time. Rei stared at him bewildered. When he averted his eyes, she knew she had spoken the truth. She bit down on her lower lip with all four front teeth and rubbed her face with her hands.

"I should have known it all along," she muttered.

"That doesn't matter anymore, Rei," Mamoru protested. "I'm with you now! Not Usa!"

Physically and, maybe even mentally, he was with her, she knew this. She even suspected that he loved her. But there had always been that chamber in his heart that she couldn't access. The room that only Usagi had access to. Rei had figured it might come to this one day. She hadn't known whether she would fight a losing battle or surrender gracefully. There was one way, however, that the decision could be made for her.

"Mamoru," Rei began, looking back up to him. He was surprised to find her eyes placid, even loving. "Go with Usagi if you want."

Mamoru immediately shook his head. "No, Rei. It's a dead issue. I'm not going. You're right, I shouldn't go to this wedding with Usagi-"

"Mamoru! I want you to go," Rei interrupted.

He seemed puzzled. "But-"

"You want to go, right? Then go. I can't stop you. It's inevitable, Mamoru. You have to do what you want. I trust that you'll make the right decisions about Usagi and about us," she declared. Rei wasn't lying. He sensed that she needed him to make the decision. Hesitating, Mamoru knew what he wanted to do. Glancing up at his girlfriend's face, he didn't know whether he should do it. From the expression in Rei's eyes, he knew she was being genuine. She wanted him to go...and she wanted him to return to her. Mamoru nodded.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" he asked.

Rei smiled. "Are you sure you'll come back to me?"

"I promise," Mamoru replied, taking her face in his hands and kissing the top of her forehead. "I'll go call Usa and tell her the good news."

He walked back into his kitchen, where the phone was. Rei never took her eyes off of him. Squeezing them shut, she felt tears come to the corners of her eyes. 'Good news' she thought. 'But for whom?'

*

Gritting her teeth, Usagi groaned as she yanked the zipper to her suitcase. Ami sat on the bunny-covered bed watching.

"Maybe you shouldn't take so much stuff, Usagi-chan. Then your suitcase might close," she suggested.

"Can't," replied Usagi, still struggling. "I need...everything! Argghh!"

Giving the zipper one last pull, she suitcase finally shut. "Yes!" she cried, raising her fists in triumph.

"I don't see why you need a huge suitcase-full of stuff plus an extra duffel bag if you're only going for four days."

"Because, Ami-chan," Usagi said, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I have to be fabulous."

"For Mamo-chan?" cooed Minako from the next room. When she started making kissing noises, Usagi rolled her eyes. Then, the buzzer rang.

"That's him!" Usagi cried. "Okay, everybody. I'm leaving!"

Ami stood from the bed and hugged her friend. "Have fun," she said. Nodding Usagi gripped the handle to her luggage and struggled out of her room. Mako met her in the hall and took the bag from Usagi swiftly, with only one hand. Minako opened the door.

"Hi, Mamoru-san," she exclaimed. "Come in!"

Usagi swallowed while she went back to her room to retrieve the duffel bag with all of her toiletries. 'Please, Minako-chan,' she begged silently. 'Don't say anything stupid.' Finally, Usagi appeared and smiled at Mamoru. He raised his eyebrows.

"I thought we were going for only four days! I didn't know you were moving back there, Usa," he mocked.

"I need my things," she protested.

Makoto smiled and handed the suitcase over to Mamoru. "Have fun you two. Don't party too much," she said.

Wrapping her arm around Usagi's shoulders, Minako winked at her friend. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she whispered.

Usagi narrowed her eyes at Minako and strode towards the door. "That leaves my options pretty open, then, doesn't it, Mianko-chan? Alright, guys, I'll see you in a few days. Don't miss me too much!"

"Bye, Usagi-chan!"

Waving, Usagi shut the door to her apartment.

"Ready?" Mamoru asked her.

"Yup!" she replied. "Let's go."

*

It was a five hour train ride. Usagi could have used the time to sleep or write or read three chapters for her World Literature class, but her nerves prevented her from doing anything except worrying. When lunch was served, Mamoru was stunned when Usagi only ate three bites of the ham sandwich she had ordered.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Smiling, she nodded. "I'm just not hungry."

After lunch, Mamoru dozed off and left Usagi to gaze at the scenery whizzing by. The train raced by flat rice-fields dotted with the occasional farmer bent over his crop. It passed through a valley, the strong mountains of Japan shooting up on both sides. Nature's beauty eased Usagi's heart a bit. It was when the conductor announced that the next stop was hers and they would be there in half an hour, that Usagi went into a mild panic.

At first, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Half an hour until she saw the best friend she hadn't seen in over five years. Half an hour until her old town, old friends, old haunts would engulf her completely. Would it be vastly different? Will they all have missed her? What will they say about her? Glancing at Mamoru, she marveled at how he could be sleeping at a time like this! Couldn't he understand what she was going through?

"Mamo-chan," she whispered. No reaction. His slow breathing continued. "Mamo-chan, wake up," she whispered again, this time more sharply. Nothing. "Mamo-chan!" she said, nudging his with her elbow. He inhaled and his eyes opened.

"What, Usa?" he croaked, stretching up in his seat.

"We're almost there," she replied.

"Okay."

Mamoru rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "Did you sleep?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

"Read?"

Again, Usagi shook her head.

"Well, what'd you do?"

"Worried."

Sucking his teeth, Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Why are you so uptight about this, Usa?"

"Because I haven't seen these people in a long time and I grew up with them. I'm sure my old friends will be there and it just drives me crazy! Oh, my God, look! We're crossing the bridge!"

The train passed over a small canal and Mamoru didn't see what the big deal was.

"The big deal," Usagi informed him, "Is that right after this bridge, is home. I remember once me and Naru and two of my other girl friends were sitting on this bridge throwing bread at the ducks and suddenly we heard the whistle of the train. Well, we got so panicked that we didn't have the sense to run off the bridge. So we all jumped into the dirty, smelly canal. I came home soaked and my parents grounded me for a week."

Mamoru laughed. "I can just see little Usa-chan with her odangos all wet!"

Usagi hadn't even heard the remark about the odangos. She was already pointing to another landmark from her childhood and telling a related tale. Mamoru watched her and thought she reminded him of a child walking past the window of a toy store. Eyes wide and sparkling, she couldn't stop smiling.

"-And then he threw this huge orange at us but he missed and broke the window instead!"

By now, the train was rumbling through the downtown area and Usagi was blabbing nonstop.

"Oh, my god! That was Kawazaki-sensei!" Usagi cried, pointing to someone who she had seen out the window. "He was my English teacher in eighth grade. We used to make fun of him so much and he was deaf in one ear so he couldn't tell the difference!"

Finally, when Mamoru thought he could take no more of Usagi's stories, the train squealed into the station. That shut Usagi up quickly. The passengers getting off all stood to take their things but she remained sitting in her seat, staring out of the window.

"Usa, let's go," Mamoru said reaching up for his duffel bag. "The train's gonna leave with you still on it."

Slowly, she turned her face towards him. It was pale and very scared. "Mamo-chan, I...I can't do this."

"Yes you can," Mamoru said, the annoyance creeping into his words. "And you will. Let's go!"

He took hold of her arm and forced her to stand. From there, Usagi operated on her own, taking her things and exiting the train, but she was deathly silent the entire time. She stepped off the train and her eyes perused over the station. The last time she had been here, she was on her way to Tokyo, everything that was to come unbeknownst to her. What a long time ago that had been. Usagi looked up to Mamoru and he looked down to her. They both smiled.

"I'm back home," she whispered. "I can't believe it."

"Let's go get our luggage. Well, make that 'your' luggage," he joked.

Nodding, Usagi followed him. Her eyes were wide, soaking in all that she had missed. As Mamoru waited in line to retrieve her luggage, Usagi glanced around. Naru was supposed to meet her here. So far, though, she was nowhere to be seen. Once the giant suitcase had been recovered, Usagi and Mamoru began walking to the front of the station.

"I wonder if we've already passed each other and we just don't recognize each other. Or, what if she forgot? Naru-chan always was absent-minded. Or, maybe-"

"Usagi-chan!" yelled a voice from the crowd.

Clamping her lips together, Usagi shot her head from right to left, straining to see where the voice had come from. Mamoru, who was a head taller than she, could easily see the person.

"Over there, Usa. Look," Mamoru said, pointing to a young woman with red hair.

Usagi stood on her tiptoes and stretched her neck to see. Once she caught sight of the person, she broke into a smile and screamed.

"Naru-chan!"

Dropping her bags, she pummeled through the crowd of people until she reached her old best friend. Naru had tears in her eyes and her hands were shaking. Upon seeing Naru's reaction, Usagi burst into tears of happiness. She looked exactly the same. Nothing had changed. Then, the two girls hugged fiercely.

"Naru-chan," Usagi wailed. "I missed you."

"Me too, Usagi-chan," cried Naru.

This was the spectacle Mamoru finally trudged his way over to. Dropping the bags down on the ground, he watched as the two girls hugged and cried. He felt a twinge of jealousy. Though he knew she had had a life before Tokyo, he'd always thought that her Tokyo existence was superior. Now, here in front of his own eyes, was the evidence that Usagi hadn't always belonged in his world. Looking around, Mamoru noticed a short man with large glasses also staring at the couple. He was smiling and giggled once or twice. 'Pervert' Mamoru thought. Finally, the two girls tore themselves apart.

"Usagi-chan, you still have the same hair!" Naru exclaimed.

"Of course I do. I could never cut it off. And look at you! You look great. Exactly the same as when I left," Usagi replied.

"Thanks. It feels like you were never gone. Oh, gosh, Usagi-chan, this makes everything perfect! We've got so much catching up to do."

"I know," said Usagi, throwing her arm around Naru's shoulders. "You can tell me on the way to the hotel."

"Alright."

The two women began walking off and Mamoru cleared his throat loudly. "Forgetting someone, Usa?"

Usagi spun around. "Oh, my gosh, Mamo-chan! I feel like an idiot. Osaka Naru this is my friend, Chiba Mamoru."

Smiling, Mamoru bowed politely. He wasn't expecting the huge bear-hug that Naru gave him.

"Oh, thank you so much, Mamoru-san! I'm so grateful to you. Thank you for letting Usagi be in my wedding. It means so much to me," Naru said.

Mamoru could only nod for the shock prevented him from doing little else. Suddenly, the man from before, the "pervert," sashayed up to Usagi, Naru, and Mamoru.

"Hi, Usagi-san," he said meekly.

Usagi turned to see...

"Umino-kun! I don't believe it. How are you?" She stared in shock at the "boy" who had loved her since grade school. He hadn't changed either. The frames in his too-thick glasses still looked the same. He still wore pants a size too small. And, though she knew he was marrying Naru, he still stared at her with that adoring, puppy-faced look. Usagi burned with embarrassment and discomfort.

"I'm alright. How about you?" he replied.

"I'm...I'm terrifc," she stammered. "Oh. Congratulations. I couldn't be happier for the both of you."

Umino chuckled and turned red. Mamoru sighed in relief. So the "pervert" was Naru's fiancee. The two were introduced and both bowed politely.

"Shall we go?" offered Umino.

"Yup! I can't wait to drive through town again," Usagi exclaimed.

Giggling, her and Naru walked ahead, leaving the two guys to lug around the suitcases. While Mamoru had no problem carrying his own duffel bag and Usagi's large suitcase, Umino seemed to be struggling with the smaller duffel bag of Usagi's.

"You know Chiba-san, there was a time I'd have given anything to be in your position right now," Umino remarked.

"Excuse me?" Mamoru asked. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Tittering, Umino replied "You know, to have Usagi-san gaze at me the way she gazes at you. You're one lucky guy. To be able to stare into those eyes of hers whenever you want. I used to fantasize about those eyes before I went to sleep every night. I...I wanted to be her boyfriend since I was seven."

What was this funny, little man saying? This conversation seemed to be heading to a twisted place. "Oh," Mamoru said, stumbling onto what Umino was referring to. "Usa and I...you've got the wrong idea. I have a girlfriend. We're...Usa and I...are just friends, that's all."

"Ohhh," Umino exclaimed. "I'm so embarrassed. Sheesh, a thousand apologies, Chiba-san. I had no idea. Maybe because I used to find her so captivating, I just assume every one else does too."

Smiling, Mamoru looked down at Umino and figured that he didn't know how right he was. It seemed the two of them had something in common, though Umino didn't know it.

"So, how did you decide that Naru-san was the one for you?" Mamoru asked.

Umino guffawed and rubbed his neck. "I don't know...it just happened one day, I guess. It happened a few weeks after Usagi-san had left for Tokyo. I went to Naru to ask how Usagi-san was doing, you know, cause they're best friends and all and I figured Naru would know. So we got to talking and Naru ended up crying to me about how lonely she was without her. I wanted to say to Naru 'Me too. I miss Usagi-san as much as you do.' But you know what? I couldn't say it. Because suddenly I didn't miss her anymore. I realized then just how pretty Naru was, how green her eyes was (especially with fresh tears glistening in them) and I asked her on a date. She accepted and the rest is history."

Mamoru smiled. "That's a nice story."

"Yeah," Umino agreed. "And the funny thing is, I'd known Naru just as long as Usagi-san, and I'd never realized my love for her until I had my obstacles cleared from me (not that Usagi-san is an obstacle...but you see what I mean, right, Chiba-san?) We only see the true value of things when our vision is pure. My vision was cluttered. But, everything seems perfect now. Yup, everything looks perfect from my vantage point. Oh, you probably don't understand what I mean. I'm talking nonsense. Here we are."

Umino dropped the bag down on the pavement in front of a small, red car. Commotion ensued as Umino and Mamoru struggled to cram the luggage in the trunk. There were a lot of teeth gritted and expletives uttered, yet during it all, Mamoru managed to sneak a peak at Usagi, who was busy chattering away with Naru. Had he ever seen her this radiant? Despite her nerves and a five hour train ride, Usagi seemed to glow with happiness. He recalled Umino's words: "We only see the true value of things when our vision is pure." What kind of vision did he mean? Vision as in how you see? Or vision as in dream, as in what you want, as in your intentions? Either way, was Mamoru's true vision being impaired by something?

He didn't have time to ponder these questions for they were now packing into the small car; Mamoru and Usagi in the back seat, and Umino and Naru in the front. And as Usagi bubbled over with glee, Mamoru sat back and shared her revelry.

*

At the hotel that afternoon and at dinner that night with the Osaka family, Usagi could not manage to keep her mouth shut. When she wasn't talking, she was either smiling or eating. She felt like she had stumbled upon a missing part of herself when she was back here. One voice that she had never used in Tokyo had burst through; she was singing.

All Mamoru could do was marvel at her. He felt like an outsider and he was. Usagi had dived back into the first sixteen years of her life. Sixteen years that hadn't included him. Of course, he was going to be sidelined. So, he understood when she spoke barely ten words to him the whole evening. And he sat back and smiled when a bunch of her old friends from school came over to the Osaka's. Usagi squealed and cried all over again. He forgave her on the fifteen minute walk back to the hotel when all she could do was talk about herself.

But he didn't understand her the next morning when she woke up, pale and silent, like it were a funeral she were going to rather than a wedding.

Usagi dropped her earring on the floor for the third time.

"Shoot!" she muttered, stooping to pick it up. Her fingers trembled as she reached for it.

After she finally secured the small pearl in her earlobe, she stared at herself in the mirror. 'Mint green,' she thought bitterly. 'I hate this.' Suddenly, Mamoru rapped at the bathroom door, causing Usagi to jump.

"Usa, hurry up. It's almost twenty till and we've got to be there at five!"

Biting her lip, Usagi shivered and continued staring at herself in the mirror. She looked ugly and felt it, too. Her lower lip quivered dangerously but she forbade herself from crying. It would ruin her mascara, she told herself.

"Coming," she squeaked. Exhaling, she opened the door and stepped out. Her first sight of Mamoru in a tuxedo made her draw in her breath. The black and white gave him a crisp, finished look. The jacket and pants, though altered in a hurry, made him seem like a sculpture by Michaelangelo himself. He looked stunning. Standing in front of the mirror by their beds, he was adjusting his bow tie.

"Wow, Mamo-chan," Usagi breathed. "It seems that tuxedos are your thing."

The honest awe in her voice sent a shiver down his back. Rei's words echoed in his mind and he felt his stomach tremble. He kept his focus to his stubborn  
tie.

"You don't look so bad yourself," he replied.

Usagi looked away and felt a lump rise in her throat. He hadn't even looked at her. All this preparation and worry (which was only in part for the wedding) had gone unnoticed. She threw some lipstick, powder, and money into the small handbag she brought. As she did, Mamoru glanced at her from the corner of her eye. The dress was simple and modest with a cap-sleeve, form-fitting bodice that draped down to a small train of fabric. There were no bows, no glitter, no lace, and the ensemble looked lovely. Though she claimed mint green wasn't her color, Mamoru thought Usagi looked fabulous in it. The color transformed her pale blonde hair into an almost shimmering silver. Mamoru was also surprised to see that her hair was not in the usual "odangos." She had twisted and curled it in a way that only a female could and stuck a beaded-pearl clip into the mass of hair on her head. A simple strand of pearls with matching earrings finished off the look. Though he couldn't tell her, she looked regal.

"You know, Usa," he said, finally championing over his bow tie, "You're a pretty classy lady."

She didn't answer right away and when she did, she turned away and muttered "Thanks."

"Usa?"

"What?"

"You okay?"

She looked over her shoulder and grinned as genuine as she possibly could. "Yes. I'm just nervous, that's all." Then, inspecting Mamoru's bow tie, she shook her head. "Let me help."

She paced over to him and steadfastly began adjusting the tie, pulling, yanking, and prying it to her will, all the while trying to resist the warm spicy scent of his cologne. Peering sideways for a brief second, she caught a glimpse of him and herself in the mirror. Her heart stopped in her chest. 'If only the mirror understood,' Usagi thought 'That this is only a charade. We're not the  
perfect couple we seem to be.'

"Okay," she said, finally straightening the tie. "It's about as good as it's gonna look. Now, let's go see Naru-chan get married."

*

When Usagi and Mamoru arrived at the church, they discovered, to their horror, Naru's mother, grandmother, two aunts, three cousins, and best friend attempting to calm a frantic Naru who was panting into a brown paper bag.

"Oh, Usagi-chan!" Naru said when she arrived. "I'm so glad you're here. Oh, and you too, Mamoru-san. Usagi-chan, I'm so nervous!"

"Usagi-chan," said Naru's mother. "We'll leave you alone. See if you can talk some sense into this girl. I know you always could."

As they filed out of the room, Usagi could only smile in amusement and adoration for her friend. "Naru-chan, don't be nervous. You look...so beautiful. More gorgeous than I've ever seen you look. That dress is absolutely amazing. And your hair...the flowers in it are a nice touch. Umino's going to keel over when he sees you walking down the aisle."

Blushing, Naru removed the paper bag from her face. "Really?"

Kneeling down by Naru, Usagi began to tear up. "Yes. Oh, Naru-chan, I'm going to cry. This is more wonderful than we could have ever imagined it. I...I'm speechless."

Naru smiled softly and took Usagi's hand into her own. "Even after all this time, when I look at you, Usagi-chan, I feel at peace. I only wish I could look at serene and beautiful as you. Thank you for being with me today."

Wiping her eyes, Usagi grinned.

"Oh, and thank you, Mamoru-san, for letting her be here today," Naru added.

He nodded and swallowed. Having never been to a wedding before, the display of raw emotion-the fear, the anxiety, the love-was overwhelming. Mamoru wondered how Usagi could stand it. Between his nervousness and apprehensiveness, he thought he would burst. Usagi stood and brushed off her dress.

"Well, we'd better get out of here and give some quiet time before you get hitched," Usagi said.

Naru smiled weakly and tightened her grip on Usagi's hand. Squeezing it in reassurance, Usagi gently released her hand from Naru's.

"You'll do fine," she reassured her. "See you in the aisle, Naru-chan. Good luck!"

"Good luck, Naru-san," Mamoru echoed.

Opening the door, they both walked out. When it shut, it took all of Usagi's strength to not break down and cry.

She had never felt closer to him as she did then. Or as distanced, too. Walking down the aisle, in perfect time with the music, with all eyes on her but anticipating someone much greater, Usagi fought a losing battle with her emotions. He was so close to her, walking with her. The coarse sleeve of his tuxedo brushed her arm and she nearly crumpled to the floor. As they reached the flower-laden altar, she stared up at him and he saw the fear brewing in her eyes. They stood and waited for that familiar march and it came, whisking the bride, Naru, into her wedding.

Reverent murmurs filled the church. Walking down the aisle, Naru had visible tears in her eyes. She glanced at Usagi and smiled before joining Umino. It was all Usagi needed to break down. Throughout the ceremony, she cried silently. Tears ran down her cheeks along with her mascara and eyeliner, she imagined. From the opposite side of the altar, where the ushers and the best man stood, Mamoru saw the slight quivering of Usagi's chest. Her nose was red and her eyes were pools of sadness and joy and everything else women felt during weddings that men simply could not. As if she felt his gaze on her, she glanced over to him and he smiled for a brief second. Usagi returned the smile, breathed deeply, and focused her attention back on the couple.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations."

Naru and Umino beamed at each other and kissed amid the applause of family and friends. They stepped down from the altar and paraded down the aisle, the ushers and bridesmaids following close behind. Mamoru pinched Usagi's arm as they sauntered away but Usagi remained mute and lifeless. She wiped her eyes and stared ahead.

*

"There's nothing worse than the Chicken Dance," commented Mamoru as he took a sip of coffee.

She looked up to the dance floor to see dozens of people foolishly clapping their hands, flapping their arms, and twisting their hips in a drunken euphoria that only a wedding (or ten shots of tequila) could produce. Not replying, Usagi continued pushing the wedding cake around on her plate. The icing had turned into one greyish-pink mush. Slouching in her chair, Usagi was the picture of discontent. Her lips had permanently drooped into a sulk and she refused to smile or enjoy herself. Throughout dinner, she had remained silent, causing the other guests at her table to believe she was a snob. In fact, in an unusually uncharacteristic gesture, Mamoru had done the chatting and socializing for her. Now, when everybody had left the table to dance and they were alone, could Mamoru confront his friend.

"Usa," he said, leaning close to her. "What's wrong?"

For the first time that evening, Usagi felt something else besides depression. Her eyes widened as she gazed into those of Mamoru's, no father than half a foot away. Practically forcing her eyes down, she sighed.

"Come on. Out with it," he urged.

She couldn't possibly tell him the whole truth. Not now. She could see it:

"Frankly, Mamo-chan," she would say. "This wedding is making me realize how much I love you and if this goes on as it is, I'm going to go insane."

Yeah, right. If she told him what was really weighing down her spirits, they both wouldn't know what to do. It's not like she could retreat to her apartment and he to his. They were sleeping in the same room! And then would have to take a five hour train ride together. No, even if Usagi wanted to tell him that this wedding was making her want him even more, she couldn't. It wasn't practical.

"I'm just sorry," Usagi said delicately, "To be losing a friend like Naru-chan."

"Usa, you're not losing her. She got married. That doesn't change anything between the both of you."

"Yes. It does. Gosh, how can I explain this to you?" Usagi exclaimed in frustration. "You see, she's living in an entirely new realm now. Once I could have called her up and said 'Let's go shopping Naru' and the only thing she had to worry about was whether or not she had money. Now, she'll have to see if her and Umino can afford it since they'll be paying rent on an apartment and even if she did have the cash, she might not be able to since Umino might need dinner in a hurry. Or, she just might want to spent time with him or, or-"

"Usa, you're taking this a bit far, don't you think," Mamoru scolded. "Some things change and you have to learn how to accept those things. On the other hand, some things never change. Naru will always be you friend. Just not under the same conditions."

Usagi frowned and slouched back in her chair. Mamoru words made complete sense, she knew. She realized that Naru would still, and always be, her friend. And, Usagi also knew that this wasn't even half of the reason why she was upset. Glancing over to Mamoru, the frown on her face settled more into her lips.

The Chicken Dance wound down and then the DJ began playing a slower song. Mamoru smiled sadly as he watched his friend struggle with her emotions.

"Dance with me?" he asked. "It'll take your mind off of everything."

Standing, he held out his arm to her and grinned. What could Usagi do? He was her Achilles heel, her apple on the Tree of Knowledge, the pot of gold at the end of her rainbow and every other silly cliche. Was he doing this on purpose? He wanted her to fall deeper down into the abyss. And, helplessly, she accepted.

Together, they walked out onto the dance floor. He squeezed her hand and wrapped his arm around her back. Without looking up at him, Usagi placed her arm on the back of his neck. They swayed in time to the music. She rested her head on his shoulder. Dammit, why did her heart have to keep thudding like that?

'Mamo-chan,' she thought. 'Why couldn't it just be like this?'

Closing her eyes, she felt them again. And she didn't resist. Tears spilled from her eyes, slid down her cheeks, and buried themselves in the material of Mamoru's jacket. Usagi cried quietly and the music played on.

That night, back at the hotel, she should have fell fast asleep. Mamoru had. He lay on the other bed, breathing softly. Gazing at him, Usagi let her tears flow calmly, soaking her hand. Some hours later, Usagi fell asleep.

*

The next morning, when Usagi awoke, she discovered Mamoru missing. Glancing at the clock, she saw why. It read 10:34. Knowing that he was an early riser and an exerciser, she figured he had gone out jogging. Usagi rubbed her swollen eyes and got out of bed. Taking one look at herself in the mirror, she cringed and shuffled to the bathroom.

She was supposed to go to the Osaka's today for brunch, however being part of the merry wedding atmosphere was not top on her list of things she wanted to do. She ran a brush through her long, tangled hair. Snagging the brush on a nasty knot, she winced

After performing all of her necessary grooming, Usagi walked back into the room to discover Mamoru sitting at the table with a Styrofoam cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in another.

"Hey," she grumbled, flopping down on the bed.

"Morning, sunshine," he replied sarcastically.

"Where were you?"

"Running. And then I got some coffee at the bakery down the street. I got you some too."

She mumbled her thanks. Taking one look at her, he flopped the paper down on the table. "What's wrong with you, Usa? Why so glum?"

Sighing, Usagi muttered something under her breath. Mamoru rolled his eyes and then said "Well, you better get dressed because we have to be at the Osaka's in less than an hour."

"I'm not going," Usagi said flatly.

Why wasn't he surprised? Usagi either seemed to be caught in a terrible funk or to have regressed back to the terrible twos.  
"Why?" he droned.

"Mamo-chan, I can't. Now today. Not like this. Naru-chan won't even be there. She's half way to Hawaii by now. I'll call her parents and tell them that I won't be able to make it."

Mamoru sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't liking this depressed version of Usagi. "Alright then," he began. "What do you suggest we do today?"

Usagi shrugged.

"Okay," Mamoru answered.

Then, Usagi replied "Maybe we can go see my old house...if you want to, that is."

Sighing, he replied "Sure. I'll do what you want to do."

"And then maybe we can drop by my old school?"

"Yes, Usa, okay. Now get dressed so that we can get out of here before sundown."

For the first time in a day, Usagi grinned genuinely. She hopped off the bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready.

*

"Here," Usagi said pointing to the street up ahead. Complying with his co-pilot's orders, Mamoru turned the rental car down the tree-lined street of this quite neighborhood. Usagi squirmed in the seat, unable to control her excitement. She recognized everything. Naru-chan's old house. And the old twisted tree still in Kawamura-san's yard. The park where she used to play at. And then...

"Right here," Usagi said, gazing out. She placed her palm on the window and held her breath. Before Mamoru could put the car in park, she flung open the door and bounded out of the car. Shaking his head in amusement, Mamoru took his time getting out, seeing as Usagi had already left him in her tracks. She paced around the front yard of the light blue house they had come to. Walking over to a small tree in the far corner, she touched the coarse bark and scanned the trunk. There it was.

"T.U., O.N., '86." Naru and her initials, carved in 1986. Usagi smiled and chuckled to herself, recalling how angry her mother had been when she discovered her tree had been marked up.

Usagi sauntered to the window and peered in. It seemed as if no one was home. She was surprised to see that the living room looked completely foreign to her. Redone in dark wood and old furniture, it looked nothing like the pastel-draped room of her memory.

The grass crunched as Mamoru walked up to her. "So this is your old house, huh?"

Eyes gleaming, Usagi nodded. She had her arms akimbo and slowly traced her gaze across the yard. Shrill laughter echoed in her mind and the ghosts of her childhood streaked past her. Everything had a name, a story.

"You wanna go in?" Mamoru asked, gesturing to the house.

The hint of a smile still on her lips, she shook her head. No, she didn't need to see the inside. Here was enough. Besides, she couldn't bear the idea that invaders had changed everything, possibly even her room, with its pink wallpaper and carpeting. She looked over at Mamoru and smiled. Then, pulling her gaze away, she asked him: "Do you want to go see my old high school?"

He smiled. "Sure. Let's go."

As they drove away from the house, Usagi couldn't force her eyes away. She looked back at it until it disappeared behind a corner. Sighing, she leaned back in the seat, a secret grin molded onto her face.

*

That afternoon, Mamoru and Usagi covered her high school and elementary school, an park where had played as a kid, and the "Feel Better Drugstore" where she had worked for two years. While Usagi indulged in her memories, Mamoru followed obligingly. Maybe he should have felt jealous or bored. He didn't, however. Instead, he felt like an honored guest in the palace of a king. Here was Usagi, reveling in the memories of her life before she had known him. And rather than excluding him, rather than saying "These were good times that you could never know about," she was offering him a window to her thoughts. She was letting him in and making him understand where she had come from.

They drove back to the hotel in silence. The sun had set minutes ago and the sky was washed with a dim, hazy lilac. Sighing, Usagi closed her eyes. She felt peaceful. Mamoru glanced at her and couldn't help but share in her happiness. He felt closer to her than ever before. And maybe this was why something in his heart yearned for more. He turned his eyes ahead and glared at the road in frustration. His greed angered him. This was the best he had ever felt in his life. He had medical school, and a great friend like Usagi, and, financially, he was well off, oh, and then there was Rei. The present held so much love and success and potential for him. And here he was, wishing for more! Usagi had always chided him for being too self-centered. Was she-

"Mamo-chan," she suddenly murmured, opening her eyes.

"Yes," he answered.

"Thanks for taking me everywhere today."

He wondered if she would be thanking him if she knew how self-absorbed he was. "It was my pleasure."

"You know what else?"

"Hmm?"

"Today I was thinking a lot about what I gave up to come to Tokyo. And, well," she paused and felt herself blush, "Did you know that you were the first person in Tokyo to talk to me?"

Mamoru smirked. "Really?"

"Yup. I mean, besides my family and all. You were the first person that I voluntarily spoke to in Tokyo. Isn't that neat?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

Usagi yawned and sat back in the chair. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

"What a difference a day makes," Usagi wrote in her journal. She sat on her bed in the hotel in her flannel PJs. Her hair, still damp from the shower, fell around her face and down her back. "Last night, I felt like I was a leaf being carried by a strong current-helpless and without direction. Naru-chan's wedding had me thinking that if I didn't have love (specifically, Mamo-chan's) that my life was pointless. What's living if you can't have passion and respect and love from another person, right? I cried last night. Partially for Naru-chan, for losing my friend. But mostly, I cried because I felt sorry for myself. Will I ever have what she does?-"

Usagi glanced over at Mamoru who, even in his white T-shirt and plaid, flannel pants, looked adorable reading his book "The Nature of Genetics in Single-celled Organisms." She smiled and continued writing.

"And it saddened me. Because I could have had him and I let him brush past me as if he had been a stranger in a crowded mall. I couldn't stop the "What if's" from flooding my head. In fact, my self-pity was so horrible that I couldn't bear to go over to Naru-chan's house today. But, it's a good thing I didn't because I had an epiphany. It happened when we were driving back to the hotel. Today, I took a tour of my past. I saw my old house and my old schools and even my old job. And, while savoring my memories as if I were at a massive banquet or a museum chock full of DaVinci's and Picasso's, I realized that I had been happy. In bliss, actually, before I met Mamo-chan. There had been a Tsukino Usagi that had smiled and laughed and sang prior to him. I didn't know where she had gone. It's not that Mamo-chan makes me miserable but...yes, he makes me miserable. Ever since the beginning, when we hated each other. Even now that I'm in love with him I'm still miserable (granted, it's the sweeteset misery I've ever felt.)

But, no more. No more sorrow and tears and pain and all that other nasty stuff. If I'm going to be in love, it's going to be under my conditions. I'm reclaiming my emotions. I love him but he can't dominate me anymore. I'm going to find my happiness. And when I do, maybe then I'll regain the opportunity that almost slipped by me unawares."

Closing her journal, Usagi smiled at Mamoru. She yawned and slipped into the covers of her bed.

"'Night, Mamo-chan," she said.

Looking up, he replied. "Goodnight, Usa."

*

Rei glanced at the clock again. The minute hand had barely moved since she last looked at it. She bounced her leg impatiently. Sitting in the train station, she anxiously awaited Mamoru and Usagi's arrival. They didn't know she was meeting them there. Rei didn't know why she felt she needed to be there when Mamoru got back. In her heart, she felt an urgency. Like their entire relationship relied on her greeting him here. It was ridiculous, she knew. A manifestation of her growing insecurities. She needed Mamoru's arm around her and his gentle words to reassure her.

"The 10:42 train from Kobe is approaching the station," announced the intercom.

This was it. Rei stood and paced to the tracks. The squealing brakes of the train hurt her ears, but it was nothing compared to the thudding of her heartbeat. 'Please let him be happy to see me,' she pleaded. People began flooding off the train. There were swarms of families reuniting and businessmen running to their next meeting. How would she ever find them?

And as if the question had inspired divine intervention, she suddenly spotted Usagi's distinctive blonde hair in the crowd. Rei's first instinct was to wave and call out to them. She wanted to run over to her boyfriend and kiss him over and over again. And she wanted to bear-hug her best friend. So, she couldn't understand it when she merely stepped to the side and began watching them like a hawk eyes its prey.

Though her hair and clothes were rumpled, Usagi gleamed. Rei couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was the way Usagi was walking, or the knowing half-smile on her lips, or the way she brushed her hair over her shoulders in that non-chalant way. Rei witnessed Mamoru point at a sign. Usagi nodded, looked up at him and grinned. She said something and then jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "Ow" she saw Mamoru mouth, as he smiled devilishly. Glancing up at him, Usagi threw her head back and laughed. It was a friendly altercation, one that maybe even Rei and Usagi might have had. But, Rei felt like it was more to them. For Usagi and Mamoru, it was a dance, and endless tango. Always teasing. Waiting for the right moment to plunge into something forbidden. She watched from a distance and knew that's where she would always be. Smiling sadly, she turned and shuffled through the crowded station, her ambitions of a grand homecoming squandered.

* * *

Stay tuned for next week's finale! You wouldn't want to miss it, trust me. :)

And again, please leave me reviews! I want to know what you guys think.

Oh, and happy Halloween to those who celebrate it! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Well....here it is. The last chapter of The Way. :(  
Enjoy reading it!

* * *

As if finals weren't enough, Usagi worried about finding work after college. She had known the profession she chose, writing, would be one where work was scarce. But, she never realized that finding a job would be like searching for the Holy Grail. Every newspaper, magazine, and publisher she called or visited had no need for an additional writer. "We need a mail clerk" one small community newsletter had told her. Sorting mail all day was not her idea of a meaningful career. Usagi grew more apprehensive as the days wore by. She had nine more days until graduation and she still had not one offer.

"Keep digging, Usagi-chan," Ami told her. "You'll find something...eventually."

So Usagi was surprised when opportunity decided to knock...er...call her up one evening.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Tsukino Usagi, please," asked a male voice, slightly familiar.

"Speaking."

"Usagi. This is Osaka Masao, Naru's dad."

"Osaka-san! Hi. How are you?"

Usagi said she was fine and asked about Naru and Umino. Having a great time in Hawaii, she was told.

"Usagi, I called because I need a favor," Naru's father said.

"Okay," she replied hesitantly.

"You know I still own the magazine, right?"

Usagi said she did. Naru's father ran a home and garden magazine. It had a small circulation but its subscribers claimed that if you had a leaky faucet or a problem with your gladiolas, that Osaka-san's magazine was the place to look.

"Well, I have a postion opening in a few weeks and no one to fill it. It's not a bad job, small features, captions, small stuff like that. Naru told me you were an aspiring writer and I was wondering if you could fill in? It could be temporary if you want but I'd..."

Dumbstruck, Usagi stopped listening. Could this be possible? Was Naru's father offering her a real job? Working on a real magazine? As a real writer? And she could go live back home!

"Hello?" Naru's dad asked.

"Oh!" cried Usagi. "Oh, my God, yes! I would love to. That would be...This is wonderful!"

Naru's father chuckled. "I see you're enthusiastic. That's always a plus."

"Osaka-san, you don't know what this means to me! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Okay, Usagi. I'll fax you over some paper work and I'll get in touch with you once I find out more details."

"Great, thanks," exclaimed Usagi.

"No, thank you. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Usagi hung up the phone and then squealed. "I got a job!" she cried, jumping up and down, all over the apartment.

*

After celebrating with Ami, Makoto, and Minako, Usagi wanted desperately to tell Mamoru. She called his apartment but no one picked up. Throughout the day, Usagi dialed him up. She called Rei to tell her the good news...and to ask had she seen Mamoru.

"I haven't," Rei replied. Her tone, wistful, almost sad, did not pass by Usagi undetected.

"Do you know where he went?" she asked.

"He...uh...left this morning." Had Rei's voice just quivered?

"Left?" Usagi asked. "Where?"

"All he told me was that he got a call from some university in America this morning and that he had to go. He said it was urgent-" Rei paused and sighed. "I don't really know where he went or when he's coming back. He was in such a rush that we only talked for like a minute."

Usagi felt her heart drop to her feet. He couldn't even call her? Well, Rei said he had been in a rush. And it was in the morning. Maybe he hadn't wanted to wake her? Still, she was his friend. He should have called her.

"Oh," she remarked. So many things rushed through her head that she hadn't an idea what to say. Did he go to America? Why? Graduation's in a week. Will he be there? Will he call me from America?

Rei changed the subject. "So you're leaving us, huh?"

"Hmm?" Usagi asked.

"You're going back home. I'll miss you. It won't be the same here without you."

"Oh. Yeah."

"What do your parents think?" inquired Rei.

"Well...they seemed happy that I got a job. But, my dad was a little disappointed that it isn't in Tokyo. But, I gotta do what I gotta do, right?"

Sighing, Rei replied "It seems like everyone's leaving."

Something final and sad lay in her words. Usagi didn't even want to ask what Rei had meant by that. She thought she already knew. There was an awkward silence and then Rei said she had to go. Usagi hung up the phone and gazed up at her room.

This was it, she realized. Graduation was in a week and then...Well, then came real life. She was going back home...but leaving behind her friends, her family, and everything she knew. Then, was it really "home" she was going back to? People change and forget. All those people back home had probably already discarded Usagi into the shadows of their brains. She would have to begin anew. Friends and stability would have to be rebuilt. The idea scared her. It seemed just as she was about find comfort and security, it became farther from her grasp, like a dog being strung along by a rubber toy. And, she hadn't even thought about everyone else. Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei had seemed pleased for her, but were they being sincere? Usagi wondered if they were hurting now, knowing one of their friends was leaving them, possibly forever. Or worse yet, what if they didn't really care? Dismissing the idea, Usagi knew that that couldn't be true.

Her thoughts rambled onto Mamoru. For the first time, she realized she would be leaving him. Real dread crept to her heart. How would she manage not being able to see him whenever she wanted? And, when she left, would he finally settle down with Rei? No. Shaking her head abruptly, Usagi reminded herself that she refused to let her feelings for Mamoru govern her life. With that, she decided absolutely that going to work for Naru's father was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Besides, Tokyo was only five hours away. She could visit on weekends.

Still...Why couldn't Usagi's heart pick one emotion? Why did it have to feel thrilled and terrified and resolute and doubtful all at once? Sighing, Usagi concluded that this was they way it was to be, at least until she left. Dismissing her problem at hand, Usagi opened up a textbook and began studying for her finals.

*

It was eerie. Walking out of her last class ever. School, up to that point, had been her life. She had called herself a student. Now, as she treaded out her last final, Usagi realized that those days were over. Graduation was in three days. She would be off to her job at the magazine in a week exactly. Despite this, however, Usagi wasn't shaken. She felt a calm sense of finality. This was one more ending to add to her collection-porcelain figurines in a display case.

What did disturb her, though, was that she still hadn't been able to reach Mamoru. She didn't even know if he had returned from America, yet. Graduation loomed over them like a determined mosquito; he should be here! Not only was she concerned for his sake, but she was also worried about hers. What if he didn't return by the time she had to leave? What if she never got to say goodbye? In her mind, that last goodbye was essential. Usagi's dreams had made big plans for that farewell. It had to be emotional and passionate, full of angst and longing. It was supposed to be a revelation. But, it couldn't happen if one party was absent!

Grumbling inside, Usagi was determined to have her way. She decided she would go to Mamoru's apartment to see if he were home. After all, maybe his phones were broken...

*

It turns out they weren't and Usagi still couldn't get in contact with Mamoru. She was furious and disappointed and troubled all at the same time. So, Graduation came and Usagi should have been happy. Sitting in her black robe and hat, she glanced around the large auditorium. Minako, Makoto, Ami, and her whole family were in the audience watching. Rei was there, four rows in front, garbed in her robes also, and she seemed overjoyed. How could she be if she knew her boyfriend wasn't even attending the most important ceremony of his life! Usagi folded her arms over her chest and blanked out the dean's speech completely. It was all rubbish in her ears, anyways. Finally, they were to begin calling out the graduates' names and giving diplomas. They went department by department.

He was there! Usagi's heart twisted into a knot. She wanted to cry from relief and scream in frustration. So he had gotten back just in time to receive his diploma. She knew Mamoru wouldn't have missed this day. Even from where she was sitting, she noticed he looked remarkably haggard. He was probably still adjusting to the time difference. Or maybe he had just gotten off the plane and rushed over here. Or maybe-Usagi caught herself in mid-thought. She had shifted to the edge of her seat and sat up eagerly, like a puppy waiting for a biscuit. Beaming, she realized how obvious she was acting and slouched back in her chair guiltily. But, inside her heart, a party was being thrown in Mamoru's honor. Seeing him put her at ease.

The rest of the ceremony (what was left of it) was free for Usagi to enjoy. She spent her time, skimming through the graduates trying to locate him. Eventually, she spotted him and her heart skipped a beat. she would speak to him afterwards. 'Hurry, hurry,' she commanded the dean who was droning on.

"Today you will go forth blaa blaa...The world is a big place and yadda yadda yadda...I pronounce you the graduating class of blaa blaa blaa... Congratualtions!"

Usagi almost missed throwing her cap in the air since she was staring so hard at Mamoru. But, she did and no sooner had it reached her hands again, was she darting through the crowd in an attempt to catch Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan!" she cried, her voice getting drowned by the hordes of people. "Mamo-chan!"

He was walking away, unbuttoning his robe, and oblivious to Usagi's cries. Shoving her way through the people, Usagi was so close to him.

"Mamo-chan!" she called.

Spinning around, he looked right and left but couldn't see the only person who would call him by that name. Usagi saw that he had heard her. She jumped up and down, waving her arms.

"Mamo-chan! Over here!"

He spotted a blonde head pop up from the crowd and he grinned. He hadn't seen those two Odangos for a while. Pausing, he waited for her to catch up. The current of people finally deposited a smiling Usagi to his side. Suddenly, her grin died and she smacked his arm.

"Ow! What was that about?" he asked.

"Where were you? I was so worried. You can't call me and let me know what you're doing. Gosh, Mamo-chan, I thought we were friends!"

The hurt was blatant on her face. He could tell that Usagi had been worried and frustrated over him. And, well, could he blame her? Without any warning, he had packed and left for nearly a week and a half, telling no one where he had went. However, Mamoru figured that had he told Usagi exactly where he had gone and why, that she would have gotten more upset. That was why he hadn't called her. He wanted to tell her his own news, but suddenly Usagi was surrounded by her family and friends.

"Usagi-chan! Congratulations!" "How does if feel to be a college graduate?" "Welcome to the real world, Usagi."

Swarmed by the mass of people, Usagi glanced helplessly at Mamoru. She plastered a smile on her face and accepted her praise. At this moment, Usagi despised her loved ones. Mamoru chuckled, trying to hide his disappointment. He had really wanted to tell Usagi his news. Oh, well. It would have to wait, he supposed. Scanning the room, Mamoru's eyes fell upon one person. A tall man he had never seen before was hugging her. The man's black hair was peppered with grey streaks. He looked dignified. Rei, however, appeared genuinely disinterested in him. A short, bald man, Rei's grandfather, also stood by her, smiling proudly at his granddaughter. Mamoru felt awkward as if the whole room could tell that he was alone.

"I'll catch you later, Usa," he said.

But his words never made it to her ears as she was swept up in her praise. Before walking away, Mamoru made one final glance over to Rei. He smiled sadly and shook his head, treading down the aisle of the auditorium.

*

"I'm sick of this game!" Usagi shouted, slamming the phone down.

"What game?" asked Minako, as she walked past Usagi's room.

Groaning, Usagi collapsed onto her bed. "This monotonous game of phone-tag that I keep playing with Mamo-chan. Every time I call him, he's out and every time he calls me back, I'm out!"

Minako chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get in contact with him."

"Minako-chan, you're forgetting I leave tomorrow," Usagi sighed.

"Oh," remarked Minako, who suddenly became silent. She looked down, chewing on her lip. "Usagi-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go."

Glancing up at Minako, Usagi smiled. "Minako-chan, you know I have to."

"Why?" Minako protested. "You can find work here in Tokyo. Why do you have to leave?"

"Because..." was all Usagi could think of.

"Because why? Usagi-chan, I don't know what I'm going to do without you here. I'm gonna pull all of my hair out and commit myself to a mental institution or something like that."

Usagi knew the histrionics were sincere. Minako had tears in her eyes.

"Minako-chan..."

"You're like a sister to me! How could you just leave like this when you know how me and Mako-chan and Ami-chan and your family and even Mamoru-san need you!"

Looking away, Usagi felt a knot rise in her chest. She knew Minako had every right to be hurt. Still, it was hard enough for Usagi to be packing up and leaving everything that was dear to her, did Minako have to rub it in? "Minako-chan, I have to do this. This may be my only chance to do what I want to do. This is for my happiness.

No response came from Minako. Rising, Usagi walked over to her friend and hugged her.

"I'll always be your friend, Minako-chan. And I'm only five hours away. We'll see each other often."

Wiping her eyes, Minako said "Do you swear it?"

"Yup," replied Usagi, nodding confidently. "You guys are like the blood in my veins. I need you."

Minako smiled and then giggled. "Stop talking in poems."

Usagi hit her playfully. "I'll talk how I want."

Just then, the buzzer to the apartment sounded. Minako raised her eyebrows.

"Ooh, a visitor. Coming!" she cried, bounding out of the room. Usagi shook her head and resumed packing her clothes. Looking around her room, she suddenly grew depressed. The walls, her closet, the floor, her dresser, everything was bare. It was all in boxes lined up on the wall. Tomorrow she would leave. And not see her friends or family for a long, long time. Usagi swallowed down a funny taste in her mouth and folded another shirt.

"What's all this?" asked a voice.

Usagi, who jumped from the surprise of an intruding voice, spun around to see Mamoru leaning in the doorway. An automatic smile broke onto her face.

"I've been trying to call you forever!" she cried.

"I know," replied Mamoru. "We haven't been able to talk."

"So, what's this major news you told me about on the answering machine?" Usagi said.

Chuckling, Mamoru replied "It seems you've got some news yourself. What is all this?"

Gesturing to the sparse room, Mamoru seemed puzzled. His grin was like molded plastic on his face. Usagi, seeing this, paled. Her heart began thundering away in her chest.

"Mamo-chan, you'd better sit," she said, pacing to the bed and patting on the mattress.

He cocked an eyebrow, shrugged, and flopped down next to her. Usagi's breathing was shallow and she shook her hands, trying to collect herself. Inhaling, she began:

"I've been trying to get a hold of you so I could tell you this. Um...well, you remember Naru-chan's dad?"

"Yeah, of course I remember."

"Okay. He owns a small magazine. Nothing fancy, just home and gardening stuff. So, he had an opening and he offered it to me."

"Usa, that's great! It's what you've always wanted," he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but..."

"But, what? Usa, you're not happy? You got a-"

"Mamo-chan," she interrupted, holding up her hand. "I leave tomorrow."

The smile nearly slipped from his face. He caught it before it was too obvious but, he still couldn't manage to look Usagi in the eyes. "Oh, so that's great, too."

Wringing her hands, Usagi detected the temperature of Mamoru's voice drop about 20 degrees. He was angry at her, she could tell. "Mamo-chan, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

He shrugged and looked at her. "That's okay. I was just hoping to spend some time with you before I left."

"Left?" Usagi asked, tilting her head "Where are you leaving to?"

Mamoru sighed. "Well, that's why I came here. To tell you my news."

A suspicious, anxious smile was on Usagi's lips. "Okay..." she said hesitantly.

"You know I went to America, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, to be more specific, I went to Massachusetts. To Harvard University."

Still smiling, Usagi had confusion streaked across her face. Mamoru knew she wouldn't piece it together. He'd have to tell her. Sighing, he took a deep breath.

"Usa," he began. "They've accepted my thesis. I'm going to med school at Harvard. I leave in two weeks."

Mamoru had expected Usagi to shriek and jump with joy. She was supposed to be elated for him. His dream had come true and she was supposed to be as happy for him as he had for her. Her smile twisted into a farce, saccharine grin. Usagi felt her stomach plummet to her feet.

His words hit her with a dull thud-like a sandbag had been dropped on her feet. She couldn't move. He...was...going...to...America. 'America.' Massachusetts no less. This image of a globe popped into Usagi's head. She pictured Japan. Then on the other side of the globe she saw Harvard. How far away was that? Like a million miles? With all of the emotions she felt, Usagi couldn't even pretend to be happy for him. She felt her heart collapse, and with it the smile on her face.

"What?" she spat.

Detecting her displeasure, Mamoru became defensive. "I'm going to Har-"

"I heard what you said," she interrupted. Shaking her head in disbelief, Usagi continued "Why? Why Harvard?"

"Usa," he snorted. "It's Harvard. One of the best universities in the 'world.'"

"What's wrong with K.O.? Are you too good for that?"

"What's wrong with 'you', Usa? Why are you acting like this?" Mamoru said, his voice growing hotter.

"Oh, sorry, Mamo-chan. Maybe I should be doing cartwheels," she declared, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Do you know how far away that is?"

Standing, Mamoru held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why are 'you' angry? At least I gave you more than 24 hours notice that I was leaving!"

Usagi shot up from her bed and glared at him. "I 'would' have told you I was leaving if you hadn't packed up and left without any word of where you were!"

"Maybe the reason I didn't say anything to you was because I knew you'd act like this!"

Usagi threw her hands up in the air. She felt so frustrated. Hot tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Usagi stomped her foot on the floor and turned away.

Mamoru stared at her back. The tired twilight sun was right in his eyes and he squinted. Golden light silhouetted Usagi against the window. He wanted to yell at her yet, he remained frozen in the moment. Arrested by something more sacred than emotion. So, he waited, holding in his breath.

"What does Rei-chan say about all this?" Usagi nearly whispered.

Wetting his lips, Mamoru shook his head. "We're over," he said frankly.

Spinning around, Usagi faced him, eyes wide, skin dyed gold from the setting sun. "You dumped her?"

He shook his head. "It was mutual."

Usagi might have been happy. She might have thrown herself on the floor, thanking the Lord above. Instead, it hurt even more. 'Mutual,' she thought. 'Mutual, my foot.' She knew how Rei had felt about Mamoru. Rei had probably had no other alternative. Better to go with grace to trip and fall over your own feelings. Mamoru was nothing more than a butcher cutting away all of the strings to his life. He had no regard for anything.

"So, that's is?" Usagi accused. "You got rid of Rei-chan. You're getting rid of me. You're just taking out the trash, huh? Going to just forget everything and leave to America."

"Usa!" Mamoru yelled. "What is 'wrong' with you? You're being such a hypocrite! What about you? You're leaving tomorrow for a completely different life. Why is my situation any different?"

"Because!" Usagi shouted.

"Because why?" he shouted back, stepping up to her.

She stared up at him-part-angry, part-afraid. Because, she wanted to say, I'm in love with you.

"Because...it's half way around the world!"

Rolling his eyes, Mamoru snorted. "That's a great reason. It's not like it matters. You're not going to be here anyways."

Usagi's lip trembled. "If you can't understand why it matters to me, I guess we don't have the friendship I thought we did, Mamoru!"

Maybe it was the way she nearly spat the last word or the fact that she hadn't called him Mamoru since their traumas in high school, but suddenly the word had more power than an expletive. Mamoru stumbled back, his brow creased with hurt. Breathing hard, Usagi glared at him. Then, without warning, he turned his back on her and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. Usagi jumped upon hearing the noise. She heard Mamoru open the door to her apartment, and shut it. Suddenly, the quiet stung like lemon juice in a paper cut.

Usagi backed up and fell back onto her bed. What had just happened? Had she really said those things? Had he really walked out? Rubbing her eyes, Usagi tried to remember what had occurred. But she couldn't. How had this started? What did I say? Why did I react like that? How could he just walk out? Somewhere, buried underneath all of the questions, a small voice in Usagi's mind asked "Is this the end?"

And, then, everything stopped.

It was like the maddening questions had just been put on mute. Everything was about that one question. She hadn't realized before, but she was holding in her breath, afraid to let it go else something else would escape with it.

She left tomorrow morning. For good. Her last words with Mamoru had been uttered already. Tears welled in her eyes because she wanted to remember then, 'needed' to remember. They had been unkind, this she could recall. Meant to inflict pain. Had they? She would leave and so would he. Would he know that pain was the last thing she would ever, 'ever' want him to feel? Pain on her account?

But, now...well, now there was nothing she could do. In her blinding, selfish temper-tantrum, Usagi had forgotten her real emotions. She had been so hurt that the words she really wanted to say had slipped her mind. And, tomorrow morning she would be on a train back home. And in two weeks he would be on a plane to the place on earth farthest from her.

Fingers trembling, Usagi clenched her fists. She had never made a mistake like this before. This might be the day that she would look back on as an old spinster, shake her head, and wonder "why?" The mental image of her hunched on a rocking chair, wrinkled, grey, and alone, seemed the most terrifying thing possible. Her chin began trembling along with her fingers and now her chest and she sank down and buried her face in her pillow. It muffled her pained sobs. She had forgotten to tell him...

Just then, Minako creaked open the slightly open door.

"What was tha-Usagi-chan! What's wrong?" she exclaimed.

Usagi wailed into the pillow grabbed at her pillow so hard her knuckles were white.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako called, panic apparent in her voice. From Usagi's hysterics, she thought maybe someone had died or she hadn't got the job after all. "Usagi-chan!"

Makoto and Ami rushed into the room, obviously having heard the commotion from outside. "Usagi-chan!" they cried at the same time. But, their presence only made Usagi's lamentations multiply. They stroked her hair and attempted to hush her. Her fits of anguish continued for the next few minutes. Soon, however, they became intermittent sniffles and exhales. Minako looked from Makoto to Ami. All had worried looks of concern on their faces.

Eventually, Usagi raised her head from the pillow. Glancing around, she wiped her wet cheeks and again, felt her chin quiver.

"I...," she began.

"Usagi-chan, what is it?" Mako asked.

Usagi shook her head, staring blankly at the bed. "I..."

The three girls waited in anticipation of what she was going to say.

"I made a big mistake..."

Minako furrowed her eyebrows. "What do-"

"I need to be alone," Usagi declared.

Looking sadly to their friend, Makoto and Ami quickly rose from the bed and made their way to the door. Minako remained next to Usagi, her eyes pools of concern and sadness. From the way Minako was looking at her, Usagi knew that she knew the truth. Minako always knew the truth when it came to these things. She just wished she had believed her from the beginning. What pain she would have been spared!

But, Minako rose from the bed, too, and walked out of her room. The sound of the door closing echoed in her ears. So, here she was. Alone. Pathetic. Usagi exhaled shakily and buried her face back in the pillow. Wishing she could stay this way forever, she felt her chest clamp again. The tears would surely come again.

*

Knock, knock, knock.

Three secure raps on her door caused her head to snap up from the pillow. Creaking door, the door suddenly revealed Rei.

"Rei-chan," Usagi said.

Walking in, Rei closed the door behind her. "What's wrong, Usagi?"

Looking down, half in guilt, half in embarrassment, Usagi mumbled "They told you to come here to comfort me, didn't they?"

"Usagi don't be ridiculous. I have no idea what's going on with you. I came here to say goodbye. But since you look like hell ran over you, then, yes, I will comfort you."

Usagi cracked a brief smile as Rei paced over to her and kneeled next to her. "Now, what's wrong?"

Heart thumping in her chest, Usagi figured Rei she could hear it thudding "Guil-ty," "guil-ty." She swallowed the lump down in her throat and shook her head. Sighing, Rei smiled.

"You can tell me anything, Usagi. We're friends," Rei assured her.

'The irony,' thought Usagi. "It's...nothing."

Rei sighed again and shook her. Usagi's cowardess was forcing her to take the direct approach. "Was it Mamoru?"

Usagi couldn't have lied even if she had intended to. The startled look in her eyes gave it away. 'This must be what deer look like right before they meet the fender of cars,' Rei thought. She almost laughed when she heard Usagi's throat squeak.

"How...oh, my God..." Usagi stumbled.

"Usagi," Rei said seriously. "I saw him leaving as I was coming up."

Clamping her mouth shut, Usagi burned with shame. Rei's stern gaze wasn't easing her discomfort. Let's see...this would be the second friend she was estranging today. Could this day get any worse?

"Rei-chan," she whispered. "I don't-"

"Wait, Usagi," Rei interrupted. "I have something to say before you begin."

Usagi inhaled and fought back another torrent of tears. Bracing herself for the blow, she glanced up into Rei's eyes. She was surprised to see them soften and gleam with something other than malice.

"I don't know what he told you about us," Rei began. "But it really was a mutual break-up."

Usagi's forehead creased with confusion.

Rei continued. "We both wanted out. He claimed it was because he was going to America. But I know better. America was the reason, yes. But, I think he wouldn't have cut it off, if it had been another girl..."

Usagi opened her mouth to reply but Rei held her hand up, hushing her.

"And, me? I didn't want be the girl loved second best. I'd actually considered ending it right when the two of you got back from that wedding...but I felt bad. I didn't want to hurt Mamoru...because...I love him, but..."

Rei paused to wipe the corner of her eye. "...but, I could never be to him...what you are."

Usagi almost burst out crying from an overwhelming sympathy for her friend. Sensing this, Rei winked.

"Hey, so now I've told you this, I've poured my heart out to you, don't let it be in vain, okay?"

Putting her arms aroud Usagi, Rei hugged her fiercely. "I'm gonna miss you, girl."

Usagi hugged her back and cried. She hadn't lost another friend. Tightening her hold on Usagi, Rei wept also.

"Write your heart out."

"Rei-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I will...Thank you."

Rei released her and smiled. "Remember what I told you. Don't let my words be in vain."

She stood and walked to the door.

"Wait, Rei-chan, what are you saying?"

"Usagi. What is it that you want?"

Usagi parted her lips and then blushed. Laughing, Rei turned the knob and swung the door open.

"Good luck, Usagi," she said before stepping through the doorway and closing the door with a soft thud.

*

It was 9:30 at night and Usagi knew she shouldn't be sprinting over to Mamoru's apartment. She should have been packing the remainder of her things, or trying to get some sleep. But, Rei's words kept reverberating in her mind: 'Don't let my words be in vain.' It could have been taken plenty of different ways. But to Usagi, it meant only one thing. He had to know. No matter what. He might slam the door in her face or laugh or turn her away. What did it matter? She would cry. But hadn't she cried before? She would lose him. But wasn't she already? So, it really 'didn't' matter.

Not even bothering to wait for the elevator, Usagi bolted up the stairs and soon found herself standing in front of his door. Panting, she questioned herself again. 'Should I do it?' But before she could answer herself, she lay her finger on the buzzer. Soon, he would be at the door wondering why she was here and she would have to tell him. Very soon...

Shifting from foot to foot, Usagi wondered why he wasn't answering the door. She pressed the buzzer again. And waited again. By now, her heart was beginning to thunder with trepidation. She buzzed again. And again. Then, she lay her finger on the buzzer for a good ten seconds. No answer.

Staring at the door with a look of horror and disbelief, Usagi could barely believe her rotten luck. He wasn't home. How could he not be home? Here she was, ready to pour her heart out to him, and he wasn't there! Cursing her fate, Usagi kicked the door with the tip of her sneaker. She wanted to kick it again and scream and bang on the door. But that wouldn't make him be there.

So resigned to "it wasn't meant to be," Usagi trudged down the hallway to the elevators. She leaned her head against the wall and stared at the floor.

"Sorry, Rei-chan," she whispered.

Self-pity got the best of her then. The elevator came, she stepped in it, and began crying. No hysterics, no sobbing or gut-wrenching wails like before. Just tears sliding slowly down her cheeks. Walking from the building, she wondered if that was the last time she would ever see it. Probably, she figured, brushing a tear from the side of her nose. She shoved her hands deep into her pockets and strode down the sidewalk as fast as she could.

*

The felt that this was The End. Something in her heart had withered and died when Mamoru hadn't answered his door. She didn't want to believe that their struggle, The Endless Battle that they had put themselves through could come to this dull, anti-climax. There was nothing poetic about it.

Her walking eventually brought her to the park where so many Tuesday's ago she and Mamoru had watched baseball games. Plodding down a tree-lined path, she gazed up into the sky. It was so vast and eternal and elusive. She looked to the stars and wondered if maybe people were meant to be like them-so numerous yet never touching, never quite making it to each other. Sighing, she turned her focus back to the earth. Usagi walked to the nearest bench and sat. Shivering, she hugged herself.

'Summer's not supposed to be like this,' she thought.

Usagi closed her eyes and pictured Mamoru. More specific, she imagined him on her first day of Juuban. She'd known then. Deep down inside. She'd known everything...how she loved him, how she hated him. Why couldn't she have listened to that small, clear voice then? Things weren't confusing. Maybe tragic, but she understood perfectly. Squeezing her eyes shut, Usagi tried to restrain more tears. She imagined he was whispering her name.

"Usa..."

Biting her lip, she heard it again, louder. "Usa..."

Usagi felt her chest quiver and her heart rate speed up. There, she felt one tear slip from her clenched eyelids. When she felt a hand land on her shoulder and heard "Usa!", she screamed and her eyes flew open to see a darkened figure standing before. Usagi was about to shriek bloody-murder when the person stepped forward. Half of his face was bathed in light.

"Usa, it's me."

Still jittered, Usagi beheld Mamoru, half in darkness, half in light. Her jaw fell open and she stared mute up at him.

"Fancy seeing you here," he said. "Can I sit?"

Nodding, she scooted over on the park bench. "How...how'd you know I...I was gonna be here?"

Shrugging, Mamoru replied "I didn't. I just came here. Why are you here? And at this hour?"

"I was at your apartment. Looking for you."

"Oh," Mamoru said. "Funny, I'd gone to your apartment looking for you. Why'd you go to my place?"

Usagi thanked the darkness for concealing the red stain on her cheeks. Swallowing, she replied "Why'd you go to my apartment?"

Mamoru chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. "To apologize."

Usagi's eyes widened.

"...And to find out," he continued, "The truth."

Her heart stopped. Her stomach clenched. Her legs went numb. "The truth?" she squeaked.

"Yeah. Why you were really upset. You said if I didn't understand your reasons, then I didn't understand our friendship. But, I can't accept that Usa. I want to hear your reasons. I need to...I can't go on living half-way around the world wondering 'What did she mean?' I don't know, Usa, I'm sorry. You need to tell me, what 'does' our friendship mean to you?"

Hands visibly shaking, Usagi focused totally on not throwing up. Eventually, she collected her nerves and began.

"Mamo-chan, I'm nervous, and sad, and most of all I'm scared."

"But, why, Usa? The only thing that's changing is our location...that's it."

"No, Mamo-chan! No, that's not the only thing that's changing. Don't you see? It's the end! Of...of our friendship...of-"

"How can you say that?" Mamoru cried.

"How can I not! Mamo-chan, our friendship has 'never' made sense. It's been dying since the beginning."

"I-I'm not sure what you're saying. We've had our hardships, yes, but all friendships do...don't you think?"

Sighing, Usagi replied "Mamo-chan, why can't you understand that it's different? You...you'll go to America and meet a pretty American girl and forget all about me...and our friendship. I know it."

"Usa, how can you say such ridiculous things?"

Wrenching her eyes from her hands, she stared up into Mamoru's eyes. They were brimming with tears and Mamoru almost felt his heart shatter.

"Mamo-chan, that's our way. It's always been our way..."

Mamoru exhaled and looked down. Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming sadness inside. His throat felt like a vice and tears sprung to his eyes as well. No, he didn't want to let her go. How could he tell her feared the same from her?

"Usa," he said, his voice trembling. He cleared his throat. "Usa, I 'promise' you, from everything I have inside me, that I won't forget about you... if you don't forget about me."

Usagi stared up at him, her eyes so full of fear and sadness and something else...something that Mamoru recognized but couldn't put his finger on.

"Oh, Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For...for everything. For that first day at Juuban when I didn't forgive you for calling me Odango. For acting like a stubborn idiot. For calling you names. For that night at the Club..."

Mamoru blushed when she mentioned that.

"...I'm sorry for not being...as...thankful as I should have been. I'm sorry things...have to change. Because Mamo-chan...I-I-"

Tears bursting from her eyes, she threw her arms around his neck. She buried her face in the soft part of his flesh where neck met shoulder and cried. Somewhat surprised, Mamoru held her against him, his own eyes wet. He realized that, in their four years of friendship, they had never hugged like this. They had never been so close physically and maybe even mentally. Mamoru set is chin down on the top of her head. Her hair, it smelled so clean. If sunlight had a smell, he thought, this would be it. It was that thought, of hair and sunlight, that ripped at his heart. Suddenly, he was crying too. Squeezing his arms around Usagi's waist, he couldn't believe that it was ending like this.

His hands on the small of her back was enough to make Usagi's heart freeze. She never, ever wanted to move from this moment. She was forcing her mind to remember everything- his cologne, the way his cottony shirt felt on her cheek, how she seemed to fit perfectly into his arms. Because Usagi knew, that it was going to be this moment that would console her when she didn't have him anymore.

Somehow they pulled away from each other. Usagi sniffled in the darkness and couldn't bear to look up at Mamoru. All too grateful for that, Mamoru collected his emotions. He had cried. He couldn't even remember the last time he had cri-Wait. Yes, he did. It was a cold night and rainy, too. And Usagi had just told him that she would never love him. It was always an ending...and it was always her.

"Usa," he said. "Because why?"

"Huh?" she said, wiping her eyes.

"You were saying...'Because.' Because why?"

Looking up to him, Usagi pursed her lips together. This was it. She was going to open her mouth and tell him. It would be easy. Just do it. Opening her lips, she heard a squeak emit from her throat.

"Nothing," she heard herself say. "I can't remember."

What? No! That wasn't it. She wasn't supposed to say that. Why had those words come out? Where had they come from?

"Okay," Mamoru replied. "Well, Usa, you should probably get some sleep if you have a train to catch in the morning. I should bid you farewell."

Too shocked to protest, Usagi simply sat in the darkness, mind reeling, mouth agape. Mamoru stood.

"Call me when you get there okay?" he said.

Usagi nodded and weakly raised herself from the bench. Smiling at her, Mamoru said his good-bye's, turned and began walking away. No...her mind kept saying. No, it wasn't supposed to be like this. No. What had happened to "I love you?" The street lamps blurred. Everything blurred. Why was this--? Then, she realized she as crying again. Involuntarily. He always made her do that. When it came to Mamoru, everything Usagi did was a helpless reaction. Opening his mouth, she tried to force out the words.

"Mamo-chan," she squeaked, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Mamo-chan," she said louder. Still, from his distance, he couldn't hear her.

And then, she moved her feet. She began walking, striding to catch up to him. "Mamo-chan!" Turning, he looked back. Usagi broke into a sprint, closing the distance between him. When she was no more than three feet away, she came to a screeching halt. Breathing hard, she panted "I remembered what I was going to tell you."

Raising his eyebrows, Mamoru listened. His heart was thundering in his chest. He had had his suspicions, ever since Rei put the suggestion in his mind that maybe...well...that maybe Usagi had a change of heart.

Gazing up at him, breathing hard, Usagi swallowed. She opened her mouth. "I..." she began. Mamoru stared at her lips. Was she going to say it? "I..." She exhaled slightly and caught her breath. Please Usagi, Mamoru pleaded.  
"I..."

"I can't say it," Usagi said quietly.

Mamoru's heart nose-dived to his feet. "What do you mean?" he stammered.

Shaking her head slowly, Usagi wrung her hands. "Why can't I say it?" she whispered, her lower lip trembling.

"They're only words..." Mamoru said, reminding her of the words she had once told him.

They were. Then what was so hard about saying them? Maybe, Usagi thought, because they didn't exist. Words couldn't do her feelings justice. There were some things that words couldn't communicate. Feelings can only be expressed through feelings. And suddenly, she knew how she could tell him the words of her heart.

She looked up at him. The look of anticipation on his face told her everything. Suddenly, she lurched up on her toes, nose inches away from Mamoru's, hands pressed on his shoulders. She heard him gasp slightly but she closed her eyes and...

The next thing he felt was a set of lips brushing against his own, tender and light. It lasted only seconds. His eyes bugged out. What was she doing? Teasing him? Her lips were like gasoline poured over the flames he had been trying to smolder. All of the emotions he had ever felt for her-adoration, frustration, hate, joy, but mostly love-burst from his heart like a tidal wave crashing down on the sands. Why, thought Mamoru, had that kiss, more of a caressing of lips really, consumed him? He felt devoured by her. And yet, she had barely touched him. He was too shocked to respond.

Usagi looked at the startled expression on his face. He was horrified, she thought. What had she done? Wanting to turn and run, Usagi somehow couldn't move her feet. Her knees, her thighs, her calves had turned to mush.

"That's...that's all I wanted to say," Usagi whispered. "I guess it didn't come out right. I'm sorry."

Mamoru felt his chin quiver. Why was she apologizing? For that? He wanted to cry. To drop down on his knees and beg her to kiss him again. He reached down for her face, cupped it in both hands, and brushed the tears away with his thumbs. Usagi's eyes widened as he brought his mouth to hers.

Half in darkness, half in the light of the street lamp, they kissed.

When finally they pulled away from each other, Usagi stared up at Mamoru. He was smiling slightly. Usagi licked her lips and whispered "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Mamoru burst out in laughter and tears at the same time. Usagi joined him. And, again, they savored each other's lips. The second time they parted, Mamoru gazed down at Usagi. Looking up at him, Usagi said: "I think I'll call Naru's dad and tell him I won't be coming for another week."

Grinning like a child, Mamoru nodded. "That sounds terrific." The his face became serious. "Usa...since when?" he asked. "How long have you...?"

"For as long as you, Mamo-chan," answered Usagi. "I just didn't realize it until I didn't have you anymore."

Mamoru sighed and took her hand in his. "Usa...I should have said it that night outside the Club...what I meant to say...was, well...I love you. There, I said it. I love you."

For one quiet moment, she gazed up at him, a pleasant smile on her lips. Here eyes twinkled with gratefulness and adoration. Mamoru thought that he had never seen anything lovelier than her face at that moment. A woman in love and loved...he thought.

"And I," she responded at last, "Love you." She kissed the tip of his nose and giggled. "Why were we so afraid to say it?"

Chuckling, Mamoru shrugged. "Usa, I promise, that if you wait three years for me, if you wait until I get back from Harvard, I'll say it to you any time you want me to...as long as we both shall live?"

Sucking in her breath, Usagi replied. "I promise you I'll wait."

Pulling her next to him, he embraced her. Usagi sighed against his chest and felt all of her demons leave along with that breath. Then, Mamoru squeezed her hand and the two began walking through the darkened park. "So, what should we do now?"

"Hmmm," Usagi said. "I'm kinda in the mood for some ice cream."

Mamoru laughed. "Ah, yes, your favorite. Not one thing in this whole world that's sweeter."

"Well," Usagi teased. "Maybe one."

Cocking a eyebrow, Mamoru asked "And what's that?"

Stopping in front of him, Usagi winked. "Me, of course."

Mamoru laughed. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"Prove it."

Wrapping her arms around Mamoru's neck, she whispered "Okay." Then, she closed her eyes, pressed herself against him, and...well...you can probably guess what happened next.

**End**

**

* * *

**Or is it...?  
Come back Tuesday to see! ;)


	13. Epilouge

Sorry for putting this out a day late! I was caught up in homework and such. But enough of me rambling. This is_ the_ last chapter for The Way. Enjoy it while it lasts!

* * *

"So you'll come by tomorrow?" he asked her, rising from the sofa.

"Yeah. What time?" she replied following suit.

"Whenever."

"How 'bout first thing in the morning."

Mamoru chuckled. "You can come then, but you might be waiting a while for me to wake up."

Smiling playfully, Usagi retorted "You, Mr. Up-at-the-crack-of-dawn?"

"Hey, do I detect sarcasm?"

Batting her eyelashes, Usagi stuck out her lower lip. "Me? Sarcastic? How could you suggest such a thing?"

He rolled his eyes and laughed. Usagi grinned along with him. Then, reaching his hand down, he stroked her cheek with fingers.

"You're right," he whispered. "How could I be so blind?"

"I don't know," Usagi whispered back, stepping closer to him. "We both have a talent for it."

Mamoru cupped her face in his hands. "No I don't."

Usagi leaned her face up to his. "Yes you do."

He brought his lips millimeters from hers. "No..."

And that was the last thing he said before he set his lips on hers, ending the argument. Usagi wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him close. And the kiss went on. And on.

From her place on the sofa, Minako made gagging gestures. Ami, who swore she was reading a book when she was really just as interested at Minako, blushed furiously. When Mamoru decided he had tasted enough of Usagi's lips and needed to savor her neck and jaw, Minako decided she had had enough.

"Get a room!" she yelled.

Opening her eyes, Usagi looked over to Minako and mumbled something. Mamoru moved his lips back to hers and the two began inching away from the door and stumbling over to Usagi's room.

"Aaack!" Minako cried, jumping up from the sofa. "I didn't mean literally!"

With that, they separated and burst into a fit of giggles. Minako slouched back on the couch. "Kids," she grumbled.

"Okay, Mamo-chan, I'll see you tomorrow," Usagi murmured.

Smiling, he nodded. "I can't wait."

Glancing at Minako to make sure she wasn't looking, Usagi stole a quick peck from Mamoru. She squealed when he grabbed her waist and kissed her good and proper. Ami turned beet red and hid her face in "The Grapes of Wrath."

"Barf. Gag. Puke. Dying." commented Minako.

"Okay, okay, I get the hint," Mamoru said. "Bye, Usa. Tomorrow."

He opened the door and stepped out of the apartment.

"You bet," Usagi replied.

"Love you," Mamoru mouthed.

"Me too," she mouthed back before closing the door.

*

Usagi frowned. Rapping on the door a third time, she wondered why Mamoru wasn't answering. It was almost noon, after all, he should be up. She twisted the knob and discovered the door was open. Creeping in, she shut the door silently behind her. Mamoru's living room was sunny and bright. Boxes and boxes were stacked against the wall. Except for the sofa and coffee table, the room was bare. Usagi felt her heart ache. Today was the last day she would ever be in this apartment again. Four years had passed since the first time she had first laid eyes on it. It's cleanliness, perfection. Smelled the distinctive smell of lemon floor cleaner and sterility. It didn't smell like that anymore. She loved the place's scent now, she loved the place now.

Stepping into the living room, she grinned at the sight she beheld. On the sofa, arm thrown haphazardly over his eyes, slept Mamoru. Usagi crept over to him and sat on the carpet. Gazing at him, she noticed that he held a picture frame next to him. It was of the two of them, in the park, from a long time ago. Before college. The best summer of her life. A beautiful, satisfied smile spread over her lips. If Mamoru had seen her then, what a sight he would have witnessed. The calm rapture of a woman completely and utterly in love. Resting her head on the sofa next to his, she closed her eyes and drifted off.

Soon, she heard soft chuckling and opened her eyes. Propping his head up on the arm rest, Mamoru smiled at her.

"Hey," he said.

She grinned in reply.

"When did you sneak in?" asked Mamoru.

"A little while ago. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Lovely. Especially waking up and finding two gorgeous girls sleeping with me," he joked, holding up the framed picture of her.

Usagi giggled and moved to sit next to him on the sofa. Making room for her, he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"You seem completely packed," Usagi commented, glancing around the apartment. "What else is there to do?"

"Nothing," replied Mamoru.

"Nothing?"

"Nope, I packed all last night. It took me until three thirty this morning, but I did it."

"Mamo-chan, why? You knew I was coming over to help," frowned Usagi.

"Yeah, I know. But, I didn't want to spend the last day with my Usako cooped up in this place."

"Ughhh," groaned Usagi, burying her head in chest. "Don't remind me."

Mamoru sighed and hugged her.

"Mamo-chan, don't go!" she pleaded, staring up into his eyes. Usagi put on her best puppy face, but to no avail. Mamoru burst out laughing.

"Hey," she cried, jabbing him in the ribs, "Does my sorrow amuse you?"

Allowing his laughter to subside, Mamoru stared down at her. "To no end," he replied, smiling.

"Mamo-chan, I'm being serious. Don't go...okay?"

"Usa..." Mamoru sighed.

"I know, I know," Usagi concluded, looking away. "Well...I tried."

A moment of silence filled the room. Placing her head back on her boy (and best) friend's chest, Usagi heard his rhythmical heart beat. Tenderly, Mamoru brushed the bangs off from Usagi's face. The two just sat there, contemplating what they didn't want to contemplate. After a while, Mamoru spoke:

"Hey, enough of this. Nobody died. Come on, let's take a walk. Or do something to get our minds off of this, okay?"

Nodding, Usagi conceded and the two rushed out of the apartment as fast as they could, wanting to leave that place that forced them to remember a distant, sunny past soon coming to an end.

*

'Fate must surely govern this world,' Rei concluded, sighing. If it didn't, then what was that strange power that had caused her to come to the park, sit at the bench she now occupied, glance up from her book at that very moment, and see them strolling by, hand in hand? Sighing again, Rei stared absentmindedly towards Usagi and Mamoru. They couldn't see her, she knew; the were too engrossed in each other. Rei wondered if she and Mamoru had ever appeared that much in love. Holding hands, smiling lazily up at each other, practically melded at the hip. Probably not, Rei figured.

A pang coursed through her. It was hard. Yes, she had given Mamoru up. Willingly even. Not out of martyrdom, but for her own good. Rei was a perfectionist; for her everything had to be the best. Her relationship with Mamoru, while being immensely satisfying, had not been everything she had dreamed. Rei knew she had made a good decision when she gave him up. Yet...why did she feel this way? Regretful, doubtful, even jealous? 'Because you loved him, stupid,' she told herself.

True, she had loved him and possibly still did. And now Usagi had him. But that wasn't it, either. Usagi and Mamoru were good for each other, Rei could even see that from her view on the bench. Just look at the way they smile at each other! No, Rei felt betrayed by herself...she couldn't match up to Usagi.

A crow landed gracefully on the ground next to her feet, interrupting Rei's moment of self-pity. Staring at the bird, she noticed how its glossy black feathers gleamed in the sun. She kicked her foot, trying to scare it off. The bird jumped back a few feet, but did not fly off. It bounced back to where it had previously been. Again, Rei moved her foot towards it and again, it retreated and returned. After her third attempt to scare it off, Rei heard chuckling from a nearby bench. She looked towards the person crossly.

"You made a friend," commented the man. He smiled and, from the features that weren't hidden by his shaggy, auburn hair, Rei could tell he was very cute. And about her age.

Shrugging, Rei replied "It looks that way, huh?"

Rising from the nearby bench, the man pulled out a half-eaten bag of popcorn from his backpack. He threw a few kernels at the bird and joined Rei on her bench.

"Birds love popcorn," he said smiling.

From the crow's eager pecking, Rei could see that.

"Here," said the man. "You take some."

Grinning, Rei raised an eyebrow. Who was this total stranger asking her to feed birds with him? As if he could read her mind, he replied

"Hey, I'm not a lunatic. Here, hold out your hand."

Rei laughed and held out her palm. Scooping some popcorn from his bag, the strange man reached out, holding his hand in hers. For a brief moment, they looked at each other-eyes wide. Rei felt her heart jump. This guy was cute! He dropped the popcorn into her hand and she threw it towards the crow. Suddenly, another crow hopped over to the food and began pecking it. Soon, there was a third and a fourth and then a whole flock.

"They like us," commented the man.

Rei glanced at him, smiling. Then, from no where, one of the crows leapt up on the bench, startling the both of them. Screeching, Rei threw her hands up, hitting the guy in the face and scaring off the black bird. The combination of her high-pitched scream and their comrade's quick departure frightened the other crows. Inches over their heads, the entire flock took flight. Rei squealed again and the man laughed.

Once the killer flock of birds had gone, Rei and the man stared at each other for a second and then burst out laughing. In between peals of laughter, Rei said

"Hi...I'm...Rei. Sorry, for hitting....you!"

"That's okay...Yuuichiro...Nice...to meet your acquaintance."

*

Mamoru and Usagi burst out from the elevator, laughing.

"I did *not* look like that!" she cried, playfully hitting him.

Grinning, he replied "Yeah, you did! You should have seen yourself! Hey, last one to the door's a slave for life!"

Then, Mamoru burst into a mad dash down the hall. Shrieking, Usagi charged after him. Their clobbering footsteps down the hall sent a few neighbors glaring at them from their peepholes.

"No fair!" Usagi cried as she neared the door, two seconds after Mamoru.

Panting, he chuckled. "Looks like you're my slave."

"No way! You cheated," Usagi protested.

"Me? Cheat? Nah," said Mamoru, reaching for her waist. "Come here, slave."

Usagi smiled as she let herself be drawn into his grasp. Leaning his lips down to hers, he murmured "Now I get my prize for winning."

"Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered. "No."

She pushed him back and looked down. Puzzled, Mamoru stood in shock for a few seconds.

"Usa? Usa, are you alright?"

Usagi looked up at him, and noticing the worried look on his face, smiled softly.

"Oh, Mamo-chan, it's not you...don't worry."

"Then, what is it?"

Usagi sighed and then said "Let's go inside your apartment first."

Nodding, Mamoru fumbled for his keys, slipped the right one in the lock, and opened the door. His heart was beating fast in anticipation of what Usagi was going to say. Was she going to say that she couldn't handle a long distance relationship? That she didn't want him? The door opened and the two slipped in. Removing her shoes, Usagi proceeded to the darkened living room. She stood, arms folded across her chest, and stared out of the sliding glass door to all of the glimmering lights below. Mamoru crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So what is it?" he murmured.

Releasing her arms, Usagi lay her head back against his chest. "Mamo-chan," she began. "I know its not your fault, but..."

Here it was, Mamoru thought. He swallowed and unfurled his arms from Usagi's waist.

"...but, I, I'm just so sad." Usagi said, turning to face him. "Not like a tragic sad or a despair. A quiet sad."

"A quiet sad?" he repeated.

"Yes, I don't know how else to describe it. It's like...this deep, pure spring of bliss in my heart has been tainted by one drop of pollution. I want to be cheerful about this, Mamo-chan, but...I just can't," her voice cracked, "I don't want you to go. I don't want to go. I don't want us to fall apart."

She buried her face in her curled fists and cried. Eyes softening, Mamoru drew her into a tight embrace.

"Usa," he murmured. "I understand why you would have so little faith in us. I know you believe we've always had this volatile relationship. It's what you've constantly told me. But, Usa, I don't see it that way. To me, we're sturdy. You believe that our behavior in high school, your relationship with Seiya, mine with Rei, our bad timing, you think that it's all a sign of our impending destruction. Usa, you believe that we've always been this time bomb waiting to explode. But, we're not."

"Then what are we Mamo-chan? Because you certainly can't say that we've been the most harmonious couple."

"Harmonious, no. But what we are is relentless. Have we ever given up on each other? Sometimes it may have seemed that way, even in our year of separation. But it was you that drove me on. My anger for you, my love for you, my desire to be with you, they were all the same thing. Usa, we're so steady, it's amazing you haven't realized it. I'm sad about leaving you, yes, but worried? No, I'm not worried. I've loved you a long time and I've waited a long time and I know, that I, and you, can wait just a little longer. I know it."

Usagi sniffled and looked up at him. She searched his face in the darkness for a long moment. With her eyes, she dug into his. Asking for sincerity. And finding it unfailingly. "Then, I know it, too," she said.

Mamoru smiled and kissed the top of her head. They stood there in that same embrace, thinking in the darkness of his living room for a long time.

*

Early that morning, practically still night, Mamoru somberly opened his eyes. Confused with sleep, he considered for a moment where he was and what this slender body of warmth next to him was. Then he knew. Curled peacefully next to him was Usa, his girlfriend. He felt her cold toes against his leg and sensed her soft, regular breathing. Sighing, Mamoru gazed at her in the dark. Now he felt urgent, anxious, and sad. It was a shame, he thought, that only in the end that it could be like this between them. No, not the end. Just the denouement of one act in this bizarre, wonderful play. Some day it would always be like this, Mamoru hoped. He would always open his eyes and find Usagi there. His lips formed into an unconcious smile and he reached out and stroked her forearm with the back of his fingers. Usagi flinched a little, sighed, and resumed her sleep.

Mamoru chuckled softly. His heart swelled with a quiet happiness. Finally, after so long, waiting and agonizing, she was his. Even in his oversized, worn T-shirt, with her hair tumbled about her face and his pillow, it made her all the more beautiful. They owned a piece of each other now. He had sacrificed some of the flesh of his heart to her and, in return, had received a piece of hers.

As if she sensed his thoughts, Usagi's eyes fluttered open. She stared at Mamoru for a few seconds and smiled. He smiled back and wrapped his arm around her body. Snuggling closer into him, Usagi exhaled slowly and fell back asleep. Mamoru, too, shut his eyes.

When Usagi awoke, she was alone in Mamoru's bed. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, considering her circumstances. Today was the day. Minako and the others would probably be concerned since she hadn't come home that night. Oh, well, she thought. When she went home to get her things she would explain everything. Sitting up in bed, she smelled freshly brewing coffee and heard the shower running. Usagi glanced over at the clock. 7:26.

Groaning, she flopped back down in bed. "Too early..."

But, despite the time, she couldn't go back to sleep. By this time tomorrow, she would be in a different bed, in a different house, in a different city, alone. The door to Mamoru's bathroom opened and he walked out, toweling his hair. Shirtless, he wore a pair of faded jeans. Gazing at him, Usagi was one step away from salivating all over herself. He just had to rub it in, didn't he? Seeing that she was up, he smiled and sat next to her on his bed.

"I made breakfast," he said.

"Mmm," she grumbled. "Bacon and eggs?"

"What about coffee and corn flakes?" he responded.

"Yuuuuccckkk," Usagi groaned, throwing the covers over her head.

Mamoru laughed and peeled the sheet down, revealing just Usagi's forehead and eyes. "No, just kidding. Bacon, eggs, *and* pancakes."

Then, Usagi bounded up. "That's more like it."

She was about to get out of bed, when Mamoru put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Wide-eyed, Usagi stared at him. Mamoru chuckled with embarrassment.

"Sorry...I don't really know...why I did that."

Usagi smiled and kissed him. Helping her out of bed, the two both walked to the kitchen and ate breakfast in silence.

*

It was 10:35 now and the train was supposed to come in ten minutes. The morning had been long. Usagi had tearfully bade her friends and family goodbye. In Mamoru's car on the way to the station, she had cried softly. And now, Mamoru waited on the bench, elbows propped on his knees, watching Usagi check her bags with a conductor. She was so animated and...and beautiful and everything else that was good and right in the world. Nodding twice, she said a few last words to the conductor and paced over to Mamoru. He watched her, the look in her eyes similar to something from times past.

Mamoru remembered that her eyes possessed that same fright, unknowing, hesitancy that they had the first time he had ever seen her. Walking towards that empty desk on her first day at Juuban High. But, that had been a long time ago. Things had changed a lot. She sat next to him on the bench.

"Okay, everything's taken care of," she said.

"I was just thinking about that first day we met," Mamoru replied.

Usagi cocked an eyebrow. "Now? Why?"

Shrugging, Mamoru said "As you were walking over here just now, you had that same uncertain look in your eyes as you did when you first entered into our classroom."

Smiling, Usagi said "Wow, what a thing to think about at a time like this."

"Yeah. Can you imagine what our old classmates will say about us when we come walking into our class reunion? They won't believe it. I can just see their faces. My, how time changes things."

Usagi shook her head. "Do you really think it's time?"

"Well, what else would it be?"

"Time changes nothing, Mamo-chan. People change. Time is just a coincidence. We changed ourselves, Mamo-chan."

"I guess you could say we evolved. Adapted, even."

Usagi grinned. A train whistle blew in the distance. They both turned their heads towards the sound.

"Usa," Mamoru began, "When you go away, don't stop changing. Become the writer you want to be. You know, achieve one dream. And then, in three years, when we can be back together again, we'll have the rest of our lives to make the other dreams happen."

Usagi nodded. To Mamoru's surprise, she smiled. A look of calmness washed over her face. The train came barreling into the station and squealed to a halt.

"You too, Mamo-chan," Usagi replied. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

Reaching into her backpack, Usagi pulled out a think, sealed folder.

"It's for you," she said. "You can read it on the plane."

"What is it?"

"You'll see. Don't read it until you're up in the air though."

"Alright, thanks. Hey you'd better get going."

"Yeah."

They hugged. And then, their lips met for a long moment. When they parted, Usagi smiled.

"I won't say goodbye," she murmured.

Mamoru nodded. "Then, until we see each other again."

"Yes."

Mamoru let her go. She looked at him in his eyes one last time and then turned around. Usagi sauntered to the train, her feet light. She took one step up the stairs, turned back and waved. Mamoru returned the wave and grinned. Then, Usagi bounded up the stairs, disappearing into the train. Standing on the platform, Mamoru couldn't bring himself to leave yet. Usagi's face re-emerged in the window, just as the train began pulling out of the station. Blowing him a kiss, she laughed. Mamoru pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. He waved and laughed at the same time. As the train rumbled out of the station, the last thing he heard was the sound of his own laughter.

*

Closing the thick manuscript, I smile.

"We will touch down in Boston in one hour, ladies and gentlemen," the captain says over the intercom.

I turn the huge document to the front and read the cover again. "Our Way" by Tsukino Usagi. Again, I open to the dedication page. In it, she scrawled a personal message to me.

"Mamo-chan,

Here it is, in words. Our story. Maybe one day, I'll change the names and have it published. But until then, read it and think of me.

Love always,  
Usa."

I flip the page to the first words and read them again. "The door to Year 2- Class 2 at Juuban High School swung open... 'Class, there will be a new student joining us-'."

Tears come to my eyes. She got it all. Everything. Every word, emotion, look, feel. There were some embellishments, but those didn't matter. Staring out the window, I think about her. Somewhere down there, working hard, making her dreams happen. I close "Our Way." Three years is nothing. I think about Harvard and med school, about learning and love. The sun glints on the wing of the plane. Sitting back in my seat, I tuck the manuscript neatly into my bag, anticipating my descent into Boston. 'Keep on writing, Usa,' I think. 'That was only one chapter. Our story won't be finished in a long, long time.'

**The End**

**

* * *

**

I just wanted to give a last note;;

THANK YOU to everyone who read or reviewed this story. Seeing that I had new reviews for every chapter always put a smile on my face, regardless of how my day was going. And a special thanks to those who stuck around after my two-year-hiatus (which I'm still sorry for :/ )! People like you are the awesome people that live in this world today. :D With these closing words, again, thank you for reading this story, and may it inspire you to write a one-of-a-kind of your own. I love all of you, and remember everyone; peace, love and happiness is all you need in life. :)


End file.
